Los Condenados
by Kattalihna Evy Cross
Summary: ¿Y si la historia entre Luce y Daniel que conoces fuera distinta? ¿Y si la expulsión de Luce del Cielo hubiese sido provocada por amar a un traidor? Un ángel condenado a sufrir por amor. Un humano destinado a regresarlo a su hogar. Un plan hecho a la medida y un complot que intenta destruirlo. ¿Perdurará su amor al final?
1. Capítulo primero

**Capítulo primero**

Dos hermosas codornices que habían construido su nidito en el alféizar de la ventana lateral del segundo piso de la gran casa en la finca de los Chloster cantaban alegremente al ascenso del disco solar. En la habitación, entre las sábanas de la cama, se removió medio dormida una figura delicada, de esbeltas y bellas proporciones y muy mal carácter. Asomó la cabeza completamente consciente de que hora de levantarse.

Al igual que todas las mañanas desde hacía bastantes años, se puso en pie para lavarse la cara en el cuenco que reposaba en la mesilla junto a la ventana. La joven de cabellos negros y glaciales ojos color avellana notó que fuera hacía un día hermoso, y pensó que sería también muy especial si no tuviera que encontrarse con sus personas menos favoritas en el mundo al bajar.

Se bañó con la esponja de Siria que le había conseguido su padre, vistió su cuerpo de marcadas curvas con un vestido de tafetán y seda púrpura y bajó las escaleras mientras se preparaba mentalmente para guardar la compostura. Después de todo (como le decía su padre) una señorita tan agraciada como lo era ella no podía andarse con impertinencias. Se adentró en el comedor del rellano inferior, un salón de buen tamaño con muebles de madera y una gran mesa en el centro, donde descubrió que su padre y algunos de los platillos del desayuno ya estaban allí.

–Buen día, padre –dijo al depositar en la frente del hombre un tierno beso.

Él era la persona favorita de ella. Desde que lo había conocido hacía diecinueve años, siempre supo comprenderla y tenerle paciencia. En contraste a la espantosa bruja con la que él contrajo matrimonio. Muchas veces la joven se preguntaba qué había visto en ella, porque no se explicaba cómo se puede uno enamorar de una persona sin gracia, carisma, talento, dinero, poder o atributos físicos que justifiquen el aguantarla a diario.

–Buenos días, Luce –respondió el señor Chloster con voz suave y calmada–. ¿Las codornices te dejaron dormir?

–Son un encanto, padre. La verdad es que logra alegrarme el tener la oportunidad de escuchar sus dulces cantos al alba.

Tomaron asiento a la mesa un poco desgastada ya. Evidentemente no podían comenzar a degustar las exquisiteces que los cocineros les preparaban hasta que no apareciera el resto de la familia Chloster.

–Tu madre dice que la aturden –comentó justo cuando entraban en la habitación dos individuos más.

La primera era una mujer con una nariz tan prominente que parecía el pico de un tucán, de porte altanero y siempre mirando a los demás desde arriba; ésa podía identificarse como la señora Chloster, una mujer nada agraciada y muy chismosa además. Luce no la soportaba. Detrás de ella apareció un muchacho un poco mayor que Luce, de porte tranquilo y una sonrisa cruel siempre curvándole la comisura de los labios. Ése era su hermano Gerret, un joven caballero que gustaba crear discordia entre quienes tenía alrededor, pero el favorito de la chica con respecto a la señora Chloster por mucho.

Ambos recién llegados se sentaron a la mesa. La señora Chloster a la derecha de su marido y Luce y Gerret a la izquierda.

–Buenos días, padre –saludó Gerret sin mucho ánimo–. Luce.

–Gerret –dijo la chica sin levantar la vista de su plato.

–Hola, hijo. ¿Cómo estás, Olympia querida?

–Terriblemente –contestó la señora Chloster arrugando la nariz como si estuviese oliendo algo en mal estado–. Esas ratas con alas no me permiten gozar de mi sueño de belleza.

–Es que saben que hay milagros demasiado fantásticos para hacerse realidad –masculló Luce, a lo que su hermano respondió con una sonrisa.

Gerret y Luce solían llevarse amenamente. Si bien era cierto que su hermano tenía por costumbre hacer comentarios despectivos para molestarla, ambos eran como dos chiquillos en plena infancia, y tendían a apoyarse y cuidarse mutuamente. Era una pena, sin duda, que con la señora Chloster no fuera igual. Y Luce no veía la hora de que su padre se diera cuenta del gran cuervo con el que se había casado y le permitiera echarla a patadas de allí.

–Mi hermana Prudencia quiere venir a visitarnos, querido –las copas tintineaban al compás de los cubiertos contra la vajilla, la comida iba acabándose poco a poco. Luce no encontraba la hora de irse–. Tenemos que hacer que arreglen los terrenos para que luzcan presentables, una mano de pintura al establo no le vendría mal y en cuanto a la comida…

–¿Por qué establecer una ridícula competencia de vanidad sólo para degustar la envidia fraterna con alguien que viene supuestamente a visitar personas, no tierras? –preguntó Luce comenzando ya a demostrar lo mal que le ponía tener que escuchar las tonterías de la señora Chloster.

–Porque, querida, debemos recibirlos en el esplendor de nuestra casa –respondió despectivamente–. Además, esta vez la acompaña su hijo mayor, el que se fue a estudiar al extranjero.

La tía Prudencia era una mujer que en todo se parecía a su hermana, la señora Chloster. Era chismosa, vanidosa, entrometida y siempre buscaba llamar la atención con los bienes materiales. Tenía, además, tres hijos: la prima Clarence, rubia, tonta y malvada, el pequeño primo August, risueño y condenado a crecer en una familia inadecuada, y el primo Daniel, el hijo mayor de la tía Prudencia y a quien nunca habían visto.

Luce podía formarse cierta idea de él gracias a los comentarios que intercambiaban la señora Chloster y la tía Prudencia. Según palabras de ellas, era buenmozo, carismático, inteligente, educado, de muchos talentos e incontables habilidades. Pero para oídos de Luce, que sabía descifrar el mensaje oculto en las palabras, eso se podía traducir en vanidoso, interesado, materialista, arrogante, engreído, orgulloso y la lista seguía. La señora Chloster llevaba más de un año diciendo lo mismo, por lo que ninguno de los tres le creía mucho. Esa vez, no obstante, sólo con mirar el brillo en sus muertos ojos negros se sabía que decía la verdad.

–Eso es maravilloso, querida –celebraba el señor Chloster sin mucho entusiasmo–. ¿Para cuándo esperamos tan feliz acontecimiento?

–Al final de la semana –anunció alegremente

–Fantástico –dijo sarcásticamente Luce. En realidad no le hacía ninguna ilusión tener que compartir su habitación con la odiosa prima Clarence, que lo criticaba todo como si ganara dinero con ello.

La señora Chloster, sin embargo, no encontró nada apropiado el comentario de su hija. Se volvió hacia ambos hermanos y dedicándoles una severa mirada por encima de su nariz de tucán, les advirtió:

–Quiero que traten a sus primos con toda clase y atenciones, no quiero darle a mi hermana motivo alguno para que repruebe la educación que les he dado.

–¿Cuál educación, si te la pasabas complaciendo a tu demonio de la vanidad en el pueblo mientras la nana Ginger se hacía cargo de nosotros? –le espetó muy irrespetuosamente Luce.

–¡Suficiente, no permitiré que se me hable de tal forma! –Exclamó escandalizada la señora Chloster–. Sube a tu habitación y comienza a ordenarla para hacerle espacio a tu prima.

–¿Qué les parece si me voy a dormir con Gerret mientras nuestros primos estén de visita? –sugirió Luce.

–¡De ninguna manera! ¿Qué dirían de nosotros si permito la indecorosa conducta de mis dos hijos durmiendo en el mismo cuarto? No señor, eso no sucederá mientras yo viva aquí –dijo con decisión la señora Chloster.

–Eso se puede arreglar –esa vez Luce no hizo intento alguno por disimular su comentario. Gerret no podría contener las carcajadas por más tiempo.

Madre e hija se dirigieron miradas hostiles por encima de la mesa. El señor Chloster sabía que su hora de intervenir había llegado, de lo contrario las cosas podían realmente salirse de control.

–Luce, mi niña, ¿por qué no vas a darles de comer a las codornices? –sugirió el señor Chloster.

–¡No! Si alimentas a esas alimañas jamás se irán –se quejó su mujer, pero Luce ya había cogido dos buñuelos y se los llevaba al piso de arriba directo a su habitación.

Una vez allí, se encaminó a la ventana.

–Como si ya no fuese suficiente con esta bruja, ahora van a traer al resto de su indigna familia –murmuraba por lo bajo mientras picaba los buñuelos en migajas y se las ofrecía a los polluelos, que ya estaban muy acostumbrados a los cuidados que ella les proporcionaba–. Y viene el dichoso primo Daniel, ¡qué emoción!

–¿Otra vez hablando sola o le comentas a los pájaros lo injusto de tu vida?

Al volver la cabeza vio a su hermano recostado del marco de la puerta, mirándola con malicia.

–¿Has acabado ya de comer?

–Si tú no puedes acompañarnos en el desayuno, la verdad es que el hambre se me quita.

Luce sabía que sus comentarios no eran más que teatro bien representado. Él sólo había ido hasta allí para molestarla.

–Es muy encantador de tu parte mentir para hacerme acreedora de un poco de afecto proveniente de alguien aparte de papá –se volvió hacia el nido–, pero no te lo creo.

–¿Acaso me dices que Olympia te aprecia más que yo?

–Sin duda no. En ella no existe amor para brindar a nadie, ni siquiera a su imagen en el espejo.

–Y la verdad es que no la culpo –Gerret se situó junto a su hermana y miró cómo ella alimentaba a los pájaros–, imagínate ver su reflejo cuando recién se levanta. Sería suficiente como para que más nunca me acerca a uno.

Luce sonrió.

–Te traje algo –el muchacho desenvolvió de una servilleta un trozo de tarta de melaza, el favorito de Luce.

–Gracias. No me esperaba un gesto similar por parte tuya.

–Lo bueno de no ser el caballero que todos esperan es que la sutileza y consideración implícita en un acto tan simple como traerte tarta resulta más halagador y galante que el llevado a cabo por un hombre con verdaderos modales.

–Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Cuando se hace algo muy seguido deja de ser especial para convertirse en cotidiano –suspiró y comenzó a comerse la tarta–. ¿Cómo crees que será el primo Daniel?

–Con suerte, menos idiota que su hermana y más digno que su madre.

Luce bufó.

–¿Te gustaría acompañarme al pueblo luego de la comida, querida hermana? –Gerret le dirigió una reverencia tan exagerada que casi alcanzó a tocarse las rodillas con la nariz.

–¿Gustarías ayudarme a acondicionar la habitación para la venida de la prima Clarence? –preguntó Luce con una educación empalagosa.

–Yo paso.

Le quitó de las manos a su hermana el último trozo de tarta y se retiró esbozando una sonrisa socarrona. Luce se dispuso a mover su mobiliario para hacer espacio a la cama de su prima porque después de todo sólo faltaban unos tres días para su llegada. Se decía continuamente, para no perder la compostura y echar la cama por la ventana, que la paciencia es recompensada y sin duda la suya había demostrado ser muy superior a la de otras personas.

Al acabar Luce estaba exhausta y cada vez sentía menos agrado por la prima Clarence.

Se topó con su hermano al pie de las escaleras cuando se dirigía una hora más tarde al comedor para compartir la comida. Gerret sonreía de una forma tan particular que Luce supo enseguida que tramaba algo.

–¿Qué te ocurre, hermano? –preguntó, guardando cierta distancia por si acaso.

–Se me ocurre que podemos lograr que uno de los primos le entregue a Olympia uno de esos obsequios que no se olvidan –contestó suavemente–. Pero tendríamos que partir al pueblo ahora.

–¿Quieres perderte la comida?

–¿Y tú?

Luce no quería dejar solo a su pobre padre con esa malvada mujer, pero era cierto que tampoco deseaba estar cerca de ella y mucho menos para que volvieran a enviarla a su habitación antes de que se acabara por completo sus platillos.

–Concuerdo. Mejor que nos vamos ahora.

Gerret ensanchó la sonrisa.

–Yo iré a hablar con papá. Tú sube a mi habitación y coge algo de dinero de la caja bajo la cama.

Enseguida regresó por las escaleras al segundo rellano mientras su hermano atravesaba el pasillo para llegar al estudio del señor Chloster. A Luce le acongojaba un poco el sumergirse en las negras e inciertas profundidades del espacio entre la cama de su hermano y el suelo. Conociéndole como ella lo hacía, podía estar criando mapaches rabiosos allí abajo. Para su sorpresa, o los mapaches se habían ido o los mantenía escondidos en otro sitio, porque cuando se agachó sólo encontró la cajita de madera como Gerret le había dicho. Sacó cinco libras y regresó por las escaleras tras haber dejado la caja en su lugar.

–Podemos ir –anunció el muchacho sosteniendo la puerta para permitirle el paso a su hermana–. Pero creo que a ella no le va a agradar mucho nuestra ausencia.

–Lo sé –eso era lo que más contenta ponía a Luce: el molestarla.

Fueron a pie hasta el establo. Un poco más pequeño que los establos convencionales y con la pintura gris comenzando a desconcharse, albergaba cuatro caballos y un carruaje elegante. Decidieron que sería más rápido el viaje de ida y el de vuelta si iban sólo a caballo, por lo que tomaron un ejemplar de macho blanco, colocaron y ajustaron la silla de montar y Gerret ayudó a su hermana a montar antes de subir él delante de ella. Luce se aferró fuertemente a su torso y tomaron con prontitud camino al pequeño pueblo de más adelante.

Era un lugar muy pintoresco, abarrotado de tiendas de toda clase y una que otra taberna; las personas eran muy amables y educadas entre sí y se conocían, ya que no era un pueblo muy grande. Gerret llevó al caballo con paso suave hasta el pequeño establo público a mitad del camino. El cuidador de los caballos, Arles Tockett, sonriendo como de costumbre, ayudó a Luce a desmontar, después le dedicó una sutil reverencia a modo de saludo, como era la costumbre.

–Buenas tardes, señorita Luce –saludó Arles como le había pedido ella que lo hiciera. Luce respondió con otra reverencia.

–Hola, señor Tockett.

El hombre acababa de repetir la reverencia en dirección a Garret, y éste respondía de igual forma a la cortesía.

–¿Qué les trae por aquí en esta hermosa tarde?

–Tenemos pensado comprarle un obsequio a nuestra madre –informó Gerret con toda inocencia.

–¡Vaya, eso es muy considerado de su parte! Pues les deseo un buen día y que encuentren lo que buscan.

–Muchas gracias –y entre los tres se despidieron.

Luce aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía su hermano y juntos comenzaron a andar por el pueblo sin un rumbo específico qué seguir, según le pareció a ella.

–¿Adónde nos dirigimos? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

–Al establecimiento del anciano Bruve. El viejo no hace una venta desde quién podría saber cuánto, y creo que allí podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos.

Continuaron andando casi hasta la última tienda, en el borde del pueblo, pero justo allí se detuvieron frente a un local humilde, algo avejentado y descuidado donde se vendían todo tipo de manualidades. Como en casa, Gerret le permitió a Luce pasar en primer lugar.

–Buenas tardes, señor Bruve –saludó ella.

Un anciano de ojos pequeños y hundidos, con pelos blancos en toda la cara menos la cabeza, la miró y sonrió alegremente. Él siempre se había llevado muy bien con Luce.

–Hola, querida, qué gusto me da verlos hoy por aquí –aseguró tras ver al hermano de ella acercarse–. ¿Necesitan que les ayude en algo?

–Por ahora no, gracias, señor Bruve –declinó Gerret. Se llevó a su hermana cerca de unas esculturas de madera y le dijo–: Espérame, no tardo en traer el obsequio de Olympia –luego se perdió entre la multitud.

Luce, en tanto aguardaba el regreso de Gerret, se entretuvo observando las figurillas de madera que se exhibían en los aparadores. Desde pájaros con las alas extendidas, leones, renos y hasta una miniatura exacta del pueblo. Ella no dejaba de sorprenderse con el gran talento que tenía el señor Bruve y que nadie más parecía apreciar. Extendió la mano para coger la miniatura del pueblo pero sus dedos tropezaron con los de alguien más. Al levantar la vista notó a un joven muy elegante y atractivo que pareció encontrar en ella esas mismas cualidades.

Se contemplaron por unos segundos en los que la escultura del pueblo quedó en el olvido. Él apartó sus ojos grises y cuando los volvió a fijar con interés en el rostro de ella, le ofrecía la miniatura. Luce la aceptó sin poder retirar la vista del muchacho. Cualquiera habría considerado muy descortés quedársele mirando de tal forma, pero a él no parecía molestarle sino todo lo contrario: el joven también la contemplaba completamente fascinado.

–Caballero, aquí tiene –ambos voltearon a ver al señor Bruve, que llamaba al acompañante de Luce para entregarle su compra junto con el cambio.

Intercambiaron una última mirada. Luego él le sonrió y se retiró de la tienda tras haber cogido lo que le pertenecía. Luce no pudo evitar contemplar la puerta de la tienda como si él fuera a volver por allí. Notó una mano sobre su hombro; al volverse encontró que su hermano sostenía la figura más fea que había visto jamás: un enorme sapo gordo que sacaba grotescamente la lengua desde donde un sapo más pequeño sonreía. Luce no solía criticar, pero debía admitir que incluso para ella era muy fea la figurilla.

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó Gerret sonriendo.

–Es horrible –respondió, asegurándose de que el señor Bruve estaba demasiado ocupado como para escucharla.

–Y ella detesta los sapos –la tentó.

–Nos la llevamos.

Se acercaron al mostrador tras el cual les sonreía afablemente el dueño de la tienda. Le entregaron el sapo y el billete de cinco libras. El anciano Bruve se dispuso a envolver la estatuilla y posteriormente cobrar el valor de la manualidad y entregarles el cambio en monedas mientras decía:

–Perdonará usted mi falta de modales, señorita Luce, pero no pude evitar fijarme en cómo ese joven se le quedó mirando –Luce percibió en su mejilla la fija mirada de su hermano, pero no le importó–. ¿Se conocen de algo?

–No, es primera vez que le veo, aunque no se puede afirmar sin caer en la mentira que yo pasee mucho por este lugar –terció esperando convencer más que al anciano, a su hermano, de quien sabía recibiría un interrogatorio al salir de la tienda.

Tomaron el sapo ya metido en una caja y listo para regalar, el cambio y salieron de la pequeña tienda luego de despedirse del señor Bruve.

Tal y como había predicho Luce, las preguntas de Gerret no se hicieron esperar mientras deshacían el camino de regreso al establo.

–¿De qué joven hablaba el señor Bruve? –le preguntó intentando parecer indiferente.

Pese a que se molestaban mutuamente, pese a que Gerret solía disfrutar con los infortunios de Luce, él seguía siendo su hermano mayor por lo que no le hacía mucha gracia escuchar que algún desconocido se interesaba por ella.

–Me tropecé con un caballero cuando iba a coger una de las estatuillas, intercambiamos unas miradas y eso fue todo –dijo tranquilamente Luce. Si bien debía admitir que aquel muchacho era muy apuesto, ella había aprendido a no dejarse engatusar por las apariencias.

Gerret no dijo nada más. No estaba completamente convencido de que eso hubiese sido "todo", pero sabía que Luce no le sería más explícita.

o o o

Aún se mantenía en silencio cuando metieron al caballo en el establo de la finca y regresaron a la casa por el amplio césped. Al atravesar la puerta de entrada lo primero que encontraron fue la iracunda y enrojecida cara de la señora Chloster, y Gerret casi tuvo que tumbarse en el suelo para evitar picarse un ojo con la larguirucha nariz de la mujer.

–¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó muy molesta.

–En el pueblo –respondió Gerret como si nada.

–¿Con qué permiso?

–Con el de nuestro padre –el muchacho la retó con la mirada a oponerse a los deseos del dueño de la propiedad.

La señora Chloster suspiró frustrada.

–Bien. ¿Qué fueron a hacer allí?

–El chisme es como una polilla que carcome lentamente desde dentro –intervino Luce a modo de respuesta. Cogió a su hermano de la mano y comenzó a subir los escalones con él; sin embargo, no había alcanzado el tercero cuando su madre la retuvo por el brazo.

–No es chisme querer averiguar lo que hacen mis hijos en el pueblo –siseó.

–Primero, te das demasiada importancia al llamarnos "tus hijos" puesto que tan poco sabes sobre nosotros que es toda una proeza el que recuerdes nuestros nombres. Segundo, asomas la cabeza por encima de la valla tan continuamente, esperando poder atrapar a los vecinos cometiendo alguna falta, que ya nos es imposible definir cuándo es chisme y cuándo curiosidad o mero derecho a la información. Tercero, es confidencia entre hermanos lo que hayamos hecho o dejado de hacer –y sin decir más, se soltó del agarre de la señora Chloster y continuó el ascenso hasta su habitación.

Al llegar cerró la puerta y Gerret depositó el paquete en la cama destinada a la prima Clarence.

–Bien. ¿Cómo vamos a lograr engañar a nuestros primos para que alguno se lo dé?

–Mejor que nuestros primos, podría entregárselo nuestra tía.

–¿Cómo hacemos eso?

–Ella siempre trae una cesta con obsequios, si logramos distraer la atención podríamos deslizarlo dentro y que Olympia lo abra delante de la tía Prudencia.

Así que al final el regalo quedó guardado bajo una tabla suelta del suelo frente a la ventana. Luego, pese a que no se imaginaban que la mano de obra adquirida por la señora Chloster para pintar el establo y arreglar un poco los terrenos iban a ser ellos, Luce y su hermano se dispusieron a embellecer la olorosa casa de los caballos. Al acabar atacaron las hierbas esparcidas por el campo, dieron de comer a los peces del lago para que aparecieran cerca de la superficie, bañaron a todos los caballos, limpiaron la casa y Gerret se llevó a Luce al lago para evitar que estrangulara a la señora Chloster, quien los veía desde la ventana de su habitación.

Cuando ya daban las nueve de la noche y el cielo brillaba por las miles de estrellas como velas que sobre ellos se cernían, los llamaron a comer. La cena transcurrió, para sorpresa del señor Chloster y de Gerret, con total calma…, una que hasta más tensa era que los conflictos diarios. Y es que Luce se había decidido a no dejarse provocar por la señora Chloster, porque ella tenía muy en claro que los había mandado a hacer todo eso nada más que para molestarla.

–Luce, Gerret, les agradezco mucho que hayan hecho todas estas tareas hoy –dijo el señor Chloster sonriéndoles.

–Por nada, padre –respondieron.

–Aunque el establo necesita cuando menos dos manos más de pintura y no alcanzaron a arrancar los hierbajos más jóvenes, por lo que su trabajo no ha terminado –comentó la señora Chloster con toda mala intención.

–No seas así, Olympia. Yo creo que hicieron un muy buen trabajo.

Luce, pese a que tenía la tentación, no discutió. Ella era capaz de limpiar todo el pueblo con un trapo sólo para tranquilidad de su padre.

Al acabar la cena se despidió de su familia y subió a su habitación a prepararse para dormir. Antes de conciliar el sueño pensó que cada día le agradaban menos sus primos, y todo era culpa de la horrible señora Chloster.

Y por alguna razón pensar en eso le hizo recordar su encuentro con aquel joven caballero; lejos de sonreír por lo que había sucedido, pensó que ese pueblo ciertamente no necesitaba otra rico pedante, y ese muchacho, si bien encantador, se lo parecía.

o o o

Antes de que las codornices despertaran siquiera al día siguiente, alguien le palmeaba las mejillas para hacerla levantar. Luce abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el rostro de su hermano. Gerret, al verla despierta, corrió a su armario y sacó el vestido más viejo de Luce, se lo pasó y la apuró.

–Adivina, hermanita querida. Nuestros estimados primos se adelantaron –anunció él sonriendo con malicia.

–¿Eso qué quiere decir? –inquirió Luce todavía adormilada mientras se lavaba la cara en el cuenco.

–Que llegan esta tarde a la caída del sol.

–¿Perdón? –eso no eran buenas noticias.

–Sí. Enviaron una carta anunciándolo, así que tenemos ahora menos tiempo para hacer los mandados de Olympia.

Muy perezosamente y de mal humor, Luce se puso en movimiento. Sacó a su hermano de la habitación para poderse cambiar, luego se reunió con él en el comedor para desayunar el pan con leche que les había dejado su considerada madre, y al acabar tomaron camino de vuelta al establo. Luce pensó que caminar era muy bueno para la salud, y más de una vez mientras pintaba estuvo tentada a dejar en libertad a los caballos; si se frenaba antes de hacer alguna travesura era porque no quería causarle disgustos a su padre.

La señora Chloster no contenta con haberles hecho repetir las agotadoras tareas del día anterior, se pasó todo el tiempo con las enormes narices pegadas a ellos, vigilando y criticando cada cosa que a su parecer no hacían adecuadamente, sobre todo Luce. Les hizo agacharse y recorrer a gatas cada metro cuadrado de los terrenos verdes para arrancar los hierbajos jóvenes, los obligó a buscar y cazar los peces enfermos para que no deslucieran el lago, y cuando faltaba media hora para la puesta del sol les hizo limpiar los excrementos de caballo.

Los pobres no habían comido en todo el día más que la mezquina ración de pan de la mañana, y aún debieron bañarse, cambiarse y arreglarse para poder recibir a sus primos.

A las siete en punto esperaban los cuatro junto con la servidumbre de la casa la aparición de la hermana de la señora Chloster, mientras ésta se dedicaba a repasar cada detalle para asegurarse de que todo era perfecto.

A la distancia divisaron un carruaje muy sucio acercándose; sobre él algunas personas agitaban las manos a modo de saludo. El carruaje se detuvo frente a ellos en el camino de grava y el cochero ayudó a la tía Prudencia y a sus dos hijos a salir. La tía Prudencia era hermana melliza de la señora Chloster, aunque ella sí se había salvado de tener una nariz de tucán. Saludó a su hermana con un abrazo y al resto de la familia con la reverencia de cortesía. Posteriormente la prima Clarence pasó a ocupar el lugar de su madre con los saludos. Como siempre se quedó un momento más detallando a Luce, que requirió de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no empujarla y hacerla caer al charco con lodo que su prima tenía detrás.

–¿Y dónde está Daniel, Prudencia? –preguntó con un agudísimo tono de voz la señora Chloster.

–Oh, tuvo que quedarse un poco más para encargarse de algunos asuntos, pero mañana al amanecer llega. ¿Sabes que agradó tanto en el extranjero que ahora es socio de los Monsrey? –dijo con altanero orgullo la tía Prudencia cargando al primo August.

–¿Los dueños de las joyerías más importantes de toda Europa? –los ojos de la señora Chloster parecían a poco de salirse de sus cuencas.

La tía Prudencia asintió con la elegancia de un asno al nadar. Viendo avecinarse una extensa y tediosa conversación, el señor Chloster decidió intervenir.

–Luce, Gerret, ¿por qué no llevan a sus primos a sus cuartos? Prudencia, entremos a tomar té.

Los hermanos Chloster se vieron en la obligación especialmente desagradable para Luce de ayudar a sus primos a acarrear sus maletas escaleras arriba hasta las habitaciones. Como la de Gerret era la de mayor tamaño allí iban a dormir él y su primo Daniel.

La peor parte se la llevaba Luce. Condujo a la prima Clarence a su dormitorio y le mostró dónde colocar sus cosas.

–Veo que no has salido de este armario de limpieza –dijo despectivamente mientras dejaba el equipaje sobre la que iba a ser su cama.

Luce pensó que era una ironía que su prima dijera eso tomando en cuenta que su dormitorio, en la pequeña casa donde vivía, era dos veces de menor tamaño. Pero no hizo comentarios. Volvieron a abajar para reunirse con los adultos. Al aparecer en la sala de estar la tía Prudencia no pudo evitar, como siempre que la veía, someter a Luce a una evaluación física en voz alta.

–Lucinda, querida, cómo has cambiado desde la última vez que te vi –dijo con cierto matiz burlón. Pero no era cierto, Luce se veía exactamente igual, lo único que podía haber cambiado era el largo de su cabello–. Eres una chica hermosa, sin duda, pero creo que mi Clarence te supera por un margen considerable.

Sí, ésa era la tía Prudencia: tan desagradable como su hermana. Cada vez que abría la boca demostraba que se habían equivocado al ponerle el nombre. Aunque no era del todo mentira cuando decía que la prima Clarence era hermosa, pues ciertamente lo era, pero Luce también y a los ojos de algunos hombres con más encanto que la primera y muchísima más inteligencia.

–Madre, tengo sueño. Si no les molesta, tíos, desearía irme a descansar ya –dijo Clarence utilizando su voz de niña inocente que la hacía sonar como una estúpida. Hizo una breve reverencia y salió de la sala. A Luce se le ocurrió que ella también podía zafarse de la extensa y aburrida cháchara de la tía Prudencia.

–Iré a asegurarme de que la prima Clarence tenga todo lo que necesite para dormir –se inclinó, dio media vuelta aliviada, subió las escaleras y se adentró en su habitación.

Su prima estaba cambiándose en ese mismo momento, y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que ni se preocupó por averiguar quién había entrado, Luce supuso que no le importaba que Gerret, por ejemplo, pudiera encontrarla justo así. Se puso el camisón encima y se sentó en su cama mientras tejía una trenza con su cabello dorado. Luce no le dirigió la palabra mientras se preparaba para dormir.

–Prima, ¿qué nobles caballeros se pasean por la zona, libres a la vista de cualquier dama con suficiente interés como para entablar conversación? –preguntó la prima Clarence en voz baja.

–No irás a decirme que buscas un prometido. ¿Acaso tu madre estará de acuerdo?

–Si el hombre tiene estatus y dinero puedo asegurarte que no se opondrá –afirmó sonriente. Luce estuvo de acuerdo con eso–. Y tú, Luce, ¿ya encontraste un caballero digno de tu mano? –se burló–. Porque te informo que ya tienes diecinueve años, no querrás andar soltera a los treinta, ¿cierto?

–Si es ése mi destino ¿quién soy yo para oponerme a las decisiones de las que no se me hace partícipe? –replicó. Antes de que la prima Clarence pudiese decir otra de sus tonterías, se dio la vuelta decidida a dormir de una vez.

Escuchó a su prima reír por lo bajo y decir:

–Buenas noches, querida prima –luego ya sólo se escuchaba el escándalo que armaban la tía Prudencia y su hermana.


	2. Capítulo segundo

**Capítulo segundo**

Era evidente que la señora Chloster estaba desesperada por conocer a su sobrino Daniel, porque cuando pasó el desayuno, la comida y la hora del té en el jardín trasero sin que éste apareciera, comenzó a retorcerse las manos con cierto nerviosismo. Luce sabía con toda certeza que ella hubiese acusado a su hermana, la tía Prudencia, de inventar la existencia de Daniel de no ser porque la señora Chloster estuvo presente en el nacimiento del muchacho.

A esas horas estaban los siete en la sala de estar de la casa leyendo un poco de poesía. El ama de llaves entró en la habitación y haciendo una reverencia anunció:

–El joven Patrick, señora –luego se retiró.

Entró un joven muy simpático a la vista. Tenía una espesa cabellera negra y ojos claros que acompañaba con una sonrisa muy amable. Aquél era el hijo del cuidador de los caballos del establo de los Chloster y era el mejor amigo desde siempre de Luce. Lo había conocido de pequeño y él tenía su habitación justo encima de la de Gerret, en el segundo rellano.

La tía Prudencia miró al joven que vestía demasiado humildemente para su gusto, la prima Clarence pensó que era muy buenmozo y el señor Chloster estaba muy contento de ver al muchacho, a quien consideraba uno más de sus hijos. Luce, por otra parte, se levantó de un brinco y corrió a los brazos de Patrick para estrecharlo con fuerza y mucho afecto; en secreto ella agradecía tener un confidente que, para variar, pudiera ayudarla a soportar las tediosas visitas que tenían. La señora Chloster y su hermana consideraron indecoroso tal contacto físico.

–¡Luce, cómo me alegro de volverte a ver! –exclamó Patrick alzándola y dándole vueltas mientras seguían abrazados.

Luce retiró la cabeza para poderle ver el rostro.

–No, no digas tonterías. ¡La que está encantada de volvernos a encontrar soy yo! Te he echado muchísimo en falta.

Oyeron que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, al darse la vuelta Luce notó que la señora Chloster los miraba severamente.

–Patrick, qué gusto tenerte de regreso –dijo casi despectivamente–. Te presento a mi hermana Prudencia –el joven la saludó con una leve inclinación– y a mis sobrinos: Clarence y August.

La prima Clarence le sonrió descaradamente cuando intercambiaban reverencias. El pequeño August se limitó a mirarlo. Luego llegó el turno del señor Chloster, que se acercó a él y le dio un abrazo.

–Bienvenido a casa –le dijo lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos en la sala pudiesen escucharlo–. ¿Ya has ido a visitar a tu padre?

–No, señor. Preferí anunciarle mi llegada antes.

–Un joven responsable y educado –aprobó–. Luce, ¿por qué no lo acompañas al establo?

Luce no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa, en parte porque le alegraba que su padre no encontrara perniciosa la amistad que compartía con Patrick, y en parte porque le agradecía que estuviese excusándola para evitar seguir escuchando el intento vago de poesía que habían estado leyendo. Así que despidiéndose con la cortesía habitual, ambos salieron de la casa y tomaron camino al establo.

Como ya comenzaba a oscurecer y el establo no se encontraba precisamente cerca de la casa principal, Patrick encendió una antorcha y con ella alumbraron el sendero. Luce encontró realmente agradable el silencio.

–Estoy enojada contigo –le comentó.

–¿Puedo saber en qué he ofendido a tan noble dama? –preguntó Patrick con una sonrisa en los delgados labios.

–Te atreviste a marcharte cuando sabías que sólo tu forma de hacerme razonar impedía que cometiera un asesinato no del todo lamentable –arguyó.

–Me atrevo a suponer que con eso te refieres a la señora Olympia, ¿no es así?

–Tú la conoces tan bien como yo; imagínate lo que es tener que pasar dos insoportables semanas con su melliza y su horrible sobrina. –Rodearon el lago caminando cerca de la orilla.

–La chica es linda, pero me dio la impresión de que sólo eso.

–Y no te equivocas, te lo aseguro.

Finalmente se detuvieron frente al establo que mantenía las antorchas encendidas.

–Dile a tu padre que le envío las buenas noches –pidió Luce sonriendo.

–¿Por qué no se lo comentas tú misma? –preguntó Patrick algo confundido.

–No quisiera ser una presencia indeseada en el reencuentro familiar –declinó.

Pero Patrick pensaba que estaba siendo ridícula. Ella era algo así como su hermana y mejor amiga, y sus padres siempre la habían considerado, por mucho, la más simpática de los Chloster luego de su padre. La tomó de la mano derecha y a la luz proyectada por el fuego de la antorcha le dijo:

–Permitámonos imaginar que tras una temporada lejos de casa vuelves a reencontrarte con tu familia, ¿te molestaría que yo estuviese presente al momento de reunirte con tu padre y tu hermano? –le preguntó inteligentemente.

Luce sabía qué quería lograr exactamente. Suspiró y se dejó llevar por su mano para seguir al interior del establo. Ella se preguntaba a menudo, con la forma de Patrick para resolver las cosas, cómo no se había lanzado aún para alcalde.

–No, porque tú eres parte de la familia, Patrick.

–Eso no es cierto, pero gracias, Luce.

–¡Claro que no miento! Tal vez para la bruja de Olympia no seas más que el hijo del que cuida nuestros caballos, pero para papá y para mí sí. Con respecto a Gerret no sé qué decirte –admitió al final, sonriendo ante la indiferencia de su hermano.

Se adentraron más en el establo, donde lo primero que vieron fue a un hombre robusto, alto y con rostro amable cubriendo el lomo de los caballos con mantas de diferentes colores y deseándoles las buenas noches.

–Hola, señor Chester.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y una enorme sonrisa le iluminó el rostro al descubrir a su hijo junto a Luce.

Padre e hijo compartieron un abrazo muy afectuoso. Luce se sintió como una intrusa, pero no se atrevió a moverse por miedo a reventar la burbuja de felicidad que se expandía delante de ella.

–¿Cómo estás hijo, cómo te fue? –quiso saber el señor Chester.

Luce intentó escabullirse silenciosamente pero tropezó y derribó una torrecilla de herraduras que había en el suelo, produciendo un ruido metálico

–¿Tan pronto te vas, Luce?

El señor Chester, el papá de Patrick, era el único en toda la casa además de su hermano, su padre y Patrick que la llamaba por su diminutivo. Eso a ella le hacía sentir más confianza con aquel hombre que siempre había sabido ayudarla en lo que ella necesitara, y que en el período de ausencia de su hijo le había enseñado algunas cosas sobre carruajes. A Luce siempre le había dado la impresión de que el señor Chester era demasiado talentoso para el empleo que tenía.

–Disculpe, señor, no quiero importunar.

–No digas tonterías. Siempre es un placer que me visites, y ahora más que ha vuelto mi hijo –alcanzó dos banquillos para que se sentaran–. Ahora, cuéntame qué lograste.

Patrick se fue de la finca de los Chloster a estudiar un poco sobre el ensamblaje y funcionamiento de los carruajes. El señor Chloster le había asegurado que en su casa siempre tendría una habitación sin importar que buscara trabajo fuera, y ése fue el principal impulsor para que se ausentara por cuatro insoportables meses. La verdad es que a Luce le había hecho muchísima falta su mejor amigo, pero no se atrevía a decírselo porque sabía lo importante que era para él su apoyo.

El año anterior al señor Chester le llegó la noticia de que su pequeño terreno en las afueras de Londres fue puesto en venta por el banco. Hasta ese momento nadie había comprado la propiedad, y el señor Chester y su hijo ahorraban y hacían hasta lo imposible por reunir el dinero para reclamarla antes que cualquier otro. El señor Chloster aportó en su momento una generosa cantidad de libras para ayudar, pero ni con eso fue suficiente.

Patrick relató muy entusiasmado la cantidad de trabajo que le habían ofrecido cuando acabó con los estudios, y contó a ambos interlocutores que comenzaba la semana entrante su nuevo empleo. El señor Chester y Luce no podían mostrarse más contentos con las noticias.

A la luz de las antorchas se quedaron hasta pasada la medianoche. Regresaron sigilosamente a la casa tras despedirse del señor Chester y trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible al meterse en sus habitaciones. Luce contaba con que su prima Clarence estuviese dormida, pero era eso precisamente lo que no hacía la chica de dorados cabellos.

–¿Está comprometido el señor Patrick? –fue lo primero que preguntó cuando Luce comenzó a cambiar el vestido púrpura por el camisón marfil.

–Pues si lo está, no me ha comentado nada –replicó con indiferencia.

–¿El que lo saludaras tan calurosamente tiene alguna razón de ser?

–Por supuesto. Él es mi mejor amigo y hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

–¿Sólo eso o hay algo más? –insistió.

–No logro imaginarme qué clase de insinuación estará escondida entre tus preguntas, por lo que te pido que seas clara si esperas obtener de mí alguna respuesta concreta –le espetó.

–Quiero saber –comenzó lentamente, acercando la cabeza a la cama contigua– si entre ustedes existe algún trato romántico.

–Si así fuera te aseguro que no te lo diría, pues tal confidencia sólo podríamos darla a conocer de mutuo acuerdo.

–¿Eso es un sí o un no?

–Es un "no te incumbe" –le dio la espalda–. Buenas noches.

…

Los días que sucedieron la llegada de la familia de la señora Chloster fueron cada vez menos agradables. El señor Chloster se pasaba gran parte del día encerrado en su estudio o caminando por los terrenos de la finca. Gerret se deshacía de las visitas subiéndose al olmo más cercano al lago, cuyas ramas principales creaban una especie de U con respecto al tronco, lo que hacía de ése el lugar ideal para ocultarse y relajarse. Luce iba desde temprano al establo a pasar tiempo con el señor Chester, que siempre era muy amable con ella más allá de las cortesías entre jefe y empleado. Muchas de esas veces eran ayudas de su padre, pero cuando no lograba zafarse de su tía y prima debía hacerse partícipe de los eventos que hacían, entre ellos visitar el pueblo.

Lo que más exasperaba a Luce era que no iban al pueblo para comprar cosas o conocer gente nueva, lo hacían para criticar y buscar marido para sus respectivas hijas. La prima Clarence se mostraba muy descarada y casi tan desesperada y desagradable como su madre, mientras que Luce no demostraba interés alguno en la actividad. De mal humor ponía a las hermanas y la sobrina, no obstante, cuando un caballero se le acercaba a la joven de ojos color avellana para demostrar el interés que tenía en cortejarla, pero ella no les prestaba atención por mucho dinero o poder que pareciesen tener. A la tía Prudencia y a su hija eso les daba envidia, a la señora Chloster le enfadaba.

Luego regresaban a casa para la hora del té, momento en el cual Luce podía apartarse un poco utilizando como excusa el jugar con el pequeño primo August, de tres años y medio. Como a la puesta del sol regresaba Patrick y todo volvía estar tan bien como podía.

Luce desde siempre había sabido que jamás sería como las demás jóvenes del pueblo: interesada en buscar un marido con dinero y buena posición social, pero eso no le molestaba lo más mínimo, y sentía que por tal motivo ella era más versátil y disfrutaba más de los paseos y visitas que hacían.

El primo Daniel seguía sin aparecer.

Al llegar el viernes por la mañana, exactamente a la hora del desayuno, la escandalosa plática que se desarrollaba en la mesa (más que todo por parte de la señora Chloster y su hermana) fue interrumpida brevemente por unos golpeteos en la puerta. Enseguida apareció una de las doncellas para recibir al invitado, pero Gerret la detuvo.

–No te preocupes, Olivia, yo abro –se levantó de la mesa y caminó hasta el recibidor. A los poco minutos volvió con una carta en las manos.

–¿Qué es, hijo? –preguntó con interés el señor Chloster.

–Si es una invitación para algún baile –advirtió Luce– te sugiero que lo dejes en la mesa y te retires de inmediato, la estampida femenina puede aplastarte.

Al escuchar eso tres personas en específico fruncieron el entrecejo, pero al ver que Gerret dejaba la carta en la mesa tal y como le había aconsejado su hermana, la señora Chloster, la prima Clarence y la tía Prudencia salieron a la carrera para recuperarla.

–A veces me sorprendes, querida Luce –afirmó el señor Chloster mirándola fijamente.

–Papá, hasta un extranjero que por primera vez las viera sabría que así iban a reaccionar.

Finalmente la señora Chloster se hizo con la carta y tras leerla apresuradamente anunció en voz alta lo más importante del contenido.

–¡El señor Rockett y su mujer nos están invitando a un baile en su propiedad este domingo con la esperanza de poder encontrar una esposa digna para su hijo, el joven Jean Rockett!

La tía Prudencia le arrancó la carta de las manos.

–¿Rockett dijiste? ¡Él trabaja con mi hijo! Seguro Daniel nos espera allí.

Y efectivamente a mediodía llegó otra carta, esta vez del primo Daniel, en la que se disculpaba por el retraso y justificaba su ausencia alegando estar ayudando a organizar la velada, luego de lo cual iría a reunirse con la familia. Luce le preguntó furtivamente a su hermano si acaso recibirían también a los señores Rockett para pasar la semana.

–Así tal vez pudiéramos acondicionar el establo para que la prima Clarence y la tía Prudencia compartan con los caballos –le susurró a modo de respuesta.

o o o

De modo que el sábado muy temprano partieron todos al pueblo para comprar los trajes y vestidos. Patrick, contra la secreta voluntad de la señora Chloster, los acompañaba pues Luce insistía en que debía asistir al baile; lástima que el señor Chester había declinado la invitación.

–Cariño, considero mejor dividirnos en dos grupos: uno con los trajes y otro con las joyas y accesorios, luego nos cambiamos –dijo muy contenta la señora Chloster.

Y así se hizo.

Luce se unió a su padre, Gerret y Patrick para ir a la tienda de la señora Marie, la mejor confeccionista de la provincia. A esas horas de la mañana no había muchas personas dentro de la tienda, pues Luce pensó que la gente normal dormía aún. Al entrar, la señora Marie, una mujer regordeta, baja y con tendencia a maquillarse en exceso, los recibió con su siempre entusiasta sonrisa.

–Buenos días, queridos –saludó con una inclinación de la cabeza.

–Buen día, señora Marie –y todos le respondieron al saludo.

–Con miedo a parecer engreída me atrevo a pensar que están aquí por el baile que se celebra esta noche, ¿me equivoco?

–En efecto no, mi querida señora –dijo cortésmente el señor Chloster.

Por algún motivo la señora Marie no despegaba sus pequeños ojos de Luce; ella supuso que se debía a la aclaratoria escrita en la invitación que explicaba el motivo real del baile. También se preguntó si el hijo de los Rockett estaría enterado de lo que sus padres intentaban hacer.

–Excelente. Ustedes tres vayan a la trastienda donde mis hijos les ayudarán a encontrar traje. Tú, querida, quédate conmigo –rápidamente se dirigió a un gran armario que ocupaba la totalidad de la pared lateral a la entrada y comenzó a buscar trajes que, según su criterio, harían lucir deslumbrante a Luce.

Pero Luce no lo veía de ese modo. Todos los vestidos que le traía la señora Marie eran muy ridículos. Tenían volados en lugares extraños, extravagantes lazos por todas partes, y uno de ellos contaba con una cola más larga que el mismo vestido; ambas después de un rato llegaron a la conclusión de que con algo así le sería muy difícil a Luce poder bailar con libertad. Pero la señora Marie no se dejaba desanimar; como le había dicho a la joven, aún tenía muchos vestidos para que ella se probara.

Los muchachos salieron con su traje escogido unos quince minutos después, y previendo que Luce iba a tardarse un rato decidieron ir con la señora Chloster a buscar zapatos y accesorios.

Volvía a estar ella frente al enorme espejo en el centro de la tienda, esta vez con un feo vestido rosa pastel que tenía exagerados moños verde musgo en los puños y una especie de capa naranja en la espalda.

–Señora Marie, si perdonara usted mi atrevimiento, me parece que este es un traje digno de alguien con más… porte que yo –Luce tenía la esperanza de que la mujer le dejara ir para poder quitarse aquel traje que empezaba a darle comezón.

–¿Sabes, querida?, creo que tienes razón. Tú eres muy flacucha para este vestido.

Tan aliviada se sintió Luce de poderse deshacer de ese traje que ni le importó el calificativo que le habían aplicado.

–Disculpen, damas –llamó una voz masculina junto a la señora Marie. Al volver la cabeza ambas vieron al mismo joven caballero con que Luce se había topado en la tienda del señor Bruve.

–Buenas tardes, joven –la mujer enseguida se dio cuenta de que aquél era un caballero importante; hizo una exageradísima reverencia que opacó la de Luce y cuando volvió a alzar la cabeza tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

Él les respondió al saludo de la misma forma.

–Perdonarán ustedes mi falta de discreción pero no pude evitar notar el pequeño dilema en el que se encuentran –a Luce le pareció ver que él le guiñaba un ojo a través del espejo–, por lo que me permití echar un breve vistazo por la tienda y encontré algo que en mi humilde opinión le quedaría fantástico a la señorita.

Le cedió a la señora Marie un sencillo vestido turquesa de satín y detalles en seda transparente. Enseguida Luce supo que ése, en contraste con los que se había medido anteriormente, era un potencial ganador. La señora Marie pareció pensar igual. Se lo entregó a Luce y ésta se dirigió a los probadores para colocárselo. Al salir descubrió que el joven seguía allí, como esperándola, y la dueña de la tienda estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

Luce se colocó frente al espejo y enseguida supo que ése era el vestido que llevaría al baile de los Rockett.

–Precioso. ¡Te queda a la medida! –chilló la señora Marie.

–Es verdaderamente muy lindo –concedió, comenzando a esbozar una sutil sonrisa.

–Me parece que algo falta –comentó el muchacho colocándose entre Luce y el espejo, mirándola fijamente–. Ya sé lo que es.

Caminó rápidamente hacia los listones que se exhibían al fondo de la tienda y al regresar llevaba en las manos una cinta negra de tres dedos de ancho y cinco metros de largo. Ajustó la mitad del listón bajo el busto de Luce, lo ató en la espalda con un pequeño y elegante lazo y utilizando unas tijeras que le cedió la dueña de la tienda, cortó el largo para que se acoplara al del vestido. Lugo volvió a mirarla de arriba abajo.

–Arriesgándome a parecerle a usted un impertinente, me permito decirle que le queda hermoso el vestido y será usted la dama más bella de todas en el baile –aseguró mirándola directo a los ojos.

La señora Marie soltó una risita tonta mientras intentaba guardar la compostura. Luce se quedó contemplando al joven como en la tienda del señor Bruve y le pareció que en algún sitio le había visto antes, pero no logró recordarlo muy bien.

–Muchas gracias –se limitó a responder ella.

–Si me disculpan, debo irme.

–Lamento haberle quitado su tiempo, señor –dijo Luce mientras se despedían.

–Al contrario, señorita. No podría encontrar yo mejor manera de emplear mi tiempo, y ha sido un placer –dirigiéndole una última sonrisa a Luce, salió de la tienda.

–¡Qué joven más encantador! Y creo que le has gustado, querida –la señora Marie estaba muy emocionada por lo que ella denominaba "la chispa del romance". Pero Luce no podía evitar sentir que ya lo había visto antes.

Para cuando Luce salía de la tienda tras haber pagado el vestido y el listón, la señora Marie aún parecía encantada con todo lo acontecido. Luce se reunió con su familia en la plaza central justo cuando su tía Prudencia, la señora Chloster y la prima Clarence se quejaban a costa suya.

–¡Vaya, qué gusto nos da que decidieras aparecer! –Exclamó en voz alta la señora Chloster mientras las otras dos le arrojaban miradas despectivas–. ¿Se puede saber qué tanto hacías allí?

–No comprendo por qué armas tanto alboroto. Que yo sepa, no necesitan de mis piernas o del camino que trace para poder llegar a la tienda de la señora Marie; hasta los asnos más humildes saben hallarla –dijo mordazmente sin molestarse en susurrar.

–¡Serás altanera! –Se escandalizó, como siempre buscando parecer a los ojos de los demás la mártir–. Me temo que por tu desconsiderada decisión de abusar de nuestro tiempo te has quedado sin zapatos.

–No te preocupes por mí, mi vestido a duras penas deja ver los pies así que si soy cuidadosa, nadie notará que no llevo zapatos. En cuanto a ti, me temo que el que no lleves vestido será algo más difícil de disimular, por lo que humildemente propongo que se apresuren en conseguirlos antes de que la señora Marie cierre su tienda.

La señora Chloster se sentía humillada pues, aunque fueran bajas, las risas a favor de los comentarios de Luce la molestaban. Sin embargo, hasta ella admitió que no era del todo mentira. Por lo que las tres mujeres se pusieron en marcha. Luce notó que su hermano, y hasta su padre, le sonreían aprobatoriamente.

o o o

Unas cuatro horas antes de la puesta del sol, momento en el que debían estar ya en el baile, el comedor y la sala de estar eran un caos. La señora Chloster, ayudada por su hermana y las doncellas, había montado un salón de belleza en el comedor y un vestidor en la sala. Gerret, el señor Chloster y Patrick ya estaban listos; Luce tenía puesto su vestido y Olivia, la doncella con quien mejor se llevaba, le arreglaba el largo cabello en un elegante moño muy sencillo. Cuando acabaron con eso, la señora Chloster entró en el comedor vistiendo el mismo traje con la capa naranja y los lazos verdes que Luce había rechazado tajantemente en la tienda de la señora Marie.

Ella, su hermano y su mejor amigo tuvieron que salir de la casa enseguida porque muy poco tiempo iban a poder aguantar la risa, y en ese caso sí conocerían el lado cruel de la señora Chloster.

Luce insistió en ir al establo para intentar persuadir por última vez al señor Chester de que los acompañara, pero el cuidador de caballos siguió firme en su decisión y no lograron convencerlo de lo contrario.

A la puesta del sol el señor Chloster fue a buscarlos a las orillas del lago y juntos regresaron al camino de grava donde ya les esperaban dos carruajes. Para sorpresa de todos, la señora Chloster insistió en que Luce, la prima Clarence y la tía Prudencia fueran con ella en el mismo carruaje mientras los varones iban en el otro.

Cuando el sol estaba a poco de desaparecer tras la línea del horizonte, partieron a la imponente finca de los Rockett.

–Bien, ahora deben prestar suma atención a lo que vamos a decirles –comenzó la señora Chloster y Luce creía saber adónde iría a parar–. Esta multimillonaria y prestigiosa familia está buscando a una joven dama que pueda llamar la atención de su hijo como compañera. Ustedes deben ser lo más refinadas y educadas posible si desean que se las elija como candidatas.

–Querida tía, te prometo compartirte mi fortuna si llego a ser escogida entre tantas. La verdad es que no creo que la prima Lucinda se ajuste a lo que estén buscando –esbozó una sonrisa engreída.

Pero Luce no se molestó por ello, sino todo lo contrario: por primera vez en su vida estuvo de acuerdo con su prima Clarence. Luce aún no conocía a los Rockett, pero se imaginaba que ellos querrían para su hijo consentido una chica con la cabeza hueca que se limitara a asentir y complacer a su marido en todo sin la capacidad de razonar ni de ser independiente. Además estaba el hecho de que ella no estaba interesada en buscar marido, sólo quería divertirse en el baile.

El camino que seguían ambos carruajes estaba flanqueado por árboles de copas tan densas que no permitían ver nada en la ya impenetrable oscuridad. El recorrido era extenso puesto que la finca de los Rockett no estaba especialmente cerca, y a la pobre muchacha se le hizo aún más largo por tener que soportar las inaguantables indicaciones que su madre y su tía les daban para poder enganchar al joven Rockett.

Justo cuando Luce, desesperada por escapar de los incontenibles chillidos de la tía Prudencia, pensó en abrir la puerta del carruaje y dejarse caer en el camino, doblaron una esquina y el panorama completo cambió.

Se acercaban a un palacio pequeño rodeado por setos vivos de medio metro de altura; miles de velas se posaban en cada uno de los alféizares de las ventanas creando la ilusión de estar viendo todo a través de la superficie de un lago. Personas de todas las formas y tamaños, con trajes de todos los colores, se aglomeraban en la impresionante entrada para poder saludar a los anfitriones (ocultos dentro de la casa) y posteriormente disfrutar de la velada.

Luce notó que su prima Clarence, su madre y su tía no eran las únicas que deseaban una oportunidad para encantar al joven Rockett: jóvenes damas venidas de todas partes de la provincia utilizaban las ventanas bajas como espejos para asegurarse de que el peinado seguía en pie, mientras otras se arreglaban el escote de los vestidos.

La fila de carruajes avanzó y pronto llegó el turno de Luce para bajar. Un hombre muy apuesto le ayudó y ya se encontraba flanqueada por Gerret y Patrick cuando se les acercaron el señor Chloster, su mujer y su cuñada con la prima Clarence.

Se unieron a la multitud.

Pronto se encontraron en un enorme vestíbulo con columnas de granito blanco y una gran escalera a un lado; ventanales hasta el techo permitían ver el cielo nocturno, y la banda y las parejas de baile alegraban el ambiente. Se detuvieron frente a un hombre barrigón con bigote completamente blanco y a una mujer mayor pero muy hermosa.

Sin duda alguna eran el señor y la señora Rockett.

–Excelencias –casi chilló la señora Chloster.

–Ustedes han de ser los Chloster y los Grigori. Yo soy Regina y él es Roger, mi marido –inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

–Yo soy Prudencia Grigori y ella es mi hija Clarence –la joven respondió a su nombre con un asentimiento.

Puesto que la señora Chloster no podía hablar de tan emocionada que estaba, fue el señor Chloster quien presentó a su familia.

–Mi nombre es Everard. Ella es mi mujer, Olympia, y ellos mis hijos: Gerret, Patrick y Lucinda –los cinco se inclinaron y la señora Chloster por poco no se postra a los pies de los señores Rockett.

Un muchacho alto, rubio y buenmozo se acercó muy elegantemente a la señora Rockett, con quien compartía cierta similitud.

–Mamá, al busto de la abuela le falta una oreja, acabo de darme cuenta… –su voz se apagó lentamente al fijarse en Luce.

–Hijo, ellas son las señoritas Clarence Grigori y Lucinda Chloster –informó el señor Rockett con cierta intención escondida–. Él es Jean, nuestro hijo.

Entre los tres mencionados se saludaron y pronto, aunque la prima Clarence había comenzado a pestañear de más para atraer al joven con sus larguísimas pestañas rubias, Jean Rockett se acercó a Luce.

–Señorita, ¿me haría usted el honor de concederme esta pieza?

Ella también se había dado cuenta de que una nueva tonada acababa de iniciar. Miró en dirección a la pista de baile por encima del hombro del muchacho que con la mano extendida aún esperaba la respuesta. Finalmente le dijo:

–Por supuesto –aceptó la mano que él le ofrecía, y bajo la sorprendida mirada de todos (contentos los padres del muchacho, celosas la tía y prima de ella) caminaron hacia donde las demás parejas se preparaban para bailar.

Una forma excelente de socializar con los demás invitados del baile era aquélla, pues la danza no se realizaba únicamente con la pareja escogida, sino en conjunto todos los bailarines. Se colocaban en dos hileras: hombres enfrentando a las mujeres, se saludaban con la cortesía habitual y la danza se ejecutaba entre giros, cambios de lugar, una breve agrupación de seis personas que giraban en círculo, luego volvían a intercambiar lugares, y así continuaba hasta darse por concluida la canción; segundos antes de lo cual cada quien volvía a su posición original y despedía el baile con una breve reverencia y posteriormente aplausos dirigidos a los músicos.

A Luce siempre le habían alegrado los bailes.

El joven Rockett dirigió a Luce cerca de uno de los ventanales luego del baile para hablar.

–Dígame, si no estoy siendo pesado, qué le parece mi casa –pidió Jean tendiéndole a Luce una copa.

–Es realmente esplendorosa. Aunque me gusta pensar que la lujosa fachada no es un reflejo del carácter que se permite mostrar el caballero a quienes inferiores en estatus le son –respondió.

–En lo absoluto. Me permito afirmar que soy de aquéllos pocos hombres que valoran más la elocuencia e inteligencia en el modo de hablar y pensar en una dama que el dinero o belleza exterior que puedan presentar. Me temo además que siento una pequeña debilidad por las jóvenes hermosas y distintas, y por eso me quedaré soltero el resto de mi vida.

–¿Afirma usted que en condición de mito se halla la mujer bella e inteligente?

–No, pero son tan escasas y raras que si uno tiene la oportunidad de escuchar el nombre de alguna de ellas, ha corrido con verdadera fortuna.

A Luce le gustaba mucho el modo de hablar del joven Rockett, y a ella le pareció que le complacía a él escucharla también.

–Hábleme de su familia –pidió el muchacho acercándose un poco más a Luce.

–No hay que le cuente que no haya escuchado ya –repuso.

–Eso puede ser cierto, pero le prometo que aun así me mostraré indignado y sorprendido cuando la situación lo requiera –le sonrió y Luce se animó a hablar.

–La chica de cabellos dorados es mi prima, detrás de ella estaba su madre y su melliza, aunque con una gran nariz, es la mía. Ambas vinieron de visita unas dos semanas, aunque conociéndolas como lo hago le aseguro que cuando menos un mes nos estarán importunando.

–¿Se lleva mal con ellas?

–Sería un logro digno de prestigio llevarnos bien. Son de las típicas mujeres que van por el pueblo cazando hombres.

–¿Usted no lo hace?

–La verdad es que no estoy interesada en ir por la vida fijándome en especímenes del sexo opuesto cuando hay tantas cosas que disfrutar y ver –Luce se llevó la copa a la boca bajo la atenta mirada del muchacho–. Pero sugiero que cambiemos el tema de conversación, vine aquí con la plena intención de pasarla bien y realmente no es hablando de mi familia que lo voy a conseguir. ¿Qué le parece el baile que han organizado sus padres? –preguntó en cambio.

–Ellos creen que no me he dado cuenta, pero sé que este baile es una excusa para conseguirme esposa –replicó con una sonrisa un tanto irritada.

–¿Por qué está tan seguro de ello? –preguntó ella pasando por alto la clara explicación en la carta que recibieron como invitación.

–¿No ha notado, señorita Lucinda, que hay un porcentaje más alto de jovencitas que caballeros en el baile?

Luce se puso a mirar en derredor y sí: efectivamente notó que por cada tres damas de más o menos su edad había un hombre.

–Mi padre me ha hecho bailar con al menos más de la mitad de ellas, pero (me perdonará usted la falta de modales) se nota que la única cualidad para pensar la poseen cuando tienen libras en las manos. Que el matrimonio fuera ventajoso o no es irrelevante, lo que quisiera es hallar a una compañera que se fije en algo más que el dinero y el poder. Quisiera elegir yo a mi propia esposa.

Luce sabía perfectamente cómo se sentía eso.

–Pero ya ve, nos buscan la pareja que mejor les conviene –comentó con la vista perdida sobre las cabezas de los presentes.

–¿Le sucede a usted también?

–Por supuesto. Mi madre insiste en que mi carácter y forma de expresarme van a ahuyentar a los caballeros, pero si me quedo callada tal vez pueda compensar un poco –suspiró.

–A mí me parece, si me permitiera el atrevimiento, que una dama con su sagaz, sutil y elocuente forma de expresarse llamará la atención de los caballeros que verdaderamente merezcan tal título. Muchos se sentirían aterrorizados de compartir ideas con usted y eso se debe a que no poseen la desarrollada capacidad de estar a su nivel.

–Sus palabras me halagan, pero temo que no sienta lo mismo que piensa –dijo mordazmente.

–En lo absoluto, mi bella señorita, soy completamente honesto porque siento que con usted no tengo que esforzarme por aparentar, puedo ser sencillamente yo mismo.

–¿Y en este momento hablo con el joven Rockett? –inquirió Luce con un aire juguetón.

El muchacho le tomó la mano y depositó un beso en el dorso al decir:

–Habla con Jean Rockett, la deshonra de la familia por no considerar suficiente la belleza –sonrió con todos sus dientes blancos al descubierto.

–A mí me dio la impresión de que su madre es una mujer muy inteligente y capaz –comentó Luce.

–Lo es –confirmó el joven–. Es por ella que sé que las mujeres hermosas e inteligentes no son sólo un mito de los soñadores que visitaron el Nuevo Mundo.

Luce miró a su alrededor. Notó de inmediato que casi todas las jóvenes que había por las proximidades la miraban con desdén y enojo; pensó que estaba acaparando al caballero y posible oportunidad de alguna para tener riquezas materiales.

–Creo que ya le he entretenido bastante, sus padres se enojarán conmigo si notan que no he permitido que vaya a conocer a las demás damas del baile.

–Señorita Lucinda, hablar con usted ha sido lo más ameno que he pasado desde que comenzó esta pesadilla. Si algo debo agradecer de esta brillante idea de mis padres es que la hayan invitado con su familia.

Luce se sintió muy halagada por semejante comentario y pensó que aunque a los señores Rockett no les agradara mucho la idea de que su hijo se pasara parte de la velada con ella, mientras Jean sí lo quisiera ella no se opondría porque realmente la pasaba muy bien.

–¿Le gustaría ir a conocer a algunos de mis más fieles amigos? –le preguntó él ofreciéndole su brazo.

–Guardo la esperanza de que si usted ha sabido valorarlos como leales compañeros, sean de lo más respetables –aceptó el brazo y juntos atravesaron la casa, caminando entre la multitud en pos de algunos amigos de Jean Rockett.

Luce, aunque muy pocas veces se retractaba de lo que decía, pensó que se había equivocado terriblemente al imaginar cómo sería el hijo de los Rockett, pues el joven Jean era de todo menos engreído y la belleza no lo era todo para él.


	3. Capítulo tercero

**Capítulo tercero**

De modo que ocuparon una hora en encontrar y conocer a los amigos de Jean Rockett. Eran nada menos que treinta y dos personas de las cuales Luce no recordaba ni un solo nombre. Se notaba que esos caballeros, al igual que sus anfitriones, provenían de familias adineradas e importantes, y tenían un conocimiento y modo de hablar que sabía que su prima jamás podría entenderse con ellos.

–Aún falta uno –le decía Jean mientras atravesaban los salones en busca del último–. Él es mi mejor amigo.

Caminaron como por un cuarto de hora. Luce se imaginaba a su madre, su tía y su prima paradas en un rincón aislado criticando los vestidos de las demás mujeres cuando la propia señora Chloster parecía la unión de varios personajes cómicos de los cuentos infantiles.

Se detuvieron.

–Si fuera usted tan amable de esperarme aquí, creo que uno de los músicos puede haberlo visto –le dijo. En cuestión de segundos, ella se encontraba al pie de las imponentes escaleras que había visto al entrar, sola, esperando conocer al último amigo de Jean Rockett.

Luce miró hacia arriba, notó que había personas en los peldaños que conversaban tranquilamente; no juzgó inapropiado subir para tener una mejor vista de la planta inferior. Desde el decimosexto escalón no era difícil caer en la cuenta de la cantidad de personas que debía haber en la mansión Rockett. Nada más esa área estaba completamente atestada, y si había un espacio más o menos libre era el que se designaba como pista de baile. La iluminación era tenue y muy agradable por la casa en general, y Luce notó que ya algunas personas que habían abusado un poco del champán.

Sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Al darse la vuelta notó unos ojos grises que ya había visto en dos ocasiones contemplándola, reflejando las danzarinas llamas de las velas en los ventanales. Luce y el caballero se saludaron, cosa que resultó un poco difícil estando parada en un escalón.

–Ciertamente tenía yo toda la razón –sonrió.

–¿Con respecto a qué, señor? –inquirió Luce un poco más frívola de lo que había sido antes en presencia de ese caballero.

–Es usted la dama más hermosa de todo el baile. Y puedo asegurárselo ya que, como coanfitrión, me he tenido que pasear por toda la mansión saludando y socializando con los invitados.

Le dedicó una sutil inclinación de la cabeza.

–No he podido darle las gracias –comenzó Luce.

–¿Y a qué se debería tal honor?

–Pues a que usted salió en mi rescate cuando la señora Marie parecía decidida a probarme todos y cada uno de los cientos de trajes que tiene en su tienda, escogiendo, a mi parecer, el más lindo de todos.

–La verdad es que no fue muy difícil. Lo vi y se me hizo a la vista muy parecido a usted –aseguró.

–¿Cómo?

–Sencillamente elegante y refinado.

Cualquier otra dama del baile hubiese ya sucumbido ante el innegable encanto del joven misterioso; sin ser exagerados, Luce tenía muy en claro que su prima se habría desmayado en el piso sólo con verlo.

Pero ella no.

Luce, a diferencia de muchas mujeres, pensaba con el cerebro, no con el corazón, y era ése uno de los motivos por el que no le costaba mucho mezclarse entre los caballeros más cultos y estudiados con quienes pudiese cruzarse. De modo que si se sentía ligeramente halagada, era demasiado para tratarse de ella.

–Y dígame, señorita, ¿qué nombre acompaña tan imponente presencia?

–Luce –respondió sin más, pero antes de poderse contener, preguntó–: ¿Y cuál podría ser el de tan noble caballero que cuenta con el aprecio del señor Rockett?

El muchacho abrió la boca para responder, ligeramente sorprendido por la frivolidad de Luce ante los halagos que le hacía, pero sin duda encantado con ello, cuando alguien desde el pie de las escaleras llamó:

–¡Charles! Te he estado buscando por todas partes. –Ambos dirigieron la vista hacia abajo justo a tiempo de ver a Jean Rockett ir a su encuentro–. Me doy cuenta de que se habrán presentado ya.

–Sí. El caballero estaba por decirme su nombre –informó Luce un poco más amigable ahora que él regresaba.

Luce se volvió "Charles" esperando a que se presentara formalmente, pero justo cuando volvía a separar los labios para enunciar su nombre se oyeron algunas exclamaciones asombradas, algo así como "Oooooohh". Luce y Charles miraron a Jean.

–Será mejor que vaya a ver qué ha ocurrido –acto seguido, se precipitó escaleras abajo y se perdió entre la multitud.

Ambos se quedaron mirando entre las personas a la espera de que sucediera algo de lo que ni siquiera estaban seguros. Luego el caballero Charles rodeó a Luce y se fue a posar un escalón por debajo de ella, quedando ambas cabezas a la misma altura. Él la miraba conmovido por su carácter, ella sólo quería encontrar a Patrick.

–Si me disculpa, señor Charles, he de ir en busca de alguien –se despidió y comenzó a descender. El muchacho le dio alcance cuando comenzaba a andar hacia la muchedumbre y la detuvo cogiéndola por la muñeca.

–Señorita Luce, estoy consciente de que mi comportamiento puede parecerle inadecuado, pero quisiera pedirle, antes de que continúe con su búsqueda, que me conceda una pieza del siguiente baile.

Luce lo miró y otra vez le entró esa sensación de que ya lo había visto en algún sitio, aunque pensó que con seguridad no olvidaría un rostro así. El muchacho era muy guapo, eso no se podía negar, pero a Luce no le interesaba eso ni cuánto dinero pudiese tener. Supuso que sería una grosería declinar la invitación, pero ella no funcionaba igual que los demás, por lo que no le preocupó.

–Con todo respeto, no tengo ganas de volver a la pista de baile –se dio la vuelta para proseguir su camino pero de nuevo se vio detenida.

–Por como habla supongo que ya ha bailado esta noche, pero no puede usted irse a su casa sólo con uno. Hay tantos caballeros en este lugar que se lo pedirán que me sentiría deshonrado de no poder compartir una pieza con usted.

–De verdad, señor, no tengo ganas… –a Luce comenzaba a irritarle tanta insistencia.

–Señorita, ¿acaso goza usted al hacer rogar a un hombre? –la acusó.

–Ciertamente no –respondió con voz glacial.

–Entonces le suplico que no me obligue a rogarle de rodillas, porque aunque para muchos sería una completa humillación, yo lo haría de ser necesario para convencerla.

Luce supo enseguida que no querría que eso ocurriera. ¿Quién podría aguantar luego a la señora Chloster, bien fuera riñéndola por tal exhibición en público o insistiéndole en hallar la forma de conseguir desposarlo? Se dijo que si la única forma de deshacerse del joven Charles era concediéndole una pieza, ella lo haría sin demoras.

–Muy bien –aceptó al final.

Él le ofreció una mano que ella tomó, y al más sutil contacto ambos sintieron algo como una chispa que les picó levemente la piel allí donde se tocaron. Luce se preguntó sorprendida por qué sucedía aquello. El muchacho parecía absolutamente fascinado por ello y muy dispuesto a no acabar la velada sin conseguir la dirección de la vivienda de esa hermosa joven de ojos avellana.

Se unieron a las demás parejas que ya estaban posicionadas, y al comenzar la música todos se pusieron en movimiento.

–¿Tiene usted hermanos? –le preguntó Charles cuando se tomaron las manos.

–Uno –contestó crudamente–. ¿Y usted?

–Dos, pero a uno de ellos no lo conozco.

–¿A qué se debe eso?

–Me separé de mi familia para educarme cuando era más joven. Un día recibí una carta de mi madre diciendo que acababa de tener a mi nuevo hermano, pero se me hizo imposible ir a verlo.

–¿Y en todos estos años jamás ha sentido ni una gota de curiosidad por conocer a la criatura? –inquirió mordazmente.

–Por supuesto que sí, pero mi querida madre me ha ordenado que ni me atreva a dejar mi preparación para ver a un niño que tal vez viva más que yo.

–Eso no lo sabe nadie. Sólo dos conocen el momento preciso en que debe morir una persona, y el segundo maneja tal información porque se la ha dado el primero.

–Habla usted con la certeza que otorga el conocimiento concreto y exacto –replicó Charles inteligentemente.

–Puede ser –concedió Luce–. Pero dígame usted quién puede conocer en realidad la naturaleza de los planes que se hacen sin que los demás se den por enterados.

–Tiene usted razón.

Al igual que la primera vez, la danza finalizó con una despedida a las parejas y un aplauso a los músicos, luego de lo cual, y antes de que sucediera otra cosa, Luce le agradeció al joven Charles y se retiró en busca de su hermano… a quien encontró, como de costumbre, creando malos entendidos.

–Gerret, ¿qué haces?

Vio que éste se hallaba en compañía de una mujer obesa y mayor que estaba a poco de llorar. Ella la saludó un poco desconcertada.

–Sólo ser justo, hermana querida –respondió él con toda la inocencia de la que fue capaz.

–¿En cuanto a qué?

–Le comentaba a la noble señora Elisa Harverd que su marido le ha estado huyendo tomado de la mano de una señorita un poco mayor que tú, Luce.

Luce miró de reojo a la señora Harverd y notó cómo se le ponía roja la cara de pura ira. Aceptó el pañuelo que le tendía Gerret y se sonó la nariz.

–Ya verá ese viejo. ¡No permitiré que me falte el respeto haciendo una escena en público! –con pisadas firmes y fuertes avanzó entre la multitud sin duda en pos del pobre hombre.

–No permita que la convenza con sus mentiras –le aconsejó Gerret. Cuando la señora se perdió de vista, éste sonrió–. Qué bien se siente ayudar a los demás.

–¿Qué maldad hiciste esta vez?

–Hermana, he de informarte que me ofenden tus acusaciones injustas; lo único que hice fue hacerle saber a la dulce señora que su marido andaba muy contento con otra dama.

–¿Cómo sabes que era su marido?

Gerret la miró por un momento en el que intentó fingir inocente sorpresa, pero su expresión era de planeada maldad.

–No lo sé –admitió al fin, esbozando su conocida sonrisa cruel.

–Eres incorregible –se quejó Luce.

–Gracias, querida hermana. Y hablando de incorregible, ¿has visto ya al primo Daniel?

–Ni siquiera sé cómo luce, así que no sabría decirte. Conocí a unos caballeros amigos de Jean Rockett, pero a ninguno lo presentó con el nombre de Daniel Grigori.

–Tal vez tengamos suerte y se haya ahogado antes de llegar a pisar suelo británico.

–¡Qué buenos deseos tienes para con tu familia! –le reprochó.

–Deberías agradecer que aún no le he hecho nada malo a nadie –se defendió.

–Eso es lo que tú dices. ¿Has visto a Patrick?

–No.

–¿Quieres bailar?

Gerret la miró con algo de sorpresa y recelo. Luce lo había propuesto con toda sinceridad.

–Me encantaría, Luce, pero le tengo el ojo puesto a esa mujer –señaló discretamente a una dama mayor y muy alta que parecía encorvada y que tenía dos enormes plumas de pavo real en la cabeza.

–De acuerdo, como gustes. Pero no te vayas a pasar con tus bromas, recuerda que lo que une Dios el hombre no debe separarlo.

–Sabes que no soy hombre –repuso sin darle mucha importancia.

A esas alturas ella sabía que era inútil intentar discutir con Gerret; sólo esperaba que sus estupideces no fueran a meterlos en problemas.

Se decidió buscar a Patrick pero era una tarea casi imposible de realizar. La casa era extremadamente grande y estaba abarrotada de personas, ella no conocía todos los recovecos donde podría alguien ocultarse y varones de cabello negro era algo que había en abundancia, por lo que la apariencia de Patrick no le facilitaba su búsqueda.

Después de un muy buen tiempo yendo de acá para allá, se fastidió y decidió salir a los jardines. Se dijo que con un poco de suerte Patrick habría salido para respirar algo de aire puro. Pero no estaba en los jardines, y de todos modos no podría haberlo asegurado ya que eran dos veces el ancho de la mansión y estaba oscuro, si bien había velas.

Más adentrado en el jardín, completamente oculto de la vista de la casa, había un pequeño banco de mármol blanco rodeado de velas que lo iluminaban. Luce pensó que no sería malo tomarse un respirito de la atmósfera de dentro, así que se encaminó al banco para tomar asiento. Justo cuando levantaba la vista al cielo para observar las estrellas, notó que algo se movía entre las sombras más densas que las velas no podían disipar. Aguzó la vista para intentar identificar lo que era y el corazón le dio un gran vuelco cuando creyó ver un par de ojos verde esmeralda observándola. Luego se dio cuenta de que eran las joyas de la vestimenta de un caballero que se le acercaba con paso tranquilo. Era el joven Allan, y Luce hubiera querido ignorarlo y parecer indiferente pero tal sorpresa la había dejado pálida como un fantasma.

–Buenas noches, señorita Luce –saludó cortésmente.

–¿Está usted siguiéndome? –le preguntó un poco molesta.

–Le aseguro que no. Los bailes no logran encantarme tanto como al resto de las personas, así que tan pronto usted se retiró luego de nuestra danza, decidí venir a deleitarme con la tranquilidad del jardín –Luce frunció el entrecejo–. Veo que usted pensó igual. Aunque las personas están comenzando a retirarse ya –señaló por encima de su hombro hacia el camino para los carruajes, donde podía apreciarse muy sutilmente a los invitados subiendo y marchándose–. Pronto la casa quedará tan vacía como al principio.

–Supongo que pronto me iré también –comentó con un dejo de felicidad.

El joven Charles pareció tener intenciones de decir algo. Se sentó junto a Luce en el banquillo y la miró muy fijamente. En ese momento la sensación de _Déjà vu_ se hizo más intensa. Ella de algo lo conocía, en algún sitio le había visto antes, y comenzaba a molestarle que no pudiese recordar nada al respecto.

–Señorita Luce, quisiera pedirle… –pero su voz quedó apagada por otra.

–Luce, al fin te encuentro –Gerret se detuvo a unos metros del banco de mármol y contempló con desconfiada sorpresa la cercanía entre su hermana y aquel caballero, ambos aislados en un lugar desde el que no se les podía ver por los ventanales de la casa–. Nos vamos.

Charles se puso enseguida en pie y saludó a Gerret, quien sin quitarle los ojos de encima le devolvió el saludo.

–Caballero, él es mi hermano –presentó Luce, contenta por primera vez en su vida de ver a Gerret–. Ha sido un placer conocerlo.

–Al contrario, señorita, el gusto me lo he llevado yo.

Con un intercambio de cortesías, Charles vio cómo la chica se iba en compañía de su hermano. Pensó tristemente que no había tenido las agallas de preguntarle dónde vivía, aunque le entró la duda de si ella se lo hubiera dicho.

Gerret y Luce avanzaron por la explanada hacia la casa para despedirse de los señores Rockett antes de irse. Pero el muchacho iba a aprovechar el momento de privacidad para hablar con ella.

–Luce, ¿por qué estabas a solas con ese hombre?

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Gerret demostraba una seriedad casi tensa.

–No buscaba su compañía, Gerret. Salí a tomar aire y me lo encontré.

Ella sabía muy bien que era una respuesta demasiado rebuscada para parecer creíble, pero era la verdad.

–A mí me dio la impresión de que no es la primera vez que se ven.

Luce se mordió la lengua. No sabía si sería prudente comentarle a su hermano que ya dos veces se lo había topado en el pueblo; más aun consideró completamente inapropiado decirle que le parecía conocerlo de algo. Así que se limitó a contestar:

–El hijo de los Rockett me lo presentó como te dije dentro y… bailamos una canción –comenzó a caminar más aprisa para llegar cuanto antes a la mansión.

–Luce, ¿acaso tengo que recordarte que no debes enamorarte ni de él ni de ningún otro hombre? Sabes que les aterrorizaría saber toda la verdad sobre ti y podrían divulgarlo, ¿es lo que quieres?

Cada vez que Gerret le hablaba así, hiciera ella o no algo malo, Luce se sentí muy mal y dolida, si bien sabía que su hermano tenía toda la razón. Pero también le enfurecía que esa vez en particular le sacara semejante discurso, porque lo que ella sentía por el muchacho Charles no se acercaba siquiera al agrado.

Sin embargo, cuando pensó en replicar ya se encontraban a las puertas de la gran mansión donde quedaban sólo la mitad de invitados, si bien seguían siendo muchas personas.

–Muchas gracias por invitarnos, sus Excelencias –bufoneó la señora Chloster con una voz al borde de la histeria.

–Es una pena que se vayan ya –se lamentó el señor Rockett–, me atrevo a asegurar que mi hijo y la señorita Lucinda congeniaron.

–Sin duda alguna –Jean Rockett, que se hallaba junto a su padre y frente a Luce, le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Están invitados a venir a tomar el té cuando gusten –continuó amablemente la señora Rockett, aunque se notaba que no le hacía mucha gracia tener que intimar con la señora Chloster y la tía Prudencia.

Todos se despidieron a una vez, Jean Rockett acompañó a Luce y posteriormente la ayudó a subir al carruaje, asegurándole que le escribiría pronto. En esa ocasión la joven decidió ir en el mismo carruaje que su padre, Gerret y Patrick, quien parecía completamente exhausto.

Al llegar a la casa en la finca de los Chloster, todos, a excepción de la señora Chloster y su hermana, que comentaban aún los sucesos más memorables del baile, subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, se cambiaron en completo silencio y con un perezoso "buenas noches" se fueron quedando dormidos.

En los sueños de Luce aparecían continuamente unos ojos verde esmeralda que le eran demasiado conocidos ya y el rostro del joven Charles que, por alguna razón incomprensible, también le era tan familiar como los ojos, y eso no le permitió tener un sueño especialmente reparador.

Para empeorar las cosas, cuando le parecía que llevaba algunos minutos durmiendo, unos chillidos espantosos resonaron desde abajo y les hicieron dar un respingo a su prima Clarence y a ella. Ambas vieron que ya era de día, pero no podían ser más de las siete.

–¿Por qué tanto alboroto? –preguntó la prima Clarence medio dormida aún.

–¿Y te sorprende? –aunque Luce se preguntó cuál era el motivo esa vez.

Los chillidos se repitieron, y ellas al menos por curiosidad se levantaron y aún en camisón se asomaron desde las escaleras para intentar ver qué ocurría en el rellano inferior, pero esa parte estaba vacía. Enseguida aparecieron Gerret y Patrick con el cabello alborotado.

–¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió Patrick en un bostezo.

–Tal vez Olympia se trabó la nariz con la puerta –sugirió Gerret con malicia.

Luce pensó que si ése fuera el caso no iba a poder contener la risa.

Nuevamente se escucharon los insoportables graznidos y esta vez pudieron recuperar una palabra de lo que parecían lamentos dolorosos: Daniel. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que eran gritos de alegría, el primo Daniel finalmente estaba en casa.

–Fantástico –dijeron al unísono los hermanos Chloster mientras la prima Clarence bajaba los escalones de tres en tres y se precipitaba como un rayo a la sala de estar.

–Yo volveré a la cama –anunció Luce.

–Si quieres que Olympia vaya a despertarte después –la detuvo su hermano.

–Tienes razón. Mejor acabemos con esta ridiculez ahora.

–Vayan ustedes, él no es primo mío –puntualizó Patrick con una sonrisa triunfal.

Sin muchas ganas y un poco enojados por la forma de avisar su llegada, ambos hermanos bajaron y se adentraron por el pasillo en la sala de estar, donde se hallaba un individuo completamente rodeado de mujeres gritonas que lo abrazaban y besaban.

–Ah, hermano, ¡allí están los primos Gerret y Lucinda de quienes tanto te hablaba en mis cartas! –chilló la prima Clarence para dirigir la atención de su hermano hacia los recién llegados.

Sin embargo, tanto el primo Daniel como Gerret y Luce se quedaron de una pieza cuando cruzaron miradas. Evidentemente los demás en la habitación no comprendían qué pasaba, pero lo que ocurría era que Luce había visto al primo Daniel en dos ocasiones y había hablado y bailado con él la noche anterior, y Gerret también lo había visto una vez… porque el primo Daniel era el joven encantador de los ojos grises, el caballero Charles.


	4. Capítulo cuarto

**Capítulo cuarto**

–¿Qué ocurre, hijo? –llamó la tía Prudencia extrañada por tal comportamiento.

–Nada, madre, es que… sucede que me emociona por fin conocer a los primos de los que tanto me han hablado –disimuló muy hábilmente, luego los saludó para intentar desviar la atención.

Aunque molesta, Luce se vio en la obligación de responder a la cortesía. Luego se dio media vuelta y cuando comenzaba a salir, llamó su madre.

–¿Adónde vas? –había recuperado ese tono desdeñoso que utilizaba con ella.

–A dormir. Resulta que yo tengo la tendencia de bailar en los bailes, por muy redundante que suene, y estoy agotada, sobre todo después de escuchar su forma de anunciar a las visitas –sin darle oportunidad a la señora Chloster de contestar, Luce dio media vuelta y se adentró en su habitación escaleras arriba.

Pero una vez allí el sueño se le quitó. Y es que se sentía burlada y enojada, no porque el primo Daniel supiera quién era ella y no se lo hubiese informado, porque ciertamente parecía sorprendido de encontrarse emparentado con ella precisamente, sino porque él le hubiese mentido con respecto a su identidad.

Se acercó lentamente a la ventana y vio la superficie calma y soleada del lago, luego escuchó otro estridente chillido y supo lo que quería hacer.

Se desvistió y se bañó. Tras ponerse un vestido lavanda y peinarse, tomó uno de sus cuadernos de dibujo y bajó rápidamente las escaleras en dirección a la puerta principal.

–Querida, ¿no quisieras acompañarnos a escuchar las andanzas de tu primo en el extranjero? –preguntó con suma suavidad el señor Chloster a su hija.

–No, padre, aún me duelen los oídos –dirigió una mirada despectiva a su madre y a su tía.

–¿Es eso, querida, o te da envidia la preparación y educación que pudo recibir mi hijo, además de los grandes personajes con quien haya tenido la oportunidad de encontrarse? –la acusó su tía dándose un aire de superioridad.

–No, querida tía. La envidia es un bichito que pica sólo a quienes buscan promover su imagen a través de los logros ajenos o de los bienes materiales, queriendo alcanzar la superioridad y valiéndose del orgullo inflado por encima de toda razón válida.

La tía Prudencia no había entendido ni la mitad de sus palabras, pero no lo necesitó para darse cuenta de que Luce la estaba ofendiendo. El señor Chloster se mostró tan complacido por la astucia de su hija como impresionado estaba el primo Daniel. Con una inclinación, Luce salió de la casa camino al lago.

Se sentó a los pies del árbol donde Gerret solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo y que en ese momento estaba vacío. Intentó purgar su consciencia de todo sentimiento de ira, indignación y desdén para poder tranquilizarse. Finalmente tomó su cuaderno de dibujo.

Recordó enseguida que en la mansión de los Rockett había visto la estatua de un pequeño querubín lanzando una flecha parado sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pequeños pies. Se le ocurrió que intentar dibujarlo tomando como punto de referencia el sólo recuerdo que podía mantener en el primer plano de su mente, sería un ejercicio excelente para sacarse al odioso primo Daniel de la cabeza. Comenzó a dar trazos largos y fluidos, a completar y rellenar aquí y allá; cualquiera que la hubiese visto se asombraría, y es que Luce tenía una memoria muy en general.

Poco a poco el sol fue descendiendo. Según la posición que marcaba la sombra del gran árbol debían ser ya como las tres de la tarde, por lo que se había saltado la comida, pero eso no le importaba puesto que no tenía hambre. Y lo que al principio comenzó como el cuerpo rellenito y joven del pequeño ángel, se fue convirtiendo en una figura esbelta, musculosa, de elegantes líneas y curvas, masculina, y con dos enormes alas saliéndole de la espalda; todo a medida que Luce se dejaba llevar por sus emociones más que por sus pensamientos, aunque éstos también habían sido invadidos por la imagen de ese increíble ser celestial. Se demoró especialmente en su rostro de rasgos angulosos, fuertes y delicados, tan hermosos que dolía verlo… y aún más no poderlo tocar ni sentir real. En ese momento aquella criatura era sólo un dibujo, y para cualquiera, una creación ingeniosa y hermosa de la imaginación de Luce.

–Es muy impresionante –escuchó que le decía una voz muy cerca–, tiene talento.

Alzó la vista rápidamente. Estuvo a poco de soltar algo así como un gruñido desagradado cuando notó que era el primo Daniel a quien tenía al lado.

–¿El modelo es alguien a quien conozca?

–Con todo respeto, señor, preferiría no contestar a esa pregunta –replicó Luce de mal humor.

–No se preocupe, no me quiero entrometer. –Ella bajó la cabeza, derrotada. Desde la posición de Daniel parecía que miraba su obra. Se arrodilló junto a ella y le tendió una servilleta envuelta alrededor de algo–. He notado que en ningún momento se acercó a tomar alimento, así que yo se lo he traído.

Le puso el improvisado paquete en las manos, y tan pronto el olor a carne asada le llegó, el estómago de Luce comenzó a exigir comida. Dejó el cuaderno de dibujo a un lado procurando cerrarlo y colocarlo fuera del alcance de Daniel, y desenvolvió la carne, pan y papas cocidas para comenzar a comer. Le dio un poco de pena hacerlo delante de él, pero no parecía que su primo tuviese intenciones de irse. Luce pensó que había sido un verdadero caballero al tomarse tal molestia por ella, pero no con ese gesto iba a conseguir que lo perdonara por haberle mentido.

–Gracias por esto –le dijo suavemente.

–Por nada, señorita –dirigió la vista al árbol contra el que Luce estaba recostada–. ¿Lo ha marcado usted como parte de su propiedad?

–Nadie es dueño de la vida ni de ningún ser vivo, por más en control que eso les haga sentir –replicó aún sin mirarlo–. Mi hermano lo reclamó.

–¿Cree que le molestará al primo Gerret si subo sólo un momento?

–Es probable. Hace diez años intenté subirme furtivamente y él acabó lanzándome al lago.

–¿Y no se le hizo dificultoso regresar a la orilla con el vestido puesto?

–No, los peces me ayudaron a flotar. Puedo asegurarle que en estas aguas no son pocos ni pequeños.

Luce terminó de comer aunque aún le quedaba un poco de papa cocida, pero pensó en llevársela al señor Chester ya que ese día no había ido a visitarlo. Se puso en pie, tomó su cuaderno y el trozo de carbón que utilizaba para dibujar, y se aseguró de sacudirse las migajas de comida del vestido antes de volverse al primo Daniel, quien también se había levantado y la miraba fijamente. Luce no se percató sino hasta ese momento de que su primo le sacaba una cabeza de altura.

–Le agradezco el gesto, señor. Si me disculpa iré a visitar a un amigo –dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en dirección al establo pero Daniel le dio alcance.

–¿Por qué insiste en llamarme "señor"? –preguntó.

–Porque no estoy muy segura de cuál sea su verdadero nombre, caballero –contestó Luce con indiferencia.

–Es curioso porque, y no vaya a tomármelo como presunción, seguro mi madre no ha hablado de otra cosa en su estadía.

–Pues he de admitir que ella no perdió ocasión de marearme con un tal primo Daniel, aunque usted se presentó conmigo en el baile como Charles y ya no sé quién es –ella se detuvo y él la imitó–. Le pido por favor que no me importune más, de verdad quiero ir a visitar al señor Chester.

–Señorita… –la llamó, pero Luce le miró de una forma tan cruda que le quitó el habla.

Muy pocas personas habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a Luce comenzando a disgustarse de verdad; mucho menor era el número de los que la vieron realmente enojada, y el joven Daniel supo enseguida que él no querría contarse entre ellos.

–Insisto: quiero ir sola –le lanzó una última mirada de advertencia. Dio media vuelta y continuó caminando hacia el establo.

Por el ruido de pisadas, Luce supo que él no la seguía y le alegró bastante haberse deshecho finalmente de su primo Daniel, la nueva sensación de la casa Chloster; todo alboroto de la señora Chloster, su hermana y su sobrina, aunque el señor Chloster también se mostraba complacido con el joven, cosa que no sucedía a menudo con el lado de la familia de su mujer. Y eso precisamente fue algo de lo que no pudo escapar por más que lo quisiera.

Ya que el primo Daniel finalmente había tenido la decencia de aparecer, según consideraba Luce, la estadía en la finca de los Chloster se le volvió más inaguantable que nunca. Cada vez que se daba la vuelta, cada vez que reinaba un poco de paz, cada vez que se sentía un poco más tranquila, comenzaban la tía Prudencia y la señora Chloster a hablar de los miles de atributos del primo Daniel; que él hacía esto, que él lograba lo otro, y Luce no sabía cuánto más iba a durarle la paciencia. Porque ella intentaba hacerse indiferente al bendito primo Daniel, y cada vez que se cruzaban ella y él en algún sitio, Luce lo ignoraba con toda solemnidad.

El primo Daniel comenzaba a pensar que quizá ella lo evitaba a propósito del malentendido de identidades en el baile, y aunque más de una vez intentó abordarla a solas para explicarse, ella no se lo permitía; tan pronto lo veía acercarse buscaba rápidamente algo que hacer. Afortunadamente, y para felicidad de Luce, Gerret se mostraba tan irritado por las constantes y repetitivas conversaciones de la señora Chloster y su hermana a propósito del primo Daniel como ella.

Una semana ya había pasado desde la llegada del miembro familiar que faltaba, y el joven Daniel estaba tan harto a esas alturas de la firme decisión de su prima de no escucharle, que resolvió levantarse bien temprano un día para interceptarla antes de que se escabullera al establo como ella hacía siempre a fin de evitarlo.

Esa mañana de viernes, como todas desde hacía una semana, Luce se levantó antes que lo demás, se cambió y arregló procurando no despertar a su prima Clarence, y tomó un libro antes de salir de su habitación. Tenía pensado sentarse bajo el árbol y leer un poco mientras esperaba que el tiempo avanzara para poder ir a visitar al señor Chester; tal vez, con algo de suerte, podría evitar todo el día un molesto encuentro con algún miembro de su familia.

Fue a las cocinas a coger una manzana antes de salir sigilosamente de la casa. Rodeó el árbol y se sentó justo frente al lago, de modo que para verla uno tendría que estar sobre las ramas o junto a ella.

Abrió el libro por la página veintitrés, donde se había quedado la última vez que tocó esa novela, al tiempo que le daba un mordisco a la manzana. Comenzó a soplar una brisa muy fresca y suave que rumoraba sutilmente la pronta llegada del otoño a la finca de los Chloster. Se dejó atrapar lentamente por las palabras que la transportaban a un momento y lugar en específico para conocer las confidencias de los personajes, cuando escuchó un ruido sordo al otro lado del árbol. Se puso en pie para intentar advertir qué había provocado el sonido, y casi perdió el equilibrio cuando vio a su primo Daniel contemplándola con el semblante serio.

–¿Qué hacía en el árbol? –exigió Luce comenzando a perder la paciencia–. ¿Estaba espiándome?

–La esperaba –aclaró su primo con calma.

–¿Puedo saber qué es de tan suma urgencia como para que se haya levantado a estas horas sólo para hablar conmigo?

Luce sostenía aún la manzana mordida y estaba al borde del lago, un solo paso hacia atrás y caería.

–Tiene usted razón al suponer que es importante lo que tengo para preguntarle –Luce no dijo nada–. Quisiera saber, prima, por qué ha estado tan molesta conmigo desde que llegué.

–Me ofende al fingir que no conoce el motivo –intentó rodearlo pero él la detuvo por el brazo como había hecho en el baile.

–Le aseguro que no puedo ni imaginarme en qué la he ofendido como para que me trate con tanta indiferencia y fiereza –repuso Daniel.

Luce le miró a los ojos con el entrecejo fruncido. Estaba convencida de que él sólo buscaba burlarse nuevamente, pero en su mirada no encontró más que sincera sorpresa. Aún con un poco de recelo le dijo:

–De todas formas no logro comprender por qué le importa tanto lo que piense de usted, ¿o irá a decirme que como se enteró de nuestro parentesco se preocupa por nimiedades semejantes? –replicó mordazmente.

–Me importa porque quiero que nos llevemos bien –dijo Daniel con voz dura.

–Pues me permito informarle que usted dejó muy en claro que no tenía intenciones de profundizar ninguna relación conmigo cuando se descubrió su artimaña.

–¡Pero de qué está hablando! –exclamó exasperado.

–Hablo de que usted se presentó conmigo con una identidad falsa. Ahora me pregunto si lo hizo por burlarse o era sencillamente una máscara, pero cuando yo quiero conocer a alguien inicio cualquier relación, funcione o no, siendo completamente honesta –espetó.

Intentó soltarse del agarre de Daniel pero éste la acorraló contra el grueso tronco del árbol. Luce lo contemplaba con enojo, no podía creerse que se hallara en semejante situación. También le sorprendió un poco la expresión en el rostro de su primo; nunca se imaginó que esa cara pudiera contorsionarse para demostrar un sentimiento semejante a la ira. Pero así era como él se sentía, y se propuso no dejarla ir hasta que lo escuchara.

–No hice algo así –se defendió–. Usted escuchó la forma en que me llamó Jean Rockett y supuso que ése era mi nombre, pero yo nunca lo alenté.

–Tampoco lo negó –Luce inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante para fulminarlo con la mirada, y de la impresión Daniel retrocedió un tanto–. Evitar desmentir una farsa es igual a crearla usted mismo, y le juro que si no fuera por la insoportable perorata de la tía Prudencia, también dudaría de la legitimidad de su verdadero nombre.

–No comprendo con qué clase de moral me recrimina nada, porque, sino mal recuerdo, usted también me dio un nombre falso, Lucinda –Daniel acercó su rostro al de ella.

–¡No es verdad! ¡Lo que le di fue el diminutivo de mi nombre, que es como me llaman todos mis buenos allegados! –respiró lentamente para intentar calmarse–. Ahora le pido que por favor se retire.

–Me temo, señorita, que hasta que no me dé el otro motivo por el que me detesta no la dejaré marchar –dijo con calma.

Luce le miró de hito en hito. Aquello era sin duda el colmo: un huésped diciéndole lo que tenía que hacer y dejar de hacer.

–No comprendo a qué se refiere.

–Ya desde la primera vez que hablamos fue frívola conmigo y quisiera saber el porqué.

–Es un poco vanidoso de su parte creer que tal vez tengo un motivo de peso para detestarlo –susurró–. ¿No podría darse el caso de que usted no me agradara simplemente?

–No debe ser de peso –coincidió– pero sí debe haber una razón. Nadie odia sólo porque sí.

–Pues tal vez yo sea diferente en eso también. Ahora le ruego me deje tranquila.

Pero Daniel no se movía ni dejaba de mirarla. Repentinamente Luce se sintió al descubierto, como si la visión del muchacho pudiese develar todos y cada uno de sus secretos. Sólo eso bastó para asustarla por primera vez desde que vivía con los Chloster y sintiera que podía perder el control.

Le colocó ambas manos en el pecho.

–Compórtese como el caballero que supongo que es y déjeme –alzó la vista y la posó en sus ojos grises, los mismos que le habían llamado la atención la primera vez que se vieron, y le sorprendió descubrir que nuevamente se le hacían muy familiares.

No sólo eran los ojos, sino también la forma de mirarla: como si ella fuera lo único en el mundo y él estuviera hechizado. Luce sentía que ya en algún momento había estado con él, ya antes lo tuvo así de cerca, pero no era capaz de recordar nada al respecto.

–Luce… –dijo él en un suave susurro, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla. Sus ojos relampaguearon con un brillo violáceo que desconcertó a Luce.

Ése no era el trasfondo de su voz. Ya había escuchado antes esa forma de hablar, de llamarla. Le aterrorizó tanto la visión repentina en su mente de unos perfilados ojos verdes que, sin querer hacerlo, extendió los brazos que aún se mantenían contra el pecho del muchacho y lo tiró al lago. Daniel, en un intento de mantener el equilibrio, se aferró a ella y ambos terminaron acabando con la calma superficie del agua.

Sus cabezas emergieron de pronto, empapadas. Daniel estaba más cerca de la orilla, por lo que nadó hasta allí y con un poco de dificultad subió. Luce, que había tragado algo de agua, comenzó a dar algunas brazadas para acercarse también al borde y aunque desde fuera no se notaba, gran cantidad de peces actuaron como una pequeña balsa submarina que le ayudó a flotar.

–Venga –Daniel le tomó una mano y luego la cogió de la cintura para ayudarla a salir. Luce, en extremo enojada, volvió a empujarlo a fin de hacerlo soltarla.

–¡No se atreva a tocarme!

La ilusión un tanto confusa que ambos primos habían experimentado hacía un momento se disipó por completo al contacto con el agua; más aún, Daniel había tenido un serio déjà vu justo antes de que Luce lo tirara al lago. Ella se sentía como una gran tonta por no haber tenido las agallas suficientes para cortar sus estúpidas alucinaciones y alejarse pronto.

–¿Está bien?

–¡Mucho mejor antes de que usted apareciera, se lo aseguro!

Se pusieron en pie. Ambos chorreaban agua y tiritaban un poco. Daniel se quitó la levita e intentó pasársela a Luce por sobre los hombros pero ella no se lo permitió. La chica comenzó a caminar con paso firme de regreso a la casa, pero se tropezó con una raíz levantada del árbol y casi cae de no ser porque su primo la atrapó justo a tiempo.

Luego algo extraño ocurrió.

Los sentidos de Luce se agudizaron enormemente, de modo que ella pudo percibirlo casi todo a su alrededor, pero su cerebro se concentró sólo en Daniel. Era la cercanía del cuerpo del muchacho, el calor que desprendía y que abrazaba a Luce para resguardarla del frío, era su olor a té… era él. Algo había con Daniel que despertaba en ella extrañas emociones como si fueran recuerdos, y decidió que eso no le gustaba para nada.

A ella no le gustaba el primo Daniel y haría hasta lo imposible para serle indiferente. Aquello era demasiado.

–Yo le sugeriría que se alejara de mí y anduviera con cuidado, de lo contrario su madre podría creer desperdiciados sus años de preparación al humillarse ante una chica de categoría inferior, caballero –sin decir más se alejó casi al trote en dirección a la casa para secarse y cambiarse de ropa. Daniel se apresuró a seguirla.

Dentro de la casa ya todos se habían levantado y arreglado, y ahora comenzaban a aglomerarse alrededor de la mesa del comedor para desayunar.

–Gerret, ¿dónde está Luce? –preguntó el señor Chloster.

–No estaba en la habitación cuando me desperté, tío –intervino con una sonrisa maligna la prima Clarence.

–Seguramente fue a visitar al señor Chester de nuevo, ya vendrá –dijo Gerret restándole importancia–. Aunque tampoco he visto al primo Daniel.

–¿No estaba en la habitación? –preguntó la tía Prudencia mirando a Gerret con los ojos muy abiertos.

–No.

–Probablemente acompañó a Luce al establo –dijo el señor Chloster, a lo que la tía Prudencia respondió torciendo el gesto de mal humor.

–Pues si es como aseguras, padre, me voy a llevar una gran sorpresa –susurró Gerret.

–¿Por qué lo dices? –inquirió el hombre.

–No me digas que no has notado que Luce se pierde la mayor parte del día y la noche para evitarlo –comentó.

–¿Eso te dijo?

–Eso se nota.

Las puertas se abrieron y por ella entraron Luce y Daniel empapados y molestos. Todos se quedaron mudos mirándolos. Luce decidió que no tenía nada que ver que no hubiese visto ya, por lo que dio media vuelta y se dispuso a subir las escaleras hasta su habitación cuando una voz la detuvo:

–¿Por qué están mojados? –por primera vez desde que Luce la conociera, la señora Chloster se dirigió a ella con sorpresa únicamente.

La muchacha no respondió, porque si lo hacía iba a soltar tantos improperios que tendrían que quemarle la lengua. En cambio fue Daniel el que habló.

–Nos caímos al lago –la naturalidad con que contestó enojó aún más a Luce, que siguió subiendo a pesar de las miradas pasmadas que la seguían y se adentró en su habitación cerrando de un portazo.

No acababa ya de acercarse a la ventana donde reposaba el nido de las codornices cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse. Supuso que sería la señora Chloster queriendo interrogarla, pero al darse la vuelta se encontró con un Gerret muy serio y hasta casi enojado.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó conteniendo el tono.

Luce en toda su vida jamás había visto a su hermano tan enfadado.

–¿No escuchaste? Nos caímos al lago –repuso un poco sorprendida.

–¿Por qué?

Tras esa pregunta había una intención oculta.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿Qué hacían cerca del lago? No se les veía desde la casa.

–Salí como todas las mañanas a sentarme delante del árbol, él apareció y…

–¿Qué te dijo? –Exigió acercándose a ella lenta y amenazadoramente, obligándola a retroceder–. ¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes?

Por algún extraño motivo, a Luce le dio la impresión de que su hermano conocía la espeluznante atracción que parecía haber despertado en ella sensaciones y recuerdos que no sabía que tenía. Se preguntó si él no sabría algo que quisiera ocultarle y que tuviese relación con el enigmático primo Daniel.

–Gerret, ¿por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Acaso me crees una dama fácil de dominar? Te puedo asegurar que mi corazón en pleno le pertenece sólo a uno –el muchacho no parecía conforme–. Conoces perfectamente mis sentimientos para con el primo Daniel pues creí estar siendo clara al expresarlos.

Se miraron a los ojos por unos silenciosos minutos, uno intentando descifrar al otro. Luego la atmósfera se relajó muy repentinamente.

–Bueno, pues me complace anunciarte que tu tormento acaba finalmente esta noche.

–¿A qué te refieres?

–¿No lo recuerdas? Esta noche por fin se marchan de vuelta a su casa, al cabo de lo cual el primo Daniel se pondrá a trabajar de inmediato.

Dicho esto Gerret se retiró de la habitación.

Meditando las palabras de su hermano, Luce se dispuso a cambiarse la ropa mojada por un vestido seco.

Algo le impedía poderse sacar de la mente esa extraña sensación al tener a Daniel tan cerca, con sus labios húmedos, jadeantes, desesperados y ansiosos de probar los de ella en un apasionado beso que, por otra parte, le parecía a Luce que no sería nada nuevo porque ya había ocurrido antes. Pero no podía ser, ésa era la primera vez que interactuaba con él.

Decidió olvidarse del asunto y continuar tranquilamente el resto del día sin permitir que nada la molestara, cosa que no le salió del todo bien pues, cuando se cruzaba con su primo en algún sitio, no podía evitar detenerse y mirarle fijamente.

Para la hora del té (una tradición familiar de la que ni Luce podía salvarse) Patrick no había vuelto de trabajar, pero una carta llegó para ella.

–Es del señor Rockett –anunció el ama de llaves al cederle el sobre con el sello del escudo de armas de los Rockett.

Luce estaba un poco impresionada al ver que Jean cumplía su palabra de escribirle, pero no podría contestar la carta sino hasta después de que se fueran sus primos y de que se hubiesen dormido todos en la casa.


	5. Capítulo quinto

**Capítulo quinto**

–Luce pensaba dárselo a Olympia como obsequio de paz, pero he de confesarte, querida prima, que tú eres favorita por encima de mi hermana. Así que pensé que antes de irte podrías sorprenderla –Gerret le ofreció a la prima Clarence la caja con la estatuilla de la rana como había acordado con su hermana en vista de la ausencia de la acostumbrada canasta de obsequios de la tía Prudencia.

El plan era lograr que la prima Clarence se lo entregara a la señora Chloster delante de todos, de modo que la odiosa mujer tuviese por obligación que mostrarse encantada por el obsequio aunque lo detestara con todas sus fuerzas. Justo como supuso Gerret, la prima Clarence no se molestó en lo absoluto por llevarse el crédito de algo así, sobre todo si de superar a su prima se trataba.

Cogió la caja y bajó muy contenta a la sala, donde aguardaban todos los adultos leyendo un poco de poesía. Ella interrumpió sutilmente con un suave carraspeo.

–Querida tía, por poco se me olvida, pero te había traído un obsequio –se acercó a la señora Chloster y le dejó el paquete sobre el regazo.

Muy contenta, la mujer abrió el paquete y chilló agudamente cuando descubrió la horrible escultura de madera. Luego, para disimular la repulsión que le causaba el regalo, dijo:

–Es… precioso, gracias, Clarence querida. Iré a guardarlo en mi habitación.

La tía Prudencia se veía muy complacida por el gesto de su hija, pero Daniel sentía que había alguna trampa en todo eso. La señora Chloster, una vez en su habitación, guardó el paquete al fondo del armario donde no podía vérsele. Luce y Gerret salieron de la casa partiéndose de risa. Sin duda, pensaron, había valido cada libra gastada.

o o o

–¡Vuelvan cuando quieran! –chilló la señora Chloster a Daniel al despedirlo con un fuerte abrazo, un par de horas después del inconveniente con la rana. Luce se limitó a despedirse con la cortesía habitual, pero él fue más allá y le estrechó la mano.

–Lamento haberla importunado durante tanto tiempo en su propia casa –susurró para que sólo ella pudiese escucharlo–. Debo decir, sin embargo, que para mí fue un gusto conocerla, prima. Y por cierto, mi nombre completo es Daniel Charles Grigori, así que yo tampoco le mentí.

Luce no le contestó. Vio cómo él y su familia subían al carruaje y se perdían por el camino, ya a la puesta del sol. Sintió algo revuelto el estómago e identificó como culpa el sentimiento que la embargaba. Sin duda se había equivocado un poco al juzgar así al pobre hombre, pero pronto recordó que tenía aún en su habitación, guardada bajo la colcha de la cama, la carta que le había enviado Jean Rockett, y todo lo demás se le olvidó de pronto.

Más o menos a medianoche encendió una vela y se dispuso a leer la carta en un lejano rincón de la habitación; aún no había guardado la cama de su prima pero se dijo que lo haría al día siguiente.

.

_Señorita Lucinda._

_Enviándole esta breve nota espero hacer constar que como caballero cumplo la promesa que le hice al despedirnos la noche del baile, cosa que para mí es más un placer que una obligación. _

_Arriesgándome a parecerle a usted patético, he de decirle con toda seguridad que realmente lamento haber tenido que actuar de buen anfitrión, según la educación que me dieron mis padres, pues habría preferido pasar toda la noche escuchando su brillante forma de expresión verbal._

_Quiero seguir conociendo cualquier confidencia o anécdota que considerara usted prudente contarme. Como ya le dije una vez, y aunque ya hubiera escuchado antes algo similar, prometo mostrarme indignado y sorprendido cuando la situación lo requiera._

_Si me permitiera el honor, noble dama, quisiera regodearme en la afortunada circunstancia de poderla contar entre mis más cercanos amigos, y estoy muy consciente de que ello se lleva su tiempo, por lo que quise comenzar cuanto antes. Siéntase usted libre de confiarme cualquier secreto o problema, y puede tener la plena certeza de que le ayudaré sin falta._

_Queriendo saber de usted_

_Jean Rockett._

.

Luce se dispuso enseguida, y muy halagada por tal detalle, a responder la nota. Tomó papel, un tintero y una pluma, y al delgado haz de luz proyectado por la llama de la vela, comenzó a redactar su respuesta con toda la naturalidad de que fue capaz.

…

Temprano por la mañana del día siguiente, Luce se incorporó a la mesa tras saludar a su familia y se dispuso a desayunar finalmente a una hora normal, ya que no había necesidad de esconderse del primo Daniel.

–¿Qué hiciste con la carta del joven Rockett? –preguntó un poco ansiosa la señora Chloster.

–La quemé –contestó sencillamente Luce.

A la señora Chloster casi le dio un ataque.

–¡Cómo que la quemaste! –inquirió en un arranque de tos.

–Me deshacía de algunos papeles viejos y creo que la tiré al fuego.

Gerret sonrió discretamente a su tazón de avena, leche y miel.

–Pero no te preocupes, alcancé a enviarle una respuesta con el lechero.

–¿Qué le decías?

–Que no me molestara más ya que mi interés en él era tan nulo como tu capacidad de pensar y hablar a la vez –se burló.

Pero la señora Chloster estaba tan desagradablemente impresionada que ni le importó el comentario de Luce.

–¿Es que te has vuelto loca? –exclamó– ¡Ese muchacho y su prestigiosa familia bien pudieron haberte aceptado como una de ellos, ya que congeniaron ambos en el baile!

–Ya te he dicho que no tengo interés alguno en casarme –dijo Luce.

–¡Eso no lo decides tú! –una de las doncellas se acercó a dejar una canasta de pan recién horneado– ¡Es evidente que no te importa el futuro de esta familia! Tú seguirás con tu existencia, pero al menos deberías intentar hacer algo bueno por quienes te ayudaron.

–Olivia, ¿Patrick se fue ya? –preguntó Luce a la doncella, ignorando completamente las pataletas de la señora Chloster.

–Creo que sigue en el establo a poco de partir, señorita –contestó Olivia antes de retirarse.

–Padre, necesito hablar con Patrick urgentemente. Cuando acabe –señaló a la señora Chloster, que se había puesto roja de la ira– te ruego me disculpes con ella.

Sin dar ninguna otra explicación, se levantó de la mesa y salió a la carrera de la casa. Daba la casualidad que ella portaba la contestación, la verdadera, para la carta de Jean Rockett en uno de los pliegues de la falda del vestido y necesitaba la ayuda de Patrick para llevarla al pueblo y que el cartero se encargara de remitirla.

Llegó al establo justo cuando su amigo montaba uno de los caballos listo ya para partir.

–Aguarda, Patrick –le pidió.

–Hola, Luce, ¿qué haces aquí fuera tan temprano? –saludó.

Si él supiera que en los últimos días ella se había levantado justo al alba para escapar de la casa, no estaría preguntando eso.

–Quisiera que hicieras algo por mí.

–Cualquier cosa –y lo decía muy en serio.

Luce se sacó el sobre y se lo tendió.

–Necesito que lleves esto a la oficina de correos, pero que nadie se entere.

Se escuchó una breve y amable risa.

–¿Por qué tanto misterio, Luce? –El señor Chester se acercó a ella desde uno de los extremos del establo– ¿Para quién es?

–Para el hijo de los Rockett –Patrick puso mala cara–. Me ha escrito y ahí está la contestación, pero no quiero que mi chismosa madre ni ninguna otra persona se entere de nada, pues crearían rumores donde no los hay.

El señor Chester rió.

–Me parece que haces bien. No es por ofenderte, querida, pero tu madre no cuenta con la gracia de la discreción al intentar enterarse de los secretos ajenos para luego comentar las penurias descubiertas –dijo el hombre.

–Sabe perfectamente que no me ofende, señor Chester, y usted sin duda habla de ella con una suavidad superior a la de la tela más fina descubierta por el sentido del tacto –se volvió a Patrick–. ¿Me harás el favor?

Por un breve instante pareció que el muchacho se sentía tentado a declinar, pero pensó que de todas formas ella lo haría llegar a la oficina de correos.

–Bien –aceptó el sobre y se lo guardó en el interior de la levita.

–Muchas gracias, Patrick.

–Supongo –repuso él sin mucho ánimo–. Nos vemos a la noche.

Y presionando los flancos del caballo, salió galopando del establo y posteriormente de la finca de los Chloster. Luce se quedó un par de horas con el señor Chester hablando básicamente del joven Jean Rockett.

–Así que se llevaron bien –comentó él mientras le colocaba las herraduras a uno de los caballos–. ¿Te llama la atención?

–La verdad es que me parece que es un joven diferente a los demás ricos engreídos que mantienen la nariz tan arriba que las personas piensan que quieren oler a los demás. Jean es más… humilde que eso, y al contrario de lo que piensa Olympia, no le disgusta mi forma de expresión.

–Bueno, querida, muy francamente considero que sólo aquel hombre falto de cultura y que piense únicamente con la entrepierna, puede considerar molesta tu forma de hablar. Me apostaría un brazo a que la mismísima reina se deleitaría enormemente de mantener una discusión contigo.

–Gracias, señor Chester. Le prometo que son pocas las personas que indiferente me mantienen al despectivo carácter nato de la señora de la casa.

–Me alegra poderte hacer la estancia aquí más amena. Dime una cosa –pidió–, ¿aún no ha aparecido el dueño de tu corazón?

La pregunta fue formulada bajo los efectos de la simple curiosidad, cosa que impidió al señor Chester percatarse de que había tocado la fibra más sensible de Luce. Procurando que su voz no sonara afectada respondió:

–No, él… aún no es su tiempo.

–¿La espera será demasiado larga?

–El plazo para su regreso está por concluir –dijo con tono sombrío y sintiendo un terrible hueco en el pecho.

De todo, la separación y la expectación precedente al regreso eran lo que más le dolía. Se preguntaba hasta cuándo podría aguantar ese vaivén cruel, cuyo único objetivo era castigarla por la grave falta de voluntad que presentó en el momento más importante. Pero ella se mantenía tan firme como la esperanza se lo permitía, y verlo otra vez siempre era un alivio y un deleite. Sin embargo, no pasaba un día sin que Luce deseara poder acabar con su sufrimiento, y constantemente se preguntaba por qué, si él aseguraba amarla en cuerpo y alma, terminaba siempre por abandonarla.

Tras admitir finalmente que por evitar ser descortés, el señor Chester iba retrasarse en sus quehaceres, caminó cabizbaja de regreso a la casa, en cuya habitación suya se quedó hasta la hora de la comida.

–¿Luce? ¿Qué haces? –Gerret entró en la habitación y con gran asombro observó a su implacable hermana, que nunca se dejaba entristecer, mirando melancólicamente los dibujos que ella misma hizo de su amado tantas veces, en tantos ángulos diferentes–. ¿Qué ocurre? –se sentó junto a ella en la cama.

–No sé cuánto más podría aguantar, Gerret. Desde siempre me ha motivado el imaginar estar entre sus brazos de nuevo, rodeada de sus caricias…, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Suelo preguntarme con frecuencia, aunque jamás encuentro contestación válida, por qué se aleja de mí.

Luce deslizó los dedos por los bocetos, líneas, curvas, que definían el escultural cuerpo de ese hombre que tanto la hacía sufrir y a una vez la llenaba de tanta felicidad.

–No pienses así. Él te ama y lo sabes –replicó Gerret con suavidad.

–Si es ése el caso, ¿qué motivos tiene para abandonarme y herirme tanto?

Gerret no supo qué responder a eso. Jamás en toda su existencia había visto a Luce tan triste y frágil, con la apariencia de que un solo soplo de viento sería capaz de destruirla por completo. Le dio muchísima pena saberla tan desconsolada.

–Hagamos algo: ven a comer y luego me acompañas al pueblo –le dijo al oído al quitarle delicadamente el cuaderno de dibujo de las manos y guardarlo en el armario.

–No tengo hambre –replicó Luce sin muchas ganas.

–Hazlo por mí, hermana –insistió.

Gerret se arrodilló en el suelo frente a ella para mirarla directo a los ojos.

–¿Qué has hecho tú por mí? –replicó Luce con un tono un tanto más fiero.

–Eso está mejor –el muchacho sonrió, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró consigo hasta la mesa del comedor donde ya esperaban el señor y la señora Chloster.

Los dos hermanos ocuparon sus puestos en completo silencio y comenzaron a comer. La falta de decisión implícita inclusive en la forma de comer de Luce, le dijo a la señora Chloster que algo no estaba bien, y como ella no sentía verdadera afinidad con la muchacha no perdió ocasión de molestarla; guardaba la esperanza de que, tal vez, esa vez no pudiera replicarle.

–¿Y ahora qué te sucede, querida? –Preguntó con aparente inocencia–. ¿No encuentras caballero con la suficiente paciencia para aguantar tus extraños modos de hablar?

–Olympia, no nos importunes con tu viperina forma de expresar lo que sucede en tu simple mente –espetó Gerret en defensa de su hermana.

–Esto sí que se presta para una representación trágica. Jamás creí que tú, hijo, pudieras algún día salir en defensa de la chica.

–No se trata de eso. Tan sencillo como que no deseo rechazar tan buena comida a causa de las náuseas que me producen tu voz.

El señor Chloster no decía nada porque si abría la boca era seguro que algunas carcajadas se le iban a escapar.

Al acabar la comida Gerret le anunció a su padre lo que pensaba hacer y llevó a Luce al establo. Ella intentó aparentar lo más que pudo frente al señor Chester, pero éste la conocía tan bien que enseguida se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba; sin embargo, no se atrevió a mencionarlo.

Gerret y Luce partieron al pueblo a caballo como la última vez que habían ido solos, y al muchacho le desconsoló un poco que su hermana, en lugar de aferrarse a él para no caer de la montura, lo abrazara como buscando consuelo. Debía recuperar a su sagaz y frívola hermana cuanto antes.

Llegaron al establo público y dejaron al caballo bajo la vigilancia del señor Arles Tockett, que como siempre estaba contento de verlos.

–¿Podría conocer nuestro destino antes de llevarme una sorpresa? –pidió Luce de mal humor.

–Por supuesto que no.

El muchacho la llevó por entre los puestos y las tiendas a una humilde joyería donde ella había entrado muy pocas veces. El encargado era un hombre joven y muy apuesto de ciertas inclinaciones dudosas que ni a Luce ni a Gerret parecían molestarles.

–Buenos días, señor y señorita Chloster –saludó el hombre con una sonrisa alegre.

–Hola, señor Jhon –respondieron los hermanos al unísono.

–¿En qué puedo servirles?

–Vengo por el encargo especial que le hice algunos meses atrás –respondió Gerret mirándolo significativamente.

El hombre captó la indirecta y enseguida se perdió en la trastienda.

–¿Qué encargo especial? –preguntó Luce con curiosidad, mirando a su hermano.

–Ya verás –se limitó a responder éste.

Con las sospechas de que sería otro obsequio para Olympia, Luce estuvo muy atenta al regreso del señor Jhon. Pero el hombre llevaba en sus manos una caja envuelta en una tela muy lujosa que no permitía ver lo que había dentro.

–Aquí está –dijo.

–Muchas gracias. Y aquí tiene lo que acordamos.

Gerret le dio cien libras, se guardó la caja en el bolsillo de la levita y sacó a Luce de la tienda antes de que ésta pudiese preguntar por el paquete. Una vez fuera, no pudo evitar la curiosidad de su hermana.

–¿Qué es ese "encargo especial"? –preguntó Luce.

–Es algo que pensaba obsequiar en Navidad, pero creo que lo mejor es hacerlo ahora –dijo.

–¿Y a quién pretendes regalárselo?

Por toda respuesta, Gerret se sacó el paquete del bolsillo y se lo puso a Luce en las manos.

–¿Puedo abrirlo? –inquirió ella muy sorprendida.

–Es para ti –comentó como si nada. Luce se le quedó mirando con completa sorpresa–. Ábrelo –le indicó.

Sus dedos trabajaron rápida y limpiamente al desenvolver la cajita de la tela que la cubría. Luego, al abrirla, descubrió dentro un pequeño lirio de oro artísticamente trabajado que iba adosado a un ganchillo para el pelo con algunas incrustaciones en joyas. Luce no supo qué decir, y no precisamente por el objeto en sí, sino por el gesto y quién lo había evocado.

Alzó la vista y miró a Gerret.

–¿Cuál es el truco? –le preguntó suspicazmente. El muchacho se echó a reír.

–No hay truco, si he de serte franco. Esto es algo así como el saldo de las cuotas que cancelo para poder seguir molestándote con la consciencia limpia –se encogió de hombros–. Además, pensé que podría animarte un poco.

–¡Vaya, yo… no sé qué decirte! Es un gesto muy noble por tu parte, gracias –y pese a que ella tenía sus reservas con respecto al motivo para hacerle ese obsequio, lo abrazó. Al separarse, Luce recibió un beso en la mejilla.

–¿Quién dice que no puedo ser encantador de vez en cuando?

o o o

Regresaron a casa cuando el sol se ocultaba ya tras la línea del horizonte. Justo como Gerret había pensado, a Luce se le subió considerablemente el ánimo tras ese regalo y el día en el pueblo que él se propuso brindarle. Cuando se fue a dormir, Luce no dejó de pensar en su amado y concilió sueños extraños y turbulentos asediados por ojos color verde y el rostro del primo Daniel iluminado sólo a medias.

Al bajar a desayunar a la mañana siguiente, Olivia, una de las doncellas, le deslizó furtivamente a Luce otra carta de Jean Rockett como ella había pedido al servicio de la casa que hiciera en caso de recibirlas.

Para enviar las respuestas que ella preparaba a tales notas, contaba con la ayuda de múltiples cómplices como eran el lechero y las doncellas cuando iban al pueblo, pero sobre todo Patrick, quien no se ponía nada contento cuando Luce le pedía el favor, aunque no se atrevía a negársele. Luce mantenía una correspondencia fluida con el joven Rockett y se deshacía de las cartas de él luego de leerlas para que su madre, husmeando como acostumbraba hacer, no fuera a descubrir alguna.

Ella había aprendido a sobrellevar la tristeza de la separación, por lo que si no se pasaba la tarde leyendo, haciéndole maldades a Olympia con su hermano o en el establo con el señor Chester, se entretenía dibujando ese rostro que tantas veces había contemplado y besado. Su vida en general, sin embargo, mejoró un tanto al verse alejada definitivamente del primo Daniel, y cada vez tenía más ganas de poder charlar con Jean en persona.

Las tardes se sucedían una a la otra. Pronto pasaron dos meses desde la visita de su tía Prudencia y de sus primos, pero una tarde en particular marcó el inicio de una serie de sucesos extraños en la finca de los Chloster.


	6. Capítulo sexto

**Capítulo sexto**

Luce regresaba del establo por la noche, y al entrar en la sala de estar encontró a un hombre de porte altanero y engreído hablando con el señor Chloster y su emocionada mujer; Gerret observaba la escena desde mitad de las escaleras. La muchacha supo enseguida que si su madre estaba feliz, no podía estar ocurriendo nada bueno.

–¡Ah, pero si aquí está la criatura! –Chilló con emoción la señora Chloster, rodeando al caballero y tomándola del brazo para obligarla a ocupar lugar en el centro del salón–. ¿Por qué no nos habías comentado nada, querida?

Por primera vez en la historia de la humanidad, pese a que Luce lo creía imposible, era ella quien no entendía de lo que hablaba la señora Chloster.

–¿Nada de qué? –preguntó seriamente confundida, mirando al caballero de aspecto pedante que tenía al frente.

–¡Ah, no te hagas la inocente, mi dulce hija! –dijo entusiasmada su madre.

–¿Con respecto a qué? –Luce comenzaba a asustarse de veras.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta.

–Permítame, señorita Chloster –se inclinó levemente en señal de saludo, pero Luce estaba tan consternada que no respondió–. Soy sir William West, y he de decirle que usted me ha hechizado con su gran belleza y porte.

–¿Le conozco? –fue cuanto pudo ella decir.

–Ahora sí. Resulta que la vi hace algunos días en el pueblo y me ha parecido una dama tan refinada y elegante que tuve enseguida que ir de local en local preguntando su nombre. Finalmente conseguí quien me dijera dónde vivía, y he venido hasta acá sólo para hablar con usted.

–¿Con qué intenciones, si me permite preguntar?

El caballero se apoyó en el suelo sobre la rodilla derecha delante de Luce. Los ojos de la señora Chloster estaban a punto de estallar de la pura emoción.

–Con la intención de pedirle que acepte mi mano, señorita.

En la sala se hizo un repentino silencio. Nadie se movía, muy pocos respiraban, y hasta las doncellas se escondían tras la puerta para escuchar la conversación. Finalmente Luce rompió el silencio.

–¿Habla usted en serio? –preguntó muy despacio.

–Por supuesto. Para mí sería un notable gusto, y para usted un gran honor, que tal unión se llevara a cabo –dijo altaneramente.

Luce bufó suavemente y esbozó una de las sonrisas crueles típicas de Gerret. Se tomó su tiempo para elegir las palabras con cuidado.

–Caballero. Le prometo que ni me emociona ni me halaga tal propuesta. Vivir con usted, estoy segura, sería una de las cosas más horribles que podrían pasarme: estaría siempre impotente ante los caprichos varios que pudieran surgir en un momento de ocio que, sin duda, no consultaría usted conmigo por considerar innecesaria mi opinión en tales casos –dijo con fluidez.

Gerret rió por lo bajo completamente divertido con la situación, el señor Chloster procuró mostrarse demasiado ocupado con uno de los botones de su chaleco como para sonreír siquiera, la señora Chloster estaba tan pálida que fácilmente podría haberse confundido con las paredes, y el hombre, que increíblemente conservaba su aire de superioridad a pesar de haber sido insultado de una forma muy franca aunque elegante, no podía ni ponerse en pie.

–Por si acaso alguna de mis palabras les pareció incomprensible, mi respuesta a su proposición es no. –Rodeó al hombre, que la seguía contemplando estupefacto aún en el suelo, y subió las escaleras a su habitación.

En el rellano inferior pudo apreciarse con claridad, luego de unos quince minutos de silencio absoluto, la voz del señor Chloster disculpándose, sin sentirlo realmente, y despidiendo al caballero West. Luego, tan segura como estaba Luce de que sucedería, la señora Chloster emitió tremendo chillido que sonó más o menos como: "¡LUCINDA!", y enseguida retumbaron sus apresurados pasos por la escalera hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del cuarto de Luce.

La mujer entró hecha una furia deseando con todas sus fuerzas poder estrangular a la chica que desde la cama la miraba con ojos tranquillos, casi aburrida.

–¡Qué clase de problemas mentales tienes! –le gritó

–Más allá de saber que tengo que toparme contigo todos los días, ninguno –respondió casi sonriendo.

–¡Un caballero tan importante como es él se muestra interesado en ti y tú lo rechazas como si nada!

–¿Sabes una cosa? Si no fuera porque sé a todo conocimiento que lo que quieres es ser la envidia de las chismosas con que te juntas, preguntaría cuál es tu empeño en buscarme marido –le dijo en voz baja–. Pero ya he hablado con ustedes. Muy en claro he dejado que no puedo casarme.

–¿Y por qué no? A ver –exigió cruzándose de brazos.

–Porque Dios está muy desagradado conmigo y sería un insulto pedirle su bendición ante una unión donde ni afecto habría.

La señora Chloster estaba a poco de explotar, pero sabía que intentar convencer a Luce de lo contrario era una total pérdida de tiempo. Exhaló aire abruptamente y se retiró pisando fuerte y chillando algo sobre que nadie la tenía en consideración. Luego se escuchó el portazo de la puerta principal de la casa y todo se sumió en la tranquilidad.

Esa misma tarde, a la hora del té, la señora Chloster se negó rotundamente a dirigirle la palabra a Luce, lo que suponía un alivio para ella pero una tortura para los demás, pues intentando hacerle doler su frialdad, la señora Chloster no dejaba de cacarear acerca de aceptar la invitación de la señora Rockett para tomar el té.

Luce se hallaba un poco apartada de la reunión, entretenida haciendo remolinos con la espuma de su té, cuando se le acercó _Coal_, el labrador negro de la familia, con una carta sujeta al collar. Luce se aseguró de que nadie se hubiese dado cuenta, hizo que _Coal_ se sentara a su lado para bloquear el campo de visión de la señora Chloster y leyó. Jean Rockett la estaba invitando junto con sus padres y su hermano a tomar el té al día siguiente en su casa. Luce esbozó una leve sonrisa al imaginar cómo le explotaría la cabeza a la señora Chloster al saber lo que ella acababa de leer.

Pero pensó que no podía decirlo abiertamente, pues eso equivaldría a admitir que seguía escribiéndose con Jean y que le mintió con respecto a la contestación que había dado. Optó, no obstante, por aguardar a que su padre, como siempre que volvían de tomar el té, se dirigiera a su estudio.

o o o

–¿Puedo hablar contigo, padre? –Luce se asomó al interior del estudio del señor Chloster.

El hombre la miró muy complacido.

–Claro, querida Luce, siempre es un placer que vengas a visitarme. Para variar, agrada al oído escuchar un poco de razón en las palabras –con un gesto de la mano le invitó a tomar asiento cerca de él.

–Supongo que sabes de la correspondencia entre Jean Rockett y yo –dijo.

–Bueno, supuse que eso que dijiste hace algún tiempo tenía como única intención molestar a tu madre –sonrió.

–No te equivocas. Esta tarde he recibido otra carta de parte suya donde nos invita a tomar el té con su familia mañana, a eso de las doce del día –informó–. Quisiera que tú se lo comunicaras a Olympia.

–Y me permito suponer que prefieres mantener el anonimato de la correspondencia, ¿no?

–Ciertamente, padre. Por eso acudo a ti en busca de ayuda.

–No te preocupes –dijo asintiendo con gesto severo–. Yo le haré llegar la noticia a Olympia.

–Gracias, padre –Luce se levantó y le besó la frente antes de retirarse.

o o o

A las nueve de la mañana siguiente, la señora Chloster había partido en una visita rápida al pueblo para comprar un vestido, pues se quejó tanto de que no tenía qué ponerse que el señor Chloster acabó por cederle dinero sólo para callarla. Luce, como no tenía interés en impresionar a los señores Rockett, se puso uno de sus sencillos pero hermosos vestidos (color melocotón) y el adorno para el pelo que le había regalado Gerret y que la señora Chloster no dejaba de envidiar desde la primera vez que lo vio.

La mujer volvió con un estrafalario traje negro con volados y cuello alto en color plata, y quince minutos antes del mediodía partieron a la mansión Rockett.

El señor Roger y la señora Regina los recibieron con cordialidad en su casa. Los guiaron al gran jardín trasero donde Luce había ido a distraerse la noche del baile, el mismo donde se encontró con su primo Daniel. De día se veía muchísimo más imponente y hermoso. En un lado había un laberinto de setos bien podados y cuidados, un par de inmensas fuentes más allá con bancos alrededor le daban un aire muy apacible; cerca del terraplén recubierto con cerámicas estaba el área para tomar el té, alrededor de la cual florecían innumerables tulipanes, rosas y orquídeas de todos los colores y formas.

Entraron por una puerta lateral que no permitía observar las fuentes a causa de los setos, pero antes de sentarse a tomar el té, los Rockett les dieron un recorrido.

La señora Chloster no paraba de halagar y maravillarse de todo cuanto veía. La señora Rockett había evitado intentar hacerle ningún cumplido a la señora Chloster por su vestido con el miedo de expresar en su lugar lo que realmente pensaba. Tan pronto tomaron asiento en las mesas del jardín preparadas y listas, unos diez sirvientes aparecieron y comenzaron, ante sus ojos, a acomodar y colocar todos los implementos, dulces y demás. Enseguida apareció el joven Jean: esbozó una amplia sonrisa al ver a Luce.

Todos saludaron al recién llegado, quien sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la joven respondió a la cortesía.

–Me alegra que haya aceptado…

–Quisiera pedirle que no diga delante de mi madre que ha sido usted quien por medio de una carta dirigida a mí nos ha invitado –le susurró Luce asegurándose de que nadie los escuchaba.

Pero no lo hacían.

El señor Rockett estaba muy entretenido hablando con el señor Chloster sobre caballos, y la señora Chloster aburría a la madre de Jean con una historia acerca de los miles de pretendientes que tuvo en su juventud, así que ninguno los escuchaba.

–Comprendo. ¿Y cuál es el embuste que debo mantener? –le preguntó con cierto toque de burla.

–Le escribió a mi padre para enviarle la invitación –respondió Luce–, pues no le pareció apropiado escribirme a mí.

–Eso no sería una verdadera mentira. La realidad es que sí dudé de enviarle la carta, señorita –acercaron más las cabezas para no tener que alzar la voz–. Soy tímido, por muy ridículo que a sus oídos pueda sonar, y me preocupaba enormemente la negativa que con amplias posibilidades usted hubiese podido darme.

–¿Qué le hizo pensar eso?

–Su forma de hablar. Supe enseguida que con tan naturales y astutas palabras, usted podría destrozarme completamente en segundos.

–Me da mucho crédito, señor Rockett. La verdad es que a un caballero de mente amplia y culta como la suya ni las montañas pueden oponérsele –dijo Luce sonriendo.

–No esté tan segura, señorita –él también le sonrió.

–Dígame, señorita Lucinda –llamó repentinamente el señor Rockett. Jean enseguida se separó de ella, pero a Luce no pareció importarle que los encontraran tan cerca, así sólo estuviesen conversando, y él le encantó su falta de vergüenza–. ¿Por qué no ha venido su hermano?

–No suelen agradarle mucho este tipo de eventos sociales –respondió ella muy francamente–, prefirió quedarse en casa.

–Comprendo. ¿Él y usted se llevan bien?

–Como en toda relación fraterna, existen las siempre evidentes disputas; me alegra confesar que entre Gerret y yo son mucho menos frecuentes.

–¿Cuenta usted con muchas amistades, señorita? –preguntó la señora Regina.

–La verdad es que sólo cuento con la amistad del hijo del cuidador de nuestros caballos, él es mi mejor amigo –repuso rotundamente antes de dar cabida a murmuraciones descontentas–. Captar mi atención es algo no muy fácil de lograr. Lamentablemente en nuestra sociedad los patrones son casi los mismos.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó el señor Rockett con curiosidad.

–En el grupo de los ricos existen los engreídos y vanidosos que hacen alarde de un título comprado; con los pobres están los alicaídos que ven con envidia a quienes tienen al frente; y en cuanto a los que se hallan en el medio –miró con insinuada acusación a su madre–, se ocupan con el entretenimiento que proporcionan las desgracias y escándalos ajenos, asomando la cabeza por encima de la valla para meter las narices.

Jean, reconociendo en ese discurso la no tan secreta intención de Luce de brindarles un ejemplo de tal comportamiento, se apresuró a beber su té antes de echarse a reír.

–Aunque, por supuesto, se hallan excepciones que ayudan a mantener la fe en las personas.

–Habla usted con mucha propiedad, señorita –reconoció el señor Rockett.

–Me disculpo si le es odiosa mi forma de expresión.

–Al contrario, querida, es siempre un inusual deleite encontrar jovencitas como usted con un lenguaje tan elaborado y natural, pues imagino que no prepara con antelación lo que va a decir.

–No podría, señora Rockett, los temas de conversación salen siempre espontáneos.

–Está en lo cierto.

Regina Rockett estaba favorablemente sorprendida con Luce y su mente volaba, sin poder evitarlo, hacia una posible unión entre su hijo y una jovencita semejante, algo sin duda favorable en todos sentidos.

–¿Tiene algún pasatiempo, señorita Lucinda?

–De hecho, noble señora, suelo dividir mi tiempo en múltiples cosas y no todas las veces me ocupo con lo mismo.

–¿Toca el piano? –preguntó el señor Rockett.

–Hace tiempo que no lo hago, pero sí, lo toco.

–¡Magnífico! –Exclamó el joven Rockett dando una palmada–. ¿Cree usted, señorita, que sería mucho esperar por mi parte que nos deleitara con alguna pieza de su elección? –sugirió Jean con la plena intención de evitar el interrogatorio de sus padres.

–Sería para mí un gusto complacerles –aceptó Luce.

–Excelente. Jean, ¿por qué no llevas dentro a la señorita y le muestras dónde está el piano? Nosotros iremos enseguida –propuso el señor Rockett.

Jean se puso en pie, retiró la silla de Luce para permitirle levantar y, ofreciéndole su brazo, la llevó dentro de la mansión. Atravesaron el vestíbulo principal, recorrieron dos habitaciones más y finalmente llegaron a una llena de diferentes instrumentos musicales. Entre ellos, los que más llamaron la atención de Luce fueron un gran arpa dorada y un piano blanco imponente. Cerca de éste había unos sofás color hueso donde las personas se sentaban a disfrutar de la tranquila música acompañada, tal vez, de una amena plática.

–Perdone usted el comportamiento de mis padres –dijo Jean acercándose al piano.

Luce recorría con la vista y las manos la superficie del instrumento musical, admirándolo desde la estructura hasta las vibraciones producidas en las cuerdas cuando presionaba una tecla.

–Al contrario, señor Rockett, soy yo quien debe disculparse en nombre de mi madre. La verdad es que sus padres son muy tolerantes, yo la habría hecho sacar enseguida –le sonrió.

–Supongo que entonces debe ser cierto eso de que no se escoge a la familia –dijo más tranquilo, mirando a Luce fijamente.

Ella se mordió el labio y no respondió. Su mente volaba a cientos de kilómetros de ahí, en otro lugar.

En cierta forma era eso cierto de que uno normalmente no escoge a la familia, pero Luce sí había escogido a la suya. Y pese a lo que pudiese parecer, no se arrepentía de ello. Pero naturalmente decírselo al joven Jean hubiese equivalido a declararse legalmente loca, por lo que se limitó a asentir.

–¡Ah, ya se ha familiarizado con el piano! –observó muy contenta la señora Rockett cuando los adultos entraban uno tras otro al salón. Luego se sentaron en los muebles–. Toque lo que mejor le parezca.

Jean permaneció de pie a un lado del piano, mirándola. Luce intentó recordar una de sus melodías favoritas, las notas y cómo sonaba, para reproducirla con toda exactitud. Sus dedos prácticamente danzaban sobre las teclas acariciándolas apenas. Todos los presentes en la habitación estaban francamente impresionados con el gran talento que demostraba la muchacha; sobre todo los Chloster, que jamás la habían oído tocar puesto que en casa no tenían piano.

Jean estaba sencillamente atónito. Jamás en su vida había conocido a una mujer como Luce, ni cuando estaba en el extranjero, y le daba la ligera impresión de que comenzaba a desarrollar hacia ella un sentimiento que todavía no era capaz de identificar. Se sentía muy cómodo en su presencia, le parecía que algo le atraía hacia Luce.

o o o

Por sugerencia del señor Rockett, Jean se llevó a Luce por el resto de la casa para mostrársela. A esas alturas a Luce le parecía que uno podía tardar horas intentando rodear por completo la mansión Rockett de tan grande que era. El muchacho, sin embargo, consiguió dejar para el final la visita de una de las habitaciones de huéspedes más hermosas de toda la casa.

Una colosal cama flanqueada por mesillas de noche, una puerta que llevaba a un cuarto de baño privado y una impresionante cómoda con espejo delante de la cama eran el preámbulo para lo que detrás de las cortinas de la pared frontal se escondía. Resultó tratarse de una puerta de cristal que daba acceso a la terraza más hermosa que Luce hubiese visto nunca, y cuya vista era por completo las fuentes junto al laberinto del jardín.

Luce se apoyó contra la baranda para observarlo todo, llevaba el cabello recogido y su esbelto cuello quedaba al descubierto, misteriosamente iluminado por una luz procedente de ningún sitio. Jean se encontró a sí mismo muy sorprendido ante el casi irrefrenable impulso de besarla, y trató de ignorar el hecho de que tenía una gran cama detrás. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo por atreverse siquiera a pensar cosas así sobre Luce, pero, situación que no conseguía explicarse, eran reacciones sumamente involuntarias.

–¿Le ocurre algo? –Luce le miró atentamente. Jean Rockett sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, más para deshacerse de tales ideas que respondiendo la pregunta.

–Es sólo que… –se acercó lentamente a la baranda, de frente al jardín– me parece que el color melocotón le queda muy bello, señorita.

–Pues gracias –Luce le sonrió y el corazón de él dio un vuelco.

Jean se le acercó, la cogió por la cintura con un brazo y valiéndose del otro, le acarició el rostro. Luce no parecía molesta pero tampoco complacida. Él no podía evitar reaccionar así. Escondió el rostro en su cuello y comenzó a besarla desde la mandíbula, descendiendo hasta la clavícula. Sus manos le acariciaban delicadamente las caderas y pronto la tuvo acorralada contra el barandal del mirador, momento en el cual sus besos y caricias se volvieron más intensos. Toqueteando los pequeños botones de su vestido, hizo el intento por desabrocharlos, pero ella le detuvo las manos.

–No siga, por favor –lo apartó por el pecho.

El muchacho respiraba agitadamente y el corazón le latía veloz, pero se daba cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de suceder y se sentió culpable en parte, porque secretamente deseó que ella no le hubiese detenido.

–Lo lamento muchísimo, señorita, la verdad no sé dónde he tenido la cabeza –no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos–. Le suplico su perdón por semejante falta de respeto y entenderé a la perfección si más nunca desea usted saber de mí.

A Luce no le hizo ninguna gracia lo que entre ellos se había desarrollado, pero Jean era una de esas excepciones a los estereotipos de ricos que ella conocía y no deseaba perder contacto con él.

–Señor Rockett, claramente usted es quien mantiene mi fe en los de su clase social y francamente me ha gustado mucho cartear con usted. No quisiera cortar todo contacto por un simple desliz que, a fin de cuentas, no llegó a nada. ¿No está de acuerdo?

–¿No está usted enojada? –preguntó sorprendido.

–En lo absoluto, pero sí creo que deberemos tener cuidado de la clase impulsos que alienten las situaciones en que nos encontremos.

Jean se dobló por la cintura en una reverencia más pronunciada que la que se acostumbraba, y le besó el dorso de la mano a Luce.

–No comprendo si tengo buena fortuna de que sea usted tan distinta o si más bien no se encuentra, señorita Lucinda, en pleno uso de todas sus cualidades mentales.

–Es interesante su forma de llamarme loca, y posiblemente lo esté, pero no quiero perder contacto con usted –caminó hasta la puerta de entrada de la habitación–. ¿Qué dice si vamos a reunirnos con nuestros padres?

Sin decir ninguna palabra, Jean la siguió escaleras arriba al tercer gran rellano; se dio cuenta de que sí había conseguido desabotonarle tres botones, y pensó en decírselo, pero luego cayó en plena cuenta de que si ella le pedía que lo arreglara, él no podría refrenar sus acciones en caso de tocar la piel de su espalda.

o o o

Acabaron la visita conversando en el salón de música. Jean y Luce hablaban entre ellos, ya que no les interesaba lo que los adultos se decían. Al muchacho se le había pasado el momento impulsivo, pero no podía hacer la vista gorda ante la oleada de emociones que todo había dejado en él, en especial porque cada vez que ella se reía o lo miraba fijamente, el corazón quería saltarle del pecho.

–Algún día, querida, me encantaría que te quedaras un tiempo breve con nosotros –decía la señora Regina mientras se despedían y acompañaban a los Chloster a su carruaje–, de modo que podamos hacer un intercambio de ideas sobre cualquier tema.

–Para mí sería un placer, señora. Y les agradezco mucho que nos hayan invitado hoy a tomar el té –agradeció Luce.

–¡Sí, ha sido todo exquisito! –exclamó escandalosamente la señora Chloster.

Por las ventanas del carruaje pudieron apreciar la imponente mansión de los Rockett desaparecer tras los árboles del camino. Jean le había prometido que no dejaría de escribirle y eso tenía contenta a Luce. Felicidad que, como pronto descubrió, no iba a durar mucho.

–Cuéntanos, Lucinda, ¿qué hicieron tú y el joven Rockett en su recorrido por la casa? –preguntó con una doble intención la señora Chloster, aunque ni ella, en su desenfreno por encontrar un prestigioso caballero que se casara con Luce, podría imaginar lo que había ocurrido entre ellos en la habitación de huéspedes.

–Creí por un encantador instante que habías decidido retirarme la palabra a propósito de haber rechazado la propuesta del señor West –observó Luce.

–¡Por Dios, querida! ¿Cómo se te ocurre que yo podría enojarme contigo?

Pero la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a decirle nada.

–Lamento decepcionarte pero sólo recorrimos la extensión de la casa y sus habitaciones –respondió en cambio.

La señora Chloster se enfurruñó el resto del camino. Al llegar finalmente a su casa, lo primero que hizo Luce tras saludar al señor Chester fue dirigirse a las cocinas para coger un trozo de pan, luego subió a su habitación para alimentar a los polluelos.

–¿Cómo fue la velada? –preguntó una voz aburrida por detrás de ella. Al darse vuelta advirtió a Gerret mirándola desde la cama.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió volviéndose al nido.

–Te esperaba. No podía aguantar las ganas de escuchar de qué me perdí –repuso con sorna.

–Pues de nada extraordinario, la verdad. Tomamos el té, toqué un poco de piano y luego el hijo de los Rockett me llevó a conocer la casa –dijo.

Pero Gerret se había fijado en otra cosa. Se levantó ágilmente de la cama, y acercándose a su hermana por detrás, acarició con un dedo la abertura que dejaban los tres botones sueltos.

–No recuerdo que cuando te fueras tu vestido estuviese así –le dijo en voz baja. Ella se giró lentamente y lo encaró–. ¿Qué ocurrió?

Luce sabía perfectamente a lo que su hermano se refería.

–Jean Rockett –le dijo. Se miraron fijamente por unos minutos de completo silencio, luego de lo cual ella añadió–: Sólo eso.

Gerret estudió su expresión otro momento en el que intentó descifrar lo verdadero o falso de las palabras de su hermana. Finalmente asintió, dando a entender que le creía completamente.

–Sería prudente que anduvieras con cuidado cerca de él –le recomendó.

–Sé defenderme –replicó Luce.

–Eso lo sé –Gerret esbozó una sonrisa, y reclinándose de la pared se dispuso a escuchar la detallada explicación de cómo eran las habitaciones de la mansión Rockett.


	7. Capítulo séptimo

**Capítulo séptimo**

Luce le había contado a Gerret todo lo acontecido en la habitación de huéspedes de la mansión Rockett, aunque no porque sintiera la obligación de darle explicaciones, sino porque ella de ese modo demostraba el poco interés romántico que tenía en Jean. Gerret, por otro lado, había encontrado ya un tema con el cual volver a sus viejas andadas; según él, Jean Rockett era tan poco hombre que ni acariciando a una mujer conseguía despertarle alguna emoción. Luce, por el hecho de ser amigos, lo defendía alegando que como su corazón ya pertenecía a otro no podía sentir nada por el hijo de los Rockett, pero cualquier otra dama que hubiese estado en su situación no lo habría detenido en su intento por quitarle el vestido.

La señora Rockett constantemente mandaba cartas a la familia comentando sobre los viajes de negocio de su marido y su hijo, sin duda, pensó Gerret, para mantenerlos sobre aviso por si se presentaba la oportunidad de invitar a los hijos Chloster a la mansión, sólo para que Luce acabara por rechazar a Jean bajo las narices de la mujer.

Esa mañana, sin embargo, y ya harta de estar escuchando las interminables fantasías acerca de los beneficios de una unión entre los Chloster y los Rockett, Luce acompañó a una de las doncellas, Olivia, a comparar pan en el pueblo. Olivia por lo general era callada y tranquila, pero cuando estaba a solas con Luce, un poco de su personalidad bromista salía a flote.

–¿Sabe una cosa, señorita? –le comentaba a Luce cuando entraban en la panadería y hacía el pedido–, no me sorprendería que un día de estos el hijo de la reina se apareciera por la casa para pedir su mano.

–Eso sí que sería el colmo –dijo Luce.

–Se lo digo en serio: hombres de casi todas las ramas de las clases sociales han ido por usted, y a todos los ha rechazado –se quedó pensativa por un momento–. ¿Por qué lo hace, si disculpa el atrevimiento?

–Porque la mayoría de ellos, como ese tal sir West, lo único que buscan es una esposa que puedan exhibir como un artículo más del mobiliario de la casa, alguien a quien puedan presumir en las fiestas y banquetes y usualmente les incomoda que una presente la capacidad de pensar coherentemente.

Olivia comenzó a reír.

Aún para cuando salían de la panadería y se encaminaban al carruaje para regresar a la finca, ella sonreía y emitía una que otra carcajada. Doblaron una esquina y lo primero que enfocó Luce al levantar la vista fue a una niña vestida muy andrajosa y sucia, escondida a la sombra de un callejón entre dos tiendas y comiendo un pedacito de pescado que cogió del piso.

–Espera aquí –le indicó a Olivia, que parecía haberse fijado también en la jovencita que no podía tener más de doce años. Luce tomó una de las hogazas de pan y se encaminó al callejón.

Al verla, la niña se encogió contra la pared de uno de los locales y escondió la cara entre las manos; temblaba de arriba abajo y a Luce le pareció escuchar que gemía. Muy probablemente quienes pasaban por ahí y no la ignoraban, la humillaban y maltrataban. El corazón se le partió a la hija de los Chloster pero no se atrevió a tocarla por miedo a espantarla más, en cambio le dejó la hogaza de pan al lado y se retiró. Luego ella y Olivia emprendieron la marcha hacia el carruaje.

La pequeña asustadiza esperaba los insultos, que le arrojara algo o si quiera un gruñido asqueado, pero nada sucedía. Se atrevió a mirar delante de ella y notó que la joven que se le había acercado ya no estaba en el callejón ni en ningún otro lugar donde pudiera verla. Advirtió, de igual modo, que esa elegante señorita había dejado una gruesa hogaza de pan a su lado.

Al principio ella no quiso tocarla por miedo a que tuviese algo de malo, pero luego el hambre la venció y comenzó a comer; descubrió que el pan no tenía nada malo y que sabía muy bien. Pero entonces se preguntaba con qué motivos se lo había dio a ella.

–¡Luce! –llamaron cuando ambas estaban por subirse al carruaje. Al girar vio a Patrick que se les acercaba.

–Patrick, ¿qué haces por aquí? –saludó Luce.

–Resulta que ya he acabado e iba de regreso. Se me ocurre que en lugar de volver tan temprano podríamos hacer algo –invitó.

–Lo lamento, Olivia y yo debemos regresar –dijo Luce.

–Por eso no se preocupe, señorita, puedo volver yo sola. Quédese usted con el señor Patrick –se apresuró a decir Olivia, aunque se la veía un tanto abatida.

–¿Estás segura?

–Completamente, señorita.

De acuerdo todos, Olivia regresó en el carruaje a la finca de los Chloster mientras Luce y Patrick iban a sentarse bajo un árbol en la pradera que había más allá.

–¿Por qué volvías tan pronto? –preguntó Luce sentada bajo un manzano.

–He acabado ya con el carruaje que estaba armando para los Ferrer.

–¿Te han pagado? –Luce conocía la importancia que tenía para Patrick reunir el dinero para recuperar su pequeña propiedad cerca de Londres.

–Por supuesto. Quinientas libras –dijo el muchacho muy orgulloso de sí.

–¡Eso es fantástico! Me alegra que puedas aprovechar tus capacidades. Admito que no me molestaría que tu padre también buscara desarrollar sus habilidades en lugar de estar limpiando popó de caballo.

–Él dice que no se encontraría trabajando tan a gusto para otro que no fuera el señor Chloster. Es un gran hombre.

El respeto y aprecio que le guardaban los trabajadores de la finca al señor Chloster hacían que su lealtad valiera más que su trabajo. Hasta ahora todos habían demostrado ser muy fieles pues ninguno sucumbió a la tentación de revelar el más importante secreto de los Chloster.

–Concuerdo contigo –repuso Luce muy pensativa.

–Oye… ¿qué relación puedes afirmar mantener con el hijo de los Rockett? –preguntó Patrick intentando sonar indiferente.

–Supongo que una amistad.

–A mí me parece, si perdonas mi falta de tacto, que no es eso precisamente lo que buscan los señores Rockett y la señora Chloster que haya entre ustedes –dijo en tono grave.

–Lo sé, pero no es mi intención llegar más lejos –replicó Luce con toda tranquilidad.

No obstante, había, sin ella imaginárselo, otras preguntas cuyo sentido era más fácil de descifrar dando vueltas en la mente de Patrick sin que él encontrara el modo adecuado de expresar sin llegar demasiado lejos.

–¿Por qué rechazas a todos los hombres que te pretenden? –la pregunta se le escapó, pero ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Luce posó en él sus ojos avellana. Era la segunda vez que en ese día le hacían el mismo cuestionamiento, pero a diferencia de con Olivia, ella sentía que podía ser completamente honesta con el que era su mejor amigo.

–Porque mi corazón ya pertenece a un hombre –respondió suavemente.

–¿Y ninguna posibilidad tienen los que intenten acercarse a ti?

Luce notó que sus ojos brillaban algo desilusionados y se preguntaba por qué la conversación había tomado aquel rumbo.

–Ninguna, Patrick. Yo amo a uno y sólo a uno.

Pese a que Luce no comprendía el motivo, Patrick se mostró un poco más distante y algo enojado después de su contestación. Mientras conversaban, era ella quien más hablaba en tanto que él se limitaba a emitir sonidos de negación o afirmación. Para cuando ya se ocultaba el sol decidieron regresar; Olivia se había llevado el carruaje, por lo que Patrick y Luce regresaron a caballo.

Patrick quería quedarse en el establo con su padre y se negaba a mirar a la muchacha a la cara, pero sintiendo el señor Chester lo que sucedía, le ordenó a su hijo, prácticamente, que fuera a la casa a comer un poco. Hicieron juntos los dos amigos el camino en silencio, y al entrar en la sala percibieron un olor muy apetitoso que a ambos les hizo agua la boca. Bajando las escaleras que llevaban a los pisos superiores, llegó la señora Chloster muy contenta.

–¡Pero si ahí está la jovencita más hermosa y afortunada del mundo entero! –exclamó con una sonrisa– He mandado preparar toda clase de platos para que degustes, querida. Sí, sólo lo mejor para ti.

Los jóvenes intercambiaron una mirada sorprendida y un tanto preocupada, pero la señora Chloster arrastró a Luce a una silla del comedor cuya mesa estaba cargada con miles de platillos dignos de un banquete para unas treinta personas.

–¿A quiénes esperamos para comer? –preguntó Luce mirando todo lo que había delante de ella.

–Sólo a ti, mi querida hija. –En ese instante entraron los entre impresionados y alarmados Gerret, Patrick y el señor Chloster, quien más que fijarse en la comida miraba las atenciones que le dedicaba su mujer a la chica.

Luce estaba perpleja, pero sabía que detrás de todo eso había una explicación lógica. Sin embargo, se estaba muriendo de hambre, por lo que decidió enterarse del truco de todo aquello luego de comer.

La señora Chloster estaba tan complacida que cada vez que Luce acababa con una ración de comida, hacía que inmediatamente le trajeran más. Entre dulces, postres, platillos y bebidas (con la ayuda de su hermano, de su padre y de Patrick) finalmente dio aviso de que no podría comer ni un poco más, momento en el cual la señora Chloster se la llevó al salón. Todos se sentaron.

–Está bien, ya comí y francamente estuvo delicioso –dijo Luce en voz alta, luego se volvió a la sonriente señora Chloster–. ¿Qué ocurre?

–¿Por qué insinúas que debe haber un motivo para que te brinde mis atenciones? –preguntó con fingida indignación. Luce supo que ni ella misma se creía capaz de tal comportamiento sin una razón de peso.

–Porque no estarías siendo tú en caso contrario –repuso mordazmente.

–Me ofendes, querida –dijo la señora Chloster.

–Está bien –se volvió a su padre–. ¿Cuál es la tragedia esta vez?

Por toda respuesta, el señor Chloster se puso en pie y desapareció por el pasillo que llevaba a su estudio; al regresar portaba una carta que alargó a Luce. La muchacha leyó con toda curiosidad lo que ponía, se dio cuenta que la caligrafía era de la señora Rockett y enseguida supo cuál sería más o menos el contenido.

Tal y como había supuesto.

–¿Nos están invitando a Gerret y a mí a pasar unos días en su casa este fin de mes? –Miró a ambos padres–. ¿Con qué propósito?

–La señora Rockett va a hacer una visita a Lord Mantersfield y desea que ambos puedan conocerlo; ella asegura que él quedará muy agradablemente impresionado contigo, Luce.

–¡Sí, imagina que llegues (por algún extraño motivo) a gustarle al hombre! Seríamos la envidia inclusive de los Monsrey –dijo encantada la señora Chloster.

Conque ése era el motivo para tanta cordialidad. Luce pensó que debió haberse imaginado algo por el estilo.

–¿Y para qué requieren mi presencia también? –inquirió Gerret de mal humor.

–Para cuidar a tu hermana –respondió tranquilamente el señor Chloster–. Ella no puede quedarse a dormir en una casa donde hay un joven caballero sin la protección de un allegado, que en este caso eres tú, hijo.

Luce intentó no sonreír ante el enfurruñamiento de Gerret; ella supuso que el universo estaba cobrándole todas las maldades que en un pasado él le había hecho. Otra cosa, sin embargo, capturó la atención de la muchacha.

–Fin de mes es dentro de cinco días –observó.

–Por lo que tenemos que enviar la confirmación mañana por la mañana –dijo severamente la señora Chloster.

Luce la enfrentó.

–Aún no he dado respuesta a la invitación que se me ha hecho –le dijo. La señora Chloster puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bien. A ver, ¿quieres ir? –preguntó de mal humor.

Luce se lo pensó por un momento. No le preocupaba en lo absoluto que el joven Rockett intentara de nuevo propasarse con ella pues había dicho la verdad cuando le aseguró a Gerret que sabía defenderse. Sin embargo, no estaba muy segura de qué tan lejos llegaría la señora Rockett para intentar unirla a su hijo, y por otra parte, no tenía interés alguno en conocer a ningún lord de ningún sitio.

–Estoy de acuerdo –aceptó al final. Si algo no le gustó de haberlo hecho fue ser la autora de una felicidad no buscada en el semblante de la señora Chloster.

Gerret, que hasta ese momento había mantenido la esperanza de que su hermana se negara, soltó el aire de golpe muy enfadado. Patrick se puso en pie.

–Si no les molesta, señores, iré a ayudar a mi padre. –Dicho lo cual, y sin dirigirle ninguna mirada a su amiga, salió de la habitación y posteriormente de la casa.

Luce no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar en lo que ocurría con Patrick, la señora Chloster ya estaba elaborando un listado mental de todo lo que necesitarían ir a comprar en el pueblo, y tan pronto salió el sol en la madrugada del día siguiente, la hizo poner en pie, vestirse y ambas salieron.

Lo primero en la lista de la señora Chloster eran camisones para dormir, así que se dirigieron a la tienda de la señora Marie, que también vendía ese tipo de prenda y que se mostró encantada de volver a ver a Luce, mas no tanto a su madre.

–Buenas tardes, señora Marie. Hemos venido a comprar algunos camisones para mi hija –dijo la señora Chloster antes de que la dueña de la tienda pudiese acabar de sonreírles–. Necesito que sean de la mejor calidad y los más hermosos que tenga, y no disponemos de mucho tiempo.

Luce en silencio se disculpó por el comportamiento tan grosero de su madre. Frunciendo el entrecejo, la señora Marie las llevó a una sección de la trastienda donde podrían probarle las prendas con mayor privacidad. Luce tuvo que imponer un poco sus opiniones por sobre las de las otras dos, que se empeñaban en escoger prendas tan curiosas e indecorosas que hasta la muchacha se azoraba al verlas. Uno de los camisones era de tela bastante transparente, otro era tan corto que parecía de bebé; inclusive encontraron uno que parecía tener tres mangas.

Al final Luce pudo salir con tres camisones y más o menos ilesa. Luego la señora Chloster la arrastró a la joyería del señor Jhon y se empecinó con unos zarcillos de plata más vistosos y extravagantes que la cola de un pavo real. Luce tuvo que arrastrar a su madre fuera de la tienda para terminar en la zapatería del anciano Tom, donde se midió cualquier cantidad y estilo de calzado para acabar llevándose dos pares (de ser por la señora Chloster habrían sido todos los de la tienda).

Se pasaron todo el día, sin comer, caminando y recorriendo el pueblo en busca de más objetos que Luce seguramente no necesitaba ni quería. Al regresar finalmente a la finca, Luce tuvo que prometerle a su padre que de algún modo iba a pagarle todo, y hacerle jurar a su vez que en una próxima ocasión la pondría sobre aviso antes de comentarlo con la señora Chloster, para ella encontrar dónde esconderse de su madre.

La señora Chloster prácticamente bailaba por todo el salón, demasiado contenta como para importarle cada vez que chocaba con algo. Luce estaba en su habitación, sentada en la cama a la luz de una vela, contemplando con rareza uno de los dibujos que recientemente había hecho. Cuando se encontraba sentada a orillas del lago, en el mismo lugar que escogió para esconderse de su primo, creía haber estado dibujando el rostro del hombre que más amaba, pero ahora que lo detallaba con más cuidado notó que se parecía muchísimo al primo Daniel; nadie que comparara al hombre de los dibujos anteriores con éste podría pensar que eran la misma persona. Y a Luce le preocupó considerar el hecho de que, tal vez, no lo eran.

Los sueños en los que veía los ojos verdes y el rostro de Daniel parcialmente iluminado no habían desaparecido y cada vez se volvían más extraños al agregar cosas como plumas de piedra volando por todas partes, un triángulo cuyos vértices eran negros, blancos y grises y la figura de una niña andrajosa y asustadiza que ella no podía recordar dónde había visto. Para colmo de males, tenía un mal presentimiento con respecto a esa visita a la mansión de los Rockett, y no precisamente porque creyera que algo entre ella y el Jean podía ocurrir, sino concretamente por la clase de personas con las que llegara a encontrarse una vez allá. Gerret, por otro lado, no perdía ocasión de molestar a la señora Chloster sobre todo ahora que estaba un poco enojado por tener que cumplir con la obligación de cuidar a su hermana.

–Padre, si algo sucediera entre alguno de los Rockett y Luce –le decía al señor Chloster por la noche en un intento de persuadirlo para que le permitiese quedarse en la finca–, yo iría sin duda en socorro de nuestros anfitriones, pues Luce es tan astuta que cualquier víbora podría envidiarle.

–Lo sé, Gerret, pero no quiero habladurías a propósito de permitir la ida de mi hija a la casa de un muchacho soltero en busca de esposa. Irás con ella y tendrás mucho cuidado de dónde se meta. Es todo.

El tono del señor Chloster daba a entender que no había lugar para réplicas, así que, enojado, Gerret decidió ir con Luce para hacerle ver lo mal que la pasaba por su culpa. Al entrar en la habitación de su hermana la vio sentada, abrazada al cuaderno de dibujo y con los ojos cerrados murmurando algo que él no alcanzó a comprender.

–¿Mando una carta a la casa del loquero para que te reserve una habitación? –le dijo en tono de burla. Luce abrió los ojos un tanto sorprendida y a Gerret le dio la impresión de que se sentía culpable por algo.

–¿Nadie te ha enseñado a tocar la puerta antes de entrar? –replicó Luce de mal modo.

–Y el que lo intentase estaría perdiendo su tiempo –repuso–. ¿Qué tal las compras con nuestra apreciada Olympia?

–¿Y tú cómo supones? –refunfuñó–. Creo que en la cabeza de esa mujer no hay cabida para las normas y tradiciones.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–Hizo que me probara un camisón prácticamente transparente. Comienzo a preguntarme si ella no considerará más provechoso el quedar yo embarazada de Jean Rockett que casarme con él.

Gerret contempló el techo pensativo, luego la miró y dijo:

–Si te pones a analizarlo un poco, tiene sentido. Al quedar embarazada de él estarías forzándolo a casarse contigo sin cabida a réplicas, pues sabemos que sus padres jamás permitirían que se difundiera semejante escándalo –sus ojos brillaron con maldad–. Pero en cuanto a lo de la boda de buenas a primeras… no lo sé, puede que no se dé.

–Pues (y aunque no me molestaría) se va a decepcionar porque yo no puedo concebir vida –dijo Luce. Se veía cansada, aunque no tanto por el día en el pueblo como por intentar repeler las ideas que le asaltaban la mente–. Gerret, sal de aquí, quiero alistarme para dormir.

–¿Sin cenar? –inquirió el muchacho cruzándose de brazos; ése no era un comportamiento natural en Luce.

–Sí.

Pero Gerret no parecía tener intenciones de moverse, mucho menos de salir de la habitación. Se puso de medio lado y abrió la ventana con la intención de ver cuántos polluelos habrían muerto ya. Luce estaba a poco de perder la paciencia.

–¿Sabes una cosa, hermano? Adelante, quédate. En mi cuerpo no hay nada que no conozcas ya –le espetó, y acto seguido buscó uno de sus camisones de dormir y comenzó a desvestirse de espaldas al muchacho.

Gerret la recorrió completamente con la mirada, intentando asegurarse de que en el cuerpo de ella no hubiese nada como moretones, golpes, rasguños y demás. Además se aseguraba que _ellas_ no se deterioraban más aprisa. Todo estaba en orden; aunque ya su cuerpo no poseía el esplendor y la luz de tiempos anteriores, seguía siendo muy hermoso.

–¿Por qué lo haces? –preguntó Luce en tanto dejaba el vestido en la cesta que todas las mañanas las doncellas recogían con la ropa para lavar.

–Porque mi deber es protegerte –le dijo suavemente.

Ella lo escrutó con la mirada deseando saber si era otra forma de burlarse, pero Gerret decía la verdad. Luce agradecía mucho las atenciones que le dedicaba su hermano y el hecho de que quisiera mantenerla a salvo, pero a veces le daba la impresión de que las verdaderas intenciones de Gerret estaban más orientadas a vigilarla y se preguntaba con qué motivo lo hacía. Sin embargo, ella nunca se lo había dicho, prefería callarse, y si había un motivo diferente para que él la cuidara, ya se enteraría.

Gerret se fijó en el cuaderno de bocetos olvidado sobre el colchón, se acercó con la intención de cogerlo y echarle un vistazo pero Luce fue más rápida. La miró fijamente a esos ojos avellana que lo desafiaban a intentar siquiera coger los dibujos y salir ileso de todo.

–¿Tienes algo que ocultar? –le preguntó con suma inocencia…, fingida, al menos.

–¡Sabes perfectamente que estos dibujos son muy personales para mí! –le espetó molesta–. ¡Son la única forma que tengo para verlo cuando nos separamos y sobre todo estando a poco de concluir el plazo para que regrese!

Se miraron en silencio por unos momentos, luego de lo cual Gerret le puso delicadamente una mano en la mejilla y la miró con una dulzura que Luce sabía imposible en él.

–Lo extrañas, ¿cierto? –preguntó.

–Muchísimo, y me duele que siempre acabe por abandonarme –dijo.

–Pero luego termina regresando de un modo u otro.

–No obstante, el tiempo que perdura en nuestra separación es bastante superior al que corre cuando nos reencontramos, y eso me hace pensar… –Se mordió el labio con inseguridad, no estaba completamente convencida de que quisiera escucharlo de su propia boca– que tal vez comienza a encontrar tedioso el estar con…

–Luce, una cosa es tener que escuchar las idioteces sobrehumanas con que Olympia logra dejar sin habla al más culto entre los hombres; otra muy diferente es que tú, sagaz en tu hablar, te atrevas a insinuar lo imposible.

–¿Con qué argumentos rechazas mis palabras? –exigió ella.

–Con el de conocerlo a él muy bien, casi tanto como tú. Creo que estás muy consciente de su forma de actuar y si de dejar de quererte se tratara, no volvería contigo luego del fin del plazo y lo sabes –replicó Gerret como quien se sabe con la verdad absoluta de las cosas.

Luce no supo cómo contestar a sus palabras. La verdad es que ella misma debía luchar con sus sentimientos, no sólo los que le producía el errático comportamiento del ser al que más amaba, sino los que aparecieron luego de la llegada de cierto hombre a su vida, sentimientos que ella aún no era capaz de identificar como de aprecio u odio aunque creía ciegamente que se trataba de lo segundo. Era por eso, en parte, que no le había permitido a su hermano coger el cuaderno, pues le daba de todo pensar que él pudiese dar nombre a lo que le estaba sucediendo.

–Evidentemente, y por alguna razón que desconozco, cada vez que tenemos la oportunidad de estar a solas comienzas a divagar con ideas absurdas. Contra mi voluntad comienzo a creer que son artimañas tuyas para insinuarme lo molesta que te es mi presencia. Por lo que me retiro.

Dio media vuelta y antes de meterse en su propia habitación, dedicó a Luce la reverencia más exagerada de cuántas se hubiesen hecho. Luego cerró la puerta y se escucharon sus pasos por el piso de madera. Cuando hubo estado sola, Luce volvió a abrir el cuaderno de dibujo para contemplar su último boceto.

–Sí, hermano, tengo algo que ocultarte. Si te lo contara serías capaz de cometer una gran insensatez que te cueste el perdón –susurró a nadie en particular, escondiendo en lo más profundo de su armario el único medio que tenía para poder ver a su amado.


	8. Capítulo octavo

**Capítulo octavo**

Al día siguiente Luce fue sometida a un extraño régimen de belleza organizado por la señora Chloster con el fin de acentuar la suavidad natural de su piel, valiéndose de papillas hechas a partir de frutas, verduras y otros compuestos que, por el bien de su estómago, Luce prefirió no analizar. Gerret se divertía de lo lindo viéndola sufrir a manos de la mujer con nariz de tucán, y no perdía ocasión de molestarla a propósito de ello.

El tercer día fue aún peor. La señora Chloster mandó que redujeran las raciones de comida de Luce a dos al día, muy míseras, y luego la obligó a nadar la extensión del lago para adelgazar; si Luce hacía todo eso era por no tener que escuchar las quejas de la mujer en caso de negarse, pero comenzaba a hartarse y se sorprendía a sí misma imaginando accidentes en los que usualmente la señora Chloster acababa mal. Al final de la jornada estaba tan agotada que las visitas diarias que le hacía al señor Chester, de dos o más horas, se reducían a un intercambio breve de palabras, luego de lo cual ella subía a su habitación y se quedaba en la cama observando sus dibujos.

Tan harta estaba ya de las estupideces de la señora Chloster, que al cuarto y último día subió al ático y se mantuvo escondida hasta bien entrada la noche, cuando sabía que ya todos dormían. Gerret, sin perder oportunidad de reír a costa de la precaria situación de su hermana, se encargaba de llevarle furtivamente algo de comida, momento que aprovechaba para enfadarla más.

Luce se había estado pasando algunas horas pensando en el extraño comportamiento del que era su mejor amigo, el cual, desde que volvieron del pueblo la tarde que se encontraron, la evitaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, no la miraba a los ojos cuando se cruzaban y reducía a breves frases cualquier intento de conversación por parte de ella. Lo más increíble era que el señor Chester parecía saber lo que ocurría con el muchacho, pero no había querido decírselo a Luce ninguna de las veces que ella le preguntaba.

Finalmente, y para su gran alivio, también cesaron esos sueños tan extraños…, o ya no los recordaba al despertar, y era capaz de identificar con suma precisión el sentimiento que le guardaba al primo Daniel: desdén. No dejaba de sentirse sumamente incómoda cuando pensaba en él, y el hecho de recordar el tiempo que pasaron juntos hacía un poco más de dos meses, la molestaba. Luce ahora sentía que con el regreso definitivo de su amado podría volver a estar parcialmente en paz con el mundo, y podría volver a ser feliz hasta que él la abandonara nuevamente. Y es que, ¿de verdad ella lo amaba tanto como para soportar su partida cada vez? Por ahora se insistía que sí, pero dudaba.

El día quinto, minutos antes de partir los dos hermanos a la mansión Rockett, la señora Chloster revisaba frenéticamente el equipaje de Luce y sacaba libros que la joven volvía a meter cuando la mujer se descuidaba. Finalmente, y con intervención del señor Chloster, les permitió cargar todo en el carruaje pero se llevó a Luce aparte para hablar.

O prevenirla.

–Escúchame con toda la atención de la que seas capaz –le dijo de mal modo–. Es evidente que todas estas atenciones por parte de los Rockett son sólo evidencia de lo mucho que les has gustado, por consiguiente te digo que no me importa lo que tengas que hacer para conseguir que el joven Rockett se case contigo, pero de que quiero relacionarme con esa familia, lo quiero. –Se le acercó aún más, al extremo de que la punta de su nariz estaba peligrosamente cerca del ojo de Luce–. No lo arruines.

–Vaya, sin duda no estaba yo mal encaminada al suponer con pensamiento malvado que no te iba a importar que me acostara con Jean Rockett fuera del matrimonio sólo para garantizar la pertenencia a su familia –siseó–. Te aseguro que algún día habrá un hombre que con sabiduría superior dirá: "Lo esencial es invisible a los ojos", yo te aseguro que también es ajeno al dinero.

–Eso lo dices porque tú pasas por la vida sin tener que preocuparte por cosas así, pero los que estamos atados a la muerte debemos vivir apresuradamente. No es de mi interés si decides quedarte con él o no, sólo deseo que por consideración a los años que les hemos dedicado a tu hermano y a ti sirvas de puente para una unión entre nuestras familias.

–¿Es que acaso tu codicia te ha cegado al punto de no darte cuenta de lo que sucede? –Luce sentía que ésa sería su única oportunidad de intentar hacer entrar en razón a la señora Chloster, pero no guardaba las esperanzas–. Dios jamás lo consentirá.

–¡Dios no puede impedir que…!

–Ah-ah-ah, yo te sugeriría que cuidaras tu lengua. Ya varios se han alzado con soberbia contra Dios y no han acabado muy bien que se diga –Luce se volvió al carruaje para acompañar a su hermano antes de perder la paciencia. El señor Chloster la besó en la frente.

–Trata de no aturdirlos mucho, querida –le dijo esbozando una enorme sonrisa por detrás de su poblado bigote–. Y cuida de tu hermana, Gerret. Trata de no causar tantas discordias.

–No comprendo por qué insisten en culparme de la separación de la señora Harverd y su marido, pero no prometo nada –replicó él. Luce supo enseguida que se referían a la mujer gorda del baile a la que Gerret le había asegurado haber visto a su marido con otra dama.

–Recuerda lo que te dije, querida –repitió la señora Chloster intentando sonreír cordialmente pero logrando una mueca dolorida en su lugar.

–Desde siempre has sabido que mi memoria es un fracaso, no creo que esta vez vaya a ser la excepción –terció sencillamente. Antes de que la señora Chloster pudiera replicar, el carruaje ya se había puesto en movimiento halado por dos de los caballos de la finca Chloster.

o o o

–¿Gerret? –llamó Luce cuando doblaban la última curva del camino antes de que apareciera la imponente mansión Rockett sobre la colina– ¿Qué crees que diría Dios si yo le pidiera que me concediera su bendición para unir mi existencia a la de alguien más?

–Pues me has puesto en una situación difícil, hermanita. Dios es el único que conoce todos los pensamientos y los corazones, pero también es cierto que es el único cuyos pensamientos no se conocen por nadie más. Aunque no creo, si he de serte franco, que a nosotros precisamente nos brinde esa oportunidad.

Luce no dijo nada. Ya sabía que algo por el estilo podía recibir en respuesta y creía estar preparada para tal cosa, pero le era difícil pensar en proseguir su vida sin contar con ese apoyo. Además, ella creía que si lograban obtener el favor de Dios para el matrimonio, jamás tendría que volver a verse abandonada por su caballero de la dorada armadura, como le gustaba decirle. Alzó la vista y se notó ya frente a la puerta principal siendo ayudada por su hermano a bajar del carruaje.

Enseguida apareció la señora Rockett seguida de su hijo, que tan pronto saludaba a los recién llegados como los guiaba al interior de la casa precediendo a la señora Regina y al sirviente con sus pertenencias.

–Lo de la señorita llévalo al _Mirador_, y lo del joven a la_ Cueva_ –indicó la señora Rockett al sirviente, quien se apresuró a subir las escaleras y desaparecer de la vista.

–¿Qué es eso del Mirador y la Cueva? –preguntó Luce con curiosidad.

–Las habitaciones para huéspedes tienen nombre según la característica única que las componga. El Mirador es el único cuarto con vista a las fuentes del jardín –Luce y Jean intercambiaron una mirada involuntaria– y la Cueva tiene un muro construido con roca caliza.

Un sirviente se le acercó a la señora Regina, le murmuró algo y se retiró. Previo a seguirlo, la señora Rockett se disculpó y atravesó el vestíbulo antes de perderse de vista tras uno de los muros que dividían las secciones de la casa.

Unos pasos suaves provenientes de las puertas que llevaban al jardín les hicieron darse la vuelta… Luce se quedó petrificada del disgusto.

–Señor Grigori, ¿qué hace aquí? –consiguió articular sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su interlocutor.

Daniel Grigori la miraba tan fijamente como ella a él y, para cierta sorpresa por parte de Luce, con un desagrado que competía con el suyo propio. Gerret tampoco estaba muy feliz de volver a ver a su primo; pronto el joven Jean percibió lo extraño en la atmósfera.

–Soy invitado de la casa Rockett –respondió fríamente.

–¿Hay algún problema, señorita? –preguntó tímidamente el joven Rockett mirando alternativamente a los hermanos Chloster y a su mejor amigo, que mantenía una fuerte conexión visual con Luce.

–No –dijo Gerret luego de unos segundos más de silencio sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Daniel–. Ninguno, señor Rockett.

–De acuerdo –dijo, no muy convencido–, pero no me llamen "señor Rockett". Eso me suena demasiado a mi padre.

–¿Y con qué nombre podremos dirigirnos a usted?

Luce finalmente rompió el contacto visual con su primo porque no quería que éste pensara que su presencia la alteraba.

–Con el mío, Jean –sonrió–. Me complace además ser yo quien anuncie que en estos tres días conviviremos los cuatro junto con mi madre.

A Luce le recorrió una sacudida por la columna vertebral cuando escuchó que tendría que pasar tres días completos con su primo luego de dejarle bien en claro que no lo aguantaba. Intentó, sin embargo, no prestar atención a eso, actuar indiferente y divertirse con su amigo además de intentar evitar las maldades de su hermano.

–¿Qué hay de su padre? –preguntó ella.

–Está en un viaje de negocios que durará dos semanas. Tan pronto él vuelva, nosotros nos vamos.

–Y dígame, señor Grigori…

–Daniel, señorita –pidió el joven.

–De acuerdo, señor Daniel, ¿usted se quedará con Jean hasta que se dé el momento de partir al viaje de negocios que tienen programado?

–Ésa es básicamente la idea –dijo el muchacho con un cinismo tan impropio de él que hasta Luce se vio sorprendida, pero no lo demostró. En cambio inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, a lo que Daniel respondió alzando un poco más el mentón.

…

A excepción de la servidumbre y trabajadores de la finca Chloster, nadie sabía que en realidad Luce y Gerret no eran hijos del matrimonio con que vivían. Habían venido de un lugar muy lejano para algunos pero extremadamente cercano para otros. Desde que se presentaron con el señor Chloster, hacía diecinueve años, no habían cambiado en lo más mínimo a excepción de, tal vez, el largo del cabello. Después de extensas discusiones y conversaciones, la señora Chloster aceptó adoptarlos bajo la condición de que se escondieran por algunos años para darle tiempo de fingir un embarazo. Durante ese período la mujer no había permitido ni que su hermana la fuera a visitar, y advirtió a todos quienes conocían el secreto que no hablaran.

Gerret y Luce habían viajado solos durante mucho tiempo siguiendo un camino errante que no sabían adónde los llevaba. Cada cierto tiempo aparecía él, el ser por el que Luce se fue de su casa, y todo su mundo se volvía color rosa. Pero tan repentinamente como llegaba, se iba sin dejar rastro ni dar la menor explicación, dejándole a ella como único consuelo la promesa de volver a buscarla pronto. Así pasó todo su exilio, esperando, alegre y luego destrozada por la separación. Gerret era el único pilar sólido que Luce tenía para poder mantener las fuerzas y las esperanzas, porque a diferencia de sus otros hermanos, él creía en el amor que ella le tenía a su amado y los apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Cuando Luce era aún joven se enamoró de un varón que a ojos de sus hermanos y del dueño de la Gran Casa no era apropiado ni de buena fe. Estalló una batalla entre los terribles familiares de él y los de ella y Luce no encontró de parte de quién ponerse: si de su amado o de su familia. Por tal falta de voluntad y principios la expulsaron de su hogar, aunque con la promesa de un perdón. Gerret acabó igual que ella por intentar defenderla. De ese modo comenzaron a vagar sin rumbo por el mundo: la joven feliz de poder estar con quien amaba. Sin embargo, poco a poco se dio cuenta de que algo como una fuerza repelente quería separarlos, obligándolo a dejarla a los cuidados de Gerret. Pero Luce, en ese entonces como ahora, no acababa de comprender qué los distanciaba.

Las personas que usualmente la conocían y no tenían la fortuna de agradarle juzgaban duro y frívolo su carácter… una chica hermosa por fuera con oscuridad y hielo por dentro. De lo que no se daban cuenta es que eso era un escudo para poder aguantar cada separación luego del encuentro, para poder resistir la existencia que llevaba, para no voltear al pasado y arrepentirse eternamente de lo que había hecho. Nadie podía saber cuánto sufría ella, aunque la costumbre la había ayudado a alivianar el dolor.

Sin embargo, ahora, después de tantos años, sus sentimientos comenzaban a revolverse, sus pensamientos cambiaban de forma tan drástica que lograban aturdirla y sin darse ella una explicación de cómo o por qué, sentía que algo estaba sucediendo y que algo se le estaba ocultando, y Luce no sabía cómo reaccionar ante lo desconocido.

Le daba la impresión de que en sus recuerdos habían grandes lagunas que cuando se daba el tiempo de intentar cruzar, le hacían un hueco en el estómago que la obligaba a dejarlo, y por más raro que pudiese parecer, el primo Daniel algo tenía que ver en eso.

Pero Luce se negaba a dejarse engañar. Ella conocía la clase de persona que era su tía, y ni hablar de la prima Clarence, por lo que no le cabía duda al respecto del carácter de Daniel.

Finalmente, demostrando la frialdad natural de su estirpe, dejaba a toda luz lo que realmente sentía por ella, cosa que le afectó un poco. Pero si no permitió que sus hermanos, tantos que son imposibles de contar, la dominaran, tampoco lo iba a lograr un perfecto desconocido por más familia que él creyera que eran.

…

Junto con los Rockett y Daniel, Gerret y Luce se sentaron en la zona aledaña al laberinto del jardín para tomar el té, tiempo que pasaron conversando de cosas tan irrelevantes que Luce no podía recordarlas ya. Sí notó, no obstante, que el primo Daniel no la miró ni una sola vez luego de su truculento encuentro en el vestíbulo de la casa y le molestó muchísimo que su actitud la enfadara tanto; después de todo eso era lo que ella había querido desde el principio, ¿no?, que Daniel la dejara tranquila. Pero ahora que lo conseguía no le agradaba ser tan limpiamente ignorada.

Luego del té se encaminaron al salón con los instrumentos de música donde Luce se dedicó a tocar el arpa; pese a que podía interpretar la melodía sin necesidad de ver, mantenía los ojos fijos en las cuerdas porque descubrió que si no lo hacía su mirada se desviaba hacia Daniel, quien actuaba como si ella ni siquiera estuviese ahí.

Por la noche Luce se despidió temprano y se fue a dormir… o a intentar pensar en algo que no fuera la crudeza que le guardaba Daniel. ¿Realmente qué importaba si el hombre había decidido odiarla para toda la vida? Ella sabía que viviría para verlo morir, y en todo caso fue Luce quien primero lo había ignorado… La cosa estaba en que ella no soportaba que el destino los cruzara tanto y, para colmo, él la tratara así. ¿Quién se creía Daniel Grigori que era? ¿Quería jugar a eso? Pues ella también podía participar.

Por la mañana la señora Rockett le mostró a Luce un baño que podía utilizar para asearse antes de partir al palacio de lord Mantersfield. Se ubicaba justo encima de su habitación y era muy hermoso. Una de las paredes estaba recubierta con cuarzo rosado y era la única a la que daba la luz solar, haciendo brillar los bordes irregulares y reflejando pequeñas gotas de arco iris en el techo y suelo. Una gran bañera adosada al muro más amplio tenía delante la figura de un pez de oro de cuya boca abierta salía agua en forma de cascada, y un gran armario junto a tres gigantescos espejos completaba la impresionante vista, además de los tres grandes ventanales hasta el techo que daban vista al otro jardín lateral.

Luce, muy entusiasmada, se quitó enseguida la ropa, se desperezó con todas sus ganas y se metió a la bañera con la espalda bajo el chorro de agua que escupía el pez. Supo de inmediato que podría quedarse ahí una buena parte de la eternidad.

o o o

Como le había indicado la señora Regina, luego de arreglarse Luce bajó al enorme comedor de la mansión donde se suponía debía esperar a los demás. La señora Rockett les comentó que lord Mantersfield proporcionaría alimentos en su casa, por lo que no habían desayunado aún. Al entrar en el enorme salón que contaba con una gran mesa con cabida para veinticinco personas a la vez, se encontró observando las espaldas de su primo Daniel, quien en ese momento se dio la vuelta y clavó la vista en ella.

Se saludaron tan rígidamente como la cortesía lo permitía. Luce deseaba hacerle notar que le traía sin cuidado sus modos de comportarse para con ella, así que se acercó lenta y tranquilamente al ventanal que Daniel tenía detrás y se dedicó a observar las flores del jardín. Supo que Daniel no se había movido de su posición.

–Preciosas orquídeas, ¿no le parece? –preguntó el joven para romper el silencio.

–Sí. Supongo que la señora Rockett contará con un ejército de jardineros para poderlas mantener tan vivas y hermosas –dijo simplemente.

Percibió que Daniel avanzó un par de pasos hasta colocarse junto a ella con la vista en el jardín.

–Siempre he pensado, desde que la conocí, que las peonias son muy parecidas a usted –comentó con el entrecejo fruncido. Luego posó la vista en Luce y notó que ella ya lo miraba.

–¿Con qué argumentos, si me permite?

–Son flores hermosas conformadas por muchas capas de pétalos, desde los más pequeños y jóvenes hasta los más maduros y robustos.

–Sigo sin comprender qué parecido encuentra entre las flores y yo.

–Usted se muestra dura en su exterior pero verdaderamente posee distintas capas con distintos recuerdos y sentimientos que llegan hasta lo más puro de su corazón –dijo como quien comenta el clima.

Luce, en lugar de sentirse enojada o irrespetada, encontró divertido el comentario de Daniel y no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Puedo saber qué le hace gracia? –inquirió él con un tono irritado.

–Habla usted de mí con muchísima propiedad cuando verdaderamente no hemos pasado más de dos semanas juntos. Y a menos que cuente con un don que no me ha revelado, dudo que sea tiempo suficiente para juzgar a nadie –repuso con aire triunfal, pero su veracidad se vio destruida cuando su primo esbozó una desagradable sonrisa condescendiente.

–Tiene usted toda la razón. Por eso encuentro sumamente hipócrita que considere que yo no estoy en posición para juzgarla cuando es evidente que usted sí lo ha hecho conmigo. Porque quisiera pensar, Luce, que no se lleva por las habladurías que cualquiera podría tener con respecto a mí para formarse una idea de mi carácter sin darse la oportunidad de conocerme –le espetó con rabia contenida.

Luce se sorprendió de que el cambio en la actitud amable y tranquila del Daniel que había visto en su casa se debiera a cómo ella lo había tratado, y pese a que al principio creía que él se estaba desquitando, quedaba en claro que intentaba sólo hacerle notar cuánto había pensado en ella. Eso logró que el corazón se le reblandeciera un poco.

–Me disculpo si en algún momento le insultó mi comportamiento –dijo, intentando no dejar ir del todo el desdén que le guardaba.

Pero Daniel no lucía conforme con la disculpa porque le parecía que no era sincera. Además, muchos días de su vida dedicó a la tarea de analizar bajo las luces de la lógica el comportamiento que tuvo Luce para con él durante la visita a la finca Chloster, y había encontrado únicamente que la chica estaba siendo prejuiciosa e injusta, y si algo él detestaba era la injusticia.

–Me temo, señorita, que ha destruido usted toda confianza que yo pudiera haberle guardado, por lo que la creo tan falsa como a un sol violeta –dijo en voz baja, acercándosele un poco y fulminándola con la mirada–. Si ahora le hago saber lo que pienso de usted es sólo porque quiero que me diga qué relación guarda con mi mejor amigo.

Luce entrecerró los ojos. ¡Qué idiota había sido por creer que Daniel volvería a proponerle que se dieran tiempo para congeniar, cuando realmente lo que quería era saber si ella dañaría también a Jean como si fuera un monstruo! Ésa definitivamente fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Sin decir una sola palabra, Luce dio media vuelta y se encaminó a la puerta. A la altura de la mitad del mesón Daniel la alcanzó y la detuvo por el brazo.

–No espero que entienda la relación fraterna que guardo con Jean puesto que dudo que en usted exista alguna oportunidad para amar realmente. Así que sólo quiero velar por el bienestar de mi mejor amigo –dijo.

Luce no se volvió. Miraba fijamente al suelo todavía atrapada por el agarre de Daniel. Cosas así siempre eran difíciles de escuchar, sobre todo porque ella le dedicaba su corazón en pleno a un hombre que conseguía lastimarla cada vez más, pero salida de los labios de su primo la frase se escuchó más cruel y ponzoñosa de lo que ella habría imaginado, y el golpe fue unas diez veces más fuerte.

–¿Y bien? –exigió Daniel. Pero Luce no quería responder, sabía que la voz se le quebraría si lo hacía y no quería hacerle saber que había logrado afectarla.

Daniel comenzó a preguntarse por qué tanto silencio por parte de la muchacha, tan diestra como era ella en su hablar muy fácilmente habría podido replicar ya. Pero no lo hacía.

Por un momento se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez había ido demasiado lejos con su comentario, pero desechó la idea pensando que su corazón era demasiado duro para eso. Contra la voluntad de Luce, pero sin que ésta opusiera resistencia, la giró para verle la cara… y a Daniel se le cayó el alma a los pies cuando vio que por el rostro de la dama más astuta que había conocido nunca rodaban dos únicas y cristalinas lágrimas, las más hermosas y puras que viera jamás.

–Señorita… –comenzó él, en extremo enfadado consigo mismo por haberla herido.

–Sólo somos amigos –musitó con una suavidad que rayaba en la fragilidad.

Luce intentó soltarse del agarre de su primo mientras se enjuagaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano libre. A Daniel le afectó tanto verla así de triste y derrotada, sobre todo luego de haberla conocido en condiciones normales, que se dijo que más nunca, sin importar lo que ella le hiciese a él, volvería a ser el causante de sus lágrimas.

Tomó el rostro de Luce entre sus manos y con los pulgares limpió el rastro mojado que las lágrimas habían dejado. Estaban muy cerca y parecía que sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo. Luce había dejado de lado sus intentos por odiar al caballero y él se había rendido, al menos por el momento, ante el frágil encanto de la joven que tenía enfrente. Sus ojos se clavaban dulcemente en los de ella.

–Lo siento muchísimo, he sido un completo e incomparable idiota –le susurró–. Nunca quise ofenderla.

–No me ha ofendido –replicó Luce intentando hacer volver su voz a la normalidad–, sencillamente… olvídelo.

Se giró bruscamente, colocándose de perfil a Daniel y apresurándose en recuperar la compostura. Él, sin embargo, sabía que le había tocado quizá la fibra más sensible de todas y en cierto modo le alivió saber que la chica sí tenía corazón y sentimientos después de todo. Eso, y aunque se negara a admitirlo, le daba cierta esperanza de que tal vez en un futuro incierto pudieran llevarse bien.

Él volvió a colocarse delante de ella. Tomando su barbilla entre índice y pulgar obligó a Luce a alzar el rostro y mirarlo directo a los ojos… los más dulces y comprensivos que ella había visto jamás aunque Daniel nunca fuera a comprender de verdad qué le ocurría. Se contemplaban fijamente, nada más. O eso le pareció a Luce hasta que sintió una fuerza invisible que atraía su rostro al de Daniel y viceversa. No sabía qué estaba pasando ni qué hacía; como todo eso era nuevo para ella no encontraba cómo reaccionar. No obstante, algo le dijo que estaba actuando bien.

Era oficial: Luce se estaba rindiendo ante el inusual atractivo, no sólo físico, de Daniel. No sentía que debiera ofrecer resistencia, aunque algo en lo más recóndito de su mente intentaba emerger, hacerle recordar algo como un nombre… el nombre de alguien, ¿pero de quién? En ese momento no tenía mucho sentido intentar concentrarse en nada más allá de Daniel, de su cercanía, de la forma en que la miraba extasiado…, de sus labios.

–Queridos, ya nos vamos… –ésa era la voz de la señora Regina apagándose lentamente.

Luce y Daniel se separaron enseguida completamente avergonzados, aunque Daniel más confundido y ella molesta, de que los hubieran atrapado en semejantes actos inadecuados por completo entre un hombre y una mujer que no estaban casados. La señora Rockett los miraba desde la puerta sin saber bien qué decir ni qué hacer.

–Creo que ya no lo tiene –dijo Daniel de un modo no muy natural en dirección a Luce; pensaba tan rápido como podía. Ésta volteó a verlo con extrañeza.

–¿Que ya… no lo tengo? –preguntó en un intento de definir qué se traía su primo entre manos y de hacer que la señora Regina se creyera lo que fuera que pensaba hacer el muchacho.

–Sí, la pestaña que le había caído en el ojo –corroboró Daniel.

–Ah, sí. Ahora que lo dice ya no me molesta –siguió Luce con el juego.

Aunque parecía un poco rígido, la señora Rockett se lo creyó por completo y estaba aliviada de que aparentemente Luce no sintiera nada por el mejor amigo de su hijo.

–Disculpe, señora Rockett, lo que pasa es que bajé y algo comenzó a molestarme, luego me encontré al señor Daniel y entramos para tener mejor luz y que él pudiera ver qué tenía yo en el ojo –explicó Luce tan tranquila y condescendiente que hasta Daniel pudo habérselo creído.

–Entiendo, querida –los miró a ambos con una sonrisa–. Bueno, si ya no tiene más molestias, yo sugeriría que fuéramos al carruaje –dijo. Dio media vuelta y encabezó la marcha a la puerta de entrada. Luce y Daniel la siguieron.


	9. Capítulo noveno

**Capítulo noveno**

Luce no podía creer aún lo que estuvo a poco de suceder, y peor todavía era que ella no hubiera hecho absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Se dio cuenta que por algún motivo su primo lograba en ella un raro efecto de embotamiento que la volvía más sumisa respecto al hecho de tenerlo cerca. Resolvió, por lo tanto, mantenerse tan lejos de él como la situación lo permitiera y cruzar palabras sólo lo estrictamente necesario.

Daniel, por otro lado, no podía sacarse de la cabeza la sensación tan apabullante y a la vez exquisita y familiar de tener a Luce tan cerca y estar a punto de besarla. Algo raro sucedía cuando la tenía cerca porque en él despertaban emociones que, según pensó, no tenían absolutamente nada que ver con la mera atracción que puede existir entre un hombre como él y una excitante mujer como ella. Temía, de igual forma, estarse enamorando de Luce y no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

En el carruaje los esperaban ya Jean Rockett y Gerret. Luce tomó asiento junto a su hermano, delante de Daniel y justo en diagonal a la señora Regina. Una vez listos, todos partieron a la mansión de lord Mantersfield… que, como pronto corroboraron los jóvenes, era más un palacio que hacía que la casa Rockett pareciera el humilde establo para los caballos.

Era imponente, lujosa y enorme. Dos gigantescas estatuas en oro de tortugas marinas flanqueaban la entrada, y al menos una docena de guardias se aglomeraron para recibirlos. Un hombre muy anciano, alto y de aspecto frágil se acercó ayudado de un bastón para saludar calurosamente a la señora Regina, con quien parecía congeniar bastante.

–¿Estarán engañándome mis ojos o es la preciosa Regina Rockett quien ha bajado del carruaje? –dijo lord Mantersfield al llevarse el dorso de la mano de la mujer a los labios.

–Buenos días, lord Mantersfield –saludó ella inclinándose levemente mientras los jóvenes hacían lo mismo. Al parecer sólo eso hizo falta para que lord se percatara de la presencia de los otros cuatro.

–Por favor, querida, sabes que para ti soy Ángulus –replicó con calma, acercándose a Jean–. Te reconozco, joven, aunque no te haya visto antes porque eres igual a Regina. Pero ¿ellos quiénes son?

–Permítame, lord… Ángulus –corrigió a tiempo la señora Rockett acercándose a Daniel–. Él es Allan Grigori, el mejor amigo de mi hijo Jean. Ellos son los hermanos Chloster, Gerret y Lucinda.

Lord los examinó atentamente con una mirada escrutadora cuya utilización se concede con el paso de los años, y según le pareció a Luce, muchos años habían pasado por aquel hombre.

–¿Qué les parece si entramos a desayunar? Yo tampoco he comido y me muero de hambre –dijo muy alegre–. O mejor aún, desayunemos en el jardín. –Le ofreció su brazo a la señora Regina y encabezó la marcha al jardín lateral.

Si Luce creía que el jardín de los Rockett era grande, no era nada comparado con ése. Era un trozo de tierra tan extenso, exuberante de vida y bien cuidado que cualquiera habría pensado en ello más como una pradera que como jardín. Luce supuso que de noche uno podía perderse sin problemas entre tanta vegetación y terreno.

–Es precioso su jardín, Ángulus –dijo la señora Rockett al tomar asiento a una imponente mesa de granito en un área rodeada de vides.

–Gracias. Cuidar del jardín es una de las cosas que más me gusta hacer, aunque, como notarás, necesito algo de ayuda para poder conservarlo así –se echó a reír como si le faltara el aire. En ese momento Luce comenzó a pensar que tal vez lord Mantersfield veía a la señora Regina más que como una amiga.

Enseguida aparecieron por la puerta unos veinte sirvientes y doncellas que se encargaron, ante sus propios ojos, de armar toda la mesa con los platillos a degustar. Era un banquete sencillamente soberbio. Los tres varones más jóvenes se preguntaron a la vez, sin estar conscientes de ello, cómo podrían sólo seis acabarse tanta comida; Luce, por otro lado, se preguntó qué harían con las sobras. Justo en ese momento una séptima persona se incorporó a la mesa: una mujer alta, como de veintiséis años de edad, ligeramente encorvada y con unas ojeras lavanda fuerte bajo los ojos; presentaba el aspecto de un enfermo y se parecía notoriamente a lord.

–Ah, les presento a mi hija, Doretta –dijo lord. Todos se levantaron enseguida y saludaron a la recién llegada, que desde el instante en que apareció no le había quitado los ojos de encima a Gerret–. Querida, supongo que recuerdas a la señora Regina Rockett –Doretta asintió suavemente–, y ellos son Jean Rockett, Allan Grigori y los hermanos Chloster: Lucinda y Gerret.

Una vez acabadas las presentaciones, todos se dispusieron a probar finalmente los exquisitos platillos que habían traído los sirvientes. Ya que ninguno había comido desde el día anterior, los alimentos les venían como caídos del cielo. Enseguida las conversaciones hicieron acto de presencia, excepto entre Gerret, Daniel y la joven Doretta.

–¿Sabe?, creo que el señor Gerret ha gustado –le comentó al oído Jean Rockett a Luce–. Esa joven no suele recibir propuestas de hombres ni por todo el dinero que heredará, por lo que sería para mí poco sorpresivo que esta misma tarde le propusiera matrimonio a su hermano.

Luce ahogó una carcajada.

–¿A quién cree que debamos cuidar en ese caso? –preguntó Jean con una sonrisa insinuada.

–Sin duda alguna diría que a la señorita Mantersfield. Aunque no por el dinero, Gerret haría lo imposible por quedarse viudo y ser libre otra vez –respondió Luce.

–Dígame, señorita Chloster –llamó lord por encima de los cuchicheos del joven Rockett y ella–, ¿recibe usted muchas propuestas de casamiento? Supongo que con su belleza no pasará inadvertida –el hombre le sonrió, pero por el rabillo del ojo Luce notó que Doretta la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Casi ninguna, lord, no suelo salir mucho de mi casa –respondió suavemente.

–¿No gusta usted de los tesoros que se exhiben entre las personas?

–Considero que los tesoros que realmente valen son aquellos que se hallan donde uno puede apreciarlos; entre el ruido, oportunismo comercial y las miradas insolentes de caballeros no tan nobles se hace difícil notar cualquier expresión de belleza –respondió con tranquilidad. Lord se quedó tan interesado en la respuesta de ella que dejó el tenedor de lado para prestarle toda su atención–. He de admitir, sin embargo, que de vez en cuando acompaño a las doncellas o a mi hermano al pueblo.

–¿Ningún caballero ha pedido su mano? –inquirió aún más sorprendido que antes.

–Una vez llegó a casa un tal sir William West pero lo rechacé. Era vanidoso, egocéntrico y noté enseguida que mi vida a su lado sería desdichada.

–¿No consideró ni por un segundo la posición social, política y económica del caballero?

–Con todo respeto, lord, nunca me fijo en esas cosas cuando conozco a una persona. Las riquezas materiales son tan banales que Dios nunca las toma en cuenta al juzgar.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que todos menos Gerret observaban fijamente a Luce. Ella, sin embargo, actuó con toda su naturalidad, y las frutas estaban tan buenas que en ningún momento dejó de comer. Luego, cuando lord Mantersfield habló, el tono autoritario que había empleado se desvaneció, pasando a ser sustituido por un suave tartamudeo.

–¿Q-qué dijeron sus padres al respecto? –inquirió con curiosidad.

–Mi padre apoya mis decisiones, pero mi madre… se enfadó un poco conmigo por no haberme detenido a considerarlo ni por un segundo –dijo Luce con calma.

–Comprendo –aseguró el anciano.

Lord bajó la vista y continuó comiendo, intentando que no se notara la pequeña sonrisa que elevaba sutilmente las comisuras de su boca.

–Y usted, señor Chloster, ¿está comprometido? –inquirió con un empalagoso tono la señorita Doretta.

Gerret alzó la vista lentamente, erizándosele los vellos de la nuca.

–Sí, señorita, eternamente con una dama llamada "Libertad" –respondió Gerret.

Lord Mantersfield sonrió con gracia al muchacho.

–Es cierto, joven. Esa dama es una gran amante hasta que uno consigue a la mujer por la que dejarla. En algunos casos es la indicada, aunque pocos hombres tienen la suerte de hallarla y permanecer a su lado, y cuando lo logran jamás vuelven a echar en falta la libertad de la que antes gozaban.

Por como habló, Luce supuso que lo decía por experiencia. Y le pareció encontrar cierta similitud entre el comentario y la situación del señor Chloster.

Gerret asintió con fingida simpatía mientras que en los ojos de la joven Doretta se dibujaba decisión. Luce supo en ese preciso instante que finalmente Gerret pagaría unas cuantas de sus maldades.

o o o

Luego de desayunar subieron cinco pisos hasta una sala llena de libros de todas las clases y tamaños; lord les dijo que podían leer cualquier ejemplar de su colección y luego, quedándose Daniel, Luce y Doretta, prosiguió a una sala de descanso junto con la señora Regina, Gerret y Jean. Luce se desplazó inmediatamente a la sección de mitología y cogió un libro que hablaba de los dioses nórdicos; ella pensó que reír un rato no le vendría mal. Se sentó a una de las butacas y comenzó a leer en silencio. En breves minutos Daniel y Doretta la acompañaban en la lectura, uno frente a Luce y la otra al lado.

o o o

Los minutos corrían y Luce y Daniel no habían avanzado de las tres primeras páginas de sus respectivos volúmenes, no específicamente porque fuesen lentos en la lectura sino porque cada tanto uno levantaba la vista para clavarla en el otro y luego proseguir fingiendo que nada ocurría. Luce veía las palabras pero no comprendía el significado de éstas porque su mente vagaba de un lado a otro; desde lo que ocurrió en el comedor de los Rockett, cuando esperaban que los demás aparecieran, hasta la incomodidad que le provocaba saber a su primo justo delante de ella, tranquilo como si nada.

Después de un rato se aburrió de leer una y otra vez "Thor era considerado el dios del trueno…", por lo que se levantó, dejó el tomo donde lo había conseguido y se paseó frente a las estanterías con la esperanza de hallar algo que llamara su atención… Y lo consiguió, pero estaba demasiado elevado como para que ella lo alcanzara sin ayuda. Se volvió hacia sus dos acompañantes: ella ya sabía a quién no recurrir.

–¿Señorita Doretta? –llamó suavemente. La joven alzó los deslucidos ojos con curiosidad– ¿Tendría usted la amabilidad, si no la importuno de ninguna forma, de alcanzarme un libro al que no llego?

La joven Mantersfield hizo ademán de ponerse en pie pero la detuvo un rápido movimiento del joven Daniel, que ya se encontraba en las estanterías devolviendo el libro que había cogido.

–Permítame –dijo estirando el brazo para hacerse con el ejemplar, luego se situó junto a Luce y se lo entregó.

Luce no quería tener que agradecerle nada, incluso se le habían quitado las ganas de leer, pero no quería ser grosera.

–Muchas gracias, señor Daniel, pero no ha sido su ayuda la que solicité –dijo cortésmente Luce.

–Lo sé, pero como yo estaba más cerca y también le llegaba pensé en hacerle el favor –replicó.

–Es muy considerado de su parte –dijo Luce de forma algo brusca–, aunque algunos le tacharían de entrometido.

–¿Usted lo haría?

–Bueno, ciertamente no solicité su ayuda.

Luce se negaba a mirarlo, por lo que mantenía los ojos fijos en la puerta de la gran biblioteca. Daniel estaba a su lado, enfrentándola y comenzando a irritarse por el orgulloso comportamiento de su prima.

–Si ya tiene el libro, ¿cuál podría ser la diferencia? –masculló.

–Existen motivos por los cuales uno se dirige a ciertas personas en particular, más que por la practicidad –Luce también estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

–Dudo, señorita, que en este caso los hubiera habido, sobre todo tratándose de usted –espetó.

–¿A qué se refiere con eso?

–Por alguna razón usted está encaprichada con que la relación entre nosotros sea tan truculenta como se le permita, y sigo sin comprender qué pude haber hecho para hacerla reaccionar de tal forma –le recriminó con enfado.

–Creo que yo mejor les dejo solos… –susurró tímidamente la señorita Doretta, pero Luce y Daniel estaban tan concentrados en fulminarse con la mirada que no notaron su partida.

–Vaya que es vanidoso, señor Daniel. Hasta donde yo sé usted no es ningún sol para que el mundo en pleno le gire alrededor. –Daniel bufó–. Como ya no tengo nada más que decirle, señor, me retiro.

Le puso el libro contra el pecho, dio media vuelta y avanzó un par de zancadas antes de que él la detuviera. Luce se volvió lentamente y se sorprendió al notar que él la miraba con la ira grabada en el rostro.

–¿Por qué siempre hace eso? –le exigió.

–No comprendo a qué se refiere.

–Siempre que estamos a solas me ataca con filosas palabras, luego de lo cual se retira. –Le haló del brazo para acercar su rostro al de ella–. Dígame, ¿lo hace para no responsabilizarse de su conducta infantil?

–¿Mi conducta infantil? –siseó Luce– Me permito informarle que el infantil es usted si cree que todo en este mundo tiene una explicación. Ahora le pido que me suelte.

–Es cierto, no todo la posee, pero su comportamiento es de lo más irracional a lo que podría enfrentarse cualquier hombre. En este caso más concretamente yo. –Se le acercó aún más.

–Le exijo que me suelte, me está haciendo daño –repitió Luce al borde de su enfado.

–¿No será que usted siente algún tipo de atracción hacia mí? –sugirió entrecerrando los ojos– ¿Podría ser acaso que como soy el único hombre de los que usted conoce que no se ha rendido a sus encantos me desprecia y está decidida a pelear cada vez que nos encontremos?

Luce quedó impresionada por semejantes palabras. El joven Daniel pudo presentir algo de victoria pero no la estaba disfrutando lo más mínimo.

–¡Es usted un insolente! ¡Cómo se atreve a sugerir tal cosa!

–No me ha dado usted motivos para creer algo diferente.

–Si estaba preguntándose por qué lo detesto, he aquí un muy buen ejemplo. Es un grosero, desconsiderado y cínico hombre. –De un tirón se soltó del agarre de Daniel–. Y para que lo sepa, desearía que los hombres dejaran de pedirme matrimonio puesto que no voy a poder casarme nunca –le espetó con ira. Dio media vuelta y salió bruscamente de la habitación.

Daniel se quedó en su sitio, pensando.

Ella había dicho que jamás podría contraer matrimonio, ¿por qué? ¿Y por qué al sugerir que él le atraía se había enojado tanto? ¿Por qué, más importante aún, a Daniel le importaba lo que Luce pudiera o no pensar de él? ¿Será que en lugar de a ella gustarle él era al contrario? ¿Acaso Daniel había caído también en las redes de esa chica tan enigmática? Pues era cierto que sabía poco de su prima Luce y cada vez que estaba cerca de averiguar algo, la joven volvía a convertir su corazón en piedra y lo plantaba.

Por más que quisiera no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni de contemplarla cada vez que se movía o hacía algo, incluso cuando sólo respiraba él estaba pendiente para escucharla. Le trastornaba mucho considerar la posibilidad de que pasara el resto de su vida al pendiente de Luce cuando la chica no quería verlo ni en pintura. Porque quedaba más que claro cuando él se le acercaba lo mucho que la disgustaba… ¿o había otra razón?


	10. Capítulo décimo

**Capítulo décimo**

Ya hacia media tarde, a poco de anochecer, permanecían anfitriones e invitados en el salón personal de lord Mantersfield hablando amenamente divididos en grupos de conversaciones. Lord y la señora Rockett se sentaron uno frente al otro y reían a gusto; Jean, Daniel y Luce (aunque los últimos dos evitando dirigirse directamente al otro y teniendo cuidado de no mirarse) se mantenían cerca de la chimenea encendida, planeando una cabalgata hasta la campiña que se ubicaba cerca de la mansión Rockett. Gerret estaba de pie frente a uno de los ventanales y Doretta ocupaba una butaca del fondo. Luce debía hacer notorios esfuerzos por no sonreír cuando miraba a hurtadillas a su hermano, que llevaba una media hora en el mismo sitio.

Gerret estaba evitando a la hija de lord, quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima y, cuando sus miradas se cruzaban, le sonreía de una forma pícara que francamente daba miedo. El muchacho había llamado a Luce aparte cuando, después de su altercado con el joven Daniel en la biblioteca, se unió a los demás en el salón con la intención de pedirle ayuda:

–Acompáñame a los jardines a dar un paseo –le susurró.

A Luce en un principio le pareció apocalíptico que él, Gerret, la invitara a pasear plácidamente en su compañía, por lo que algo recelosa le preguntó:

–¿Por qué?

–¿Es irremediablemente necesario que te lo diga ahora? –inquirió irritado. Luce asintió– No sé si tendrá algún problema con los músculos oculares, pero la hija del vejete no deja de mirarme y, para serte honesto, me pone los vellos de punta. Es como tener cerca a un gran y enorme buitre.

Pero Luce se negó. Pensaba que era momento de que el universo le regresara algunas malas pasadas a su hermano; además, no consideró malo que la joven Doretta tuviese una ilusión amorosa al menos por un día.

Así que el muchacho había quedado relegado a la ventana con miedo a salir de la habitación por si ella lo seguía, sin atreverse a tomar asiento por si ella se acercaba…, e incapaz de concebir que su hermana, a la que tanto amor y dedicación le había dado, se negara a ayudarle por el mero placer de verlo sufrir.

Sin embargo, algo con lo que no contaba él, la señorita Doretta se puso en pie y se acercó sutilmente a la ventana… tanto como se lo permitía su encorvada altura.

–Debe ser usted un gran amante de la naturaleza –dijo ella con un tono nasal–, lleva bastante tiempo contemplando el jardín.

–La verdad es que no lo soy, sólo estoy aburrido –respondió tajantemente con la intención de herirla y alejarla. Pero no lo logró.

–¿Por qué no me acompaña al sofá del fondo y nos sentamos a hablar? –Lentamente deslizó sus largos y delgados dedos hasta rozar la piel de la mano de Gerret. Él apartó inmediatamente el brazo.

–No me interesa nada que tenga para decir, señorita –su tono fue cordial, pero sus palabras groseras. Vio, para su horror, que eso no parecía afectar a la joven.

Más allá, cerca de la chimenea, Gerret notó que Luce lo miraba atentamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios… Pensó que ya encontraría la forma de vengarse de ella.

–¿No le gustaría pasar algunos días con nosotros?

Gerret se quedó helado ante el horrible intento de tono seductor que Doretta había empleado con él. Se dijo de igual forma que si la supervivencia de la raza humana dependiera de compartir una taza de té a solas con ella, por él el mundo podía irse al infierno.

–De ninguna manera, me es imposible. Tan pronto abandonemos la casa Rockett, mi hermana y yo acompañaremos a nuestro tío –el difunto, pensó Gerret con malicia– a Pekín y no volveremos hasta dentro de siete años.

La decepción en el rostro de la hija de lord fue muy palpable. Gerret, más que sentirse siquiera un poco culpable, estaba aliviado de cuando menos haberle pinchado las ilusiones… Sólo debía asegurarse de no pasar cerca del palacio Mantersfield en los siguientes siete años y ella jamás notaría la mentira.

Justo en ese momento, y para su tremendo alivio y eterna gratitud, la señora Rockett se puso en pie y en voz baja pero audible dijo:

–Me temo, Ángulus, que ya debemos partir. El camino no es corto y ya anochece. –Lord también se levantó y le tomó una mano.

–Por supuesto, mi Regina preciosa, lo entiendo perfectamente. –Ambos encabezaron la marcha hacia la puerta principal, cinco plantas más abajo, seguidos por Jean y Daniel, los cuales se entretenían hablando de caballos, y posteriormente Gerret y Luce, tomada de la cintura por su hermano para dejar más que claro que tres serían multitud. Detrás de ellos iba completamente sola y cabizbaja la señorita Doretta.

–Yo en tu lugar, querida hermana –decía Gerret en voz muy baja y tranquila, amenazando a Luce–, dormiría con un ojo abierto.

–Por Dios, Gerret, si se veía que te divertías muchísimo con la hija de lord –le susurró en respuesta conteniéndose las ganas de reír.

–Pagarás por esto, Luce, te lo prometo –juró él.

Algo de tiempo y paciencia se necesitó para poder acabar con las despedidas. Lord Mantersfield parecía no querer dejar ir a la señora Rockett, y unos quince minutos necesitó para dejarla finalmente. Con una inclinación bastó para despedirse de los jóvenes, y cinco minutos más tarde iban por los desolados caminos de regreso a la mansión Rockett comentando amenamente la estadía con lord. Gerret, Luce y Daniel no estaban tan entusiasmados como Jean y su madre.

Cada uno, bastante cansado, se despidió de los demás y subió a su respectiva habitación. Luce, no obstante, acababa de soltarse los botones en la espalda del vestido cuando alguien tocó a su puerta. Jean Rockett la esperaba del otro lado y cuando la miró a los ojos parecía que el recuerdo de lo acontecido en ese mismo cuarto, unos días atrás, no lo había abandonado por completo.

–¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó con las mejillas enrojeciéndoseles.

–Claro –Luce se movió para dejarle paso y Jean entró. Ella en ningún momento le dio la espalda mientras él se acercaba con cautela al centro de la habitación –. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

–No, eh… no es nada en específico, sólo que no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar a solas desde que llegó aquí. –Pese a lo que aseguraban sus palabras, Jean se retorcía las manos con cierto nerviosismo y a Luce no le pasó desapercibido.

–¿Quiere tomar asiento? –le invitó aunque, de hecho, era la casa de él.

–Eh… –al joven Rockett no le pareció lo mejor para los nervios que intentaba ocultar.

–¿O preferiría que abriera las puertas? –señaló las láminas de vidrio que dividían el balcón del resto de la habitación.

–Eso estaría mejor, gracias. –Luce se fue avanzando de medio lado hasta el abrigo que había colocado sobre la silla junto a la cama–. ¿Le sucede algo en la espalda, señorita? –preguntó Jean con curiosidad.

Hubo un extraño momento de silencio mientras Luce se ponía el abrigo en que no estuvo muy segura de cómo responder. Tenía la espalda completamente al descubierto y tomando en cuenta lo que estuvo por ocurrir la última vez que ambos estuvieron a solas, ella no quería decírselo a él, pese a que no le guardaba sentimiento alguno además de un amistoso cariño. Sin embargo, no vio opción alternativa.

–Yo… estaba por desvestirme cuando entró, y todos los botones de mi vestido están sueltos –dijo lentamente, mirándolo con atención.

Las mejillas del joven Rockett se colorearon de un intenso tono sonrojado al cruzar su mirada con la de ella. Bajó la vista y se pasó una mano por la nuca.

–Entiendo –murmuró–. Disculpe.

–Está bien.

Luce se acercó a las puertas de cristal y las abrió, enseguida la fresca brisa nocturna trajo con su soplo los sonidos de la vida exterior que se ponía en movimiento. Antes de que pudiera siquiera advertirlo, el muchacho ya se hallaba detrás de ella observando por encima de su cabeza el estrellado cielo nocturno.

–¿Qué le ha parecido la visita al palacio Mantersfield? –inquirió Jean apoyando los codos en el barandal de piedra.

–Lo más interesante de todo, para serle honesta, ha sido ver la gran colección de libros de toda clase que guarda el caballero en su casa –dijo Luce, colocándose junto al muchacho y arrebujándose en el abrigo.

–¿Qué piensa de lord?

–Me da la impresión de que, en algún tiempo, él deseó que el apellido de la señora Regina no fuera precisamente el que tiene ahora.

Jean sonrió.

–Así que a usted también se lo ha parecido –la miró–. Creí que eran ideas mías.

–Le aseguro que no lo son.

Jean se mordió el labio inferior antes de soltar su siguiente pregunta.

–Dígame una cosa, ¿cómo tendría que ser un hombre para llamar su atención?

A Luce esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida, pero sin duda alguna supo perfectamente qué responder casi sin tener que pensarlo.

–Seguro de sí mismo, de sus dotes y cualidades, pero humilde a una vez, lo suficiente como para darse cuenta de cuándo inoportuna; carismático, dulce, apasionado por algo en la vida, romántico, respetuoso, honesto… diferente. Que sea capaz de poner mis pensamientos de cabeza con sólo aparecer. –Jean la miró con asombro ya que ella hablaba como si estuviese describiendo a un ser que ya conociera, o como si lo tuviese justo al frente.

–¿Ha conocido usted a un caballero semejante? –inquirió un tanto preocupado.

–Una vez –suspiró Luce–, pero ahora dudo si estará interesado en mí… No lo sé, tal vez no soy lo suficientemente especial como para importarle.

Luce jamás había hablado de cómo se sentía con respecto al tema con alguien diferente de Gerret, era la primera vez que abría sus sentimientos ante un prácticamente desconocido. Y el Jean no encontró nada de cierto en las últimas palabras de ella.

–Disculpará usted mi altanería, señorita, pero me parece que un hombre que cuente con su atención y no se percate de la oportunidad que se le brinda, está mal de la cabeza. Dama como usted desean muchos y obtienen muy pocos –declaró firmemente.

–Gracias por sus gentiles palabras de ánimo –replicó ella con una sonrisa.

–No son de ánimo, Luce, es la verdad. Pero –le tomó la mano y besó el dorso–para mí es un placer cualquier cosa que la ayude a sentir mejor. Buenas noches, preciosa.

–Descanse –se despidió ella, siguiendo con la mirada la trayectoria de Jean hasta la puerta. Al escuchar cómo ésta se cerraba, suspiró pesadamente.

No, ellos no lo entendían.

Las personas no podían comprender por qué la mayoría de los hombres, si no todos, la encontraban tan fascinante y atractiva, y no con ánimo de presumir ni elevar su ego. Algo había en ella, y Luce estaba muy consciente de ello, que lograba atraer la atención de las personas y en todos los casos también el respeto y la sumisión… a excepción de uno solo: Daniel. Él era el único, además de Olympia y Gerret, que se atrevía a enfrentarla y desafiarla en contra de su propio instinto de conservación y eso le sorprendía bastante a Luce, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que los humanos son criaturas de instintos. Ella no estaba muy convencida de que le gustara la altanería del muchacho aunque le intrigaba pensar el porqué era el único que podía resistirse a sus encantos; nuevamente, sin ánimo de egocentrismo. Luce pensó que si su amado estuviese allí a ella no le importaría ni que del cielo llovieran herraduras de caballo, sólo estaría al pendiente de él.

–¿Por qué me evitas, Cam? –Suspiró pesadamente al recostar la cabeza de la fría piedra del barandal.

Cam… el hombre por el que Luce suspiraba, por el que había abandonado a su familia condenándose al exilio ella misma. El ser que mantenía latiendo su corazón y el que tanto había provocado tristezas en ella, pero al que seguía amando tanto o tal vez más que antes. Y si no fuese por el apoyo de su hermano Gerret ella no podría sobreviv…

Un movimiento en el jardín producido por una sombra de aspecto humano llamó su atención. Luce se inclinó más para poder advertir de quién se trataba, pero a esa altura y con tan poca iluminación era casi imposible. Por algún ridículo motivo ella siempre guardaba la esperanza de que Cam apareciera un día y le dijera que no volvería a abandonarla. Pese a que era más que improbable, Luce salió a toda prisa de la habitación camino al laberinto del jardín.

La casa estaba bastante oscura pues todos se habían ido a dormir ya, inclusive los sirvientes, pero Luce sorteó con bastante habilidad todos los muebles que aparecían en su camino. Silenciosamente se deslizó fuera de la mansión por la puerta lateral.

Tenía el corazón en un puño. Por un lado estaba la pulsante pre-decepción que esperaba pacientemente la hora de aparecer, por el otro se hallaba la frágil esperanza de que finalmente, luego de tanto esperar, ella volviera a reencontrarse con Cam. caminó despacio adentrándose en el laberinto de enormes y bien cuidados setos verdes. Llegó a situarse tras la banca, mirando fijamente el primer cruce que hacía el laberinto, cuando escuchó un susurro de pasos tras de sí. Giró velozmente entornando los ojos para definir el rostro del hombre que la observaba inmóvil a unos metros de distancia…

El corazón le dio un gran vuelco y se puso pálida como un fantasma cuando vio de quién se trataba.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Daniel con un tono de voz algo grave.

Los latidos de Luce eran tan rápidos, o quizá nulos, que le costó saber si su corazón seguía funcionando. Le tomó algún tiempo poder separar los labios y decir:

–Creí ver a alguien y…

–Y se te ocurrió bajar tú sola para enfrentarte con, tal vez, un bandido peligroso –completó Daniel con cierta burla.

A Luce ya se le había pasado la impresión y decepción inicial. Ya volvía a ser ella y su desdén por el primo Daniel no se tardó en reaparecer. Pensó un montón de réplicas ingeniosas que sin duda le hubiesen dejado con la boca abierta, pero a tiempo se dio cuenta que la réplica mejor elaborada es el silencio.

Se miraron fijamente el uno al otro; pese a la oscuridad reinante, eran capaces de ver qué expresiones se dibujaban en sus rostros. Luce caminó suavemente, pasándole al lado para salir del laberinto.

–Espera –la llamó. Contra lo que creía correcto, ella se detuvo–. Quiero disculparme contigo por mi comportamiento de hoy en la biblioteca de lord –le dijo sinceramente.

Luce evaluó la situación desde el punto de vista más calculador. Esbozó una fría sonrisa al decir:

–De acuerdo, lo perdono por eso –asintió condescendientemente antes de intentar seguir su camino…

Cosa que Daniel no le iba a permitir.

–¿No tienes algo para decirme? –inquirió.

–Además del hecho de preguntarle qué clase de confianza podría tener usted conmigo como para tutearme, creo que nada más, señor –se cruzó de brazos.

–He de admitir que me he pasado algunas horas pensando en ti, razonando tu forma de ser y actuar. –Luce bufó–. Encontré que eres una persona en extremo inusual, Luce, y algunos podrían hasta alegar que inadecuada te comportas. Se me ocurrió que la mejor forma de intentar acercarme a ti es…

–¿Faltándome al respeto? –siseó.

–No: siendo tan inusual e inadecuado como tú.

–Sólo eso le hacía falta –exclamó Luce con cierto enfado acercándose a Daniel para enfrentarlo–, intentar burlarse de mí actuando como un completo imbécil.

–¿Completo imbécil? –inquirió él sorprendido y enojado.

–Usted mismo lo ha dicho esta mañana cuando sus torpes intentos de remediar el venenoso filo contenido en sus palabras, que causaron en mí un superficial daño, hicieron acto de presencia. Me pregunto ahora si no sería todo un teatro para hacerme confiar más en usted, cosa que no sucederá –le espetó. Daniel parecía a poco de estallar.

–¡Escucha, sí admito que cometí un terrible error al intentar dañarte con lo único que parece tocar tu alma: las palabras, pero mi disculpa fue tan sincera como tú orgullosa!

–Ahora la condición de orgullo se me atribuye a mí –se quejó Luce exasperada.

–¿Por qué cada vez que me percibes cerca te pones a la ofensiva, qué te molesta de mí? –preguntó muy irritado, debatiéndose entre largarse de allí en ese preciso instante y quedarse a contemplar cómo las mejillas se le coloraban a Luce por el enfado.

–Me molesta su entrometida persistencia. Muchos me habrían dejado tranquila, alejándose para poder seguir creyendo en las mentiras que su comprado título de caballero les otorga, pero usted no se aleja por más cruel que yo sea.

–¿Y por qué quieres que me aleje?

Se le acercó… bastante.

La tuvo prácticamente con la espalda contra los setos del laberinto y él estaba de frente a ella contemplándola enojarse por su cercanía, sentirse frustrada por su incapacidad de abofetearlo e irse y luchar contra las ganas de quedarse a ver en qué acababa todo eso. Porque Daniel podía sentirlo: por más que Luce lo negara e hiciera lo imposible por ocultarlo, él sabía que ella también sentía esa curiosa atracción que les impedía estar separados por mucho, como si se conectaran por una cuerda invisible que luchara por encogerse cuando no estaban cerca.

–P-primero que nada –balbució–, le pido que me llame usted o señorita. Segundo, quiero que se aleje de mí en este momento.

Pero Daniel, en lugar de cumplir con sus demandas, acunó la mejilla derecha de Luce con una mano y la otra la posó en el pecho de ella, sintiendo su corazón latir cálida y delicadamente bajo la piel y extasiándose con ello.

Luce, por otro lado, se había quedado sin aliento, aquella situación le parecía extremadamente familiar. Algo así ya había vivido ella pero no lograba recordar qué ni cuándo.

–Te llamo Luce porque ése es el diminutivo de tu nombre, muy hermoso, por cierto –le susurró al oído–. Y no voy a alejarme…, al menos no aún.

–¿Qué debe esperar? –preguntó con cierto recelo en la voz.

–Para serte franco, bajé con la intención de encontrarte aquí porque algo me decía que podía contar con eso.

A Luce le ponía cada vez más nerviosa la desacostumbrada comodidad con que su cuerpo y su consciencia experimentaban lo cerca que estaba de Daniel, y al mismo tiempo deseó que ese momento no terminara pronto, razón más que suficiente para detener lo que fuera que estuviese ocurriendo o por ocurrir antes de que las cosas se salieran de control.

–Últimamente… –comenzó, pero se cortó abruptamente para poder elegir sus palabras con cuidado– Algo extraño ha estado tomándome la cabeza desde que te vi por primera vez en la tienda del artesano; ignoro si será algo relacionado con los mismos sentimientos que me guardas, o si se trata de otra cosa. Como comprenderás me es imposible vivir tranquilamente con eso perturbándome y necesito definir ya de qué se trata.

–¿Y para qué me necesita a mí? –esa vez Luce no hizo esfuerzo alguno por intentar disimular el temblor nervioso de su voz.

–Yo quisiera… hacer una prueba, algo que me permita entender qué sucede conmigo. –Hubo un momento de silencio. Daniel esperó que ella dijera algo o que tan siquiera intentara empujarlo, pero Luce estaba tan pasmada que no podía pensar, mucho menos moverse–. Quiero que me permitas besarte.


	11. Capítulo undécimo

**Capítulo undécimo**

La lengua se le destrabó de golpe.

–¿Qué? ¡Es que se ha vuelto loco! ¡Aléjese de mí en este momento! –exclamó ella nerviosa y asustada, más que de Daniel, de sí misma porque ella también pensaba mucho más en él de lo que era sano.

–Escucha, creo que esto también podría servir para que resuelvas las confusiones que puedas tener –la instó suavemente.

–¡Yo no estoy confundida! –bramó.

–Entonces no tienes nada que perder. Para ti será de tan inverosímil naturaleza que ni lo recordarás mañana por la mañana, para mí actuará como una ayuda para poder comprender mejor lo que me sucede.

–Escuche, que esté mal de la cabeza no es problema mío –le espetó.

–Claro que lo es –replicó él con una sonrisa–, porque todo esto ocurrió cuando apareciste. Cuando me relacionaba con las mujeres francesas no pasaba nada fuera de lo común.

–Sí, supongo que todas se rendían a sus pies y usted tenía un harem de damas. –A Luce le molestó en gran medida lo celoso que sonó el comentario.

–Jamás toqué a ninguna… jamás me interesé por ninguna –dijo seriamente, dejando a la chica sin palabras–. Sólo te pido este favor, Luce, nada más.

La parte racional de ella se negó rotundamente a alentar semejante comportamiento inadecuado y escandaloso, además de ridículo. Pero su otra parte, la gobernada por sus sentimientos más radicalistas, la instaban a seguir adelante… a probar esos labios que tanto había imaginado sin quererlo realmente. Daniel interpretó su mudez como aceptación y tan pronto se inclinó sobre ella… sus labios entraron en contacto.

Sin estar muy segura de lo que hacía, sencillamente dejándose llevar, Luce abrió la boca con cierto anhelo. Daniel al principio la besó como si él mismo sintiera cierta inseguridad, pero cuando cayó en plena cuenta de que era la mujer que lo mareaba constantemente a quien estaba besando, toda duda se disipó y dejó paso a la decisión en pleno. Le tomó el rostro con ambas manos, presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella y logró que sus lenguas se rozaran… Sólo eso hizo falta para que una desmedida e inesperada pasión se desatara entre ambos primos.

Ella ya no se resistió. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo acercaba más a sí, anhelante, sintiendo en cada ahora célula de su cuerpo el deseo que los besos de Daniel le provocaban. Él descubrió los botones sueltos del vestido de Luce que dejaban al descubierto dentro del abrigo una gran sección de su espalda; antes de darse cuenta de nada más, haló un poco de la tela con el fin de dejar tan bello cuerpo al desnudo y llevar el fuego al siguiente nivel.

Sí, en definitiva había logrado averiguar algo con respecto a Luce: lo mucho que le fascinaba, todo lo que quería amarla y cuánto la deseaba… Porque Daniel deseaba a su prima y ella también a él.

–Daniel, basta, esto no está bien –pidió Luce muy débilmente en un momento dado, cuando la temperatura curiosamente había aumentado unos grados, deseando en secreto que él rechazara su petición. Daniel le besaba el rostro, el cuello y tanta piel del torso como el vestido de ella dejaba al descubierto; Luce sentía un ardiente calor allí donde él la tocaba.

–Vamos, dímelo –jadeó él en un susurro, sus manos acariciándole la línea de la espalda y el cuello. Ambos estaban al límite–. Te reto a que me pidas que me detenga… Pídemelo y lo haré.

Luce no respondió. No lograba comprender por qué no quería acabar con esa situación, sino al contrario: deseaba prolongarla.

–Contigo –continuó él– he aprendido más sobre la complejidad de la mujer que en todos mis años de estudio en el extranjero. –Luce quería pedirle que se callara y no dejara de acariciarla y besarla, pero se contuvo–. Vamos a mi habitación –dijo Daniel repentinamente.

–¿Qué? –jadeó ella.

–Está en el ala sur, la más alejada del resto de las habitaciones más transitadas de la casa, allí nadie nos molestará.

–No, no es correcto. No deberíamos deshonrar la casa de la señora Regina–replicó ella intentando oxigenar su cerebro para apartarse.

–¿Acaso me dirás… que tú no deseas esto tanto como yo? –Daniel comenzó a deslizarle el frente del vestido por los hombros.

Luce sabía que debía actuar rápido si quería impedir que aquello sucediera. Porque eso era lo que quería… ¿cierto? No, la verdad es que no era así.

–Sólo dime que sí –pidió él, su voz distorsionada a causa del éxtasis que le producía la situación–. Dime que sí y te prometo que mis brazos serán tu refugio eternamente –le tomó el rostro para mirarla fijamente. Ambos respiraban agitados y era visible el vaho de su respiración. Daniel pegó sus labios a la oreja de ella–, comenzando esta misma noche.

–Sí… –dijo Luce al límite de sí misma.

Daniel esbozó una gran sonrisa seductora y feliz; ya casi había logrado quitarle el vestido pero se contentó pensando que podría hacerlo con calma en su habitación, con una iluminación adecuada como para admirar tan bello cuerpo… además de sentirlo.

–¡LUCE! –bramó potentemente una voz desde el extremo abierto del seto, aunque no lo suficiente como para despertar a alguien en la casa.

A Daniel y a Luce el corazón les dio un gran vuelco. Gerret se acercaba a ellos furibundo, tan enojado que su expresión era aterradora, pero el joven Grigori no se alejó de la chica.

–¡Qué demonios estás haciendo! –Se fijó en ella agitada, en cómo se aferraba a Daniel… en su vestido–. ¡Eres una zorra! –la tomó con fiereza del brazo y haló de ella para colocarla a su lado. Luego se enfrentó con Daniel–. Escúchame bien, maldito libertino, mi hermana está comprometida desde hace años –masculló–, por lo que te advierto que mantengas todos y cada uno de tus miembros lejos de ella.

Lo fulminó con la mirada antes de coger rudamente a Luce por el cogote y arrastrarla a la casa escaleras arriba, hasta su habitación. Al llegar al cuarto cerró la puerta con ira y arrojó a Luce tan lejos de él como su fuerza se lo permitió. La muchacha estaba conmocionada, sí, pero no porque su hermano la hubiese atrapado en semejantes actos, aunque ella estuvo muy convencida de que Gerret sólo creía que Daniel se le estaba insinuando, sino porque todo lo que sintió, los besos, las caricias, su aliento, el deseo que él despertaba en ella, en fin, todo le parecía extrañamente familiar. Y no conseguía comprender por qué pues por más que le diera vueltas a sus recuerdos, no lograba encontrar algo que le diera una pista.

Más raro aún fue que Luce había experimentado una extraña sensación que en nada se parecía a las emociones que emergían cuando, finalmente luego de tanto esperar, se reencontraba con Cam. Fue más que una sensación de vacío, algo que la dividió y le hizo sentir que no había nada malo en lo que hacía, absolutamente nada.

Es más, podía asegurar que algo como una voz la instaba a amar a Daniel por completo… Pero ella no lo amaba a él, sino a Cam, y eso era algo que jamás cambiaría nadie.

–¿Y bien? ¿No vas a decir nada en tu defensa?

Luce enfocó lentamente a Gerret. Podía ver que estaba al borde de una ira destructiva y peligrosa. Supo que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su hermano y aclarar las cosas cuando ni ella misma las entendía, pero prefería que fuera bien tarde que temprano. Pero ahí estaba él: con los nudillos apretados y el rostro crispado de rabia esperando a que ella le contestara. Pese a que Luce quería justificarse, tal vez mostrarse avergonzada para aplacarlo, no podía: le era completamente imposible no sentirse increíblemente dichosa al rememorar lo ocurrido hacía unos momentos.

–No existe palabra que salga de mis labios que logre tranquilizarte, hermano, sobre todo si no lo deseas –replicó ella en voz baja. Craso error. Gerret volvió a cogerla del brazo por encima del codo haciéndole daño, y acercó sus rostros tanto como pudo.

–¡Eres una zorra! –Escupió con desprecio–. ¡Una ramera! ¡Una maldita prostituta!

–Perdona, Gerret, pero no le estaba cobrando a Daniel ni un solo centavo por nada de eso –se defendió–. Sencillamente… las cosas se dieron. Sólo sucedió.

–Sólo sucedió –repitió el muchacho para sí, apartándose de ella–. Y dime una cosa: si yo no hubiese llegado para detenerlos, ¿qué habría sucedido?

Luce calló. Ella sabía a la perfección dónde hubieran acabado porque el mismo Daniel se lo había dado a entender perfectamente.

–Yo te lo diré –continuó con acritud–. Estarían en este preciso instante revolviendo las sábanas de la cama, deshonrando a Regina en su propia casa… y tú habrías traicionado el amor y la confianza de Cam. –A Luce ese solo comentario le bastó para hacerle pesar en la consciencia lo que había permitido que ocurriera.

Cam. ¿Qué iba a pensar o a sentir si llegaba a enterarse de eso? ¿Acaso Luce quería castigarlo por abandonarla y herirla cada vez que lograba finalmente abrirle su corazón por completo luego de cada reencuentro? ¿Sintió algo verdadero por el primo Daniel o fue sólo el instrumento de una venganza no meditada? ¿Podría arreglar las cosas?

Gerret la observó con atención, sabía perfectamente que sus ponzoñosas y bien utilizadas palabras habían tenido el efecto deseado. Ahora Luce iba a pensarse muy bien las cosas antes de volver a actuar así.

–No sé qué pensaría de ti al saber esto –prosiguió el muchacho sin piedad alguna–. Él, que da su vida por ti y se la vende a quien sea con tal de amarte para toda la eternidad; él, que cayó en una de las peores desgracias sólo por ti, para que pudieran amarse tranquilamente. Y de este modo le respondes.

Luce se desplomó de rodillas en el suelo. Su rostro estaba petrificado en una mueca de intenso sufrimiento y gruesas lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas. Los sollozos, sin embargo, se le atoraban en la garganta indispuestos a salir. Gerret la miró desde arriba sin compadecerse de ella ni un poco.

–Cuando vuelvas a ver la cara de Daniel recuerda la clase de sucia traidora que eres –susurró con malicia–. Una cosa es haber dejado de amar a Cam, otra muy distinta es engañarlo cuando él aún espera el reencuentro como si su existencia dependiera de ello.

Abrió la puerta y se deslizó fuera, dejándola a ella destruida en el suelo.

Gerret tenía toda la razón. Ella había sido exiliada de su hogar para estar con Cam (aunque tenía la promesa de que se le indultaría), pero él había caído en una desgracia diez veces peor por amarla y desear el poder estar juntos. No era nada justo lo que ella hacía mientras él no la observaba. Era cierto que algo había sentido por Daniel en el jardín, y tal vez desde antes, pero no era ni de cerca tan fuerte e intenso como lo que había entre ella y Cam, y Luce no estaba dispuesta a tirar por la borda todos sus sacrificios, lamentos y momentos juntos por estar con un muchacho que no acababa de conocer.

Cam y Gerret eran los mejores amigos de todos por más diferentes que fueran, y tal vez algo de eso tenía que ver con las palabras de su hermano, pero Luce supo que contaba con la razón. De ahora en más haría lo imposible por alejarse física y emocionalmente de Daniel.


	12. Capítulo duodécimo

**Capítulo duodécimo**

A la mañana siguiente Daniel estaba algo cansado y somnoliento, no había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche y eso se debía a Luce.

Con poco éxito había intentado apartarla de su mente para no perder la cabeza, pero si de principio no era eso lo que quería, evidentemente no iba a funcionar. Su mente se encargó de recrear una y otra vez no sólo las imágenes y sonidos, sino también las sensaciones y sentimientos que se le habían revuelto la noche anterior…, porque tenerla tan cerca, besarla finalmente, acariciarla y casi dar un paso más había sido completamente increíble, y el hecho de que ella no hubiese opuesto resistencia lo era aún más.

Pero las palabras de su primo Gerret todavía sonaban en sus oídos: Está comprometida Pero si Luce realmente lo estaba, ¿por qué permitió que aquello llegara tan lejos? ¿Por qué no lo detuvo y lo apartó como sin duda él había esperado que lo hiciera? La cabeza le daba vueltas y lo único que se le ocurría para aclararse la mente era tomar un buen baño. Sabía, de igual forma, que el baño más privado de la casa era el que tenía la fuente del pez de oro, justo encima de la habitación de ella.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras intentando ignorar el acelerado redoble de su corazón cuando pasó frente a la puerta para subir los peldaños. Avanzó por el pasillo y se metió al gran cuarto.

Dentro de la iluminada habitación, con uno de sus muros recubierto con cuarzo rosa, advirtió una curiosa estatua que no había visto la última vez que entró en aquel lugar. Se acercó lentamente para detallar más de cerca la figura, colocándose a tres metros de ella y a seis de la puerta. Notó que se trataba de algo así como el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer sentado sobre un taburete de cuya espalda salían dos impresionantes alas color piedra. La mujer tenía los brazos sosteniendo una de las alas y su rostro quedaba oculto por ella. Era muy realista. Los detalles de las plumas, del cuerpo… inclusive los tendones de la mano los habían esculpido exquisitamente. Pero había algo más. Le pareció que la estatua se movía, sutilmente, sí, pero de todos modos fue extraño. Se dijo que probablemente eran imaginaciones suyas, después de todo no había dormido muy bien y estaba agotado.

Se acercó más a la estatua aun así; le causaba curiosidad las facciones del rostro y pensó en agacharse de frente para detallarlo. Pero la estatua se movió. Plegó lentamente una de las alas sobre la espalda y se disponía a tomar la otra con ambas manos cuando, girando muy lentamente la cabeza, miró de frente a Daniel. Él se paralizó por completo.

Los ojos de la estatua eran avellana. Y ya se había dado cuenta.

No era una estatua.

Era Luce.

Se miraron fijamente por un momento. A Daniel le zumbaban los oídos y no podía pensar con claridad. Luce plegó lentamente la otra ala intentando no alterar más al aterrorizado hombre que la miraba como si viera algo peor que al diablo mismo.

–Tranquilo –fue lo primero que dijo ella intentando bajarse del taburete tan lento como podía.

Daniel abrió la boca como si sufriera espasmos.

–¿Qué… eres? –susurró pálido como una pared.

–No te haré daño –dijo suavemente.

Pero Daniel no le creía lo más mínimo. La sorpresa (ahora comenzando a convertirse en miedo) le atenazaba completamente los músculos y casi le dolía moverse. Pero sabía lo que debía hacer.

Tenía la puerta a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mucho más cerca que _eso_, por lo que si era lo suficientemente veloz podría salir de allí y buscar al Papa mismo de ser necesario. Dio la vuelta y en grandes zancadas logró recorrer unos tres metros de la distancia que lo separaba de la salida; un momento tenía la sólida lámina de madera enfrente y al siguiente parpadeo miraba a Luce, desnuda, con las alas ligeramente plegadas bloqueándole el paso.

¿Cómo era posible?

–No vale la pena que lo intentes –le dijo suavemente–, soy mucho más veloz y fuerte que tú.

Daniel miró a su espalda. Sí, efectivamente el taburete ahora estaba vacío pero él fijaba su atención en los grandes ventanales del muro contrario, sopesando la posibilidad de escapar por allí.

–No lo intentes, sabes que llegaré antes –advirtió ella como adivinándole el pensamiento. Daniel cayó de rodillas al suelo, jamás en su vida había estado tan asustado como en ese instante.

Tragó saliva antes de inquirir:

–¿Puedes leerme la mente?

–No hace falta para darse cuenta de lo que intentas –dijo ella con tranquilidad.

–¿Qué quieres de mí?

–Antes de que entraras, nada. Ahora, te pido tu silencio. No puedes comentarle a nadie nada de lo que estás viendo… nada sobre mí. Ahora mi secreto es tuyo y debes defenderlo a toda costa –explicó seriamente.

–¿Eres una especie de demonio?

–¿Eso te parezco? –inquirió ella esbozando una media sonrisa.

Daniel se lo pensó mejor. Los demonios no tenían alas como esas.

–¿Eres un…? Pero no puede ser, si fueras un ángel ¿qué estarías haciendo aquí? –se le notaba la confusión y el creciente miedo.

–Ésa es una muy buena pregunta –concedió Luce–. Es una pena que no vayas a obtener una respuesta.

Un rayo de rebeldía cruzó los ojos de Daniel.

–¿Por qué no? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Mírate. Tiemblas como un cachorro mojado a mitad de una tormenta. Cualquier movimiento mío hará que se te pare el corazón y, para serte honesta, no quiero cargar con la muerte de ningún humano en mi ya manchado expediente.

–¿Humano? ¿Es decir que verdaderamente eres un ángel? –abrió los ojos de par en par. Ya comprendía finalmente por qué se sentía tan irremediablemente atraído hacia Luce; finalmente comprendía que le fuera tan imposible resistirse a sus encantos…

Porque Luce era un ángel.

–¿Dios te mandó para realizar alguna misión especial? –preguntó con reverencial temor.

–Bueno, es acertado alegar que Dios me mandó, pero dudo que tuviera alguna misión especial para mí cuando lo hizo –repuso–. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Levántate! –exclamó Luce alarmada al ver cómo Daniel se inclinaba ante ella hasta tocar el suelo con la frente.

–¡Eres una criatura de los cielos! –dijo a modo de respuesta. Luce lo levantó y como las piernas apenas le sostenían, lo sentó en el taburete.

–¿Qué sucede contigo? ¿Quieres que los arcángeles se disgusten aún más? Porque te informo que ya bastante tengo con mi vida tal y como está.

–¿Que se disgusten contigo? ¿Por qué lo harían?

Luce abrió la boca para responder, pero tras pensarse mejor las cosas decidió callar y tratar de acabar ese asunto lo mejor posible.

No, él no podría comprenderlo. Si ya al verla sentía cierto temor, al saber lo que era en realidad, su verdadera situación actual, comenzaría a gritar como loco y mandaría a traer agua bendita para arrojársela encima sin saber que eso de nada serviría.

Pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de contarle a ningún humano nada sobre ella más que lo estrictamente necesario, y le causaba cierta curiosidad saber cómo reaccionaría éste en particular, el único humano que se le resistía.

–Puedo mostrártelo para que lo comprendas mejor –le dijo muy seriamente–. Pero tendrás que callar mi secreto toda tu vida, si no…

–Me matarás –completó Daniel con un nudo en la garganta.

Luce sonrió de forma desagradable.

–¿Listo? –inquirió.

–Listo.

Daniel captó el movimiento del ala derecha de Luce alzándose y avanzando lentamente hacia él. Al principio le atemorizó lo que sucedería al contacto, pues había escuchado que con ver a un ángel uno podía morir, ni se hable de tocarlos. Pero hizo de tripas corazón, cerró los ojos y no se movió. Sintió en su frente un frío contacto, suave como la seda, y enseguida su mente se vio asediada de imágenes vivas y reales…, tan reales que dolía verlas.

…

Él estaba parado sobre algo esponjoso que a primer vistazo parecían nubes, en un lugar donde el infinito era lo único que podía decirse sobre él. Todo estaba en calma, una calma tan tensa que podía asegurar un desastre pronto. Avanzó un par de pasos y luego la visión de una pradera enorme y exuberante, con árboles gigantes de todo tipo, animales de todas las especies conviviendo armónicamente, apareció ante él. No sólo había animales y plantas, sino también unas criaturas en extremo bellas con largas y relucientes alas del más puro y luminoso color blanco vestidas con cintas iridiscentes que les cubrían el torso y los muslos a las que parecían hembras, y con un pantalón del mismo color a los varones. Se veían tan nobles que a Daniel comenzaron a escocerle los ojos. Un hombre y una mujer desnudos se hallaban en el centro de la pradera caminando tomados de la mano, y cuando pasaban frente a una de las criaturas éstas se inclinaban en señal de respeto.

Menos una.

Tenía un porte algo altanero, engreído, miraba a los que sin dudas eran los únicos humanos de por allí con desprecio y superior burla. Una voz como de trueno, terremoto y tormenta surgió de la nada y de todos lados a una vez, hablando con la criatura orgullosa.

–Inclínate, Lucifer, ante mis creaciones, hechas a mi imagen y semejanza. –Daniel sintió mucho miedo porque enseguida supo, por esas palabras, que la voz pertenecía al Todopoderoso. Y le sorprendió bastante reconocer que estaba presenciando la vida en el jardín de Edén antes de la caída del ángel Lucifer.

–¿Por qué, Señor? –preguntó desafiante el ángel–. Ellos son más débiles y frágiles que yo, mi poder es superior al suyo.

–¡Inclínate, he dicho, ahora todos ustedes están al servicio de ellos y su futura descendencia! –tronó la voz de Dios.

Pero Lucifer se resistía.

–Desearía tener una prueba de la superioridad que presentan estos seres antes de inclinarme –replicó–. Porque no todos estamos de acuerdo con la preferencia que le das a estas criaturas de corto entendimiento.

–Tu soberbia ha podido contigo, Lucifer. Te has creído más que quienes yo te indico y por eso te quitaré tu luz y tus alas y caerás al Abismo –resonó con furia la voz. Enseguida unos ángeles con espadas se acercaron a Lucifer, le arrancaron las alas de la espalda y sirviéndose de sus armas abrieron en el suelo un boquete que se tragó al ángel recién caído–. Ahora –continuó muy enfadada la voz–, que pasen al frente esos otros que creen en las palabras de Lucifer.

No fueron pocos los que avanzaron, eran la tercera parte de todos los ángeles presentes.

–¡Que protejan a Adán y a Eva todos aquéllos que creen en mi poder y cuya lealtad no se ve manchada por las pasiones del pecado! –bramó la voz de Dios; a eso gran multitud de ángeles se movió hacia el lado contrario al de los ángeles pecadores para defender a los humanos… pero una pequeña minoría quedó en el medio, indecisa.

Daniel pudo ver a Luce entre esa minoría. Tenía los ojos desorbitados por el miedo y miraba de vez en cuando a un ángel de llamativos ojos verdes que se ubicaba con los traidores.

De parte de Dios, por encima de otros ángeles, tres seres alados con dos pares de fulgurantes alas doradas sobresalían gloriosamente. Uno portaba un gran espada reluciente, otro tenía en las manos un libro y el tercero sencillamente estaba ahí observando.

–Así como sienten, caerán junto con Lucifer a las oscuras bocas del Abismo y jamás se les permitirá la entrada al Paraíso nuevamente; serán repudiados entre los humanos y ellos serán para ustedes motivo de mayor condena. –El ángel glorioso de la gran espada la clavó en el suelo y la tierra abrió una nueva abertura por la que fueron succionados todos los traidores luego de que una horda de ángeles guerreros les arrancaran las alas.

Ahora quedaban los leales y los del medio.

–Su fe ha flanqueado, pues sé que se sienten inseguros de dónde estar. ¡Serán condenados a vagar por la tierra sin rumbo ni misión específica, y sólo cuando lo considere oportuno se les dará una oportunidad de enmendarse! –bramó nuevamente la voz como de desastres naturales.

Un tercer hoyo succionó a los que habían quedado en el medio.

…

Daniel abrió los ojos, jadeante, y notó que nuevamente se encontraba en el baño de la mansión Rockett con Luce. No le costó mucho creer en lo que acababa de presenciar puesto que en ese mismo instante tenía a un ángel frente a él y Daniel siempre había sido un creyente. Pero había ciertas cosas que no lograba comprender.

Y la primera pregunta que hizo luego de algunos minutos de conmoción inicial fue:

–Vi que a los ángeles que cayeron, los que se atrevieron a desafiar a Dios, se les quitaron las alas. ¿Por qué tú aún conservas las tuyas?

Luce sonrió ante la inteligente decisión de Daniel de comenzar por ese detalle.

–Porque de condición de caído sólo tengo el estar confinada con los humanos, viéndolos crecer, envejecer, tener hijos…, mientras yo permanezco igual –respondió con una sonrisa triste ocupándole el rostro.

–No comprendo.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos.

–Las personas ignoran que son tres las clases de ángeles existentes, no dos. Los ángeles celestiales, los caídos y los condenados.

–¿Condenados? –inquirió sin comprenderlo del todo.

–Somos los del medio. Los que no fuimos lo suficientemente orgullosos para pecar ni decididos para permanecer firmes en nuestro sitio. Usualmente somos los más débiles de los tres tipos de ángeles.

–¿A qué están condenados? –preguntó suavemente.

–A cargar con nuestras alas y no poderlas utilizar, viendo cómo se deterioran con el paso de los siglos; a hacer amigos humanos para luego verlos morir, si es que no los abandonamos antes; a contar con todos nuestros poderes y cualidades pero ser demasiado débiles en fuerza para someter a los caídos que nos asechan; a ocultarnos siempre… Dios nos prohíbe revelar a los seres humanos la condición de nuestra naturaleza pues quiere que tengan una fe ciega en Él, pero de cuando en cuando hayamos a un humano demasiado perspicaz como para que no se dé cuenta, y es allí cuando nos vemos obligados a alejarnos.

–¿Gerret también es un condenado?

–Al principio fue un ángel caído. Luego yo rogué para que se le concediera mi condición y, posteriormente, el indulto que se le promete a los de mi clase. Hizo falta que pasaran unos seis siglos para que se lo concedieran, pero a él no le hizo gracia.

–¿Por qué? –Daniel estaba muy pendiente de cada palabra de ella. Si bien era cierto que aún estaba algo aprehensivo, Luce había tenido muchísimas oportunidades de dañarlo si hubiera querido, pero no lo había hecho.

–Un ángel condenado es más débil que uno celestial o caído, y tenemos terminantemente prohibido dañar a los humanos, por lo que conservar nuestros poderes es más una tristeza que un premio.

–Pero ya no están bajo el poder de Dios. ¿Por qué sencillamente no desobedecen?

–Incluso los demonios atienden cuando Él llama. Es imposible dejar de obedecerle.

Daniel lo consideró por un momento. Se preguntó, si eso era tan así como afirmaba Luce, por qué entonces Dios permitía que los humanos pecaran de formas tan crueles y contra su poder.

–Hay otra cosa que no comprendo –comentó lentamente, eligiendo bien sus palabras–. ¿La relación de hermandad entre tú y Gerret se debe sólo a un título para guardar las apariencias?

–Todos los ángeles somos hermanos porque fuimos creados a partir del mismo espíritu, así como ustedes los humanos lo son de cierta forma porque nacieron a partir del mismo hombre y la misma mujer. Gerret y yo, sin embargo, no estamos juntos todo el tiempo. De vez en cuando nuestros caminos se cruzan y decidimos mantenernos juntos hasta que sea la hora de alejarnos, momento en el cual cada quien decide qué hacer a continuación.

–¿Qué te hizo dudar al momento de escoger un bando? –preguntó Daniel sin detenerse a pensar en sus palabras. Percibió que la mirada de Luce se volvía sombría y agonizante–. Perdona, no debería entrometerme.

–Yo incumplí el que para ustedes es el Primer Mandamiento: "Amar a Dios sobre todas las cosas" –respondió de todas formas–. Amaba a otro pero no estaba muy segura de si lo suficiente como para desafiar a Dios; de igual modo le debía mi eterna lealtad a Él, pero no sabía si lo suficiente como para renunciar al que yo quería.

–¿Era él un humano?

Esta vez Luce no respondió. Apartó la mirada mientras apretaba los labios. Daniel sabía que, nuevamente, había tocado su fibra más sensible; aun así su curiosidad era demasiada como para dejar las preguntas.

–¿El señor y la señora Chloster saben que sus hijo jamás morirán? –inquirió.

–Todos en la finca Chloster lo saben pero guardan el secreto por miedo a que Gerret y yo les hagamos algo. Al conocer al señor Chloster, tuvimos que por decencia decirle que éramos inmortales, pero hasta la fecha eres el único humano que conoce la verdad completa… y he de pedirte que lo mantengas así. Argullo que cosas malas sucederán si lo riegas por allí –dijo ella muy seriamente.

Pese a que Daniel no creía comprender del todo el valor de su silencio, aceptó la responsabilidad de guardar el secreto de cualquiera que deseara conocerlo. De pronto, y sin saber por qué, pensó en Jean, en sí mismo y en el tal sir West que ella había mencionado en casa de lord.

–¿Por qué varios de nosotros nos sentimos atraídos por ustedes? –inquirió con curiosidad.

A Luce le hizo gracia que preguntara, de todas las cosas que ella creía que maquinaba su mente, precisamente aquello.

–Los animales nos reconocen por un instinto muy arraigado y básico en ellos; el humano no es la excepción, y aunque no se dé cuenta conscientemente, nota la diferencia entre nosotros.

"Los ángeles celestiales no tienen la necesidad de esconderse de ellos, por lo que siempre son reconocidos con facilidad. A los condenados nos guardan una especie de fascinación sobrenatural y los caídos suelen seducir a los humanos con un aspecto y carácter peligrosos. –Luce sonrió–. No me preguntes por qué los malos siempre llaman la atención.

La mente de Daniel trabajaba a millón intentando procesar toda esa información nueva y sorprendente que estaba recibiendo. Los ángeles no sólo eran parte de las creencias religiosas del cristianismo y demás, eran criaturas tan reales como los seres humanos y se la pasaban entre ellos, o al menos los caídos y los condenados lo hacían.

Pero estaba confundido. ¿Acaso lo que creía sentir por Luce eran efectos de su propio instinto al reconocer la naturaleza diferente de ella o realmente se había enamorado? ¿En el mundo de los ángeles que esperaban que se les indultara cabía el amor con humanos? ¿Luce estaba tan confundida por sus sentimientos como él? Lo ignoraba, pero estaba claro que si la noche anterior creía que besándola podría dejar atrás la incertidumbre con respecto a su corazón, ahora se sentía aún más perdido dentro de su propia mente. Se preguntaba, de igual modo, si aquello no sería alguno de los poderes que mencionó Luce.

–¿Qué poderes poseen los ángeles?

–Eso no te lo puedo decir –respondió ella con sorpresa–. Los ángeles caídos desarrollan ciertas habilidades _torturahumanos_ con la práctica, aunque las desconozco, y en cuanto a los condenados… Bueno, te puedo decir que yo tengo la capacidad de hacer sentir frágil, débil y asustadizo a cuantos humanos me provoque al punto de hacerles temer de ellos mismos.

–¿Alguna vez lo hiciste con alguien?

–Con Judas Iscariote –respondió Luce con cierta amargura–. Y puedo asegurarte que costosa me salió aquella intromisión. Los arcángeles no estaban contentos conmigo, pero como yo aún era nueva en el mundo humano (un año humano es como un minuto para los ángeles y un segundo para Dios) me dejaron ir con un castigo menor.

–¿Qué te hicieron?

–Me obligaron a marchar al norte del continente sola, sin tener la posibilidad de buscar una familia que me adoptara hasta pasados sesenta años.

–¿Familia que te adoptara? –repitió confundido.

–Habrás notado que Gerret y yo aparentamos veinte años a lo sumo, diecisiete lo más joven, por lo que es imprescindible que encontremos adultos de cuya familia podamos ser miembros hasta el momento de marchar.

Coincidió en eso. Cuando su madre le habló de su prima Luce esperó encontrarse a una dama mayor. Daniel pensó en el dolor que debió sentir Luce al perder a sus hermanos, el Paraíso y la confianza de Dios, y se preguntó qué habría sido del hombre que la impulsó a ceder todo eso. Se dijo que si había sido un humano, no fue una jugada muy inteligente por parte de ella…

Pero ésa era la cuestión: Luce era tan sagaz y astuta que sin duda debió ser alguien más. Tal vez el ángel rebelde con los ojos verdes que él había visto en su cabeza.

–¿Tú me mostraste la caída de los ángeles? –le preguntó muy seriamente, cayendo recién en la cuenta de que sólo cuando ella lo tocó pudo verlo.

Luce asintió.

–¿Cómo?

–Si te toco la frente con mis alas puedo mostrarte cualquier recuerdo mío que yo desee –respondió.

De pronto la atención de él se fijó por completo en las enormes alas que ella llevaba en la espalda. A primera vista parecían de piedra, pasadas y rígidas, pero eso no se ajustaba a la descripción del contacto que él había sentido. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar los dedos entre las plumas para saber qué tacto tenían, cómo olían…

Al parecer Luce se dio cuenta de cómo las miraba. Acercó cautelosamente una de ellas a Daniel; éste, algo inseguro, deslizó lentamente los dedos por entre las plumas y descubrió que la seda era áspera en comparación. Desprendía un ligero olor a mandarina si frotaba un poco. Era increíble la sensación.

–Nunca noté que tuvieras esto en la espalda –comentó dubitativo.

Y pese a que no se lo esperaba, Luce se echó a reír con toda gracia y era un sonido muy hermoso, como el repiqueteo de cascabeles y campanas. Eso le desconcertó.

–Si no pudiera replegarlas al interior de mi cuerpo, sería un tanto difícil cumplir la tediosa tarea de pasar inadvertida.

Su sonrisa no había desaparecido del todo y Daniel pensó que tanto indiferente como enojada y alegre, Luce era sencillamente preciosa. Sin embargo, el corazón le dio un vuelco a ambos cuando escucharon girarse el pomo de la puerta y, posteriormente, a Gerret entrando en el baño, con sus ojos crueles clavados en Luce (que se había envuelto velozmente en una toalla) y Daniel. El segundo miró de reojo a la chica y notó que, como había dicho, replegó sus alas y ya no eran visibles.

Gerret se veía bastante disgustado con la situación, pero no tanto como la noche anterior cuando los había atrapado en el laberinto de setos.

–¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó amenazadoramente bajo.

–Cálmate, Gerret. Escuché al señor Daniel por el pasillo y le pedí que me concediera algunos minutos.

–¿Con qué motivo? –se notaba que desconfiaba de Luce ahora más que nunca.

–Con el propósito de darle a entender los largos años que sin mi amado he tenido que aprender a vivir. Evidentemente mi conducta de anoche es muy reprochable pues no debí alentar tal situación, porque aunque no desconozco completamente los sentimientos que le atenazan, puedo asegurar que no los comparto. –Se volvió hacia Daniel que intentaba no quedarse boquiabierto–. Lo lamento muchísimo si le herí o le di a entender cosas que no ocurren –le sonrió fugazmente; Daniel captó la indirecta.

–El que debería disculparse, señorita, soy yo –dijo, actuando lo más solemnemente que podía–. He abusado de la poca confianza que esa noche durante la amena conversación me cedió. No ignoro las pasiones de la naturaleza humana y sé a ciencia cierta que fue por ellas que las cosas casi llegan tan lejos.

Se inclinó brevemente en señal de despedida, pasó junto a Gerret camino a la puerta y Luce creyó ver que Daniel le guiñaba levemente un ojo. Luego salió, dejando a los dos hermanos a solas.

–Se lo has dicho, ¿cierto? –la acusó.

–¿Me crees capaz de desobedecer a Dios revelándole de buenas a primeras lo que somos? –replicó ella categóricamente.

Gerret no estaba muy convencido de la imagen de inocencia que Luce intentaba dar, sin embargo, habían sido asuntos más urgentes los que solicitaron que fuera a buscarla en primer lugar. Sin decir una palabra, se sacó una carta de la levita y se la extendió a Luce.

–¿Qué es? –preguntó ella con curiosidad reconociendo la apresurada caligrafía del señor Chloster.

–Un aviso. Chester murió.


	13. Capítulo décimo tercero

**Capítulo décimo tercero**

Los sirvientes acabaron de cargar las maletas de Luce y Gerret en el carruaje que la señora Rockett les había cedido para volver a la finca Chloster. Ambos hermanos se mostraban muy serios y frívolos, y es que la noticia los cogió por sorpresa.

–Queridos –llamó con la voz algo afectada la señora Regina–, ¿seguros que no quisieran que Jean y Charles los acompañaran?

–No se ofenda, señora Rockett –dijo Luce con zozobra en la voz–, pero esto es un asunto de familia, porque el señor Chester ciertamente era eso para nosotros.

Luce y Gerret se despidieron con una rígida reverencia, luego salieron apresuradamente de la casa y tan pronto estuvieron dentro del carruaje comenzaron a moverse en dirección a la finca Chloster.

Llegaron más lentamente de lo que ella hubiese preferido pero en ningún momento se quejó; tan pronto el carruaje entró por el camino de gravilla, y antes de que se detuviera por completo, Luce había bajado y corría velozmente a la casa. Al entrar, la pesada atmósfera le anunció que hacía horas de la pérdida y que los servicios funerarios estaban comenzados ya. En la sala de estar, muy callados, estaba el señor Chloster con su mujer y las doncellas.

–¿Dónde está Patrick? –preguntó Luce sintiendo a Gerret a sus espaldas.

–En el establo –dijo apesadumbrado el señor Chloster mirándola atentamente. Luce estaba muy decidida a encontrar a su mejor amigo cuando esquivó a su hermano y salió a los terrenos camino del establo.

Se paró bajo el umbral de la enorme puerta corrediza de madera mirando al interior del lugar, donde advirtió una figura encorvada cuya espalda temblaba. Se acercó lentamente a Patrick, que tenía el rostro escondido entre las manos y sollozaba silenciosamente, se arrodilló ante él y lo abrazó con fuerza.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó al levantar la cabeza y enjuagarse las lágrimas– ¿No se supone que estabas en la mansión Rockett?

Luce negó con la cabeza.

–Gerret y yo hemos vuelto tan pronto nos enteramos.

Se miraron en silencio. Luce pudo ver que Patrick debía llevar un buen tiempo llorando, tenía los ojos hinchados y la nariz muy roja, además de ojeras. Sintió muchísima compasión por su amigo.

–Él quiso que fuera al pueblo a comprarte unas rosas –dijo con la voz algo afectada.

–¿Cómo murió? –preguntó. Si algo tenía Luce era experiencias con amigos muertos; después de todo, cuando uno vive eternamente y debes relacionarte para poder pasar inadvertida, es imposible evitar experimentar cosas así. Además, por la condición de su naturaleza ella veía la muerte de un modo algo distinto que los humanos. Para ella era la oportunidad de conseguir el premio máximo, aunque comprendía el dolor de quienes se quedaban atrás.

–Uno de los caballos estaba agresivo y él intentó sujetarlo por las riendas… Luego no sé qué ocurrió y lo siguiente que vi fue a él en el suelo, con la cara sangrándole profusamente y el animal bajando una pata trasera. La muerte fue instantánea. –Las lágrimas comenzaron a empañarle los ojos nuevamente.

–Lo lamento mucho, Patrick –dijo Luce para consolarlo.

–No. Claro que no lo haces –terció él, pero no estaba enojado con ella por eso.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirió ella en cambio.

–Espero a que el caballo se acostumbre a mi presencia. –La forma en que la mirada se le ensombreció cuando lo dijo no le gustó nada a Luce.

–¿Para qué?

–Esta noche, cuando el animal esté durmiendo, lo voy a matar –declaró con filo en la voz.

El corazón de Luce se endureció de pronto. Se puso en pie y lo miró estoicamente.

–No, no lo harás –declaró categóricamente.

Patrick se puso en pie, y como era un palmo más alto que ella, intentó intimidarla con la cercanía física y el veneno de su mirada; pero lo cierto es que Luce lo contemplaba tan fija y decididamente que el intimidado era él.

–No me lo vas a impedir –la desafió.

–Por supuesto que lo haré –repuso con calma. La ira de Patrick era tan palpable y abundante como el heno esparcido por el suelo.

–¿Disfrutas esto? Jamás en tu cómoda existencia has tenido que perder a alguien, no sabes cómo me siento –espetó.

La expresión de Luce era muy dura.

–¿Mi cómoda existencia? –repitió cruzándose de brazos.

–Te desentiendes del mundo y de las realidades que sí nos competen a otros. Tú te limitas a llegar a un lugar en busca de asilo para dejarlo cuando tu aspecto físico con relación a la edad que simulas se vuelve contradictorio. Si muere alguien para ti es natural.

Pronto se arrepintió de su atrevimiento. Jamás le había asustado Luce, pero él sabía lo que ella era y desconocía de lo que sería capaz; nunca en todo el tiempo que la conocía la había visto tan enojada. Y eso no podía ser bueno.

–No me atreveré a decirte cuánto he perdido por estar aquí, puesto que en ningún momento ha sido tu responsabilidad. No sabes con certeza cuál es mi naturaleza pero te puedo asegurar que si me he desentendido del mundo y sus caprichos, como tú alegas, es porque estoy cansada ya de mantener esperanzas que me destruyen al derrumbarse.

Patrick quiso fulminarla con la mirada porque creía que ella jamás había experimentado un dolor como el suyo, pero estaba muy consciente que no había pasado por el cambiante mundo que Luce estaba condenada a recorrer quién sabía por qué motivo.

–No dañarás al caballo –prosiguió ella– porque así como el humano hiere sin querer con sus palabras, asesinando sentimientos recién nacidos sin desearlo realmente, el animal no estaba en plena consciencia de que mataría al hacer eso. Es tan inocente como tu padre.

Pero él se negaba a aceptarlo porque aunque fuera por satisfacción, quería ver muerto al caballo y ser él quien lo matara. Luce, previendo sus intenciones, le tomó del brazo y lo haló hacia la puerta.

–Volvamos a la casa –le dijo, pero él haló para soltarse.

–¿Para arreglarme y asistir a su funeral? Yo creo que no –le dio la espalda.

–¿No irás? –a Luce le parecía que su comportamiento ya estaba siendo infantil–. ¿Puedes decirme el motivo?

Pero Patrick no la evitaba por testarudez, tenía en la mira un trozo de hierro bastante largo y puntiagudo; pensó que si podía distraer a Luce lo suficiente como para lanzarse rápidamente en pos de él y encajarlo en el cuello del caballo, ella no podría detenerlo puesto que no era tan rápida.

–Porque no acepto que mi padre haya muerto –espetó.

–Patrick, debes ir a despedirte de él…

Patrick vio la oportunidad adecuada durante el discurso de Luce que sabía la mantendría ocupada lo suficiente como para darle la oportunidad de tomarla desprevenida, coger el hierro y correr hacia el caballo antes de que la muchacha pudiera siquiera reaccionar.

Sin embargo, cuando a un parpadeo veía con sangrienta sed el cuello musculoso de la criatura y al siguiente Luce le había abofeteado tan fuerte que el arma se le escapó de las manos, supo que realmente no conocía bien a su mejor amiga ni sabía de lo que era capaz. El dolor comenzó a aparecer progresivamente; cuando se atrevió a enfrentarse a la mirada de ella, la mejilla la tenía roja y le ardía terriblemente.

Más que enojado estaba sorprendido.

–Dime una cosa –pidió ella con los ojos refulgiendo dureza–. ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría el señor Chester de saber que su hijo, por saciar una ridícula sed de venganza tomando represalias contra una criatura del todo inocente, intentó matar a uno de los caballos que él con tanta dedicación mantenía? Me niego a creer que la educación impartida por el señor Chester te lleve incorrectamente a cometer actos de esta naturaleza.

–Tú no sabes cómo… –intentó defenderse con la voz estrangulada.

–¡Sí, pues resulta que sí lo sé! ¡Reconozco muy bien y he vivido el dolor de soportar la misma pérdida todo el tiempo! Imagina sólo por un instante que dentro de unos años tu padre vuelve con vida pero luego de un tiempo muere nuevamente, y la historia se repite infinitamente. –Patrick la observaba con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadado; nunca vio a Luce tan alterada y personalmente conmovida–. Pese a que sabes con certeza que él volverá y los cálculos pertinentes te permiten saber más o menos cuándo, el mundo se te derrumba encima cuando debes verlo partir otra vez y recomponerte para cuando regrese.

–No quise alterarte, Luce –dijo, en un intento de remediar un poco la furia contenida que ella estaba dejando salir.

–Resulta que todo te ha salido del revés. Ésta será la única vez que veas morir a tu padre, y deberías estar muy agradecido con eso –lo abrazó muy fuertemente, más que para consolarlo, con la intención de sentir ella misma que tenía de donde sujetarse para no caer en su propia desesperación.

–Eres muy valiente –le susurró él al oído, nuevamente movida su espalda por los espasmos de los sollozos silenciosos.

No pensó Luce. Ella era de todo menos valiente porque una mujer valiente podría tomar las riendas de su vida, una mujer valiente no tendría que depender de ningún caballero para sentirse plenamente feliz y tranquila, una mujer valiente no esperaría eternamente bajo el mismo árbol a que apareciera su amado, quien la abandonaba periódicamente sin falta alguna.

Ella ya había comenzado a preguntarse con seria reflexión si valía la pena continuar con aquello, si no sería más que una fantasía que se desarrollaba en su mente y que jamás se llevaría a cabo…, si no había dejado el cielo en vano.

o o o

A la hora de la cena todo estaba muy silencioso, a la mesa cada quien mantenía la vista fija en su plato sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Los de Luce y Patrick eran los únicos que tenían tema específico, todos los demás eran generalizados sobre la muerte.

–Mañana enterraremos a tu padre a las seis, muchacho –dijo apáticamente el señor Chloster; Patrick sólo respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

La comida terminó. Los reunidos se dispersaron cada uno a su habitación. Luce creyó conveniente ir a dormir al establo sólo para asegurarse que Patrick no intentaba seguir adelante con su intento de asesinato por venganza. Subió a su alcoba, tomó una manta y regresó al establo donde recostó un taburete de la pared, se arrebujó en la cobija y se echó a dormir.

Como a media noche, una mano fría sobre su mejilla la despertó de golpe. Al entornar los ojos perfiló en la oscuridad el rostro de Gerret mirándola fijamente de cuclillas, justo enfrente.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –susurró con un ligero matiz socarrón.

–Cuido de los caballos, no quiero que se sientan solos –contestó.

Pero Gerret notó que algo más la incomodaba.

–¿Puedo sentarme contigo? –le pidió de la forma más sutil que él jamás había utilizado.

Luce se levantó del taburete, Gerret se sentó y la tomó del brazo para acercarla. Luce se acurrucó en el pecho de su hermano, sentada en su regazo concentrada en contar los latidos de su corazón, mientras él los cubría con la manta a ambos. Luego la estrechó contra sí con toda dulzura, y de no ser porque la joven estaba algo deprimida, habría sospechado una mala jugada de él.

–¿Te ha afectado mucho la muerte del señor Chester? –inquirió en voz baja.

–Un poco, él también era buen amigo mío –dijo ella débilmente.

–Pero no es todo lo que te tiene cabizbaja –adivinó.

–No, estás en lo cierto.

–¿Me lo quieres contar?

Luce suspiró. Gerret podía ser fastidioso, cruel, vengativo, molesto, burlón y demás, pero cuando se trataba de ayudarla siempre estaba muy dispuesto. Sin embargo, ella no guardaba la certeza de que fuese correcto revelarle lo que sentía abiertamente. Prefirió, en cambio, darle sólo una ligera idea.

–La pronta partida del señor Chester ha puesto a todos en la casa a pensar –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa–. Consideran con mayor grado de seriedad la verdad absoluta de que la llamada de Dios y el ángel de la muerte no toman en cuenta si deseas partir o no, y que los títulos y bienes no sirven de nada allá donde vas.

–Es cierto –comentó Gerret con cierta nota de alegría malvada en la voz–, estoy convencido de que Olympia finalmente ha visto la cara no tan pintoresca de la fragilidad humana. Quizá ahora se vuelva más humilde, aunque no lo creo.

–Pronto la mayoría lo olvidará y continuará con lo que hacen –prosiguió Luce–, como si aquello fuera nomás una pequeña piedra en un enorme mar: casi imposible de advertir a no ser que te tropieces con ella.

–¿Adónde quieres ir a parar? –le preguntó directamente.

–Me he estado planteando las cosas desde el punto de vista que ilustra mi situación personal, he pensado durante bastante tiempo…

Calló. Gerret comenzó a presentir que algo no andaba bien.

–¿Y? –la instó a continuar.

–Creo que es hora de dejar todo y comenzar de nuevo –respondió metódicamente.

–No comprendo a qué te refieres.

–Me parece que voy a aceptar la oferta que hace tantos años atrás me hicieron.

Luce sintió cómo su hermano tragaba saliva. Se preparó mentalmente para escucharle discutir, pero en lugar de eso Gerret preguntó suavemente:

–¿Qué te ha llevado a considerar tal opción? ¿Qué hay de Cam?

–Él es precisamente el problema, Gerret. Estoy cansada de sufrir, de llorar, de deprimirme; quisiera al menos poder disfrutar de la creación de Dios en mi exilio pero vivo por y para él. Y creo que ha sido suficiente. –A Luce le dolía más que a nadie pensar en separarse del ser que ella más amaba, pero era de tontos vivir para sufrir por quien parece indiferente.

–Luce, comprendo cómo te sientes cada vez que ocurre –dijo él con calma–, y no soy ajeno a la sensación de abandono que te llena siempre. Puedo asegurarte, no obstante, que él daría el mundo entero por ti si pudiera.

–¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

–Porque es mi mejor amigo y lo conozco –declaró–. Además, la espera está por terminar, Luce, un par de meses más y volverán a estar reunidos.

–¿Con qué finalidad? ¿Para que dentro de unos años vuelva a irse? No. Lo he meditado lo suficiente, puedo asegurártelo.

A Gerret no se le ocurría qué decir para disuadirla de aceptar la oferta, aquélla por la cual a Luce se le concedería el perdón y podría volver a convertirse en un ángel celestial en toda regla; él sencillamente no podía permitir que Luce partiera.

–Cédele una oportunidad más –sugirió pensando tan aprisa como podía–. Espera a que vuelva esta vez, plantéale lo que piensas y si te abandona serás libre para hacer lo que quieras –pero Gerret estaba muy consciente de que así tuviese que mover cielo y tierra, Luce no iba a dejarle.

–No estoy segura. Si le veo me encontraré atrapada por ese hechizo que nos unió la primera vez y entonces me será imposible pensar y actuar claramente –dijo con tristeza.

–No es por burlarme de ti, hermana, pero si comienzas a hablar de brujería los arcángeles no te permitirán regresar bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Y aunque hubiese preferido que no sucediera puesto que no se sentía de humor, Gerret logró arrancarle una sutil sonrisa. Sin quererlo, Luce pensó en su primo Daniel, pero desechó velozmente la idea pues no quería otro motivo para aferrarse a ese mundo.


	14. Capítulo décimo cuarto

**Capítulo décimo cuarto **

Luce y Patrick se hallaban en la habitación de éste dando los últimos ajustes al traje negro con que el muchacho iría al funeral de su padre. El mobiliario de la habitación, la más pequeña de la casa, consistía en un sencillo armario de madera, una cama, una mesilla de noche y un mueble donde reposaba un cuenco con agua para lavarse la cara al despertar por las mañanas. Patrick se veía muy apuesto, pero su mirada era tan triste que lograba deslucir su aspecto. Luce se sintió mal por su amigo.

–¿Qué pasa si luego de un tiempo me olvido de él? –preguntó el muchacho con cierta depresión.

–No sucederá –aseguró ella categóricamente–. El señor Chester es demasiado especial como para que algo así pueda ocurrirle.

Patrick miró a Luce fijamente. Desde abajo les llegó la voz del señor Chloster llamando para que fueran al carruaje que los llevaría al cementerio al que asistirían la señora Chloster, su marido, las doncellas más ancianas y Patrick; Gerret, Luce y el resto de la servidumbre prefería guardar sus respetos en casa.

–Gracias, Luce… por esto, por todo. No en vano eres la segunda persona más especial para mí y lamento que en consecuencia de mi ridícula idea de justicia, tú y Gerret hayan tenido que dormir vigilando a los caballos –dijo esbozando una media sonrisa.

–No es nada. Y no te preocupes, no quería que los caballos se sintieran solos luego de prácticamente haber vivido toda su vida con el señor Chester –comentó ella alisándole los pequeños pliegues de los hombros del traje.

Patrick le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y se acercó para besarla, pero Luce lo detuvo colocándole una mano en la boca y alejándose del muchacho dos pasos.

–Estás dolido por lo de tu padre –dijo fríamente–, no debes hacer tonterías por dolor. Y de todos modos, una de las peores formas de condenar tu existencia es relacionándote con alguien como yo.

–Quiero estar contigo –replicó él en respuesta acercándose a Luce, ignorando la forma en que ésta lo miraba.

–Yo te he visto crecer, Patrick. Jugué contigo cuando eras niño, me encargué de enseñarte filosofía, poesía, matemáticas; solías ir al pueblo tomado de mi mano como si fuera tu hermana mayor. No es correcto.

–Este mundo es un completo desastre, lo que creíamos correcto pronto, en un futuro, dejará de ser cierto y todos serán libres para hacer lo que les venga en gana sin importarles las leyes establecidas por sus gobernadores o Dios mismo –dio otro paso hacia ella.

–Si Dios así lo desea pronto podré volver al lugar de donde vengo y jamás volveremos a vernos. Juzgo conveniente, por lo tanto, comenzar a guardar las distancias para que la separación final no sea tan dura. –Dio media vuelta para marcharse antes de dañar más a Patrick, pero cuando ya tenía la mano sobre el picaporte, la llamó.

Se acercó a su armario de donde extrajo un enorme ramo de rosas rojas muy bien conservadas y hermosas. Se lo ofreció.

–Mi padre, como anteriormente te había dicho, me pidió que fuera al pueblo a comprarte esto –se las tendió. Luce en lugar de coger el ramo completo, se hizo con una de las flores.

–Llévale las demás a él –le dijo. Luego salió de la habitación en dirección al árbol a la orilla del lago.

Una media hora más tarde ya partían dos carruajes, más el que cargaba el cadáver del señor Chester, al cementerio del condado. Gerret se mantenía dentro de la casa molestando a las doncellas, desapareciéndoles ciertos ingredientes para la comida sin que se dieran cuenta, poniéndolas como locas buscando por todos lados; Luce permanecía muy quieta recostada del tronco del gran árbol pensando en dos nombres que tenían la capacidad de revolverle los pensamientos. Cam y Daniel.

¿Estaría el segundo pensando en ella? Sí, eso era más que seguro después de la clase de descubrimiento que había hecho. ¿La echaba de menos? No le constaba. Ahora que él sabía la verdad acerca de Luce, ¿consideraría que la atracción casi sobrenatural que sentían era producto de la naturaleza de ella? Probablemente. ¿Por qué le importaba a Luce lo que pudiese pensar Daniel? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí tenía claro es que debía hacer lo imposible por mantenerse alejada de él tanto mental como emocionalmente; si realmente estaba considerando aceptar la oferta de los arcángeles para volver, nada debía atarla a la tierra.

Aun así, no era amor lo que ella sentía, ¿cierto? Sencillamente comenzaba a desarrollarle a su primo cierto afecto luego de pasar tanto tiempo con él, ¿no es así? Ella amaba a Cam y quería dejar de hacerlo para poder redimirse. Por lo tanto, en su cabeza no podía haber espacio para hombres de ninguna clase, porque, pensó, lo único que saben es traer problemas.

…

El cadáver y las personas en los dos carruajes llegaron finalmente a la iglesia frente al cementerio del condado. Patrick se sentía un tanto extraño estando en aquel lugar; recordaba que cuando era más pequeño Luce lo llevaba todos los domingos a misa pero ella jamás entraba, se quedaba fuera esperándolo hasta que salía. Ella le había dicho, cuando él inocentemente le preguntó un día por qué no lo acompañaba, que hace tiempo cometió una falta contra Dios y éste estaba enojado con ella y le prohibía la entrada a sus templos.

Patrick desde siempre había tenido una curiosidad casi morbosa por saber qué clase de criatura era Luce; no le parecía que ella encajara con ninguno de los monstruos y seres fantásticos de los libros que él solía leer, pero ahora comenzaba a darse cuenta que, tal vez, el aspecto físico que ella presentaba no era el auténtico, y no podía sacarse de la cabeza la rapidez sobrehumana con que se había atravesado entre él y el caballo. Tan cínica y calculadora.

o o o

Acabada la misa (de la cual Patrick apenas había estado consciente) salieron al patio trasero, una enorme extensión de tierra y pasto algo grisáceo con algunos árboles de aspecto siniestro sobre los que se posaban los buitres; un lugar que era mejor conocido como el cementerio Dervenshille. Patrick intentaba no prestar atención al hecho de que se encontraba parado sobre restos de gente muerta mezclados con tierra y otras cosas y se dedicó a observar las estatuas que marcaban el lugar de entierro de algunos individuos. Una en particular de un ángel mirando un libro abierto sobre sus manos le recordó de cierta forma a Luce: su mirada era algo triste y vacía, como si añorara ya la vida del fallecido del mismo modo en que a veces se mostraba la muchacha, aunque él sabía que se debía a otra cosa muy distinta.

Y eso era algo que le molestaba. Muchas veces, desde que cumplió los dieciocho años, Patrick había intentado darle a entender a Luce que lo que sentía por ella iba más allá de una mera amistad. Pero o bien ella lo sabía y trataba de evitarlo, o bien le era indiferente. Contando sucesos más recientes, aquélla misma tarde antes de partir intentó decirle mediante las acciones lo mucho que ella le gustaba, pero como siempre Luce había evitado el encuentro y el contacto.

El muchacho llevaba en la mano una de las rosas del ramo que ella le había rechazado y que de todos modos él dejó en la habitación de la joven, sobre la cama.

Escuchó un ruido sordo un poco por detrás de él, al volverse vio que ya colocaban el ataúd de su padre en posición para deslizarlo por el agujero en la tierra a través de unas cuerdas sostenidas por dos hombres de cada lado del hoyo. Se acercó con paso lento y vencido hasta colocarse junto al señor Chloster. Lo más triste de todo eso era que un par de meses más adelante era el cumpleaños número veinticinco de Patrick.

Bajaron lentamente el ataúd puesto que era demasiado pesado para hacerlo con rapidez. El cura, mientras, hablaba y leía cosas de la Biblia que por algún motivo el muchacho no consiguió captar y tampoco hizo esfuerzo alguno por intentarlo. Finalmente depositaron la gran urna en el suelo, y justo cuando los mismos cuatro hombres apostados a cada lado de la tumba cogían las palas para comenzar a echar la tierra removida, Patrick se acercó y tiró la rosa, que cayó perfectamente colocada justo encima de la tapa de madera.

Poco a poco rellenaron el agujero, y las nubes, que hasta hacía poco formaban un corro impenetrable, se abrieron en un círculo que permitió ver el cielo completamente azul y un rayo de luz que, curiosamente, incidió directamente en la tierra recién paleada. Patrick no pudo evitar sonreír, pero antes de que se fuera su padre allí donde pertenecía, pensó a modo de juramento: Me enseñaste a no darme por vencido. Te prometo que seguiré a Luce hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario para que ella me acepte. En ese momento no le quedaba muy claro cómo lograría eso tomando en cuenta que desde que la conoció, a los seis años, ella no había envejecido ni un minuto, pero se dijo que era un pequeño contratiempo al que ya le hallaría solución.

o o o

Regresaban todos a la finca ya menos apesadumbrados. Patrick agradeció al señor Chloster el haber hecho todo eso por su padre y luego tomó camino al establo, donde para su sorpresa se encontró a Luce cepillando la crin de uno de los caballos.

Al verlo ella sonrió con la mirada. Patrick se acercó, tomó otro cepillo y se dedicó a atender junto con su amiga al animal, el mismo que había matado a su padre.

…

Los días se sucedían uno tras otro, convirtiéndose tortuosamente lento en semanas y luego superando el mes y medio. Daniel y Jean estaban en el castillo Monsrey en una visita de negocios al dueño de las joyerías más importantes de toda Europa. Se suponía que la señora Monsrey había muerto de una grave enfermedad hacía unos años, y el hijo de ambos estaba en Londres atendiendo algunos asuntos. Daniel, que desde siempre había tenido un talento natural de negociación y convencimiento, ahora se encontraba más distraído que en toda su vida; la mayor parte del tiempo tenía la cabeza en otro sitio y dejaba a su mejor amigo casi en poder total de las decisiones que tomaban.

–Charles, ¿qué te ocurre? –le preguntó Jean una tarde mientras paseaban por los ridículamente enormes jardines del castillo–. Te noto ausente. Pareciera como si en mínima importancia recayera el negocio con el señor Monsrey.

–No, por supuesto que no es así, Jean –repuso él a la defensiva–. Sucede que… el gusanillo de la culpa me carcome por dentro al pensar en mi pequeña hermana a la que muy pocas veces he visto, y peor me siento al no haber presenciado el nacimiento de mi hermano.

Mentira.

–Comprendo de cierto modo lo que sientes –afirmó–. Aunque pueda parecerte algo falso y carente de base sólida, me cuesta sacarme de la cabeza a la señorita Lucinda. –Dieron vuelta a un enorme árbol de naranjas grandes y maduras–. Echo muchísimo de menos su compañía, su voz, su forma de pensar y ver las cosas. Me creerás un hombre fácil de convencer, pero ella en verdad me ha trastocado hasta lo más profundo.

A Daniel se le enfrió la nuca de pronto.

–¿Ella te gusta? –preguntó con cierto recelo en la voz.

Pero Jean no respondió enseguida. Caminaron alrededor de unos setos de medio metro de estatura mientras él se dedicaba a mirar las formas de las nubes en el cielo. Daniel llegó a preguntarse si su amigo le habría oído.

–Cuando la saqué a bailar en mi casa lo hice porque a primera vista era la dama más hermosa de cuantas había, y sabes lo muy amante de la belleza que soy; luego hablamos y noté que tenía una gran habilidad con las palabras al igual que mi madre. Cuando se fue prometí cartearme con ella pero estaba un poco reacio a escribir la primera: sabía que a mis padres les gustaba la señorita y yo no quería acercarme a ninguna mujer que ellos escogieran. Pero tan sólo con recordarla en el baile fue suficiente para que me animara.

"Luego ella me respondió y mantuvimos la correspondencia. Sin comentarles nada en un principio, invité a su familia a tomar té en la casa, pero merecería que me cortaran una lengua mentirosa si afirmara que no les entusiasmó a mis padres la noticia… Te confesaré que intenté…, bueno, casi me dejo llevar por una de las más básicas pasiones humanas pero ella no lo permitió.

Daniel apretó los dientes con furia y tuvo que entrelazar las manos tras la espalda para que Jean no viese que las había convertido en puños. Continuaron el recorrido cerca del muro que separaba la propiedad Monsrey de lo que había por los alrededores.

–Son escasos y efímeros los momentos que nos vemos, pero cuando sucede me siento irremediablemente más atraído hacia ella –continuó Jean con naturalidad–. No puedo evitar enamorarme de tan impresionante criatura.

Daniel pensó que su amigo no sabía que tales atracciones se debían a la mera naturaleza de Luce, que como ángel (condenado, caído o lo que fuera) ejercía cierto control sobre las personas sin quererlo realmente. Sin embargo, Daniel también se sentía de ese modo, como si le arrancaran las ganas de levantarse por las mañanas cuando estaba lejos de ella. Antes él intentaba por todos los medios razonar el curioso y socarrón encanto de Luce, cosa que no había logrado, pero ahora que conocía el verdadero motivo sentía que nada tenía que ver el hecho de que no fuera humana en el intento de explicar por qué no podía olvidarla.

Luce había calado muy hondo en él. Daniel aún se torturaba recordando la noche en el laberinto de setos en la casa de su amigo; esa noche la había tenido más cerca que nunca, se había embriagado con el perfume de su cuerpo, con la sensación de sus manos acariciándola, con el sabor de sus labios y su lengua, y más aún con el sorprendente hecho de que ella parecía reacia a continuar pero no hiciera nada para detenerlo o apartarlo. Más apocalípticamente impresionante aún fue que antes de que llegara su muy inoportuno hermano, Luce había aceptado continuar en la habitación de Daniel con lo que entre ellos se desarrollaba. Y no podía evitar pensar lo mucho que le habría gustado que sucediera. No obstante, un extraño déjà vu le asaltaba cada vez que pensaba en eso, como si ya hubiera vivido algo así, aunque se aseguró a sí mismo que jamás se había desvivido tanto por una mujer, en especial una que parecía decidida a despreciarlo.

Ahora, no obstante, estaba tan trastornado que no dejaba de pensar en ella ni por un segundo. Cuando comía, hablaba, leía, caminaba, soñaba y demás era en relación con Luce. Llevaba mes y medio sin saber de ella y eso le torturaba hasta más no poder.

–Tal vez mis padres acertaron –continuaba hablando Jean sin caer en cuenta de que Daniel no le escuchaba– y Luce sea la mujer para mí.

Sin hacer esfuerzos para disimular, Daniel clavó los pies en el suelo y Jean se detuvo a su lado un poco consternado por la extraña conducta de su amigo.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó bastante alterado internamente.

–Se me ha pasado por la mente –¡Oh no!– que podría declarármele…

–¿Cómo?

–… y pedirle su mano –dijo decididamente.

Daniel se quedó paralizado. Escuchaba en sus oídos el fuerte retumbar de su corazón que quería salírsele del pecho para matar a Jean, y debía hacer enormes esfuerzos de autocontrol para no abalanzarse sobre él y estrangularlo.

–No puedes hacer eso –masculló sin pensar, llevado sólo por la ira del momento.

Jean parecía de veras sorprendido.

–¿Por qué no?

Vale, ahora tocaba pensar rápidamente para deshacer el desliz.

–La conoces –dijo Daniel sin saber muy bien cómo continuar–; es una mujer de filosas palabras e indestructible voluntad… Me atrevería incluso a decir que su cinismo raya en la maldad, además todos nosotros le somos indiferentes. No poseerías voz en tu propia casa.

–Es probable, pero una de las cosas que más me atrae de ella es esa capacidad para ignorar a los demás y enfocarse en sus propios asuntos, intimidando a todo aquél que se atreva a impedirle continuar.

Si Daniel conocía bien a Jean (y realmente así era) sabía que su amigo por nada del mundo cambiaría de opinión, por lo que su única esperanza era que Luce lo rechazara pero… ¿quién aseguraba que si no le correspondía a Jean sería por él? ¿Quién podía afirmar que ella estaba siquiera pensando en él? La última vez que se vieron, al recibir la noticia de la muerte del padre de Patrick, el mejor amigo de ella, Luce lo despidió con una gélida mirada antes de marcharse…

Y estaba eso otro: Patrick. Habían vivido juntos desde hacía diecinueve años, suficiente tiempo como para desarrollarle un fuerte afecto a una persona, por lo que Daniel tal vez ni tenía oportunidad. Pero como dicen por ahí (sobre todo los clérigos): la esperanza es lo último en abandonarse.

o o o

Unos tres días después, Daniel no sólo se torturaba pensando en ella sino también en la propuesta que Jean pensaba hacerle, tanto así que se decidió hablar con el señor Monsrey e inventarle alguna mentirilla para poder volver pronto a la finca de los Chloster y ver a Luce nuevamente.

Esperaba pacientemente en la pequeña sala de reuniones a que apareciera el hombre, Jean sentado a su lado jugueteando con una pluma, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró el señor Monsrey.

–Buenas tardes, muchachos –saludó el corpulento millonario al sentarse en un butacón.

Daniel se irguió y abrió la boca para soltar lo que minuciosamente había ensayado, mas no tuvo la oportunidad al proseguir el anfitrión:

–Me temo que porto con la inesperada noticia de que ha habido un problema con una de las joyerías puestas en Francia; he de admitir que me apena mucho con ustedes puesto que han tenido la paciencia de alejarse de sus familias y esperar cerrar el trato –dijo apesadumbrado, mirando a ambos jóvenes con sus pequeños ojos aguamarina.

–¿Qué quiere decir, señor? –inquirió suavemente Jean.

–Me apena muchísimo, pero puedo asegurarles que su estancia aquí será un verdadero placer hasta que las cosas se resuelvan. Los recibiré con mucho gusto si optan por quedarse.

En ese preciso instante unas luces muy brillantes se encendieron dentro de los cerebros de Jean y Daniel. Si ya no cargaban con la obligación de permanecer allí, pensaron ambos a la vez, eran completamente libres de volver a la casa Rockett y, más concretamente, de visitar a Luce y darle a la familia sus condolencias.

–De hecho, señor Monsrey, he de confesarle que tanto uno como otro extrañamos de manera dolorosa a nuestras familias y si no le ofende nuestra decisión, preferiríamos marchar y volver una vez acaben los disturbios –comentó Jean intentado disimular la radiante sonrisa.

–Y su Señoría sabe que puede contar con nosotros en cualquier contratiempo que se le presente –añadió Daniel, de repente reanimado e impaciente por volver a ver a su prima cuanto antes.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras, saludos y deseos. Los muchachos recogieron sus pertenencias y a la mañana siguiente partieron hacia la mansión Rockett a primera hora.

–¿Me acompañarás, querido amigo, a visitar a la señorita Lucinda? –preguntó Jean.

El carruaje traqueteaba con las irregularidades del terreno, de vez en cuando caían en una pequeña y poco profunda zanja del camino. Daniel tenía la vista fija en el cielo, recordando la visión que había tenido de Luce antes de ser exiliada. Lentamente posó los ojos en Jean calculando muy bien sus palabras, y dijo:

–Por supuesto.

El camino era largo, tortuoso y tedioso, pero ambos estaban impacientes por llegar. Uno ignoraba la otra cara de la moneda que era Luce, el otro conocía parcialmente ambas caras y ninguno sabía qué sucedería al verla otra vez. Y como le había pedido Luce en el baño, Daniel no le comentó a su amigo nada de lo que ella era.


	15. Capítulo décimo quinto

**Capítulo décimo quinto **

Pese a que ya había transcurrido más de un mes desde la muerte del señor Chester, Patrick seguía triste y ausente, ya casi no sonreía y su vigorosa personalidad se había tornado de un apagado y taciturno gris. La señora Chloster, por otro lado, había vuelto tan a la normalidad que insistía en llevar a Luce al pueblo en busca de hombres, pero ella sencillamente se negaba, como siempre, ahora con el motivo de acompañar a su amigo en sus males.

Esa tarde Patrick estaba sentado bajo el árbol de la orilla del lago que Luce había empleado en algún tiempo para refugiarse de su primo Daniel, mirando de forma ausente las ondas que se creaban en la superficie del lago cuando él arrojaba una piedrita. Percibió que Luce se sentaba a su lado en el césped sin mencionar palabra: ella era el mejor consuelo que tenía. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, dejando que el susurrar de la brisa entre la copa del árbol fuese el único sonido.

–Luce, hay algo que quiero decirte –comentó Patrick sin atreverse a mirarle a la cara.

–¿De qué puede tratarse? –preguntó ella con suave curiosidad.

Desde que había vuelto del cementerio tras enterrar a su padre, al muchacho le fue imposible sacarse a Luce de la cabeza; le enfadaba muchísimo que ella ni siquiera se tomara la molestia de escucharle o notar las atenciones que él le dedicaba, pero le había prometido a su padre que no iba a darse por vencido y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo. Decir que no estaba nervioso habría sido mentir pero, como dicen por ahí, lo prometido es deuda y él la tenía consigo mismo y con el señor Chester. Así que abrió la boca y dijo:

–Primero quiero que me prometas que me escucharás hasta el final antes de replicar –pidió inteligentemente.

A Luce no le agradó mucho que comenzara con eso pero no vio inconveniente alguno en concedérselo.

–De acuerdo –aceptó.

Patrick tomó aire y se armó de tanto valor como pudo.

–Todos estos años, especialmente los últimos días, he acentuado con más vigor las atenciones que suelo tener contigo, Luce. Sé que sabes muy bien a qué se deben y la verdad es que tu reacia postura a aceptar lo que me sucede no hace más que hacerme sentir derrotado, aunque también es cierto que me impulsa a esforzarme más para poderte convencer –se retorcía las manos con cierto nerviosismo pero su voz era controlada y natural.

–Evidentemente he caído en cuenta de todo lo que como amigo haces por mí –dijo Luce–, pero he de sincerarme contigo y asegurar que no comprendo a qué te refieres con eso de "convencerme".

Patrick se volvió completamente hacia ella, mirándola tan intensamente como nunca lo había hecho, deseando abrazarla como algo más que una extensión familiar amistosa.

–Te amo, Luce –respondió lenta y seriamente–. Te amo como no te imaginas y me gustaría que…

–No sigas, Patrick –lo cortó.

–Luce –le cogió las manos y se acercó un poco más a la cabeza de ella–, no te pido que te cases conmigo, aunque no te niego que me encantaría, sólo que me des una oportunidad. Pruébame y te demostraré que valgo tanto como Jean Rockett.

–El dinero no me interesa, Jean sólo es mi amigo –replicó gélidamente. A Luce no le estaba haciendo ninguna gracia encontrarse en tal situación, y para su mala suerte descubrió que Patrick no tenía intenciones de ceder tan pronto.

–Luce, por favor –suplicó.

–No puedo.

–¿Por qué no?

–Porque yo no te veo y jamás te veré de esa forma. Tú me pides que te ame, y lo hago, pero no pasará de un amor casi fraternal porque inclusive de distintas especies somos.

–¿Cómo estás tan segura de que jamás será otro tipo de amor si no lo intentas? –rezongó.

–Puedes creerme –aseguró Luce categóricamente–, hay cosas que sencillamente se saben.

Hizo ademán de levantarse para evitar que aquella ridícula charla acabara por empeorar el estado anímico de Patrick, pero éste no se lo permitió; la cogió del brazo con un poco más de fuerza de la realmente necesaria. Estaba enojado, más que por el claro rechazo de Luce, por su necia insistencia a vivir en el pasado.

–Sé por qué lo haces –le dijo en voz baja y trémula, fulminándola con la mirada–. Aún te obsesiona ese idiota por el que últimamente te la pasas suspirando.

–¿Daniel? –preguntó sin pensar, luego se reprendió por haberlo hecho. La expresión del muchacho no podía ser más confusa.

–¿Te gusta Daniel Grigori? –inquirió con un hilo de voz.

–No –contradijo Luce rápidamente, tal vez demasiado–. No, no me gusta.

Y más que afirmárselo a Patrick intentaba creerlo ella misma, cosa que no le había funcionado para nada bien desde la última vez que lo vio.

–Me refiero a ese hombre que según le comentabas a mi padre siempre te abandonaba, obligándote a llorar y sufrir por él. ¿Cómo es posible que te desvivas tanto por un ser así, negándote a ti misma cualquier oportunidad para seguir adelante y ser feliz de otra forma? Pues me gusta suponer que más como tú abundan en el mundo.

–Sí, eh… algo así –de hecho, Cam no era como Luce.

– Estoy muy consciente respecto al poco grado de emoción que supone estar atada a un humano cuando existen otros inmortales como tú allá afuera, pero te pido con cierto egoísmo que te olvides de ellos –le tomó el rostro con ambas manos y la besó suavemente en la boca, degustando el tan inusual y adictivo sabor de sus labios. Luego le susurró al oído–: Mírame, Luce, yo siempre he estado para ti y planeo que eso continúe.

Volvió a inclinarse sobre ella, permitiéndose inspirar el embriagador aroma de su pelo antes de volver a presionar sus labios con los de la chica, pero Luce lo separó más pronto de lo que él hubiese querido.

–Tú no estás en posición de decidir –una piedra, en comparación, habría demostrado más emoción que ella–. Cam no tiene nada que ver con esto, Patrick, y creí haberte dicho ya que lo mejor que puedes hacer para asegurarte un futuro decente es alejarte de seres como yo; sólo sabemos causar problemas.

Se levantó con un ágil impulso de la pierna derecha y comenzó a andar decididamente de regreso a la casa y encerrarse en su cuarto. Patrick la siguió de cerca muy molesto por la actitud de ella de intentar encubrir sus emociones y engañarlo de manera tan descarada. A medio camino, cuando él estaba por detenerla, se encontraron a una de las doncellas, Brunilda, la más anciana, que parecía traer noticias.

–Acaban de llegar dos visitas, señorita –anunció con su tono frágil–. A uno de ellos lo reconozco como el joven Rockett.

Repentinamente, tras esas palabras, el cerebro de Luce se puso a conectar ideas muy deprisa, ideas que para cualquier otro habrían parecido inconectables. Jean y Daniel habían dicho que unas semanas luego de que ella y Gerret regresaran de la mansión Rockett irían a ver a los Monsrey por un asunto de negocios; si Jean había vuelto lo más natural era que Daniel se encontrara con él, por lo que ambos estaban dentro de la casa…

Echó a correr tan rápido como le dieron las piernas y al detenerse frente a la puerta, desbocada por abrirla y reencontrarse con Daniel, recordó la meta que se había impuesto. Volver al cielo. No podría lograrlo si algo la ataba a tierra. Debía olvidar por completo la importancia que parecían tener las cosas y enfocarse sólo en lo que quería lograr; para ello, la indiferencia y frialdad con que se dirigiera a su primo debían sobresalir. Incluso si, después del incidente del baño, él no le guardaba un sentimiento de pavor.

Entró a la casa con naturalidad muy bien actuada y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde descubrió a su amigo Jean Rockett de pie junto a Daniel, mirando y conversando ambos con el señor y la señora Chloster, quien parecía encantada de poder escuchar cómo un familiar sanguíneo suyo tenía semejantes lazos.

–Buenas tardes –se anunció Luce desde la puerta con la autoridad de quien se sabe en su propia casa. Todos voltearon a verla y los dos invitados la saludaron como era la cortesía–. No creí que concluyera tan pronto el tiempo de su estadía con el señor Monsrey.

Jean le sonrió.

–Se han presentado algunos contratiempos, señorita, pero esperamos poder cerrar el trato tan pronto las cosas se calmen –dijo desenfadadamente–. Nos enteramos de lo que sucedió con el señor Chester –se dirigió especialmente a Patrick–, y quisimos venir a darles nuestras condolencias.

–¡Ah, pero qué noble y atento de su parte, joven! –exclamó la señora Chloster enternecida por el gesto. Patrick se limitó a asentir.

–¿Se encuentra usted bien, señor Daniel? –inquirió Luce con un fingido interés que en realidad no lo era.

–Bastante bien, gracias –replicó escuetamente.

–Me alegro.

Se instaló un extraño silencio de cinco segundos antes de que la señora Chloster se pusiera en pie con la gracia de un sapo intentando volar.

–Bueno, pero nos honrarán quedándose al menos un par de días, ¿cierto? –chilló en dirección a los jóvenes caballeros–. Deben estar realmente agotados, y su casa, joven Rockett, aún queda a buen tiempo de aquí.

Jean y Daniel se miraron. Evidentemente ambos sabían que la desesperada y poco sutil señora Chloster iba a sugerir aquello y ninguno de los dos se opondría, pero les pareció conveniente cuando menos aparentar que consideraban el declinar la oferta. Finalmente el joven Grigori dijo:

–Será un placer, querida tía. Muchas gracias por su hospitalidad.

Casi de inmediato, y por poco subiéndose a los muros de la emoción, la señora Chloster acompañó a dos de las doncellas a la habitación de huéspedes para equiparla por completo. Daniel y Jean Rockett permanecieron con el señor Chloster en su estudio hablando un poco sobre negocios, y Luce se quedó completamente sola en el comedor… al menos hasta que apareció Gerret con una sombría expresión irritada en el rostro.

–Dime que es mentira eso de que la sabandija Grigori y el niño mimado se quedan aquí –pidió con algo de brusquedad a su hermana.

–Has recibido correctas noticias acerca del destino de nuestros nuevos visitantes –dijo Luce.

–Iré a hablar con Olympia –dijo repentinamente.

–Gerret, no vayas a hacer ninguna cosa de la que después yo me pueda arrepentir –le pidió en voz baja, dándole alcance en las escaleras que llevaban al rellano superior–. Recuerda que esta casa no es nuestra, nosotros somos huéspedes de los Chloster tanto como los visitantes. No los obligues a nada.

–Me ofende, hermana, que hables de esa forma cuando sabes a la perfección que jamás me atrevería a ocasionarle problemas al señor Chloster, que sin duda se ha ganado mi simpatía; y aunque, no obstante, Olympia está lejos de eso, sólo quiero hacerle una petición. –Dio media vuelta, encaminándose al último cuarto del pasillo y cerrando la puerta al entrar.

Luce recelaba respecto a la definición de Gerret de pedir favores pero no quería presionarlo más. Lo esperó, no obstante, cerca de la puerta con el fin de interrogarlo cuando saliera.

Se escucharon unos pasos amortiguados ascendiendo los peldaños de la escalera de madera. Luego Luce se encontró mirando fijamente al primo Daniel. Maravilloso pensó ella con sarcasmo.

Ninguno de los dos se movió, sus pechos apenas subían y bajaban con cada respiración y los ojos los mantenían fijos en los del otro. Luce intentó transmitirle a Daniel tanta fiereza y desprecio como las ganas que tenía de hundir el rostro en el hueco de su hombro se lo permitieron. Él aún estaba un poco conmocionado por el recuerdo de su encuentro en el baño y la posterior revelación de parte de la verdad; intentaba discernir si allí, teniéndola frente a él con su elegante e imponente porte, bella como sólo ella podía serlo, le atraía la naturaleza de la chica o lo que sentía por ella.

Sin embargo, y antes de que ninguno pudiera ejecutar movimiento alguno, Gerret salió de la habitación y sumó su hostil mirada a las que ya se mantenían, rompiendo el halo de personal confusión que entre ambos primos se había posado. Cogió posesivamente a su hermana por la cintura obligándola a caminar a su lado en dirección a las escaleras; pasaron junto a Daniel y se perdieron en el rellano inferior. Gerret condujo a Luce a una esquina apartada lejos de las escaleras, donde la arrinconó y la contempló con cierta severidad.

–¿Será que voy a tener que amarrarte con una cuerda a mi cintura para evitar que ese carroñero se te acerque? –inquirió en voz baja.

–Tus celos me parecen irracionales, Gerret, después de todo tú y yo somos hermanos. Además, ni palabra cruzamos.

–Me perdonarás, Luce, si después de lo que estuvo a poco de hacerte en la casa de la señora Regina desconfío de él –espetó.

–No estuvo a poco de hacerme nada, en todo caso hubiésemos sido los dos. –Gerret abrió la boca para replicar, indignado, pero Luce se mantuvo impertérrita y continuó–: Sin embargo, creí que, como las estaciones pasan, me habías perdonado por eso.

Gerret torció el gesto como considerando la posibilidad de negarlo, sin embargo, no lo hizo.

–¿Qué era eso tan especial que tú, hermano, tenías para pedirle a la encantadora Olympia? –inquirió curiosa.

–La he convencido de que acomode la habitación de huéspedes con dos camas y me deje tranquilo. Ella quería que tú y yo durmiéramos juntos. –Luce enseguida imaginó que tal caso sería similar a experimentar un devastador desastre.

–¿Cómo?

–Le dije la verdad –repuso desenfadadamente.

–¿Qué… verdad? –receló ella.

–Si nos metía a ti y a mí en la misma habitación, la casa iba a terminar hecha pedazos –su mirada se volvió seductora y cruel, sobre todo cuando elevó apenas la comisura derecha de los labios en una sonrisa insinuada–. Y ni hablar de pensar en reunirme con la sabandija Grigori.

–¿Podrías dejar de llamarlo sabandija? –protestó.

Gerret enarcó una ceja severamente.

–¿Te molesta? –preguntó con tono duro.

Luce sabía que tanteaba terreno peligroso.

–De hecho sí –dijo–. No me gusta que hables de él de esa forma cuando no está presente para defender su nombre.

–¿Quieres que lo llame y se lo diga de frente? –inquirió con desafío. Luce supo enseguida que Gerret no necesitaría un segundo pedido para buscar al primo Daniel y molestarle.

o o o

A la hora de la cena, las voces que más se escuchaban en la mesa eran la de la señora Chloster, que no se cansaba de hacerle preguntas a Jean, y la de él mismo; el señor Chloster participaba de vez en cuando pero su mujer no le permitía emitir más de dos oraciones seguidas. Patrick seguía enojado por el hecho de que Luce le hubiera rechazado tan tajantemente y luego, al enterarse de que el muchacho Rockett estaba en casa, hubiese echado a correr; Gerret intentaba canalizar sus energías para que la tabla suelta del techo le cayera encima a su primo; y Luce y Daniel se mantenían sumidos en sus pensamientos, que se movían alrededor de los confusos sentimientos que tenía el uno para con el otro.

Luce se preguntaba si Daniel habría llegado a la conclusión de que lo que sentía por ella se debía nomás al hecho de ella ser un ángel; Daniel se preguntaba si estaba enamorado de Luce o era cuestión de la naturaleza de ella. Naturalmente ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, y estaban aún muy confundidos, como para intentar entablar una conversación al respecto.

Acabada la cena cada uno subió a su respectiva habitación para alistarse y dormir. Daniel sabía que le sería imposible conseguirlo sabiendo que tenía a Luce a una habitación de distancia y se preguntó si sería conveniente amarrarse a la cama para no ir a buscarla. Por otro lado también le incomodaba el estar allí, sintiendo esas cosas, cuando lo único que hacía era acompañar a su mejor amigo a pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que él mismo creía amar, pero de lo que no estaba seguro. Se dijo que tendría pronto que resolver el peliagudo dilema que representaba saberse con la verdad acerca de Luce; necesitaba comprender si lo suyo era una reacción casi biológica únicamente o si los sentimientos estaban implicados… Necesitaba estar seguro de que él la amaba como mujer más que como ángel.

o o o

Daba la media noche. En la habitación de Daniel se escuchaban los suaves y rítmicos ronquidos de su dormido amigo, pero él no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos recordaba el suceso en el baño de la mansión Rockett, aunque, esta vez, su mente se enfocaba en el recuerdo de la visión del escultural cuerpo de Luce al natural más que en las alas y todo lo demás; y aunque le encantaba revivir ese recuerdo, no conseguiría evitar buscarla si seguía así.

Por ende, se puso en pie muy silenciosamente y salió de la casa. La fría brisa nocturna le azotó el rostro, obligándole a cubrirse más con el abrigo. Recorrió sin rumbo fijo la orilla del lago, salvando distancia hasta detenerse frente al establo. Aquí trabajaba el señor Chester, pensó contemplando la fachada frontal. Le entró curiosidad por saber qué encontraría dentro, si el hombre guardaba allí algún recuerdo de valor sentimental, si podría encontrar algo que le diera algunas luces acerca de él.

Dentro todo estaba oscuro y silencioso a excepción de una pequeña lámpara de aceite colocada sobre un taburete de madera y un susurro que sonaba como una canción cerca de uno de los caballos. Se acercó furtivamente, donde descubrió una figura oscura de espaldas a él acariciando a un caballo blanco con los ojos abiertos.

Supo de inmediato que se trataba de Luce.

Su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza. Intentó escabullirse silenciosamente pero tropezó con una torrecilla de herraduras y la derribó, provocando un sonido metálico que supo de inmediato había logrado advertirla de su presencia. La chica se dio la vuelta, cogió la lámpara de aceite y se acercó con cautela; a Daniel le pareció que sus ojos avellana brillaban tenuemente en la oscuridad.

–¿Qué está haciendo aquí? –preguntó con voz dura viéndolo recoger con manos temblorosas y torpes las herraduras y volviéndolas a apilar.

Él no le respondió, seguía luchando contra las herraduras. Luce se agachó a su lado y le ayudó a colocarlas todas juntas. Luego se miraron fijamente a la suave y ondeante luz de la lámpara.

–Mi sueño se volvió casi imposible de conciliar y tomando en cuenta lo que le ocurrió al padre de Patrick, me entró cierta curiosidad morbosa por ver el lugar donde trabajaba –respondió con un nudo en la garganta. Le alteraba muchísimo tenerla tan cerca y deber luchar por no tocarla–. También me moría por estar a solas contigo –le dijo más calmado.

Luce se levantó con rapidez, adoptando una expresión que muy claramente intentaba ocultar tras una máscara de frialdad el hecho de que ella también se la pasaba pensando en él.

–Entre usted y yo no existe urgencia alguna por discutir lo que no tiene sentido –espetó.

–¿Por qué vuelves a llamarme "usted"? –replicó frunciendo el ceño–. No recuerdo que utilizaras ese eufemismo conmigo cuando estábamos en el baño…

–¡Calla! –exclamó alarmada mirando en todas direcciones–. Si Gerret llegara a enterarse de eso…

–No me importa lo que pueda hacerme –respondió con necedad. Luce lo miró con mala cara.

–Eso lo dice porque nunca lo ha visto enojado, y francamente puedo asegurarle que no es ningún hecho memorable que merezca repetición.

Pero Daniel más que escucharla la contemplaba admirado, deseando volver a besarla, a tocarla, a terminar lo que habían intentado iniciar en el laberinto de setos.

Y, de hecho, una de esas cosas se propuso hacer.

Salvó en unas zancadas la distancia que los separaba, posicionándose tan cerca de ella que era capaz de escucharla respirar. Luce reaccionó a la abrumadora proximidad intentado retroceder, pero se encontró con las espaldas pegadas a uno de los muros de madera. Daniel la tenía acorralada.

Como la primera vez, la tomó de la nuca y se acercó lentamente a su rostro permitiéndose saborear la momentánea agonía de no haberla besado ya. Sus bocas, lo mismo que sus lenguas, entraron en contacto y comenzaron a moverse siguiendo una danza a la que ninguno de los dos conseguía poner nombre específico más allá del mundano término de "beso". Luce, que había prometido mantenerse al margen de Daniel e ignorarle todo lo que fuera posible, se desbocaba por tener más de él, más de sus besos, más de sus caricias. Ella quería sentirlo en toda su expresión, quería… volver al cielo.

La idea le cayó en el estómago como una pesada sandía.

Deseaba volver al cielo con los hermanos que había abandonado, con Dios; quería olvidar todo sufrimiento, desdicha, a Cam… y eso sólo lo iba a conseguir desapegándose de aquello que la unía a tierra y aceptando la oferta de los arcángeles. Pero es que aquello era tan intenso… Lo sentía como fuego en cada una de sus terminaciones nerviosas, en cada parte de ella.

Daniel, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Luce, sencillamente se permitía actuar con libertad cubierto por el no tan seguro velo de la noche. Él la besaba, la tocaba, y cada vez que sus manos tropezaban con la tela de su vestido, se sentía muy frustrado, sentimiento que descargaba en besos aún más apasionados.

–Luego de irnos con los Monsrey –susurró el muchacho entre jadeos excitados, recorriendo con sus labios la extensión del cuello de Luce– comencé a preguntarme si mis sentimientos para contigo tenían que ver con tu naturaleza. –Sonrió muy sensualmente antes de decir–: Gracias a Dios que no es así.

–Calla –gimió ella débilmente.

Daniel volvió a sonreír.

–Te quiero –le dijo, seduciéndola con el encantador tono ronco que el éxtasis dejaba en su voz–, y sé que tú también me quieres, así que ¿por qué resistirnos a lo que sentimos y queremos?

–Hay reglas –exhaló Luce sin importarle nada de lo que dijera, pues estaba disfrutando del momento.

–Eso se acabó.

Regresó con los labios de Luce, lamiéndole la comisura derecha antes de morderle suavemente el labio inferior. Ella se pegó más a él. Escucharon el extraño crujir de una rama fuera del establo que los detuvo justo cuando Luce comenzaba a tirar hacia arriba de la camisa de Daniel. El corazón le iba a millón pero intentaba normalizar sus jadeos para poder escuchar con más atención.

–Debió haber sido algún animal salvaje, o el viento mismo –susurró él con la boca pegada a su oreja, masajeándole el vientre a fin de tentarla a continuar.

Pero Luce sabía que no era el viento ni ningún animal. Algo más grande y pesado había quebrado la rama…, algo que se movía sobre dos piernas y curiosamente provocaba el mismo sonido susurrante en la hierba que los pasos de…

–¡Patrick! –susurró aterrorizada. ¡Eso era lo que le faltaba, que Patrick la encontrara con Daniel y en un desliz se lo comentara a Gerret, para que éste hiciera que las cosas pasaran de decididamente mal a rotundamente peor! No, eso era algo que no debía permitir–. Ve a la puerta trasera y escabúllete –le dijo a Daniel–. No se te ocurra esperarme.

–¿Cuál es el problema? –inquirió él sin moverse–. Juzgo pertinente el dar a conocer los sentimientos que nos guardamos –le dedicó una mirada intensa y enamorada, pero no era momento para eso.

–Pues yo no. ¡Vete antes de que nos vean! –insistió.

–Luce, no me molesta lo que tu hermano ni ningún otro pueda opinar sobre lo que siento por ti –la cogió de la barbilla–y lo que tú sientas por mí.

–Es por ello que el humano es el único ser que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra –espetó irritada. Lo empujó del pecho haciéndole retroceder un par de pasos–. ¡Vete ahora mismo!

Daniel al principio no se movió pues aún creía firmemente que sus sentimientos no debían permanecer ocultos. Luego recordó que se suponía Luce estaba comprometida, y que hallarla en esas circunstancias con cualquier hombre sería realmente algo vergonzoso, sobre todo siendo ellos familia. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a renunciarle y ya encontraría la forma de convencerla de quedarse con él.

–Nuestra conversación no acaba aquí –dijo apresuradamente antes de dar media vuelta. Luce pensó que era una seria ironía puesto que en ningún momento cruzaron más que fluidos bucales y caricias.

Daniel se apresuró por una puerta entreabierta al fondo del establo mientras Luce intentaba guardar la compostura para no parecer demasiado culpable. A los pocos segundos otra linterna de aceite iluminó el rostro de Patrick, que se acercaba lentamente a donde estaba ella, y que al verla se detuvo con recelo.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó aún un poco dolido por el rechazo de la tarde.

–He venido a cantarle a los caballos –aquello no era mentira puesto que antes de que su primo apareciera, eso era lo que hacía–. ¿Y tú?

Patrick la miró enarcando una ceja, sospechando que algo muy extraño estaba sucediendo ya que Luce actuaba con poca naturalidad… o tal vez demasiada como para parecer real. La rodeó lentamente, acercándose al caballo sin dejar de mirarla, colocándose junto a ella.

–¿Quién estaba aquí contigo? –inquirió suavemente.

–Me parece incomprensible que preguntes algo así, a no ser que te refieras a los caballos –respondió ella con su recuperada frivolidad, aunque más suave que antes porque aún no se recuperaba del efecto de Daniel.

–No. Creo que conoces perfectamente el sentido de mis pensamientos –replicó. Luce no dijo nada, rogando porque Patrick no sospechara de ella y Daniel–. Jean Rockett estaba aquí contigo, ¿cierto?

Aunque intentó disimularlo mirando a otro lugar, a Patrick le enfurecía la sola idea de pensar en el muchacho rico poniéndole las manos encima a Luce.

En secreto Luce suspiró aliviada.

–Por supuesto que no, Patrick. ¿Qué podría pensar yo de mí misma si permitiera la escandalosa conducta de reunirme en secreto, por la noche, con un hombre en un establo? –El muchacho parecía reacio a creerle, aunque ciertamente quería hacerlo–. Además –agregó, recorriendo con la mirada la extensión completa del lugar–, jamás deshonraría al señor Chester viéndome clandestinamente, en esos ámbitos que tú supones, con un caballero que no llama mi atención romántica…

Se calló enseguida.

Acabada la contestación notó el valor que tenían sus palabras, y el significado también. ¿Quería decir eso que Luce estaba admitiendo que realmente sentía algo por Daniel Grigori? ¿Acaso asumía el magnetismo que los unía y lo daba por hecho? De ser así, ¿le molestaba o estaba dispuesta a defender lo que fuera que entre ellos nacía? De una u otra forma no podía sacudirse la sensación de que aquellas pasiones, sentimientos y emociones no eran nada nuevo con ese hombre, y la traía sumamente trastornada pues ella sólo había sentido algo similar por alguien. Cam. Aunque, ni de cerca, las cosas con él eran tan intensas e íntegras como con Daniel.

–¿Estás bien? –preguntó Patrick cortando repentinamente el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Luce lo miró. Lucía algo preocupado por su repentina mudez, pero ella no quería hablar con nadie. Sólo deseaba regresar a su habitación y meditar las cosas, intentar poner en orden sus pensamientos y decidir qué hacer con Daniel ahora que el regreso de Luca estaba muy cerca.

–Sí. Volveré a la cama –anunció suavemente–. Buenas noches, Patrick.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó; Patrick con la mirada fija en su espalda.

De camino a la casa se puso a pensar. ¿Qué debía suceder ahora? No tenía ni idea. ¿Valía la pena intentar siquiera proseguir con los esfuerzos de serle frívola e indiferente a su primo? No, eso ya no tenía ningún sentido. ¿Podría ignorar lo que creía sentir por él? No, sabía que jamás dejaría de pensar en los momentos que había pasado en su compañía, especialmente aquéllos un poco más intensos. ¿Debía hacérselo saber? Mucho menos, si ya de por sí se negaba a asumirlo ella. ¿Permitiría que las cosas se dieran? No, eso sería irresponsable. ¿Qué ocurriría cuando llegara Cam, seguiría amándolo? No podía pensar en ello.

Toda su existencia había creído estar ciegamente enamorada de él, Cam, y mantuvo su decisión de esperarlo por toda la eternidad. Pero ahora que aparecía otro hombre con la cualidad de trabarle la lengua, cortarle la respiración, hacerle revolver el estómago y despertarle emociones que se movían caóticamente por su mente, impidiéndole pensar; éste, que en particular le hacía sentir aceptada y que no traicionaba la confianza de nadie; alguien tan diferente a ella como se pudiera imaginar…, no estaba muy segura de haber conocido el amor verdaderamente.

Luce no encontraba ya qué pensar de sí misma ni de los demás, nada le quedaba en claro, a excepción de lo imperativo que resultaba mantener el encuentro en el establo con Daniel muy lejos de los oídos de Gerret. Porque ya varias veces Luce había tenido que interceder para que se le perdonara, pero no creía que en otra ocasión los arcángeles la escucharan.

Subió sutilmente a su habitación asegurándose de no hacer ruidos, pero en lugar de intentar conciliar el sueño, cosa que ella sabía sería imposible, cogió su cuaderno de dibujo, un trozo de carboncillo y comenzó a dibujar a la luz de la luna el perfil del rostro de Daniel, deteniéndose en cada detalle, cada sombra, para asegurarse de que al menos era un impostor decente del real.


	16. Capítulo décimo sexto

**Capítulo décimo sexto **

Luce jamás se había detenido a contemplar su imagen en el espejo por más de diez segundos. Aquella mañana, sin embargo, no dejaba de mirar sus ojos intentando hallar en ellos algún vestigio de la fría lógica con que solía ver el mundo. Lo único que halló fue que parecían líquidos en lugar de frías y duras avellanas.

Ya se había vestido (con un traje rojo que resaltaba muchísimo sus carnosos labios y su piel pálida) y estaba lista para bajar y afrontar lo inevitable; llevaba toda la mañana repitiéndose a sí misma "Calma y cordura, frío pensar" en un desesperado intento por no derretirse al ver a Daniel.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió antes de que ella colocara la mano en el pomo. Gerret entró lentamente, mirándola fijo y con una expresión de peligrosa calma.

–Buenos días, Luce –la saludó con un herrumbroso matiz en la voz. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Luce se había ido a colocar de espaldas a la ventana y no le hacía gracia que Gerret la mirara tan cruelmente, como si sólo con el pensamiento pudiera destruirla.

–Buen día, hermano –respondió ella intentando ocultar el recelo en su voz.

Gerret paseó la vista por la cama recién tendida y el cuaderno de bocetos sobre la mesilla de noche e Luce.

–¿Dónde estabas anoche? –preguntó acercándose intimidantemente un par de pasos y sin quitarle los crueles ojos negros de encima.

–En el establo –respondió enseguida.

–¿Haciendo qué?

–Cantándole a los caballos.

–¿De veras? –Ladeó ligeramente la cabeza–. Resulta que a eso de la medianoche me encontré en la cocina con Jean Rockett que había bajado a tomar agua, y me dijo que el primo Daniel no estaba en la habitación cuando despertó –se acercó un poco más–. Lo curioso del asunto es que al subir para hablar contigo, caí en cuenta de que tu habitación estaba vacía.

–Gerret, no… –comenzó ella sin saber muy bien cómo proseguir.

–Luego escuché un ruido, y a que no adivinas: Daniel llegaba con la respiración alterada de fuera.

–Pudo haberle dado una vuelta al lago y luego regresar al trote. Las insinuaciones que haces sobre un supuesto encuentro entre nosotros me parecen infundadas.

–¿Ah sí? –Luce intentó controlar el leve temblor de las manos–. ¿Qué alegas si te digo que las botas las tenía llenas de heno, claramente proveniente del establo?

No respondió. Gerret la amenazó con la mirada. Ambos sabían que pudo haberse tratado de cualquier casualidad, pero hasta Luce admitía que era demasiado rebuscado para parecer real, de modo que optó por otra táctica.

–Cuando regresaba del establo me conseguí con Patrick. Si deseas anteponer tus absurdas creencias a lo que te digo yo, tu hermana, estás en libertad de hablar con él y notarás que en ningún momento he mentido.

Ella esperó que así la dejara en paz, pero lo siguiente que haría Gerret acabaría por completo con toda posible farsa que hubiera podido inventarse.

El muchacho se acercó lentamente al cuaderno de bocetos, lo cogió y pasó la primera hoja.

–Gerret, eso es muy personal. Te pido que lo dejes donde estaba –dijo ella comenzando a sentir pánico.

–Yo también sé cómo luce Cam, así que no tienes nada que temer –volvió a fijarse en ella–. A no ser que tengas algo para ocultar.

Luce no abrió la boca. Pensó que si replicaba e insistía Gerret sabría que algo extraño ocurría, pero si le permitía revisar los esbozos lo descubriría.

De una u otra forma estaba condenada.

Gerret pasó lentamente una hoja tras otra, recorriendo fugazmente con la mirada cada dibujo. En uno frunció el entrecejo, y en el último se detuvo completamente. Una desagradable sonrisa torva le elevó levemente las comisuras de la boca. Miró a Luce, que con el corazón en un puño permanecía contra la ventana, y arrancó la hoja con el último boceto. Se deshizo del resto del cuaderno arrojándolo a la cama.

–Así que esto era lo que me escondías –dijo con júbilo, enseñándole el retrato de Daniel que ella había hecho la noche pasada.

–Eso… eh… lo dibujé en un ataque de contenida frustración, mis intenciones eran romperlo y quemarlo enseguida para alivianar un poco mi ira –dijo de modo torpe, pensando tan veloz como podía.

Pero Luce vio en los ojos de su hermano que ya había llegado al punto sin retorno, no había forma de deshacer su equivocación. Ahora se arrepentía de haber cedido al impulso de dibujar a Daniel.

–No me digas. ¿Y qué te refrenó en tu colérica misión, hermana? –le acunó suavemente una mejilla con la mano izquierda. Luce estaba como animalillo acorralado, deseando abrir la ventana y escaparse por allí. Gerret la tenía aterrorizada.

–Lle-llegó Jean Rockett y las cosas se sucedieron… y… –perdió el habla.

–Ya veo –dijo con un filoso tono comprensivo–. Pues entonces permíteme ayudarte.

Tomó entre ambos dedos índice y pulgar la parte superior del papel y con un repetido rasgueo lo hizo jirones y, posteriormente, pedazos diminutos. Luego, muy veloz y repentinamente, posó la mano con la palma abierta sobre el pecho de Luce, entre los senos, y muy lentamente, mirándola con dureza, susurró:

–No me provoques, Luce. Muy bien sabes lo poco que me entusiasma dejar de ser un caído y no necesitaré dos pedidos para volver a las andadas. Si en algo valoras a ese imbécil aléjate de él y permítele vivir. Daniel Grigori está acabando con mi paciencia.

Ahora sí era notorio: Luce temblaba de pies a cabeza, mirando fijamente el afilado rostro de Gerret. Ella sabía que si él quería podía destrozarle la caja torácica allí mismo, y tardaría días antes de reconstruirse por completo. Pero el muchacho la soltó y salió de la habitación sin decir una sola palabra más, aunque no sin antes dejar en el suelo los restos del retrato de Daniel.

Eso era todo. Lo que no había tenido oportunidad de nacer debía morir por el bien de Daniel. Luce no guardaba dudas a propósito de la amenaza implícita en las palabras de su hermano y ella misma había visto cuán violento y poderoso era Gerret, a pesar de ser, como ella, un ángel condenado. Se dijo que ahora sí se había metido en un buen lío, pues debía hallar la manera de evitar a su primo en contra de sus propios sentimientos y su hostilidad para con él estaba en la tarea de ser tan palpable que, al irse, no le quedaran dudas de que Luce lo detestaba.

Respiró un par de veces enjuagándose la lágrima que se le escapó y construyó un enorme fuerte de hielo, roca y acero alrededor de su corazón para impedirle el participar en las decisiones.

A partir de ese momento el centro de su vida pasaba a ser su cerebro; todo lo que estuviese más allá de la lógica le era sencillamente prohibido.

Llegó al comedor un poco rezagada pero sin duda muy dispuesta. Ocupó su lugar a la mesa, en el flanco izquierdo del señor Chloster, donde comenzó a comer procurando no alzar la vista pues en diagonal hacia el frente estaba Daniel, que no dejaba de mirarla.

–Hola, querida, ¿cómo amaneces? –inquirió el señor Chloster en dirección a Luce.

–Bien, padre –aunque eso antes de que Gerret apareciera.

–¿Saben una cosa?, pensé que sería buena idea ir a visitar a Prudencia hoy, sólo algunas horas, para que sepa que pronto regresarás, Daniel. –Los hermanos Chloster, junto con su padre, las doncellas y Patrick sabían que la verdadera intención de la señora Chloster era ir a alardear de Jean Rockett frente a su hermana.

–No me parece mala idea, querida –aprobó el señor Chloster.

Daniel ni se movió.

–En ese caso, y para no importunar, quisiera yo invitarla a cabalgar conmigo, señorita Luce –dijo Jean Rockett, viendo allí su oportunidad para estar a solas con ella–. Claro, si me lo permiten ustedes, señores Chloster.

La señora Chloster se vio tentada a replicar, pero se le ocurrió que tal vez ésa era la ocasión que estaba esperando para finalmente lograr formar parte de la familia Rockett.

–¡En efecto sí, joven Rockett! Estamos encantados de que haga tal invitación –dijo con voz muy aguda.

–Si Luce está de acuerdo, no veo inconvenientes –replicó más sabiamente el señor Chloster. Su mujer intentó no poner los ojos en blanco.

Luce alzó la cabeza lentamente. Creía tener una ligera idea de lo que quería Jean de ella y lo que esperaba conseguir en ese momento a solas; la idea no le disgustaba, y le atraía muchísimo más que tener que ver nuevamente a su odiosa prima Clarence. Más aún, y para empujarla a aceptar, captó la mirada de Daniel y la suave respiración de Gerret a su lado.

No hizo falta más.

–Será un placer acompañarle –dijo al final intentado esbozar una sonrisa.

Patrick y Daniel fruncieron el entrecejo a una misma vez: uno con enfado y el otro con desconcierto.

¿Qué le sucedía a Luce? Creía que ambos habían estado de acuerdo en que se amaban mutuamente y que a partir de allí las cosas serían diferentes, que Luce ya no le sería indiferente. Pero se equivocó. Daniel no podía concebir que una mujer tan hermosa pudiese ser tan cínica, y no iba a negar que ponía todas sus esperanzas en que ella rechazara la propuesta de casamiento que su amigo pretendía hacerle, aunque nadie aseguraba que corriera a sus brazos luego. Sobre todo porque, según Gerret (cosa que ella no había desmentido), Luce estaba comprometida.

o o o

Hacia el mediodía Jean y Luce se encaminaron juntos al establo, donde cada uno cogió un caballo. Jean Rockett le había escrito a su madre para indicarle que pronto regresaría, pero necesitaba que enviara un carruaje a la finca Chloster, el mismo que llevaría a la familia de Luce a la casa de la tía Prudencia puesto que los dos amigos estaban disponiendo de los caballos. Luego todos partieron, los Chloster hacia el norte y los jóvenes al este, en dirección a un pequeño prado un poco más alejado al que Jean solía ir de niño a cazar con su padre. Daniel, en el carruaje, debía luchar por no poner mala cara ante los innegables intentos de su mejor amigo de pedirle matrimonio a la mujer que él mismo amaba, obligándolo a depositar sus esperanzas en la áspera personalidad de Luce cuando algo le disgustaba. Inclusive Daniel se dio cuenta, en la mesa durante el desayuno, que ella parecía imaginar lo que podría esconder la invitación de Jean, pero el hecho de que no se hubiese negado le preocupaba mucho.

Llegaron pronto a la casa de la tía Prudencia. Daniel se había trazado la tarea de averiguar quién era el hombre con quien iba a casarse Luce; se le ocurrió que no existía nadie mejor para saber eso que su hermana menor, Clarence, que era igual de chismosa que su madre y su tía. Como ya lo había supuesto, la tía Prudencia lo abrazó fuertemente, cubriéndole el rostro de besos.

–¡Hay quien quiere verte! –chilló muy contenta, arrastrando a Daniel al interior de la casa.

En la modesta salita de estar esperaba de pie la prima Clarence, tan hermosa y altanera como siempre, cargando en brazos a su pequeño hermano. No es que a Daniel se le hubiese olvidado Luce, pero al ver a la criatura, ella pasó al segundo plano de su mente. El infante era rubio igual que su hermana, con enormes ojos verdes, como los de su padre, y tenía una expresión de claro desconcierto infantil en el rostro.

–¿Puedo? –le pidió a Clarence extendiendo los brazos. Ella le sonrió y cedió al niño, que enseguida se dispuso a hacer un reconocimiento de su hermano halándole el pelo.

–Es August –le recordó la chica de dorados cabellos muy contenta. Daniel estaba fascinado.

De modo que la señora Chloster no perdió ningún tiempo en hacerle saber a su hermana la clase de visitas que hospedaba en su casa. La tía Prudencia ciertamente no se veía del todo convencida, pero sólo bastó que Daniel corroborara vagamente la veracidad de las palabras de la señora Chloster para que su madre se pusiera verde de la envidia. Pronto comenzó a hacerse presente el espantoso estrépito que siempre acompañaba las conversaciones de ambas hermanas.

–Y dime, Gerret –dijo de pronto tía Prudencia, dirigiéndose al atormentado muchacho–, ¿por qué no ha venido Luce?

–¡Ah, es cierto, casi había olvidado comentártelo! –saltó la señora Chloster enseguida–. Él invitó a Lucinda a cabalgar.

Evidentemente, esa noticia no le cayó nada bien a la tía Prudencia, que frunció el entrecejo pensando algo para responder.

–Bueno, querida Olympia, si perdonas tú mi falta de modestia, creo que si el joven Rockett se muestra interesado por tu hija se debe a que no ha conocido a mi querida Clarence, que se muestra más hermosa y agraciada –terció, aún disgustada, la tía Prudencia.

Daniel no hizo comentario alguno, pero secretamente pensó que su madre jamás había estado más equivocada. Sí, su hermana era muy hermosa, pero se tornaba más que invisible junto a Luce y en comparación a la misma. Sin embargo, pensar en ello le recordó las preguntas que tenía para su hermana.

Le hizo unas señas para que salieran de la salita (donde la señora Chloster y su hermana mantenían una discusión acerca de las oportunidades de Luce y Clarence) y se adentraron en la habitación del pequeño August, a quien Daniel llevaba en brazos.

–¡Qué alegría es volverte a ver, hermano! –dijo con júbilo–. Mis recuerdos de la infancia de nosotros juntos son muy vagos, por lo que espero que podamos crear unos nuevos.

–Eso desearía yo también, Clarence –llamarla hermana se le hacía un tanto extraño–. Aunque por ahora me estoy hospedando en casa de nuestra querida tía, y luego tengo pensado volver con Jean Rockett al castillo Monsrey.

–He de suponer que tu estancia en esa casa es una tortura –dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Daniel supo que había dado en el clavo.

–¿Por qué lo dices?

–La prima Luce es muy extraña. No se interesa por los hombres que tenemos el gusto de conocer. Es callada, reservada y un tanto hostil a veces –Daniel sonrió suavemente– y, no lo sé.

–¿Crees que su desinterés en caballeros pueda deberse al hecho de, quizá, estar comprometida con algún otro? –inquirió como quien no quiere la cosa.

–¿Comprometida ella? Eso sería algo sin duda digno de presenciar. Estoy convencida de que inclusive su amigo, el hijo del cuidador del establo, la siente tan rara que ni se atreve a pedirle su mano. Aunque no lo culparía, pobre hombre el que se case con ella.

En ese caso desearía ser el hombre más pobre de todos en la historia, pensó Daniel. De modo que Clarence no sabía nada al respecto. Llegó a preguntarse si no sería una artimaña de Luce y su hermano para mantenerlo alejado, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Si Luce verdaderamente deseara que él se marchara, jamás hubiese permitido que la besara, que le hablara, que le dijera cuánto la quería, aunque ciertamente no lo había hecho directamente como Dios manda. Tal vez incluso cabía creer que ella ya no deseaba ese compromiso, en cuyo caso Daniel podría contar con alguna oportunidad por más ínfima que fuera.

–¿Pasa algo, hermano? –preguntó Clarence notando cómo el muchacho se quedaba mirando, sin ver, un punto en específico del muro.

–Sí –respondió sin mover los ojos–. Algo extremadamente raro y antinatural, me atrevería a decir.


	17. Capítulo décimo séptimo

**Capítulo décimo séptimo **

–Tenga cuidado de por dónde maneje al caballo –decía en voz alta Jean, cabalgando junto a Luce por la orilla de un riachuelo poco profundo y de débil corriente–. Las rocas pueden ser muy resbaladizas. Tal vez debiera esperar a que yo transite primero.

–¿Y si cae? –preguntó Luce con desenfado.

–El mundo puede prescindir de un hombre, pero no de usted, señorita. –Ambos se detuvieron frente al borde más bajo del río. Jean le sonrió a Luce antes de adentrarse en las aguas montando sobre el caballo, que caminaba con mucho cuidado.

Al joven le tomó unos dos minutos atravesar el riachuelo a todo lo ancho, y llegar finalmente a la otra orilla. Luce presionó los flancos del caballo a fin de hacerlo avanzar también. En poco tiempo se hubo reunido con Jean al otro lado, y reemprendieron el camino al corazón del bosque donde, según comentaba el muchacho, había un claro muy hermoso. Luego llegaron, y como había asegurado Jean, el lugar era sencillamente magistral.

Rosas, claveles, margaritas, girasoles, petunias, florecían por los alrededores, dando la impresión de estar viendo un cuadro renacentista más que un claro real. Él bajó del caballo y ayudó a Luce a desmontar del suyo, cogiéndola por la cintura y posándola suavemente en el suelo. La miró intensamente, fijo, esperando que ella pudiese sentir la descarga de emoción que le provocaba su cercanía. Pero sus ojos eran gélidos como el hielo. Eso, no obstante, no iba a conseguir refrenar a Jean en sus deseos.

La tomó de la mano y juntos comenzaron a pasear lentamente por el claro, fijándose en cada árbol, flor y mariposa que tenían alrededor. Tomaron asiento a la sombra de un enorme roble, y Luce no pudo evitar fijarse en una peonia que crecía al pie del árbol y recordar la comparación que una vez Daniel había hecho de ella y la flor. Eso desencadenó en su interior algo así como una oleada de sentimientos que entre todos tenían un factor en común: su primo. No sabía si aceptar o no lo que creía sentir por él, y mucho menos sabía si contárselo o no. Lastimosamente cabía la posibilidad de que si ella aceptaba a Daniel, y quedarse en tierra con él, apareciera Cam y todo su autocontrol y fortaleza volvieran a desarmarse, dejándola débil y al descubierto.

Pensó también en Gerret y en la hostil conducta que había adoptado desde que la encontró con Daniel en el laberinto de setos; la amenaza que le había hecho estaba muy fresca en la mente de Luce, y era ése el motivo que la impulsaba a reafirmar la decisión de aceptar la oferta de los arcángeles y volver al cielo. Debía mantenerlo a salvo, Daniel no tenía por qué renunciar a su vida por ella, y Luce no soportaría saber que había arruinado el futuro de él.

Jean, por otro lado, tenía sus propias preocupaciones en mente.

–Señorita –llamó suavemente, cogiendo aire y un poco de valentía–. Estoy seguro de que notará que a veces mi timidez se inmiscuye en asuntos de vital importancia personal relacionados con usted. –Luce no dijo nada, se limitó a mirarlo mientras él se frotaba la nuca nerviosamente–. No es genérico el motivo por el que la he invitado a venir hoy aquí conmigo.

–¿Algo le preocupa? –le animó a seguir.

–Desde el principio ha cautivado usted todos y cada uno de los sentidos que me definen como persona; no sólo los físicos, sino también los espirituales. Recuerdo que la noche que nos conocimos, en el baile, le dije que un hombre corría con verdadera y escasa suerte si sus oídos llegaban a captar el nombre de una dama hermosa, con personalidad e inteligencia, capaz de expresarse con la más filosa elegancia. Yo, aún no logro explicarme cómo, he tenido el honor de conocerla y poder afirmar cierta relación de afinidad entre nosotros, Luce, aunque no aseguro del todo que usted comparta mi punto de vista…

–Lo considero un muy buen amigo, Jean –dijo ella tranquilamente, dedicándole una sonrisa.

–Ésa es la cuestión, mi noble dama, yo ya no la veo simplemente como una amiga. Ha logrado usted hechizarme por completo, y ahora mis pensamientos son suyos en todo momento, al igual que mis sentimientos. –Se arrodilló delante de Luce, apoyándose en la pierna derecha, tomándole una mano y llevándosela a pecho–. Señorita, ¿quisiera usted concederme el inexpugnable honor de…?

Pero se vio interrumpido bruscamente por el sonido amortiguado de unos aplausos que se les acercaban desde los árboles en la linde del claro. Unos hombres con ropas sucias, de aspecto despreciable y con dientes mellados aparecieron desde tres puntos diferentes. Luce notó que llevaban armas al cinturón.

–Qué declaración de amor tan hermosa –se burló el más anciano y ruin de ellos–. Es una verdadera lástima que debamos arruinar el momento.

Jean notó enseguida la amenaza implícita en tan breves palabras. Levantó a Luce del suelo y se colocó justo delante de ella, sirviéndose de su cuerpo para protegerla. Los hombres se les seguían acercando lentamente.

–¿Qué desean? –preguntó Jean con brusquedad.

–No mucho, joven, se lo aseguro. Nada más sus ropas, joyas y… –se asomó por encima del hombro del muchacho y sonrió con varios dientes faltantes– también a la chica.

–Me temo que no permitiré que le pongan un solo dedo encima a la señorita, aunque si prometen largarse accederé a darles lo otro que solicitan –dijo Jean categóricamente.

El anciano movió un sucio dedo de lado a lado mientras sonreía.

–Ahora que lo pienso mejor, no necesitamos más ropa ni joyas, de esas tenemos bastantes; sin embargo, una mujer tan preciosa como ella no nos caería mal –comenzó a reír con un jadeo ronco, acción que imitaron sus otros dos compañeros. caminó con la mano extendida, pero Jean retrocedió unos pasos con Luce pegada a su espalda.

–Sobre mi cadáver se la llevarán –exclamó con ira.

Los tres bandidos empuñaron sus armas y apuntaron a la vez al muchacho.

–Eso se puede arreglar.

Luce no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. No podía dañar a los humanos para defender a Jean, tampoco podía revelarse para atemorizarlos; si intentaban escapar podrían herir al muchacho.

–Jean, por favor, apártese –le susurró Luce a la desesperada.

–No voy a dejarla aquí sola, ni permitir que la toquen –masculló.

–Escucha, muchacho, hace unos seis días que no matamos a alguien, quisiera poder mantener el récord –escupió el viejo con fastidio–. Quítate de en medio o nos veremos obligados a cumplir con tu voluntad y llevarnos a la chica por encima de tu cadáver –volvió a sonreír. El joven no se movió–. Como quieras.

Se escucharon dos disparos a una vez. Las balas cortaron velozmente el aire y se introdujeron con fuerza en la piel del pecho, destrozando músculo y huesos a su paso, pero saliendo por la espalda. Jean estaba tumbado en el piso, jadeando desesperadamente y con los ojos desorbitados fijos en Luce, al igual que los tres bandidos. Antes del impacto ella había empujado a Jean, y había recibido las balas en su lugar. Lo que tenía tan consternado a todos los presentes era el hecho de que siguiera en pie, respirando dificultosamente y con los ojos encendidos en ira.

El anciano estaba atónito, sus compañeros asustados. Alzó el arma nuevamente, pensando que quizá otro disparo la mataría definitivamente, pero antes de poder halar del gatillo otra vez algo lo pateó en la cabeza y cayó de bruces al suelo. Los otros dos bandidos tomaron a su compañero caído y echaron a correr, no sin antes tirar sus armas al suelo, una de las cuales se activó e hirió a Jean en el costado.

Luce vio que Daniel bajaba apresuradamente del caballo y se reunía a ella para atender a su amigo.

–La bala sólo lo ha rozado –comentó ella mientras inspeccionaba la zona herida, que sangraba profusamente.

–Debemos llevarlo a la finca –dijo Daniel mientras cargaba a su amigo de regreso al caballo.

Luce aprovechó el hecho de que Jean estaba demasiado aturdido como para darse cuenta de lo que ella hacía. Lo cargó como si fuese un bebé y lo depositó detrás de Daniel, utilizando el listón de su vestido para asegurarlo al torso del muchacho. Luego ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada. Acto seguido, Luce montó el segundo caballo y se hizo con la rienda del tercero, y con mucho cuidado, pero sin perder tiempo, los tres tomaron camino prontamente a la finca Chloster para atender cuanto antes al herido.

…

Depositaron a Jean sobre una de las camas de la habitación para huéspedes con mucho cuidado. Luce enseguida le quitó la camisa, limpió la herida con agua y un trapo que Daniel le había llevado y se dispuso a evaluar el daño.

–¿No resultaría más conveniente traer un médico? –sugirió Daniel temiendo por su amigo.

–Mis conocimientos médicos son muy superiores a los humanos –replicó sin siquiera mirarlo–. La bala ha cortado la piel y provocó una fisura en esta costilla. Sólo eso.

–¿Vivirá?

–¿No me has escuchado? –Le dedicó una mirada dura–. El cuerpo le dolerá, y lo mejor sería que no se moviera mucho, así la costilla puede sanar correctamente. –Se levantó y avanzó hasta la puerta–. Dejémosle dormir.

Ambos salieron de la habitación en silencio. Luce se dirigió a las cocinas para dejar el cuenco con agua; al volver descubrió que Daniel la esperaba al pie de las escaleras. Luce quería hacer hasta lo imposible por obligarlo a distanciarse de ella. Sin embargo, consideró que de no ser por él probablemente hubiese tenido que recurrir a sus dones para alejar a los bandidos, acción que sin duda hubiese equivalido a revocársele toda oportunidad de perdón.

–¿Cómo nos hallaste? –fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

–Sabía que Jean te llevaría al claro –respondió lacónicamente.

–¿Por qué decidiste volver? ¿Existe algún motivo en particular por el que te hayas visto en la urgente necesidad de huir de tu casa? –dijo con burla.

–Pues sí, de hecho –descansó una mano en la cintura de Luce, y la otra en su mejilla–. Me tenía preocupado que mi amigo pudiese convencerte de desposarlo, cosa que habría significado mi muerte inmediata.

–¿Jean Rockett quería pedirme matrimonio? –musitó sorprendida.

–Creí que con lo sagaz que eres lo habrías descubierto en cuestión de segundos –comentó desconcertado. ¿Le estaría tomando el pelo?

Lo encontró curioso. Luce creía que Jean le pediría que pasara otros días en su casa, o acciones semejantes. Nunca creyó que llegaría al límite de pedirle su mano. _Hay que ver que a los humanos les gusta sufrir_, pensó.

–¿Qué problema podrías tener si decidiera aceptar su proposición? –le desafió.

–No quisiera traicionar la amistad que comparto con él desde hace muchísimos años escabulléndome en su casa para ver a su mujer. –Luce tragó saliva suavemente–. No importa lo que tenga que hacer o dejar de hacer, no estoy dispuesto a renunciar a ti.

Luce quería abrazarlo con fuerza y volver a probar sus labios. Jamás se imaginó que algo que él pudiera decirle la halagaría y enternecería de tal forma, pero no debía permitirse el ceder. Mantuvo la expresión indiferente, convirtiéndola casi en hostilidad.

–No te preocupes por eso, no pienso aceptar su oferta –el tono de voz que empleó quería dar a entender que no lo hacía por Daniel–. Ahora, si me disculpas…

Dio media vuelta con la intención de subir las escaleras pero Daniel la cogió de la cintura, deteniéndola y obligándola a encararlo.

–Existe otra razón para mi pronta vuelta, y para que haya debido ir a buscarte –le dijo. Luce le miró con recelo–. Desde que tu hermano me lo dijo en el laberinto, no me he podido sacar de la cabeza el hecho de que estés comprometida. Y el que me aceptes cada vez que voy por ti, y compartas mis pasiones y sentimientos, sólo me hace pensar que tal vez te estés olvidando de ese hombre.

–¿Quieres hablar claro de una vez?

–¿Quién es él? –pidió con el corazón en un puño, mirando fijamente los crueles ojos de Luce.

–Eso no te incumbe –espetó.

–Por favor, Luce. Creo que tengo cierto derecho a saber de quién se trata y si continúas enamorada.

Ella le empujó para alejarlo de sí. Estaba enojada, aunque no tanto como dolida, cuando lo fulminó con la mirada.

–No es asunto tuyo lo que en mi pasado personal pueda haber. Te sugiero que dejes de husmear donde no tienes nada que ver. –Comenzó a subir apresuradamente los escalones en dirección a su cuarto. Daniel consiguió detenerla antes de llegar al rellano superior.

–Luce, por favor –suplicó–. Me incumbe porque, aunque no lo desees, ahora yo soy parte de tu presente… Y desearía serlo también de tu futuro.

Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza. No quería escuchar esa voz pidiéndole nada. Las cosas se le hacían infinitamente más difíciles si Daniel la tocaba, si lo tenía cerca. Enseguida comprendió que intentar alejarse de él iba a costarle más de lo que había supuesto. Ya había permitido que él entrara en su vida, y ahora no quería dejarlo marchar.

Se volvió lentamente hacia su primo. Él se hallaba un escalón por debajo de ella y sus rostros estaban muy cerca y a la misma altura. Recordó que en el baile de la casa Rockett se habían encontrado en las mismas posiciones; jamás hubiera ella creído que unos meses después repetirían las escenas bajo otro concepto.

–¿Estás comprometida? –volvió a preguntar.

–Sí.

Daniel sintió que en ese preciso instante el mundo se le venía encima.

–Pero no es un compromiso como ustedes los humanos están acostumbrados –se apresuró en aclarar, ignoraba el motivo.

–¿Ah no? ¿Cómo es, entonces? –Daniel se sentía herido y burlado. Pero ella no le iba a responder donde todos podían oírla.

Lo tomó de la mano y se lo llevó a través de los terrenos hacia el árbol en el que varias veces se habían encontrado. Se sentaron juntos, aunque ahora la atmósfera que se ceñía sobre ellos era bastante más tensa que entonces.

–Yo me enamoré de un ángel con el que guardaba regular contacto antes de mi expulsión –comenzó con la voz apagada–. Nos queríamos, pero estábamos conscientes de que Dios jamás lo permitiría, pues está prohibido. Luego cuando Lucifer se alzó, él me dijo que aquélla era la oportunidad que buscábamos para poder ser libres, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo con la revolución de ángeles.

"Él cayó, mas a mí se me concedió una condición especial por no haberme dejado tentar por completo, aunque de todos modos se me renegó al exilio entre los humanos. Creímos que finalmente no encontrábamos en plena libertad para estar juntos, y así fue durante treinta años. Luego él comenzó a alejarse de mí, poco a poco, y un día simplemente se fue. Desesperada, lo busqué por todo el mundo, recorriendo el globo en su extensión y conociendo a grandes personajes de la historia. De setenta años fue mi búsqueda, incesante y ardua, no me rendía.

"Cam volvió un día; no quiso cederme explicación alguna para su conducta pero me prometió que jamás dejaba de amarme, y que jamás lo haría. Me costó un poco creerle nuevamente, pues yo me negaba a pensar que me había arrastrado consigo por la pura maldad de hacerme pecar contra Dios. Volvimos a ser felices, pero nuevamente a los treinta años se fue. Su vaivén se repitió siempre, increíblemente respetando el plazo exacto para su ida y el plazo exacto para volver. Nunca me explicaba lo que ocurría, pero me prometió, cuando sucedía por tercera vez, que volvería a buscarme.

"Siempre le espero. Me destroza nuestra separación pero tengo el tiempo para recomponerme y esperarlo; le he prometido que siempre lo esperaría. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente. No quiero seguir sufriendo, no quiero seguir luchando, y por alguna razón el estar contigo me emociona más de lo que nunca ha logrado Cam, pero nada podemos hacer con eso.

–¿Por qué no? –exclamó Daniel, conmovido por la historia personal de Luce y sumamente eufórico ante el reconocimiento que ella misma hizo acerca de lo que sentía por él–. ¡Tú misma lo has dicho! Me amas, y yo te amo a ti, Luce. Jamás sentí nada parecido para con ninguna otra mujer. De hecho, no recuerdo haberme interesado por alguna antes de conocerte.

–No tan rápido, Daniel –terció Luce–. Esto es algo que debe nacer y morir sólo dentro de nuestras mentes.

–¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? ¿Te avergüenzas de haberte enamorado de un ser humano, es eso?

–Por supuesto que no.

–¿Entonces qué problema podría haber con que estemos juntos, amándome tú casi tanto como yo a ti?

–¿Casi? –repitió Luce. Daniel le sonrió–. No, escucha. Son muchos factores los que nos separan, no sólo se trata de ti y de mí. Si por mi fuera…

–¿Qué? –apremió, acercándose a ella, rodeando su cintura con los brazos, estrechándola contra su pecho–. ¿Si por ti fuera qué sucedería?

Luce calló. No quería hablar porque sabía que las cosas serían más difíciles, pero estaba consciente de que ya carecía de todo sentido el intentar apartarlo de su vida, estando tan arraigado en ella.

–No podemos estar juntos –sentenció al final, apartándolo suavemente–. La muerte misma nos lo impide, también Gerret. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando desees tener hijos? ¿Me dejarás para conseguirlos? Y cuando te aburras de estar con alguien que no puede vivir las etapas del crecimiento humano contigo, ¿sencillamente desaparecerás? No tengo intenciones de dejar a Cam para que otro me haga lo mismo.

–¡Yo jamás te dañaría! –saltó Daniel indignado y preocupado a una vez por la mortal tristeza que se reflejaba en los vivaces ojos avellana de Luce.

Pero ella no quería escuchar. Luce sencillamente estaba harta de tener que sufrir por amor. Deseaba volver al cielo y olvidarse de todos ellos por siempre; de Cam…, de Daniel.

Se puso en pie y avanzó con paso firme y veloz a la casa para alejarse de todo ello. Se vio detenida antes de poder alcanzar el pomo de la puerta.

–Daniel. Todos ustedes aprecian dureza en mi exterior, eso se debe a que estoy defendiendo la fragilidad de mis sentimientos y mi remendado corazón. Te he abierto la puerta a mis emociones y mis secretos… y me arrepiento de ello –de un tirón soltó su brazo. Entró en la casa y se refugió en su habitación. Daniel permanecía de pie, clavado en el suelo, asombrado por la verdadera cara de Luce.

Ojalá ella pudiera decírselo; no había nada que deseara más que contarle que Gerret había amenazado con matarlo si ella no mantenía las distancias. Aunque eso no era todo. Su situación era bastante más precaria por el hecho de ser lo que eran, cada uno de una especie distinta.

Escuchó el leve chirrido de la puerta al girar sobre sus bisagras. No le hizo falta volverse para saber que era Daniel quien había entrado.

–Hace un tiempo me dijiste que todos los ángeles, al menos los celestiales, son hermanos porque han sido creados a partir del mismo espíritu –comenzó con delicadeza–. ¿Cómo es pues posible que tú y él se hayan enamorado?

–Él es el único ángel que no proviene del mismo espíritu que los demás. Dios lo sacó de las energías vigilantes que se esparcían por el Edén, liberadas por la fe y el compromiso de los demás ángeles que habitábamos allí –una leve sacudida le recorrió la columna–. Él me cautivó tan pronto lo vi.

Daniel se acercó lentamente a Luce. Se sentó en el colchón a su lado. Ella se miraba las manos con expresión desolada.

–¿Qué sientes hoy por él?

Luce no respondió enseguida. Quería evaluar con el poco cinismo que le quedaba su situación. Cam siempre había conseguido alterarle la respiración, pero nunca abrumarla como Daniel; se sentía feliz en su compañía, pero su primo la hacía sentir completa. Tristemente la verdad con respecto a uno era muy diferente de la del otro. Si no era porque Gerret lo asesinara, Daniel acabaría por morir.

–No puedo estar segura. Cuando las cosas están bien, el tiempo pasa sin que se repare en ello; cuando están mal, cada minuto es una vida entera. Hace ya muchos años que lo espero, muchos más de los que él pasa conmigo.

–Yo nunca te haría daño –susurró.

–Eso no lo sabes. No hace más de cinco meses que nos conocemos, y demasiadas cosas han sucedido entre nosotros como para estar convencidos plenamente de nada.

Daniel quiso replicar, pero la eficacia de cualquiera de sus palabras rebotaría contra la terca intranquilidad de Luce. Ahora le pesaba mucho más haberla hecho llorar en el salón comedor de los Rockett, el día que iban de visita al palacio de lord Mantersfield.

–¿Por qué no te vas y te ahorras el sentirte impotente ante mi clara muestra de necedad a tus palabras?

Él volteó a verla. Sus ojos se habían vuelto sólido y gélido hielo avellanado, más vacíos inclusive que cuando se mostraban crueles. Sabía que debía irse, pues su presencia no hacía más que molestarla, pero algo se lo impedía.

Sin moverse, Daniel miró en derredor toda la habitación y notó que sobre la mesilla de noche más cercana a la puerta había un libro: _La Divina Comedia. _De pronto se le ocurrió una idea.

Se levantó. Luce creyó que realmente se iría, así que al alzar la vista le descubrió cediéndole el libro.

–Desde hace algunos años deseo conocer esta historia, pero no he podido hacerme con el tiempo libre para sentarme a leerla. Sin embargo, ahora tengo la oportunidad de escucharla de tu voz, si quieres –le dijo, retomando su lugar junto a ella, aunque esta vez más cerca.

–¿Quieres que te la lea? –preguntó confundida. Vaya forma más extraña de animar a alguien.

–Si no es molestia –confirmó–. Resulta que momentáneamente he olvidado cómo se lee, y realmente desearía conocer el contenido del libro –le dedicó una sonrisa muy dulce. Se acostó en la cama y acomodó a Luce en su pecho, de modo que ella pudiese leer sin problemas y, a una vez, sentir que había un par de brazos que estaban dispuestos a amarla y protegerla.

–Alguien podría entrar –advirtió sin que le importara demasiado.

–Gerret no está en casa –replicó él.

–Pero podría regresar en cualquier momento.

–Luce, te doy mi palabra de que cuando ocurra saldré de aquí tan velozmente que me creerás uno de los tuyos. –La besó en el nacimiento del abundante cabello negro.

Ella sonrió. Se sentía muy cómoda entre sus brazos, con la cabeza sobre su hombro y tan cerca de él que casi compartían el calor corporal. Descubrió prontamente que el impulso de girar la cabeza y besarle la manzana de Adán se acrecentaba rápidamente, por lo que dispuso iniciar con la lectura de la obra.

Daniel le acariciaba el cuello con un movimiento rítmico de los dedos, que cada vez se iban volviendo más y más lentos. Hasta que al final se quedó completamente dormido. Luce pensó (esbozando una sonrisa) que Daniel era un completo ignorante de las artes literarias; aún no había alcanzado a terminar el _Infierno_. Sin embargo, cerró el libro y se acercó más al muchacho. Contaba los latidos de su corazón mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño y rogaba porque Gerret no decidiera escoger justo ese momento, en el que estaba tan tranquila y contenta, para aparecer y cumplir su amenaza. De igual modo supo que estaba poniendo en peligro la vida de Daniel por su egoísta deseo de amarlo, pero, como ya estaba al borde del profundo abismo del sueño, decidió dejar la reflexión para cuando despertase.

Jean aún dormía en el cuarto contiguo, completamente ajeno a las movidas que llevaba a cabo su mejor amigo con la mujer que él deseaba convertir en su esposa. La herida finalmente comenzaba a sanar, al menos la de la piel.

o o o

Fuera de la casa, y en todo el estado, caía una fuerte ventisca de nieve, cubriendo los caminos e imposibilitando el transitar por ningún sitio. En casa de la tía Prudencia, los Chloster y Patrick (a quien había invitado el señor Chloster) estaban atrapados, y no les quedaba más opción que quedarse allí hasta que los senderos fuesen despejados nuevamente.

–Es cosa del Señor –dijo la señora Chloster soltando el aire, hablando con su marido–. Tal vez Lucinda capte la indirecta de los cielos y aproveche sus oportunidades a solas con el joven Rockett.

–Querida, por favor, no en vano el que te escuche hablar pensará que deseas empujarla a que cometa actos inmorales –la reprendió el señor Chloster–. Además, ella es una jovencita muy sagaz, astuta y decidida; me atrevería a afirmar que si ella gustara del joven Rockett, ya habría hecho algo al respecto.

–¡Muérdete la lengua! –saltó su mujer alarmada–. Más le vale no echar las cosas a perder.

El señor Chloster no respondió, pero sin duda comenzaba a creer que la locura de su esposa por pertenecer al círculo de los Rockett era un tanto absurda. Patrick, por otro lado, jamás en toda su vida había estado de tan mal humor, y es que se recriminaba el haber aceptado la estúpida invitación a visitar a una mujer que ni era familia suya, sobre todo sabiendo que, al volver, Luce estaría completamente sola con Jean Rockett. Aunque, claro, él jamás contó con la inoportuna aparición de una tormenta.


	18. Capítulo décimo octavo

**Capítulo décimo octavo **

Luce despertó cuando unos etéreos rayos de sol plateados perfilaban las ramas del árbol que crecía cerca de su ventana. No tuvo ocasión de reaccionar por completo cuando su cerebro comenzó a llenarse de los recuerdos de horas pasadas. Volvió lentamente la cabeza y, sí, efectivamente descubrió que Daniel dormía profundamente con el rostro enterrado en el hueco de su hombro. Se sonrió. Le habría encantado permanecer así por el resto de la eternidad, pero recordó que Jean llevaba bastante tiempo dormido, por lo que probablemente se moría de hambre.

Se levantó cuidadosamente, notando que alguien los había cubierto con una manta, tomó un vestido de su armario y salió silenciosamente en dirección a la habitación de Gerret para poderse cambiar. Luego bajó a las cocinas y pidió a Brunilda, la doncella más anciana, que preparara un estofado para el herido.

–Sí, señorita, el joven Rockett lleva despierto más o menos una hora –dijo Olivia, respondiendo a la pregunta que le había hecho Luce.

–¿Ha preguntado por alguno de nosotros? –añadió.

Olivia soltó algo como entre gemido y risilla que no le pasó inadvertido a Luce.

–Por ambos, de hecho. Le he dicho que usted y el joven Grigori estaban descansando. –Se dio la vuelta y allí sí pudo darse cuenta Luce de que Olivia sonreía mientras se le coloraban las mejillas.

La señora Brunilda le entregó a Luce un tazón con caldo de pollo y unos panecillos calientes. Ella, aún recelando un poco sobre lo que pudiera haber visto o no Olivia, subió al segundo rellano y se internó en la habitación de huéspedes. Jean estaba intentando sentarse, pero se le notaba en el rostro el tremendo esfuerzo y dolor que eso le provocaba.

–Espere. –Luce dejó lo que traía en las manos sobre la cama de Daniel y se acercó para ayudar a su amigo a incorporarse, luego le acomodó unas almohadas tras la espalda y la cabeza.

–Gracias, preciosa –le sonrió con una ligera mueca de dolor.

–Le he traído algo para que coma, ya que desde nuestra vuelta del día de ayer ha permanecido dormido –se sentó junto al convaleciente en la cama, la comida en su regazo.

–Soy un perfectísimo holgazán, me consta –dijo.

Luce sonrió. Fue a darle una cucharada de sopa en la boca pero Jean la detuvo.

–Por favor, no me haga sentir más inútil –pidió, le quitó el tazón a Luce, se lo puso en el regazo y comenzó a comer sin derramar ni una gota.

–No diga eso. Lo hirieron, no podía usted hacer nada más –se apiadó Luce.

–A usted también, y más gravemente que a mí –la miró de soslayo–. Pero no tiene ninguna herida visible.

–Eso no es verdad –ella sabía que Jean comenzaba a sospechar alguna incongruencia en relación al acontecimiento del día anterior, que en circunstancias normales habría matado a cualquier persona–. Le mostraré que las balas sí dejaron una marca.

Con dedos delicados se desabrochó los únicos tres botones delanteros del vestido, dejando a plena vista la curvatura interna de sus pechos. A Jean el corazón comenzó a latirle con violencia y las mejillas se le calentaron, pero justo allí notó el pequeño círculo rosa pálido, del mismo diámetro de las balas, en relieve sobre la piel de Luce. Lo más curioso de todo fue que la posición de la marquita coincidía con la del corazón, pero ella seguía viva y, aparentemente, más sana que él.

–¿Cómo? –inquirió desconcertado–. ¿Cómo es posible que siga viva cuando yo mismo vi que las balas la atravesaron por completo y ahora esa cicatriz confirma que le perforaron el corazón?

–Supongo, mi estimado Jean, que a este tipo de cosas se les da comúnmente el nombre de "milagros" –dijo Luce desenfadadamente.

No. Jean sospechaba que había algo más que un mero milagro porque, en todo caso, ¿qué podía significar ella para que Dios la salvara de una muerte tan instantánea e inminente? Además, ella le había empujado para recibir los proyectiles. En principio él había creído que con la intención de salvarlo, pero ahora comenzaba a pensar que Luce sabía que no resultaría seriamente dañada.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir cavilando al respecto cuando la puerta se abrió y Daniel entró en la habitación. Sus ojos se habían ido a posar en la joven, mirándola con una dulzura y cariño que casi rayaba en la adoración. Extendió la mano como para sujetarle la barbilla pero Luce rápidamente cogió una bolita de pan y se la pasó. Daniel fue a sentarse frente a ella en la otra cama.

A Jean para nada le gustaba la actitud que tenía su mejor amigo para con la mujer que él quería de esposa.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Daniel enseguida, mirándolo con inocencia.

–Mejor –respondió sin ánimos–. La casa está un poco silenciosa.

–Los senderos han quedado bloqueados por la ventisca de anoche –comentó Luce, que tras mencionar la última palabra provocó que Daniel sonriera para sí con sutileza. No le pasó inadvertido a Jean–. Lo más probable es que los demás no regresen hasta dentro de un par de días más.

–Supongo que en tal caso es una suerte que hayamos conseguido llegar pronto –comentó el joven Rockett.

–Estoy de acuerdo. Olympia se vuelve más insoportable cuando se la tiene relegada en casa, sin posibilidad de salir. Por lo que me parece mucho más ameno que nos hallemos sólo nosotros con las doncellas.

–Sí, usted, Charles y yo solos –masculló con desagrado. Comenzaba a creársele la sospecha de que el que decía ser su mejor amigo intentaba conquistar a Luce bajo sus propias narices.

Pero pronto Jean recordó algo. Cuando se aparecieron en la casa de los Chloster, justo después de librarse del señor Monsrey, Daniel llamó a la madre de Luce "tía". Si eso era cierto, más peligrosa aún era la relación que pudiese llevar su amigo con la joven, puesto que a veces los lazos sanguíneos y familiares tenían cierta prioridad en el matrimonio de una mujer. Sobre todo siendo Luce una dama que no se interesaba en la fortuna que pudiese mantener un posible futuro esposo, cosa que lo ponía aún en mayor desventaja con respecto a Daniel.

–Si me disculpan, caballeros, quisiera ir a comprobar el estado de los caballos luego de tan repentino acontecimiento climático. –Le cedió la cesta con panecillos a Daniel, aprovechando para indicarle con una mirada que permaneciera en la habitación con Jean. Luego ella salió y con algo de dificultad caminó entre la nieve hacia el establo.

Entre los dos amigos se instaló un silencio algo incómodo. Jean no encontraba cómo abordar lo que sabía eran sus sospechas y no del todo infundadas. Finalmente se decidió a enfrentarlo.

–¿Qué piensas de la señorita Lucinda? –preguntó sin rodeos, mirando fijamente a su amigo.

Daniel parecía un poco desconcertado por la rapidez de la pregunta, y pronto notó a qué se refería el otro.

–Exactamente lo mismo que cualquier hombre que tuviese el privilegio de convivir con ella algunos días –esquivó inteligentemente. Sin embargo, un pequeño rayo de ira le cruzó el cuerpo al darse cuenta de que él mismo estaba apoyando la idea de Luce de mantener las cosas en secreto–. Es cruel, calculadora, sagaz, inteligente, frívola, hermosa, frágil y maravillosamente única.

–Te confieso que escucharte hablar de ese modo sólo me deja cabida para un pensamiento, Charles –advirtió con aspereza.

Daniel lo miró fijamente, indispuesto a cambiar de parecer ni retractarse.

–Creerás lo que tus ideas te lleven a pensar –repuso.

–¿Ella te gusta? –preguntó el primero.

–Con la confianza y conocimientos mutuos que nos han concedido todos los largos años de amistad, me permito informarte que tu pregunta me sorprende, Jean.

–Limítate a responderme.

–Si diera una respuesta afirmativa, sentirías que nuestra amistad ha quedado traicionada; si la respuesta fuera negativa, las acusaciones contra mí provocarían una ruptura en nuestra confianza –replicó Daniel–. Lo que mejor puedo hacer para evitar salir mal ambos es no responderte.

Jean comenzó a perder la paciencia. Presentía que su mejor amigo se negaba a responder por un motivo específico, y él debía saber cuál.

–Si en algo te ha importado alguna vez la relación que hay entre nosotros –comenzó con ira contenida–, me responderás concretamente en este preciso instante.

Sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, frunciendo el entrecejo y notando el estómago revuelto, Daniel abrió la boca y lentamente dijo:

–Veo en tu expresión que ya conoces la respuesta.

Sólo eso bastó. Jean apretó la mandíbula y desvió la vista hacia la pared verde olivo que tenía a la izquierda. Se sentía defraudado, burlado, traicionado por su mejor y más fiel confidente. Maldijo para sus adentros el día que se le ocurrió presentarlo con Luce, en el baile.

–Lárgate –masculló. Pasaron algunos segundos antes de que se escuchara la puerta de la habitación al cerrarse.

Fuera, Daniel estaba encendido en ira. No era culpa suya haberse enamorado de Luce. No se hacía responsable porque su amigo quisiera pedirle matrimonio a ella precisamente, pero bajo ninguna circunstancia iba a negar lo que sentía ni ante Jean Rockett ni ante nadie.

Enojado como estaba, se metió tras la primera puerta que halló, que resultó ser la habitación de Luce. Nuevamente paseó la vista por todo el lugar. Descubrió que bajo la cama se asomaba la esquina de lo que parecía ser el cuaderno de dibujos de Luce. La curiosidad le pudo, lo tomó y revisó los esbozos.

Debió admitir que ella tenía un innegable talento, aunque se preguntó si era otra cualidad de los ángeles, y reconoció en cada boceto al ángel de los ojos verdes que había visto en la visión de la caída de Lucifer. Reconoció que poseía una belleza bastante sobrenatural, como la de Luce y Gerret, aunque su porte era diferente. Pasó las hojas una por una, detallando cada dibujo, hasta que tropezó con uno que parecía una mezcla. Observó algunas de sus propias facciones, como los ojos, los pómulos y la forma de la barbilla, pero también se notaban rasgos faciales del ángel caído. Era como si Luce hubiese creado un híbrido a partir de ellos dos.

Y, hablando de Luce… La puerta se abrió y cerró suavemente. Daniel volvió la cabeza a tiempo de ver a la muchacha dedicándole una mirada enojada y arrebatándole el cuaderno de las manos.

–No me gusta que husmeen en mis asuntos personales –dijo con dureza mientras guardaba los dibujos al fondo de su armario.

–Lo lamento mucho, sólo me entró curiosidad.

–A veces eso puede condenarte –replicó.

–¿Para qué lo dibujas? –no se pudo refrenar–. Ya no lo amas, o no quieres hacerlo. Esto sólo te une más a él.

–Te he dicho que no te incumbe.

–Y yo te he asegurado que sí lo hace. No puedes vivir tu vida cediendo a impulsos que sabes que no logran más que lastimarte desde dentro, por mucho que intentes justificarte –espetó Daniel.

–No es mi vida, sino mi existencia –puntualizó–. Además, cedí al impulso de amarte y confesártelo. ¿Cuál podría ser la diferencia?

Sus ojos avellana se habían vuelto duros e insondables.

–La diferencia está en que yo no voy a herirte si me concedes una oportunidad –masculló irritado.

–Eso es lo que tú crees –terció–. Tal vez no lo hagas como Cam, pero terminarás por lastimarme.

–¿Por qué estás tan segura? –exigió Daniel, que a cada palabra se enojaba más.

–Morirás –articuló Luce con tanta claridad que no hubo cabida a dudas–. Cuando lo hagas, ¿qué haré yo, además de sentirme desolada y triste?

–¿Nunca has escuchado esa célebre frase "es mejor haber amado y perdido que jamás haberlo intentado"?

–Pues yo no estoy del todo de acuerdo, no espero que lo comprendas.

Daniel bufó.

–Lo más molesto de tratar contigo es que también me encanta tu terca necedad, aunque no te niego que resulte irritante.

–Si tanto te importuno, vete y ambos nos ahorramos los disgustos. –Señaló con la mano la puerta de su habitación, invitando al muchacho a salir enseguida.

Él no pudo evitar el fulminarla con la mirada. Antes de ceder a sus exigencias y retirarse, la acorraló contra la pared, colocando un brazo a cada lado de su cuerpo, y muy lentamente susurró:

–No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente, Luce. Te seguiré hasta el fin del mundo de ser necesario.

–¿Con qué propósito? –lo retó.

–Te voy a demostrar que vale la pena que me des una oportunidad, no te pido más.

–Increíble, ¿no concuerdas? Compartes algunos besos apasionados con un hombre y ya se cree con la potestad de reclamarte –siseó.

–Si existe el ángel de la maldad me atrevo a decir que es tu hermano más cercano –replicó–. Finalmente he conseguido que la chica a quien amo me confiese lo mismo, no creerás que permitiré que te alejes de mí sin luchar antes.

–Te quiero fuera de mi habitación –se limitó a decir Luce.

Daniel, dedicándole una última mirada furibunda, salió de la habitación en dirección al árbol del lago, pensando que posiblemente el frío le despejara el cerebro y le ayudara a concebir alguna forma de quedarse con Luce.

…

En la casa Chloster, los tres huéspedes principales estaban seriamente enojados y disgustados. Daniel se negaba en redondo a perder la batalla contra el corazón roto de Luce, y estaba empeñado a ser él quien reparara al menos algunos de los pedazos. Luce detestaba tener que ceder ante las amenazas de Gerret, las que le prohibían aceptar plenamente a su primo. Jean no podía ni quería creer que su mejor amigo lo traicionara de esa forma, pero se decidió a jugárselas todas esa misma noche, pues él creía firmemente que Luce lo amaba también.

o o o

–Señorita Luce, espere un momento, por favor –pidió Jean justo cuando ella salía de la habitación con los platos de la comida que le había subido hacía media hora. Regresó sobre sus pasos y encaró a su amigo–. Jamás llegué a decirle lo que quería en el claro.

Luce no se movió, pero deseaba no tener que escuchar aquello.

–He notado que cada vez que estoy por decirle algo importante, suceden eventos que obligan a cortar la conversación –_Todo tiene su razón de ser_, pensó Luce para sí. Jean tomó aire y, mirándola fija e intensamente, le dijo–: La amo, señorita. No son pocas las veces en que mi corazón se altera al verla y, antes de que ocurra cualquier otra cosa, quisiera preguntarle: ¿me concedería usted el innegable honor de convertirse en mi esposa?

–Jean, yo…

No sabía qué responder. Bueno, sí lo sabía, lo que desconocía era el modo de rechazarlo sin herirle más de lo indiscutiblemente necesario. Debió atribuirle, no obstante, muchísima más humildad y clase que al sir William West que le pidió su mano hacía meses.

–Sé que es apresurado, ya que no tenemos más de cinco meses de conocernos, pero la verdad es que he quedado encantado con usted. Todo lo que yo siempre soñé hallar en una mujer, e incluso más, lo posee todo usted, Luce. Le parecerá muy odioso de mi parte, pero es que no puedo verla sin evitar sentirme conmovido por su carisma.

–Escúcheme, la verdad es que… –¿cómo decir aquello sin ser muy dura?– no puedo casarme con usted. Entre otras cosas destacaré tres motivos. Primero, Dios jamás lo consentirá; segundo… eh… no lo amo, Jean; tercero, soy una de las peores y más problemáticas clases de mujer con las que podría cruzarse.

–No diga eso –suplicó con un hilo de voz.

–Créame, estoy en lo cierto. Lo lamento mucho, señor –dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Recostado del barandal de las escaleras encontró a Daniel, mirando al suelo con algo de tristeza.

–¿Has escuchado? –le preguntó con voz neutra.

–Todas y cada una de tus palabras y las suyas –dijo sin mirarla.

–Siento si he sido cruel –se disculpó Luce.

–No, lo has hecho con mucho tacto, más del que seguramente Jean esperaba de ti.

Se miraron por un minuto.

–Tal vez debieras darle ánimos –sugirió ella.

–Puede que tengas razón.

Pero no la tenía. Jean Rockett no quería la compañía de nadie, y muchísimo menos la de quien él pensaba era el responsable de todo eso.

o o o

El día pasó en relativa calma, aunque ligeramente aburrido sin poder salir Luce a sentarse junto al árbol del lago, ya que la nieve cubría gran parte de la zona. Daniel y Luce no cruzaron muchas palabras luego del rechazo hacia Jean.

…

En la casa de tía Prudencia, Clarence se había convertido prácticamente en una proyección de la sombra de Patrick, siguiéndolo a todos lados y dedicándole insinuaciones un poco infantiles e indecorosas. El muchacho, sin embargo, no se sacaba de la cabeza a Luce, y en cierta forma le aliviaba un poco que al menos Daniel Grigori, a quien tanto ella detestaba, pudiese estar allí para amargarle un poco la vida hasta que volvieran a la finca Chloster.

Patrick había decidido esconderse de Clarence utilizando la pequeña biblioteca de la casa como refugio. Allí descubrió que Gerret mataba el tiempo leyendo un libro sobre tortura china. El hermano de su mejor amiga levantó la vista y la cruzó con la suya, indiferente, tranquilo. Patrick se fue a sentar en una de las butacas, cogiendo un libro cualquiera que tenía cerca.

–Hay que ver dónde nos ha atrapado la tormenta –comentó como quien no quiere la cosa.

–Concuerdo. No en vano disfruto de las ideas que este volumen me concede –replicó Gerret esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

–No puedo soportar la idea de pensar en Luce a solas con ese muchacho rico –se le escapó.

–¿El niño mimado Rockett? –se burló Gerret–. No te preocupes por eso, Patrick, el muchacho renacerá como mujer antes de que Luce acepte algo más que una simple amistad con él. –Eso le recordó…–. ¿Has visto a la sabandija Grigori?, no sé de él desde ayer. Ojalá se haya congelado hasta morir.

A Patrick le erizaba los vellos mirar la desalmada expresión de su interlocutor.

–¿El señor Daniel? Lo dudo –dijo–. Lo más probable es que consiguiera llegar a la finca Chloster con bien.

–¿Cómo? –saltó Gerret.

–Ayer salió en busca de Luce y el muchacho Rockett. Tal vez estén los tres en la casa…

Antes de que Patrick pudiese acabar de hablar, Gerret se había precipitado fuera de la habitación hacia la sala de estar, donde sin duda hallaría al señor Chloster.

–Debemos irnos ya –le dijo tan pronto lo tuvo enfrente.

–¿Por qué, hijo, qué ocurre? –inquirió alarmado el viejo.

–Vamos, Gerret, no irás a decirme que no te es un deleite reunirte con la familia –intervino irritantemente la señora Chloster. El muchacho la fulminó con la mirada.

–No. Te juro que es de todo menos un deleite y sus sinónimos. Debemos partir ahora mismo de regreso.

–Hijo, no podemos. La tormenta ha bloqueado los caminos. Al menos hasta mañana por la tarde no podremos pensar en volver –replicó inteligentemente el hombre.

Gerret pensó en discutir, pero no le encontró sentido. Esos humanos jamás podrían entender lo urgente de su petición, y, de hecho, muy pocos lo harían. Decidió confiar en que Luce tomara en serio la advertencia que le había hecho, y como contaba con el factor sorpresa a la hora de la vuelta a la finca, pensó que ella no se atrevería a nada por miedo a que él la descubriera. Sin embargo, le preocupaba muchísimo que Daniel Grigori pudiera arremeter y destruir su fuerza de voluntad, en cuyo caso se vería en un serio aprieto.

…

El reloj de pared anunció las tres de la madrugada con los toques y el movimiento del péndulo dorado. Todos en la casa Chloster dormían desde hacía horas, inclusive Luce y Daniel (cada uno en la habitación que le correspondía), pero Jean no.

Apartar la sensación de abatimiento y traición que lo embargaba era difícil, pero aún lo era más sentirse orgulloso de ofuscar la felicidad de su mejor amigo aunque fuera con la mujer que él mismo amaba. Se sentía terrible por eso, se creía el peor ser humano jamás parado sobre la faz de la tierra. Pero eso lo debía reparar.

–Charles –llamó suavemente. El otro ni se inmutó–. ¡Charles! –cogió una almohada y se la atinó a su amigo en la cabeza. Daniel se incorporó sobresaltado.

Le hizo falta un momento para espabilar y descubrir qué hacía sentado.

–¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas que te traiga alguna cosa? –Daniel no acababa de enfocar por completo a Jean, pero le pareció ver culpa en su rostro.

–No, eh… necesito decirte algo –comentó el otro.

–¿Me voy a morir? –inquirió Daniel.

–¿Qué?

–¿Te vas a morir tú?

–¿De qué tontería estás hablando? –replicó Jean muy confundido.

–Entonces puede esperar a mañana.

Jean no pudo evitar sonreír levemente.

–No, Charles, es muy importante. –Daniel se acomodó como pudo para parecer que escuchaba aunque se quedara dormido–. Quiero decirte que la verdad es que te aprecio demasiado como para acabar nuestra amistad por una mujer que no me corresponde, ni por ninguna otra. Me cegué y lo lamento.

–Tocaste hiedra en el claro, ¿cierto? –se burló Daniel.

–Es de verdad, Charles. Quiero que sepas que te estimo mucho y deseo que seas feliz.

Eso sí captó la atención de Daniel.

–¿Qué quieres decir? –inquirió con recelo.

–Sé que probablemente no la necesites, pero les doy mi bendición a ti y a Luce para ser felices juntos –dijo sin más, liberándose de toda su culpabilidad. Daniel no se movió–. Asumo que me has escuchado. Y como eso era lo único que me imposibilitaba el sueño, te deseo buenas noches.

Jean se revolvió con mucho cuidado en la cama, quedándose completamente dormido a los pocos minutos. Pero Daniel había sido despojado de todo deseo de dormir. Su mejor amigo acababa de darle permiso para amar plenamente a la mujer que ambos querían, pero el gran problema era que Luce no estaba dispuesta a intentarlo también. Le agradecía a Jean su apoyo, y se sentía un tanto culpable porque creyera que ella lo había rechazado para estar con él. Tuvo la tentación de levantarse y correr a donde ella estaba, quisiera verlo o no, pero prefirió esperar a que amaneciera cuando menos, para lo que no faltaba mucho, de hecho.

o o o

Por la mañana Luce subió a dejarle el desayuno a Jean como ya había hecho; descubrió que se encontraba de mejor humor, si bien un poco resignado. Cruzaron muy pocas palabras pero la atmósfera entre ambos había dejado de estar cargada.

Al mediodía volvió a subir para llevarle el almuerzo, y descubrió que Daniel estaba con él hablando de cualquier trivialidad. Ambos primos intercambiaron una mirada, luego ella siguió adelante y dejó la comida en la mesilla de noche junto a la cama de Jean.

–Buen apetito –dijo antes de dar media vuelta y retirarse de la habitación. Daniel se quedó como hipnotizado mirando el lugar por el que ella se había marchado.

–¿Puedo saber qué esperas? –inquirió Jean.

–¿Qué espero de qué? –replicó Daniel confundido.

–¿Por qué no has ido tras de ella? ¡Ve a buscarla! –exclamó irritado, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Daniel sonrió. Se puso en pie de un enérgico salto y salvó en tres decididas zancadas la distancia que lo separaba de la puerta. Antes de salir se volvió a su amigo para decir:

–Gracias, Jean.

–¡Ya vete!


	19. Capítulo décimo noveno

**Capítulo décimo noveno **

Daniel salió como un rayo de la casa en dirección al árbol del lago con la intención de encontrar a Luce y decirle aún no tenía muy claro qué. Pero ella no estaba allí. Pensó que podía hallarla en el establo, pero no.

Frustrado, entró en las cocinas, donde encontró a Olivia, que tan pronto lo vio acercársele comenzó a sonreír sin poderlo evitar y el rostro se le sonrosó bastante.

–Buen día, señor Grigori –saludó con una ligera inclinación.

–Hola. Disculpará que la distraiga de sus quehaceres, pero quisiera saber si sabe dónde puedo encontrar a mi prima –pidió él, no tan distraído como para pasar por alto las raras muecas que hacía Olivia para no reír.

–¿Ha buscado en su habitación? –preguntó ésta a modo de respuesta.

Daniel se sintió como un perfecto estúpido. Por supuesto, tendría que haber comenzado buscando allí, estando ella tan unida a su cuarto como demostraba. Agradeció a Olivia y se apresuró escaleras arriba. Frente a la puerta de Luce se tragó la bilis que le había subido y entró.

Ella estaba sentada frente a la ventana; había apoyado el cuenco con agua en el suelo y utilizaba la mesa para dibujar el paisaje de fuera. Daniel cerró suavemente la puerta, provocando que Luce le mirara por encima del hombro con indiferencia.

–¿En algo puedo servirte? –preguntó ella sin dejar de trazar y dibujar.

–Jean acaba de darnos su bendición para estar juntos –soltó sin más. Luce volvió a mirarle por encima del hombro con el entrecejo un poco fruncido.

–Supongo que has preferido no comentarle que lo ha hecho en vano, ¿me equivoco? –replicó.

–En efecto no. Yo aún mantengo la esperanza de hacerte cambiar de opinión con respecto a nosotros –le dijo con tranquilidad, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos y acercándose unos pasos a ella.

Luce sonrió a medias.

–Bueno, supongo que la esperanza es lo último en abandonarse, ¿no? Pero no cargaré con culpa alguna por las decepciones que te lleves.

–No te preocupes, prima. No lo harás –afirmó Daniel condescendientemente.

Pese a que se proponía ignorarlo y continuar con lo que hacía, a Luce le entró curiosidad y cierto recelo ante sus palabras. Y tragándose su orgullo preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa:

–¿A qué te refieres?

–Me he dado cuenta de que, efectivamente, no debo contar con tu mitad si quiero llegar a establecer alguna relación contigo. Soy yo quien debe encargarse de todo para que esto funcione. –Se colocó justo detrás de ella con la vista fija en el árbol de la ventana–. Y quién sabe, tal vez logre convencerte con el tiempo.

–Lo dudo –bufó.

–Ya veremos. –Se fijó en el boceto–. ¿Has decidido cambiar de musa? ¿Por qué?

–Los humanos son demasiado problemáticos, incluso con dibujarlos me he metido en aprietos. Nadie te molesta por esbozar un paisaje –replicó.

–Es curioso –comentó Daniel–, jamás me habían herido en mi humanidad.

Luce sonrió levemente.

–Me atrevo a pensar que tienes mayor conflicto con los hombres humanos que con las mujeres –arguyó.

–No vas desencaminado –confirmó.

–Bien pues, supongo que entonces cargo también con la obligación de restablecer tu fe en el masculino humano –comentó Daniel. Con mucho cuidado le quitó el carboncillo de las manos y la levantó de la silla, incitándole a enfrentarse con él.

Los ojos de Luce nuevamente se habían vuelto de líquidos, y lo miraban sin esconder ninguna ironía ni sarcasmo. Daniel tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no tocarla, pero se deleitaba sólo con contemplarla. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano.

–¿Por qué tu negativa a aceptarme es tan contundente? ¿No existe punto de inflexión? –Le sujetó la barbilla, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla directo a los ojos–. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte cuánto me desvivo por ti?

–Nada. No tiene ningún sentido, no es natural nada de esto. Los conejos se enamoran de los conejos, y los perros de los perros –dijo con un ligero temblor de voz.

–Sin embargo, existen híbridos como el asno –replicó Daniel con una sonrisa encantadora elevándole las comisuras de los labios–. ¿No comprendes que el hecho de que nuestro amor supere la barrera de las especies lo hace aún más especial? Entiendo que has salido escaldada de un amor que te expulsó del cielo, pero no todos somos así. No te castigues, Luce, permíteme demostrarte que puedes volver a ser feliz.

–¿Por qué empeñarnos en lograr algo que sabemos que no puede suceder? –terció.

–Inclusive nuestros cuerpos lo sienten. ¿O irás a decirme que no se te acelera el corazón cuando me ves, que cuando estamos cerca la respiración no se te corta y sólo deseas que nos abracemos por toda la eternidad?

Luce apretó los labios. De hecho sí sentía todo eso que describía Daniel, tan intensamente que a veces ella misma resultaba sorprendida. Sí, toda ella reaccionaba ante Daniel, pero no estaba dispuesta a admitirlo abiertamente.

De pronto se le ocurrió algo. Las veces que habían estado juntos, cada uno se desbocaba por obtener más del otro, más besos, más caricias… más contacto físico, aunque estuviese social y moralmente prohibido fuera del matrimonio.

–Si te entrego mi cuerpo esta noche, ¿prometes desaparecer de mi vida para siempre? –preguntó, mirándolo fijamente para intentar leer sus expresiones y conocer lo que pasaba por su mente.

En ese preciso instante Daniel estaba atónito.

–¿Cómo? –preguntó con un hilillo de voz.

–Estoy dispuesta a unirme a ti –repitió lentamente–, pero sólo si luego me dejas tranquila.

Su primo boqueó como un pez en busca de agua. Daniel no supo si sentirse honrado porque un ángel le dijera eso, impresionado porque fuera Luce quien lo propusiera tan tranquilamente, o cómo. Aunque, luego de unos microsegundos, no le fue difícil saber cómo se sentía. Se apartó de Luce con la indignación pintada en el rostro.

–¡Juro que me cuesta trabajo creer que asumas que lo único que deseo es intensificar el contacto físico contigo! ¡Jamás en toda mi vida me habían insultado de forma semejante! –La fulminó con la mirada–. Prefiero vivir mil años padeciendo los peores sufrimientos y torturas jamás concebidas que hacerte el amor una noche y luego largarme.

Luce intentó no sonreír.

–¿Y qué esperas entonces? ¿Quieres acaso que nos veamos tres noches a la semana? –Ella sabía que Daniel estaba a poco de explotar de ira, y debió haberle compadecido de no ser porque le hacía gracia.

–No, Luce –masculló con el rostro enrojecido como un tomate, temblándole las manos convertidas en puños–. Quiero amarte por toda la eternidad y que tú hagas igual, quiero que podamos estar juntos siempre, quiero que uno junto al otro hagamos frente a quien desee separarnos.

–¿Y si es Dios quien lo dispone? –lo retó.

Daniel la contempló en un segundo de silencio.

–¿Por qué te agrada tanto ponerme trabas en el camino? –espetó.

Luce se echó a reír con toda gracia, estando más alegre en ese breve instante que en los últimos casi setenta años. A Daniel le ayudó un poco a calmarse el sonido como repiqueteo de campanas y cascabeles que era la risa de ella, pero ahora se sentía confundido respecto al motivo de Luce para tanta alegría.

–¿Puedo saber qué te hace tanta gracia? –inquirió ceñudo cruzándose de brazos. Luce le tomó el rostro entre ambas manos y lo besó con ganas, con alegría, con resignación, con emoción. Eso, naturalmente derribó por completo la ira de Daniel y él acabó estrechándola contra sí–. No es que me queje –comentó cuando se separaron–, pero quisiera saber qué ha sucedido ahora, porque tus cambios de humor me traen mareado.

Ella presionó sus labios contra los de él una última vez antes de contestar.

–Fue una prueba –reconoció con alegría–. Deseaba saber qué tan endeble era la convicción que tenías de amarme, quería probar si realmente deseas comprometerte conmigo.

Daniel la miró de hito en hito, incapaz de procesar con rapidez todo lo que ella le decía. Finalmente, después de unos treinta segundos en silencio, abrió la boca y dijo:

–¿Y qué has resuelto? ¿Pasé?

–Con honores –dijo Luce la mar de contenta.

–¿Me darás la oportunidad? –preguntó con recelo, sin estar convencido de que aquello fuera real.

–Nos daré la oportunidad –rectificó Luce, abrazándose con ganas al cuello de Daniel. Éste le devolvió el abrazo primero con inseguridad, luego con tanta fuerza y efusividad que la alzó del suelo y la hizo girar.

Eso era peligroso, en extremo. Si Gerret se enteraba de ello era seguro que mataría a Daniel. Luce no podía hacer mucho para detenerlo, puesto que él siempre había sido más fuerte que ella, pero supo que moriría de ser eso posible para mantener la vida del hombre que finalmente había aceptado amar plenamente. Le preocupaba un poco lo que sucedería luego, y el período de duración de tanta dicha, pues los setenta años de la partida de Cam estaban por culminar, y Luce no quería verse en la engorrosa situación de volver a estar cara a cara con él para perder las fuerzas.

–Hay algo, no obstante, que quiero pedirte –anunció Daniel tras volverla a posar en el suelo. Luce frunció ligeramente el entrecejo.

–¿De qué pude tratarse? –preguntó.

–Yo ya te he dicho en innumerables ocasiones cuánto te amo. Quiero oírtelo decir también –pidió.

Ella arqueó las cejas con sorpresa, pero pensó que era cierto lo que le decía, y las palabras le quemaban como fuego en la boca. Se puso de puntillas y pegó los labios a la oreja del muchacho, calentándole levemente el rostro con el aliento. Separó apenas los labios y dijo en un suave susurro:

–Te amo, Daniel Grigori, mucho más de lo que realmente he amado a cualquier otro.

Le deslizó la mejilla por el rostro, sintiendo la leve aspereza de la barba de dos días. Se encontró con los labios de su primo recorriendo la extensión de su piel, depositando besos por todas partes. Comenzando por las manos, pasando por los hombros, para llegar al rostro y boca. En contraste con el frío reinante en el ambiente que los rodeaba, la atmósfera entre ellos era cálida, y a cada momento se encendía más. Antes de darse cuenta de cualquier otra cosa, Luce enredaba los dedos en los cabellos de Daniel, halándoselos ligeramente, y él saboreaba el tan inusual sabor prohibido de la boca de Luce.

Enseguida ambos lo supieron. Supieron que querían llegar hasta el final. Su amor no tenía reglas por ser ellos tan distintos, allí la sociedad no decidía qué era apropiado y qué se consideraba un acto inmoral; puesto que Dios no lo consentiría, Luce jamás se podría casar con Daniel ni con ningún otro, por lo que todo lo que hiciesen estaba plenamente en contra de las leyes. Pero no les importaba.

Daniel se alejó un poco de ella, llevó las manos a su espalda y sin dejar de mirarla fija y enamoradamente a los ojos comenzó a desabrocharle botón por botón; Luce se abrazó al torso del muchacho y se permitió sentir con deleite el roce de esos delicados dedos sobre la piel de su espalda. Luego le deslizó la abertura por sobre los hombros, dejándolos al desnudo, y acompañó al vestido de seda azul de Luce en su recorrido hasta el suelo. Se levantó lentamente, acariciándola con sus labios, besándole la espalda, los pechos, el vientre.

En los ojos de Luce podía verse un fuego tan intenso que amenazaba con convertir en gas la avellana líquida. Cogió los bajos de la camisa de Daniel y se la quitó; tenía unos músculos bastante definidos e impresionantes, representando la solidez que ella deseaba conseguir en su existencia. Se abrazaron con ganas, sintiendo por primera vez un contacto más pleno entre sus pieles. De un momento Daniel cargó a Luce cual princesa de cuentoo y la depositó suavemente en la cama antes de colocarse justo encima, besándola, acariciándola, entusiasmándose más a cada momento y despertando en su prima el deseo de amarlo por completo y dejarse amar.

Daniel escondió el rostro en el hueco del cuello de Luce, mordisqueándole suavemente la piel mientras enredaba los dedos en la espesa mata de cabello negro de ella. A él no le importaba si Luce lo rechazaba, si detenía aquello justo en ese instante o si decidía continuar, siempre y cuando pudiesen amarse él se vería muy complacido. Luce, por otro lado, sentía que amaba al muchacho en alma, y también quería hacerlo en cuerpo. Deslizó las manos por los abdominales de Daniel, produciéndole un leve cosquilleo en el cuerpo, y soltó el botón de sus pantalones.

–Te amo, Luce –susurró él con voz trémula, sonriendo de oreja a oreja–. Y será así por toda la eternidad.

Ella deslizó los dedos por la cintura de los pantalones.

–Yo también te amo, Daniel –giró la cabeza y le besó la comisura de la boca–. Por siempre y para siempre.

Finalmente. Había aferrado la prenda que le quedaba para poder pertenecer a Daniel y sólo le faltaba quitársela…

–¡Serás maldito…! –escuchó que alguien exclamaba con voz ahogada. Segundos después estaba completamente sola en su habitación, desvestida, y no había rastro de Daniel por ningún sitio.

Un terrible presentimiento se alojó en la boca de su estómago, haciéndole sentir una desesperación que sólo dos veces había experimentado: al haber sido expulsada del cielo, y al haberse separado de Cam por primera vez. Se levantó de un salto y comenzó a vestirse nuevamente, implorando a quien pudiese escucharla que no fuera demasiado tarde.

o o o

Gerret, lívido de ira y odio, sacó a Daniel de la casa a rastras y con fuerza sobrehumana lo empujó unos tres metros de sí. La nieve se había acumulado bastante durante la ventisca, llegándole a las pantorrillas a ambos. Daniel pensó que ni el demonio mismo podía lucir tan aterrador como Gerret en aquel momento.

–Se lo advertí –murmuraba el condenado para sí sin quitarle los ojos de encima al joven–. Le dije que te mataría si no se alejaba.

–¿Qué? –¿Por eso Luce estuvo tan reacia a aceptarlo, porque Gerret había amenazado con asesinarlo?

–Pero no quiso escucharme –continuó sin prestar atención a la interrupción–. Pues pesará en su consciencia.

Tras Gerret, algo comenzó a moverse dentro de su camisa. Luego unas alas enormes, más deterioradas e imponentes que las de Luce, aparecieron desde la espalda del muchacho. Su ropa se desvaneció enseguida, desintegrándose antes de tocar la nieve y pasando a ser sustituida por un único pantalón de lino gris pálido ligeramente iridiscente. Daniel enseguida recordó que al ver a Luce le pareció estar en presencia de la cosa más hermosa del mundo; ahora le daba la sensación de que la muerte podría parecer menos aterradora y cruel que Gerret.

–Acabaste con mi paciencia –le dijo con calma–. Les di tiempo para que se distanciaran, hice una advertencia a cada uno, pero no quisieron escuchar.

–Los ángeles no pueden dañar a los humanos –gimoteó Daniel pensando tan aprisa como podía, recordando las palabras de Luce en el baño de los Rockett.

Gerret esbozó una horrible sonrisa torcida.

–Si la orden fuera personal, estarías en lo cierto, gusano, pero como es algo genérico… podemos desobedecer. Por un precio, claro, pero en este caso vale la pena pagarlo.

Los señores Chloster, las doncellas y Patrick se hallaban a unos diez metros de Gerret y Daniel, contemplando con fascinación y temor reverencial el poderoso aspecto que presentaba el muchacho de las enormes alas. Daniel estaba aterrorizado; lo de la orden personal jamás se lo había especificado Luce, y ahora no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar fijarse en la majestuosidad que presentaba su primo: las alas batían muy imperceptiblemente, manteniendo los pies de Gerret a centímetros por encima del manto de nieve. Recordó la visión de los ángeles celestiales y las alas de un blanco muy puro, pero las de Luce y su hermano eran color piedra; se le ocurrió que podía deberse al deterioro por falta de uso, o al hecho de ser ángeles condenados.

De cualquier manera sabía que ahora el condenado era él. Lo veía venir. Era inevitable. Y no podía evitar recordar a Luce diciéndole que seguir con todo era peligroso. No se arrepentía de nada pues él sí creía en amar y perder que jamás haber amado. Aceptaría su muerte como un hombre valiente, ya que él mismo había elegido ese destino. Daniel temblaba notoriamente, pero intentó hacer de tripas corazón para mirar a Gerret a los ojos cuando lo matara.

Percibió un movimiento rápido de las alas, supo enseguida que ya había acabado todo. Escuchó un sonido terrible, como de dos titanes en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo… Cuando se le pasó la impresión y su cerebro pudo procesar lo que ocurría, notó que Luce estaba delante de él, con las alas extendidas, cubierta en el torso y los muslos por cintas gris pálido, y bloqueando el camino de Gerret hacia él. Tardó un momento en comprender que ella lo estaba defendiendo.

–¡Apártate, Luce! –vociferó Gerret.

–No seas prepotente, hermano –saltó Luce con áspera determinación–. Los arcángeles no consentirán que…

–Me trae sin el más mínimo cuidado lo que digan esos imbéciles –exclamó–. Y fui un caído una vez, puedo asegurarte que me gustó más que esto.

–Gerret, por favor. ¿No quieres volver al cielo? Piénsalo bien.

–¡Al diablo con el cielo y todos los que en él habitan!

–¡Gerret! –se escandalizó Luce.

–Apártate en este instante. Voy a hacer lo que debí haber hecho tan pronto te volví a ver, sabandija –escupió con desprecio en dirección a Daniel.

A Luce no le pasó desapercibido su comentario.

–¿Volverlo a ver? ¿Cuándo lo has visto antes? –ella también se mantenía con los dedos de los pies descalzos por encima de la nieve, sin rozarla.

Gerret no le respondió.

–Quítate de en medio –se limitó a ordenarle.

Pero Luce no se movía.

–No te voy a permitir que le hagas daño –replicó.

–No vengas a decirme que el humano te ha llegado al corazón –se burló. Pero de cierta forma se notaba que le molestaba la postura de Luce–. ¿Acaso piensas pelear contra tu propio hermano por defender a una basura que ni mucho resiste?

–¿Piensas acaso pelear contra tu hermana para hacerte el estúpido?

–Luce, por favor, sé razonable. Primero, este humano no vale ni un cabello nuestro; segundo, estás completamente consciente, me gusta suponer, de que soy bastante más fuerte que tú, por lo que no me representas mayor obstáculo –intentó razonar con ella.

–También es cierto que soy inmortal, por lo que voy a ser una constante molestia en tu camino. Te lo repito: no vas a dañarlo mientras yo pueda impedirlo.

Las alas de Gerret se curvaron ligeramente hacia dentro, señalándose cada punta; eso le hizo parecer más amenazador. Luce, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, empujó a Daniel con el pie, yendo éste a terminar oculto de Gerret tras el tronco de un árbol.

–Luce, te valoro demasiado como para agradarme nada de esto, pero si tengo que quitarte del camino, lo haré. –Pese a que daba la impresión de que intentaba hacerla entrar en razón, la postura del cuerpo de Gerret era la de un felino acechando a su presa y listo para saltar.

–Bien. Entonces será una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo –dijo ella sin inmutarse.

–Lo lamentarás, Luce, ya verás.

Gerret la cogió del cuello con una mano, apretando su presa en torno a ella y dañándole los músculos a medida que lo hacía. Luce le asestó una patada en el abdomen para repelerlo, provocando un terrible sonido como el quebrar de una rama.

–Así que realmente estás decidida a defenderlo –la acusó, palmeándose el torso para evaluar los daños.

–Por supuesto que sí.

Se elevaron aún más del suelo, como a siete metros, volando uno en pos del otro con una rapidez tan impresionante que costaba seguirlos con la vista. Al momento de la colisión reverberó un estruendo comparable al de un trueno en plena tormenta; luego, una brillante chispa de luz se encendió y apagó entre los hermanos velozmente. Fue bastante intensa, mas no tanto como para cegar a quien la viera.

Gerret y Luce se alejaban entre ellos algunos metros, luego arremetían con furia contra el otro haciéndose tanto daño como fuese posible. Cualquiera que hubiese visto los chispazos, y escuchado los estruendos en la distancia, se habría quedado sorprendido ante tan extraño evento climático, según podría llegar a suponer. Ciertamente Luce no era rival para Gerret en cuanto a la fuerza bruta, pero ella era más veloz, por lo que a veces conseguía una ventaja a la hora de esquivar y devolver golpes.

Gerret estaba enojado, dolorido y buscaba la manera de ganar la lucha sin seguir hiriendo a Luce. Se le ocurrió, por lo tanto, utilizar la única estrategia que sabía funcionaría perfectamente.

–¡Atrápalo! –exclamó con fuerza en dirección a Daniel, dando órdenes de captura.

Luce desvió enseguida la vista y enfocó a su primo: detrás de él no había nadie. Antes de poder tener la oportunidad de volverse por completo a Gerret de nuevo, éste giró velozmente sobre su propio eje con una pierna extendida, golpeando a Luce en las costillas tan fuertemente que salió despedida y se estrelló contra el troco de un árbol robusto, partiéndolo por la mitad y cayéndole éste encima. El sonido de huesos quebrándose aún reverberaba en el aire, al parecer, amplificándose a medida que los jadeos de Luce dejaban de escucharse. Todos los espectadores estaban pasmados ante tal exhibición de poder y crueldad. Gerret descendió hasta cinco metros por sobre el manto de nieve.

–Jamás pierdas de vista a tu oponente –dijo, entrecerrando los ojos con desmedido odio, mirando directamente el ala de Luce que no aplastaba el tronco caído. Luego se elevó con rapidez y desapareció entre las nubes del cielo.

Por unos minutos nadie se movió, esperando que de un momento a otro Gerret reapareciera y los matara a todos. Pero no ocurría. Luego de unos diez minutos en silencio y calma, el señor Chloster fue con paso decidido a donde yacía Luce atrapada. Patrick lo siguió de cerca y los demás se quedaron expectantes en sus posiciones, incluido Daniel.

–¿Luce, hija, me escuchas? –inquirió el señor Chloster asomándose por la abertura entre el tronco y el suelo, donde sin duda estaba atrapada y malherida la joven.

No hubo respuesta. Les hizo una seña a las doncellas para que se acercaran, y entre él, Patrick, Daniel y las sirvientas empujaron el tronco con fuerza hasta que lograron desplazarlo. Luce no se movía, no respiraba. Extraños bultos sobresalían por la piel de su espalda y torso; las alas se doblaban en ángulos antinaturales y parecían sin vida. El señor Chloster se arrodilló junto a su cabeza, palmeándole una mejilla con cuidado.

–Luce, por favor, te suplico me des alguna señal para saber que sigues aquí –susurró desesperado.

–Yo –comenzó ella tan levemente que el señor Chloster pudo haber creído que eran imaginaciones suyas– no puedo morir –tosió como quien se encuentra al borde de la muerte y replegó las alas al interior de la espalda. De ese modo pudo hacerse más visible el daño.

Extrañamente el pecho de Luce ahora estaba deformado y ligeramente chato, como si le faltaran las costillas. El señor Chloster, no obstante, y a pesar de tan espeluznante visión, la cargó en brazos con sumo cuidado para llevarla hasta su habitación, dentro ya de la cual la depositó en la cama. Daniel permanecía espantado en el vano de la puerta, incapaz de atreverse siquiera a pensar en entrar; pero él era con quien Luce deseaba hablar primero. Lo miró con intención, y él se acercó a su lecho, arrodillándose junto a su amada. Daniel estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

–¡Cómo lo lamento…! –susurró desesperado enjuagándose un par de lágrimas.

–No hables –terció ella con muchísima dificultad y dolor–. No te alejes de mí… Gerret puede volver.

–¿Qué no me aleje de ti? Tenías toda la razón, jamás debimos permitir esto.

Daniel se veía tan responsable y culpable de lo ocurrido que sentía que el corazón se le moría. Jamás hubiese podido creer que algún día sería la causa de ese terrible estado en el que se encontraba Luce por querer defenderlo. Él se había empeñado en ver la cara amable de las cosas, cuando ella quería hacerle entender que también existía el lado no tan pintoresco. Pero él no escuchó.

–Calla. Yo te amo. No me dejes –con un terrible esfuerzo físico le tomó la mano a Daniel–. Promételo.

–Te lo juro, Luce. ¡Jamás voy a abandonarte!

Y pese a lo devastado que se sentía Daniel por todo eso, por situaciones y motivos que sencillamente escapaban a su comprensión, hacerse con la visión de Luce sonriendo ligeramente más allá de tomar en cuenta su estado, fue suficiente como para que una ira asesina contra Gerret se alojara en su pecho, expandiéndose velozmente al resto del cuerpo.

…

Gerret se coló furtivamente por un gran ventanal mal cerrado en el segundo piso de una imponente mansión. La habitación a la que había entrado era al parecer un dormitorio que desde hacía unas semanas no veía a su ocupante. El ángel replegó las alas dentro de la espalda y se acercó sigilosamente a un escritorio de madera pulida donde reposaban folios con tinteros y plumas. Enseguida reconoció las elaboradas florituras de la caligrafía. Al parecer el hombre de aquella casa había ido de viaje hacía un tiempo, aunque no dejaba constancias de cuándo pensaba volver.

Escuchó un sonido de pasos que provenían del corredor.

–Justo ahora no tengo hambre, gracias por preocuparte, Jane querida –escuchó que comentaba una voz masculina que cada vez iba acercándose más a la puerta de la habitación.

Gerret se movió deprisa hasta colocarse justo detrás de una columna de granito. El lugar estaba en penumbra. Vio que un haz de luz penetraba desde la puerta abierta, justo para desvanecerse al cerrarla. El hombre se paseó por la habitación, ajeno a su visitante, encendiendo velas y lámparas de aceite distribuidas por todo el lugar.

–Muy poco mal puedo hacerte si no has venido con la intención de crearme problemas –comentó de espaldas a la columna tras la que se ocultaba Gerret.

Lentamente se dio la vuelta, el rostro mediamente iluminado por una de las danzarinas llamas. Ambos intercambiaron miradas duras, como reconociéndose, luego sendas sonrisas pasaron a elevarles las comisuras de la boca. Se dieron un fuerte y fraternal abrazo.

–Vaya alerta que me has dado –comentó el anfitrión–. Creí que pronto tendría que ponerme en guardia.

–Al menos las restricciones divinas no te detienen al espantar a los humanos.

–Siempre has sido un alma libre, Gerret.

–Muy bien sabes que debo mantenerme junto a ella, y para conseguirlo debemos permanecer en igual condición –dijo con tono grave.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar tristemente en dirección al escritorio que antes había inspeccionado Gerret. Rebuscó entre los folios hasta dar con un dibujo muy bueno a tinta. El ángel se acercó lentamente; quitándole el papel de las manos pudo notar de qué se trataba.

Esbozó una media sonrisa.

–Ella también ha cedido al impulso de dibujarte en innumerables ocasiones –le dijo a modo de consuelo, pero su interlocutor no parecía tenerlo.

–Han sido tantos los años de nuestra separación que no vendría a sorprenderme que se enoje en primera instancia al verme. –Deslizó un dedo por el trazo que representaba el cuello esbelto de su amada.

Guardaron silencio por un momento. Él, Cam, el ángel caído que por amor había arrastrado a Luce al exilio y la abandonaba sin motivo aparente cada treinta años, se moría porque el plazo acabara pronto para volverse a reunir. Gerret sentía en lo más profundo de sus entrañas que debía comentarle la precaria situación en la que se encontraban.

–Reapareció –dijo sin más.

Cam se volvió.

–¿De qué hablas?

–De Daniel. –Cam abrió los ojos de par en par–. Halló a Luce y la ha convencido.

–¿Ella aceptó? ¿No se lo ha planteado ni por un instante? –su tono revelaba desesperación.

–Si ella se presenta no muy dispuesta es cosa de una promesa más. Intenté detenerla, amenazándola, intimidándolo, pero nada resultó. Creo que esta vez su unión es más fuerte que nunca –buscó sus ojos–. Me ha comentado que la persigue la idea de volver con los arcángeles y con Dios. Está harta de que la abandones.

–¡Pero no es culpa mía! –saltó con enojo.

–Lo sé, Cam –tranquilizó Gerret–. Pero ella no lo sabe, y sólo responde a sus sentimientos. Debemos movilizarnos rápida e inteligentemente si queremos acabar con esto antes de que se haga más fuerte –se desplazó hacia los ventanales, mirando la luna en lo alto del oscuro cielo nocturno–. No sé ya qué hacer, pero debemos impedir que se intensifique lo que comparten.

–Aún quedan cinco días, Gerret –puntualizó el otro.

–Luce no me querrá por allá si voy solo puesto que estuve a punto de matarlo frente a sus propios ojos…

–¡No la habrás dañado! –saltó Cam, mirando a Gerret con dureza.

El muchacho se encogió de hombros sin darle mayor importancia, aunque en verdad aún le dolía el haber tenido que lastimar a su hermana.

–Ella se recuperará prontamente. No me sorprendería que para tu regreso luzca como antes.


	20. Capítulo vigésimo

**Capítulo vigésimo **

Luce ya había sanado casi del todo de su desafortunada pelea con Gerret. Daniel jamás se separaba de ella ni por un instante, en parte porque Luce le había advertido que su hermano podía regresar y atacarlo mientras no estuvieran juntos, y en parte porque se sentía responsable de todo cuanto había ocurrido y creía que aquél era, cuando menos, un intento de compensación. Los huesos del torso de Luce habían ido ensamblándose rápidamente, volviendo a su posición original y solidificando las fisuras, de modo que volvían a ser tan sólidos como antes; sin embargo, aún le dolían un poco ciertos músculos, por lo que su movilidad seguía siendo limitada.

En la casa, los habitantes, tanto las doncellas como la señora Chloster, le guardaban cierto recelo a Luce, y pese a que no lo demostraban abiertamente, tenían el miedo a ser asesinadas si la molestaban; aún podía verse el tremendo daño causado al tronco del árbol.

Patrick, no obstante, estaba cada vez más fascinado con Luce, aunque se sentía como un completo idiota por haber pensado que a ella le gustaba Jean Rockett, cuando en realidad sentía algo por su primo. Sin embargo, no perdía la esperanza y meta de seguirla hasta el fin del mundo y más, todo con el objeto de poder estar con ella.

Luce y Daniel se la vivían uno en compañía del otro. No era extraño encontrarlos tomados de las manos, abrazados, hablando o sencillamente disfrutando de las caricias y de la compañía del otro en la tranquilidad de la intimidad que se guardaba entre ambos. Aunque la preocupación se mantenía latente en la cabeza de Luce, y era una sensación que no lograba quitarse de encima…

Esa misma tarde se cumplían los setenta años desde la última vez que había visto a Cam, y no estaba muy segura de que quisiera encontrarlo nuevamente puesto que era feliz con Daniel, pero tampoco le parecía que hubiese dejado de tenerle ciertos sentimientos y le asustaba su reacción en el reencuentro.

–Te quiero, encanto –le decía Daniel como solía acostumbrar, con la cabeza sobre el regazo de Luce mientras ella le acariciaba los cabellos. Habían vuelto a echarse a la sombra del olmo del lago.

–También yo –contestó de forma automática, completamente distraída.

Últimamente la cabeza de Luce estaba en cualquier otro lugar. Daniel la notaba completamente embotada, a veces se veía en la necesidad de hacerla oler vino para lograr recuperar su atención.

–¿Estás bien? –insistió Daniel, comenzando a sospechar que ella de nuevo no le escuchaba.

–Por supuesto, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo? –respondió. Luce se había entrenado muy bien en el noble arte de hablar sin pensar.

–Esta tarde tenía pensado ir al pueblo a comprar un vestido que combine con mis ojos –se apoyó sobre los codos para mirarla fijamente.

–¿Gustarías de mi compañía? –Lentamente, unos segundos luego de haber contestado, Luce desvió la vista y la posó en Daniel, que la miraba enarcando una ceja–. Perdona –le dijo a modo de disculpa.

–Lo estás haciendo de nuevo –le acusó–. ¿Qué ocurre, Luce, qué te tiene tan alterada?

No contestó. Tenía muy en claro que Daniel notaba sus inquietudes, aunque ella no lo hiciera partícipe, y sentía que debía comentarle lo que sucedía, pero temía por la vida de él y por sus sentimientos. Porque llegara a pensar que ella ya no le quería.

–No es nada, discúlpame –giró la cabeza en dirección al lago.

–Luce, por favor, no te conozco desde hace mucho, aunque a veces siento que hemos estado juntos toda la vida y más, pero puedo darme clara cuenta de que algo tiene tu mente perturbada. Quisiera ayudarte –la tomó de la barbilla para obligarle a verlo. Estaba preocupado.

–Es hoy –soltó en un susurro–. Hoy regresa él por mí. Yo te amo y quiero estar contigo, pero no sé que vaya a suceder cuando lo vea. Ya me acostumbré a quererlo y vivir sólo por volverlo a ver.

Daniel no sabía qué contestar a eso. Se veía la incomodidad y el cierto pánico de Luce; él tampoco quería perderla, pero un amor que te hace perder el cielo no es fácil de olvidar. Mucho menos si, como Cam, eras un ángel caído.

–Pero quiero que no pierdas tu fe en mí –continuó ella, perforándolo con esos irresistibles ojos avellana que últimamente parecían de líquidos en todo momento–. Prométeme que aunque pase lo que pase, y haga lo que haga, no dejarás de creer en lo que tenemos.

Él tomó su rostro entre ambas manos, acercándose y mirándola fijamente.

–Nunca voy a renunciar a ti, menos ahora que he conseguido finalmente que me aceptes y me ames –le dijo muy clara y decididamente. Se quitó el anillo de oro y esmeralda que siempre llevaba en el dedo anular y se lo colocó como solía hacerse al llevar a cabo una promesa de compromiso–. Llévalo siempre que tu corazón siga perteneciéndome y que tú desees estar conmigo –susurró.

Luego la besó con dulzura, haciéndole entender que él actuaba de pilar firme cuando ella le necesitara, que jamás se iría ni la abandonaría, que lucharía por Luce hasta más allá de la muerte. Momentáneamente, por los breves y mágicos instantes que duró el contacto, de Luce huyó toda preocupación, todo malestar, todo sentimiento que no fuese tranquilidad, felicidad y dicha.

–Me encanta que me toques –le comentó suavemente ella cuando se hubieron separado, aplicando un timbre pícaro a su voz.

Daniel le sonrió con todos los dientes y volvió a besarla, esta vez, no obstante, más lenta y sensualmente.

–¡Señorita! –oyeron que una voz agitada llamaba a la joven. Al separarse vieron que Olivia corría a su encuentro desde el camino de la casa. Llegó a ellos respirando dificultosamente y con los ojos desorbitados de miedo.

–¿Qué ocurre, Olivia? –inquirió Luce.

–Su hermano ha vuelto, señorita.

Luce y Daniel se levantaron de un brinco. La primera enseguida adoptó una preparación mental ante un posible nuevo combate.

–¿Viene solo?

–No. ha venido con el señor Monsrey.

–¿Franc Monsrey? –preguntó Daniel.

–No, el joven, su hijo –aclaró Olivia.

A Luce se le antojó semejante situación un poco extraña. El mismo día que Cam y ella se reencontrarían luego de haberse ido tras intentar atacar a Daniel, Gerret se aparecía por la finca acompañado del hijo de los Monsrey, ¿con qué propósito?

Un nudo en la boca del estómago hizo que Luce supusiera lo imposible. Comenzó a andar con paso firme de regreso a la casa, Olivia y Daniel la seguían de cerca. Al llegar al camino de gravilla que utilizaban los coches para acercarse a la puerta de entrada de la casa, divisaron un carruaje muy fino, con ruedas de oro y cortinas interiores de lino; un hombre alto, robusto y de mandíbula cuadrada saludaba a los señores Chloster con muchísima educación.

Luce se detuvo recelosamente a un par de metros de aquel individuo, guardando las distancias y sintiendo su corazón redoblar furiosamente. Sentía que el lazo que la unía a Daniel halaba por detrás de su flanco derecho, pero una fuerza antigua y no del todo extinta la instaba a seguir avanzando. Pero se resistió.

–L-le presento a nuestra hija, en vista de que ya conoce a Gerret –dijo el señor Chloster señalando brevemente a Luce.

Los ojos del hombre se movieron hacia ella, y antes de que el señor Chloster hubiese acabado de hablar, el visitante caminaba resueltamente hacia Luce mientras le sonreía con verdadera felicidad. Luce estaba clavada en el suelo y sus ojos se habían vuelto de hierro nuevamente, aunque no eran sólidos ni fuertes. El joven Monsrey se detuvo delante de ella, a menos de treinta centímetros, y le estampó un único beso en los labios. Luce seguía sin poder reaccionar, mientras Daniel se enfurecía a cada momento.

–Hola, Luce –la saludó con una voz increíblemente grave y hermosa, más familiar para ella que nunca.

Los ojos verdes casi iridiscentes de él la recorrieron brevemente. Luego volvieron a posarse en su rostro.

–Cam… –susurró ella sin podérselo creer.

Se miraron fijamente sin romper el contacto visual que los unía. Luce no pudo creer lo que tenía ante sus ojos, le parecía que aquello era poco menos que una ilusión creada por el cruel destino para hacerla sufrir; pero ya no podían dañarla, porque ella amaba a Daniel y había olvidado a Cam. Luce quería convencerse a como diera lugar que su corazón había cambiado de dueño y, más aún, que recién ahora había encontrado al verdadero.

No sabía si lo estaba logrando.

Cam la miraba con intensidad, como si quisiera atravesarla con esos impresionantes ojos verdes que siempre habían conseguido desarmarla por completo.

Daniel estaba parado detrás de Luce, completamente enojado, preguntándose por qué a esas alturas ella no se había retirado. Él tuvo muy en claro desde el principio que hacerla olvidar al ángel caído iba a ser en exceso difícil, pero no por eso, y estando él en condición humana, tenía intenciones de ver cómo el ser que solía abandonarla sin explicación alguna (según palabras de la propia Luce) llegaba y simplemente pretendía ocupar un lugar que había perdido.

El señor Chloster, haciéndose oír tímidamente entre el contundente silencio, sugirió que todos entraran a la casa para resguardarse un poco del frío de la época. No obstante, algunos minutos se requirieron para que Cam cogiera a Luce de la mano y se la llevara dentro, seguidos del resto.

Se sentaron a uno de los sillones, donde fue más que evidente que Cam no tenía intenciones de entablar conversación con nadie, se contentaba con contemplar a una estupefacta Luce, que no conseguía salir de la impresión del reencuentro. Y no sólo era eso, ella estaba en exceso confundida con respecto a la situación tan delicada en que se encontraba: porque amaba a Daniel hasta más no poder, y deseaba pasar el resto de la vida de él juntos, pero también era cierto que, como había dicho, la costumbre que había establecido de amar y ceder ante Cam la arrastraba a no saber qué hacer.

Daniel apretaba la mandíbula mientras veía con suma impotencia cómo el ángel caído acariciaba a su amada con un trato muy íntimo, uno que él aún no había tenido la oportunidad de compartir con Luce. Gerret elevaba la barbilla con prepotencia, contento de poder mostrar al entrometido de su primo que no era buena idea seguir luchando en una batalla ya perdida.

–Luce, ¿podría sólo un momento pedirte que me acompañes? –llamó Gerret poniendo su expresión más apaciguadora e inocente. Absolutamente nadie se atrevió a replicar.

Luce necesitó un poco de tiempo para poder recordar cómo moverse. Finalmente se puso en pie ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes y siguió a su hermano al comedor. Estaba tan aturdida que ni siquiera receló las intenciones de Gerret para llamarla en privado.

–Cam se quedará unos días con nosotros –dijo despacio–. Puesto que Daniel Grigori y Jean Rockett ocupan la habitación de huéspedes, yo dormiré contigo y le cederé mi cuarto.

Una descarga en la columna vertebral la hizo reaccionar finalmente.

–¿Crees que después de lo que me hiciste voy a consentir que habitemos en el mismo dormitorio? –preguntó entrecerrando los ojos con rencor. La mirada de Gerret se volvió triste de pronto.

–Puedo asegurarte que muy lejos de hacerme feliz estuvo el resultado de mi intervención.

–¿Intervención? ¿Así que ése es el término que has decidido utilizar para encubrir tu maldad e intento de asesinato?

–Lo hice por ti –replicó.

–Lo sé, aunque prometo que ignoro el motivo por el que te enfada tanto el que ya no desee estar con Cam como para intentar matar a Daniel y destrozarme los huesos del torso.

Gerret la cogió por los hombros y se le acercó más.

–¿Por qué en tu hábil razonamiento es tan complicado que entre la idea de que te hice un favor? Si hubieses tenido la oportunidad de ver tu reacción al encontrarse ambos no estarías ahora reprochándome nada.

–Sí, en efecto, me sorprendí –admitió con enojo–, sólo porque jamás creí que llegarías al extremo de traerlo tú mismo para separarme de Daniel, cosa que te prometo no sucederá.

El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, calculando, mas no replicó. Luce regresó un poco enojada a la sala de estar, donde encontró a la señora Chloster pidiéndole que llevara a Cam a la habitación de Gerret. Evidentemente la poco discreta señora Chloster seguía empeñada en pertenecer a la alta sociedad por un matrimonio entre Luce (aunque no fuera hija suya) y alguien tan importante como el joven Monsrey; lo que ella ignoraba era que Cam era el pasado y el motivo de la presencia de Luce en la tierra.

Luce pensó en replicar, no obstante, calló al detallar nuevamente esos persuasivos ojos verdes. Con un tímido "sígame" lo llevó escaleras arriba hasta la habitación de Gerret. Las cosas estaban tal y como las había dejado el muchacho antes de salir a casa de la tía Prudencia. Apenas se hubo cerrado la puerta del cuarto, Cam se volvió completamente a Luce, sonriéndole con la mirada, acercándose suavemente, acariciándola con delicadeza.

–Juro que son éstos los días y los momentos que me hacen volver a creer en cierto término comúnmente conocido como felicidad –le dijo con esa voz suave y profunda.

–Interesante –gimoteó ella–. Porque en mi caso hace mucho que dejé de creer en esa palabra.

Cam apretó los labios. Tomó el rostro de Luce entre sus dos manos, mientras con los pulgares trazaba finos círculos en sus mejillas… justo como a Luce siempre le había encantado que él hiciera.

–Gerret me comentó… lo mucho que sufres cuando parto. Puedo asegurarte con total verdad que yo sufro aún más, Luce. Tú perdiste el cielo a causa mía, y sé que eso te duele y te persigue, pero tú eres mi cielo y mi tierra por lo que nada tengo sin ti.

–Lo que dices no tiene sentido –replicó, intentando enjuagarse el par de lágrimas de frustración que le corrían por las mejillas–. Si me amas tanto como aseguras, ¿qué te impulsa a dejarme siempre?

–Cielo mío –Luce se estremeció al escuchar el apodo por el que Cam siempre la llamaba–, ahora más que nunca necesito del amor que nos profesamos, y de la poca o mucha fe que puedas tener en mí. No ignoro el daño que todo esto te provoca, y prometo que eso es lo que más me duele de todo: ser yo quien te dañe –los ojos verdes de Cam se apagaron, la tristeza lo atenazaba–. Yo te amo, eso no lo dudes nunca.

Luce apretó los labios y desvió la vista. Amar… No se abandona a quien se ama. Se lucha por ese ser contra todo y todos. Pero él no lo había hecho, y Luce no creía que lo hubiesen amenazado de nada como para obligarlo a abandonarla siempre de la misma cruel manera.

Cam supo sin necesidad de confirmación lo que pasaba por la mente de ella, pues de toda la creación la conocía.

–Sé que no me quieres creer, y no te culpo –con un brazo rodeó su cintura, acercándola más a sí. Recorrió la curva del puente de la nariz de Luce con el índice de la otra mano–. Pero todo es cierto. Te amo más que a nada, encanto.

Presionó sus labios sobre los de ella, permitiéndose en primera instancia sentir la tan familiar y a la vez desconocida suavidad del roce para luego abrirse paso hasta su lengua. Se besaron como solían hacerlo antes de que Luce perdiera toda fe en Cam. Quisieron amarse a través de ese contacto tan sencillo y poderoso. Algo, sin embargo, en lo más profundo de la mente de Luce le impedía rendirse completamente al momento, y ese algo tenía nombre: Daniel Grigori…

… Quien, por cierto, se encontraba enojado en la entrada de la habitación, viendo cómo Luce se rendía al amor no extinto que compartía con Cam.

–El señor Chloster desea hablarle –anunció apretando los dientes. Cam le miró despectivamente antes de besar a Luce en la curvatura del cuello y retirarse escaleras abajo. Entre los primos se instaló un silencio incómodo.

Luce se atrevió a volverse a Daniel, descubriendo que él ya la miraba con enfado. Terminó de entrar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

–Ignoro si te alegra volverlo a ver, pero he de admitir que yo no estoy nada contento –dijo severamente.

–Estás en todo tu derecho –dijo ella tímidamente–. Lo lamento.

–Comprendo que para ti ha de resultar algo difícil desligarte de él, sobre todo después de toda la trayectoria que llevan juntos.

–¿Pero? –apremió.

–Pero no estaría para nada mal que pusieras de tu parte, Luce –concluyó, aún con una expresión de acero en el rostro.

Luce se sentía tan atrapada, tan confundida, tan impotente que lo único que pudo ocurrírsele fue correr y refugiarse entre los brazos de Daniel, que, por algún motivo, se le antojaban protectoramente familiares y seguros. El muchacho no pudo por mucho más tiempo mantener su enfado, de modo que acabó por estrecharla con firmeza.

o o o

A la hora de la cena múltiples ambientes podían sentirse en la mesa. En gran parte de pavor, pues tras presenciar de lo que Gerret era capaz, nadie quería hacer algo que le diese razones para atacar. Daniel se sentía impotente mientras Luce no definiera sus sentimientos, pues él no quería actuar por miedo a provocar otra batalla. Cam quería recuperar a Luce tan pronto fuese posible, sobre todo con el aviso que le dio Gerret respecto a Daniel. Luce, por otra parte, mantenía sus pensamientos en un rumbo muy distinto al que debían estar siguiendo en esas circunstancias.

Le costaba encontrar sentido lógico al hecho de tener ciertos vacíos en su memoria. Espacios en blanco que no conseguía llenar, de los que no podía evocar imágenes o sonidos siquiera. Lo más curioso de todo era que algo muy en el fondo de su mente le decía que tan extraño fenómeno tenía relación con Gerret, Cam y Daniel, aunque… eso no podía ser ya que hacía pocos meses que conocía a su primo, y los recuerdos que faltaban eran de antes de la llegada de los españoles al Nuevo Mundo.

Más o menos a media noche, cuando imposibilitada en su deseo de dormir tranquilamente se encontraba leyendo en la intimidad de su habitación, alguien tocó la puerta levemente. Ella se puso en pie, creyendo sin duda alguna que sería Daniel quien se arriesgaba para poderla ver; por ello la respiración se le cortó al ver a Cam en el vano de su puerta, recostado desenfadada y elegantemente del marco.

–¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó Luce con voz estrangulada–. Es tarde, todos duermen.

–Lo sé. Precisamente por eso encontré oportuno el invitarte a nadar al lago conmigo –elevó una comisura de la boca en una sonrisa.

A Luce el corazón quería salírsele del pecho. Nadar con él… vaya descaro.

–El lago ha de estar congelado a estas alturas, y con el frío que sufre cualquier humano moriría de hipotermia sólo con meter un pie allí por más de dos minutos –replicó, rogando porque eso fuese suficiente para alejarlo. Pero Luce misma sabía que Cam no retrocedería.

–Es una suerte, en ese caso, que ni tú ni yo seamos humanos –tomó las manos de Luce y las entrelazó tras su misma espalda, acercándole los labios a la oreja y susurrando–: Recuerdo que antes te encantaba experimentar situaciones extremas que te hiciesen sentir más viva.

–¿Qué esperas conseguir de esto? –jadeó, intentado esclarecer la mente.

Cam no pudo evitar sonreír ante el disimulado timbre de pánico insinuado en la pregunta de Luce, aunque, evidentemente, él lo tomó como cierto recelo a dejarse amar nuevamente por él.

–Única y exclusivamente aquello que tú estés dispuesta a darme –no le permitió réplica al tomarla de la mano y llevarla escaleras abajo a la puerta, y posteriormente por el sendero de guijarros que llevaba a una de las orillas del lago.

Cam se quitó la levita para colocársela a Luce sobre los hombros, respetando una de las más fundamentales atenciones de un caballero para con una dama.

–Sé que en la casa hay un caballero más que aún no he tenido el placer de conocer –comentó.

–Es Jean Rockett, un buen amigo mío –respondió Luce.

–¿Por qué no nos ha acompañado en la cena?

–Lo hirieron cuando intentaba declarárseme –dijo.

Él frunció un poco el entrecejo. Mas luego sonrió con gracia.

–¿Qué le respondiste?

–Me he negado, evidentemente, pues conoces perfectamente lo que sucedería si tan sólo se me ocurriera pedir a Dios su bendición para unirme con algún humano –le dijo con cierto matiz de acusación.

–¿Cómo lo ha tomado? Seguro no le hizo gracia.

–Seguimos siendo amigos –replicó. Luego se mordió el labio inferior.

¿Debía comentárselo? Por supuesto. ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía ni idea, pero lo que ella sentía podía más que el mero hecho de volverse a ver con Cam. Luce respiró hondo, visualizando en su mente las palabras, expresiones faciales y tono de voz que debía emplear al hablar. Abrió la boca.

–Hay algo que debo decirte, es muy importante.

Se detuvieron. Al principio Luce creyó que Cam daría la vuelta y la encararía, pero luego se percató de que habían rodeado el lago hasta llegar al borde opuesto al del olmo, por el que se podía descender caminando. El frío viento que soplaba no lograba tentar a Luce a desvestirse y meterse en las casi congeladas aguas del lago, pero no tuvo oportunidad siquiera de pensar en alguna mentira para zafarse de Cam y regresar a su habitación.

–¿Sabes que recuerdo también? –Cam le quitó la levita de los hombros, deslizando los fríos dedos una y otra vez por su nuca, erizándole los vellos–. Que tú me has enseñado lo importante que es involucrarse en el campo de la moda. –Valiéndose de sus ágiles manos logró soltar el listón de la cintura del vestido. Luego, uno por uno, acercándose a ella lo suficiente como para provocarla pero no tanto para tocarla, zafó los ganchillos que cerraban el vestido color hueso sobre la espalda de Luce. Se alejó apenas unos centímetros para quitarse la camisa, permitiendo que su calor corporal la atrajera como innumerables veces lo había hecho–. Porque con cada siglo que transcurría, con cada nueva tendencia, en cada lugar diferente, he tenido que aprender a manipular las prendas que usas para servirme de ellas en momentos como estos, Luce.

–Cam, por favor… –comenzó ella.

Ahora ambos estaban como en un principio vivían Adán y Eva antes de comer del fruto prohibido. El varón no se retiró. Al contrario, la tomó de la mano y avanzó resueltamente hasta comenzar a adentrarse en las aguas oscuras como boca de lobo. El cortante frío era tan denso que bloqueaba las terminaciones nerviosas y paralizaba los músculos, amenazando con desintegrarlos; en Luce, por el contrario, ese tipo de sensaciones extremas siempre le habían encantado. Cam la atrajo hacia sí, enfrentando abdomen con abdomen, y sintiendo ella los marcados músculos de él contraerse a causa de la bajísima temperatura.

–Son muchos los recuerdos que atesoro sobre nuestros momentos juntos –le susurró al oído–. Solías ser una chica muy dulce, Luce, creías en todo y mayormente en mí. Ahora te veo con un corazón de hielo y sé que es mi culpa. –Agachó la cabeza para estamparle un beso en el corazón. Al erguirse nuevamente las gotas de agua que le caían del pelo y el rostro lo hacían muchísimo más provocativo a los ojos de Luce, que luchaba desde hacía bastante rato por no ceder–. Por lo que sé que es mi responsabilidad devolverte un corazón suave y latiente.

–No quiero un corazón frágil –replicó.

–El fuego que quiero encender entre nosotros no te hará frágil, sino que logrará evaporar toda el agua de este lago.

Tomó el rostro de Luce entre sus manos y volvió a besarla como retándola a negarse, conociendo el efecto que causaba en ella su simple contacto, su voz y su olor. Poco a poco llevó las manos en un recorrido hasta sus caderas y luego al vientre, calculando sus movimientos con tanta precisión que casi podría saber en qué momento ella acabaría por ceder. Luce era fuerte, pero sus sentimientos siempre le habían podido. Cam logró escabullir una de sus piernas entre las de ella; sonrió al descubrir que Luce no opuso resistencia alguna.

–Lo que más visualizo en mi mente cuando huelo algo que patéticamente imita el aroma de tu cuerpo, son todas aquellas veces que hemos hecho el amor, reafirmando todo lo que somos por nosotros y todo lo que queremos. Esta vez no será la excepción. –La besó una vez más antes de acercarse con la intención de llevar a cabo el contacto definitivo…

… pero Luce se retiró enseguida y salió del agua como un rayo. Cam estaba desconcertado. Ella lloraba amargamente sin emitir sonido alguno y trataba de ser tan veloz al vestirse como fuese posible para evitar que él la viera. Había mantenido los ojos cerrados durante el pequeño discurso de Cam, y al último momento el rostro de Daniel apareció con suma claridad en el primer plano de su mente. El dolor que la embargaba era tremendo, y debía alejarse de aquel lugar pronto.

–Luce, no te vayas –escuchó que le suplicaba Cam desde detrás. Pero ella echó a correr enseguida en dirección a la casa.

El viento ya de por sí frío lograba entumirle un poco el rostro, y el hecho de que las lágrimas le mojaran la cara no mejoraba su situación. Se sentía en extremo sucia y despreciable. ¡Cómo había permitido que Cam la engatusara de nuevo! ¡Cómo fue que estuvo a punto de traicionar el amor y la confianza que Daniel le tenía y que ella le profesaba! Ni la víbora que engañó a Eva para pecar contra Dios fue tan desalmada en su actuar.

Con correr no iba a escapar de nada, ni de Cam ni de su consciencia, pero no podría soportar el mantenerse quieta.

Un momento corría con la vista empañada, al siguiente estaba de costado en el suelo mientras intentaba razonar lo que acababa de ocurrir. Alguien la cogió del brazo y la ayudó a levantar. El estómago de Luce pesó aún más al saber de quién se trataba.

Daniel.


	21. Capítulo vigésimo primero

**Capítulo vigésimo primero**

–Luce, ¿por qué estás mojada? –Le preguntó con extrañeza, luego notó que no eran gotas de agua del lago lo que corría por su rostro–. Estás llorando –no era una pregunta–, ¿qué ocurre?

–Daniel, yo… –pero el sonido de pasos sobre la hierba la hizo callar.

Cam le dio alcance en cuestión de segundos, él también iba mojado y a Daniel no le costó atar cabos de inmediato. Su expresión se volvió tan fría y desalmada que Luce misma se sorprendió.

–¿Quisiera preguntarle si tiene usted que ver con las lágrimas de la señorita? –dijo Daniel fulminando a Cam con la mirada, exactamente lo mismo que hacía el otro. Parecía raro, pero daba la impresión de que fuese un odio casi natural, predestinado.

–Eso es algo que sin duda no le incumbiría, caballero –replicó Cam con aspereza.

–Me temo que sí –se tragó el orgullo antes de decir–: La dama es mi prima y es mi deber velar por su bienestar.

–Su hermano es quien ha de ocuparse de menesteres semejantes.

–Puedo asegurarle que Gerret lo menos que hace es preocuparse por ella –terció.

Luce estaba atrapada en medio de ambos literalmente, pues mientras hablaban cada uno se había ido acercando al otro en ademán agresivo.

–Basta –dijo ella con la voz ronca–. Puedo cuidarme sola, no necesito quien lo haga por mí –se volvió hacia Cam –. Le pido que no se acerque a mi habitación en lo que queda de noche.

Tomando a Daniel de la mano para evitar que se armara una pelea entre ellos, regresó a la casa y subió directo al ático; se encargó de tapar bien la trampilla antes de volverse a su primo, que mantenía una expresión de enojo en el semblante, mirándola tan fijamente que Luce comenzó a sentirse vulnerable.

Ella sabía que era hora de hablar con honestidad.

–Fue a buscarme a mi habitación y me convenció de ir a nadar con él al lago. –Pese a que le sorprendía que ella pensara siquiera en acercarse al agua con ese frío, Daniel no habló–. Él… sabe que me cuesta desligarme de lo que tuvimos en un pasado, quise decirle lo que tenemos tú y yo pero… –cerró los ojos un momento.

–Te escucho –apremió Daniel temiendo lo que ella pudiese confirmar a continuación.

–Estuvo a punto, pero no ocurrió nada –confesó al fin–. Me aparté justo a tiempo para evitar traicionarte.

–¡Vaya!, te prometo que me siento el hombre más afortunado de todo el planeta. Te detuviste justo antes de tener sexo con él, ¡qué maravilla! –espetó sarcásticamente–. Y, a ver, ¿qué milagro digno de mención tuvo que ocurrir para que desaprovecharas una oportunidad así?

–Daniel, me hiere muchísimo la forma en la que te refieres a mí –dijo Luce con la voz quebrada–, como si fuese una zorra. Me alejé porque pensé en ti. Venía corriendo porque el corazón me ardía a causa de lo que estuve por hacerte.

Lejos de compadecerse de ella, Daniel la miraba cada vez con más enojo. Dejando por primera vez el amor que le tenía de lado para enfocarse en el dolor.

–Eso es muy enternecedor, Luce. Mas yo como perfecto morboso que soy me pregunto: ¿qué hubiese sucedido si mi recuerdo no hubiese llegado a ti en ese instante? –Luce sabía a lo que se refería Daniel, y también conocía el desenlace a tal circunstancia, por ello no respondió.

Él dio media vuelta, encaminándose a la trampilla, pero Luce lo detuvo por el brazo.

–Escúchame, por favor –suplicó–. Sabes que te amo sólo a ti, pero estar cerca de Cam me trae muchos recuerdos, muchas sensaciones de cuando todo era diferente, y no puedo evitar que esa brizna de esperanza que cree que todavía tenemos salvación aparezca. Lucho contra ella, pero no es sencillo.

–¿Y qué? ¿Se supone que debo aceptar que le beses y más sólo porque no encuentras cómo resolver lo que sientes por él? ¿Eres tan egoísta como para pedirme que vea a la mujer que amo en brazos de otro, esperando quién sabe cuánto tiempo hasta que se vaya? –Luce lloraba silenciosamente, y Daniel deseaba callarse y consolarla, pero quería darle a entender que la única con sentimientos no era ella–. Soy humano, Luce, mortal. No tengo toda una eternidad para esperar por ti. Tampoco quiero ser plato de segunda mesa.

Se soltó suavemente de su agarre y descendió por la trampilla, regresando a la habitación compartida con Jean, dejando a Luce sollozando en el suelo del ático.

o o o

Al bajar por la mañana para cambiarse de ropa, Luce se topó con Gerret. Ella ni se molestó en hablarle o cuando menos mirarlo, pasó de largo y se encerró en su habitación hasta que hubo pasado el desayuno, luego de lo cual salió de la casa y se encontró con Patrick camino al establo. Patrick era uno de los pocos en la finca Chloster que seguía viendo a Luce como siempre, más allá de la demostración de poder que había hecho al enfrentarse a su hermano por defender a Daniel.

–¿Gustarías acompañarme al establo? –le ofreció su brazo y Luce agradeció que cuando menos una persona no esperara de ella más que compañía.

Descendieron en silencio por los terrenos escarchados de blanco. Luce intentó mirar a cualquier lugar menos a la orilla opuesta del lago, cosa que Patrick notó con cierta curiosidad. Al entrar en el establo de madera (mucho más triste ahora que el señor Chester no estaba para recibirlos) percibieron un aire de tranquilidad completamente ausente en la casa, donde se respiraba tensión a cada momento, y Luce era el vórtice de todo. Ambos amigos cogieron con agradecida calma los cepillos para peinarles la crin a los caballos.

–He de informarte, querida Luce, que en el noble arte de la discreción eres un completo desastre. –Como ella no respondió pese al momento de silencio tras las palabras de Patrick, éste volteó a verla. Luce se veía cabizbaja y cansada–. ¿Cómo se llama? –insistió suavemente.

–Cameron –respondió ella sin apenas alzar la voz.

–No me cuesta suponer que él es el hombre de quien hablabas con mi padre. Sin embargo, me sorprende un poco descubrir que no pareces agradada con su regreso –dijo como quien no quiere la cosa–. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer, Luce? ¿Acaso tiene relación alguna con tu querido primo Daniel?

El corazón de Luce se resquebrajó un poco más al oír mencionar ese nombre. La pasada noche se había sentido más desesperada que en casi toda su existencia, luchando por no dejar escapar a Daniel y por evitar a Cam. El primero, según creía Luce, había tenido toda la razón al enojarse con ella por lo ocurrido en el lago, aunque verdaderamente no llegara a nada, y ahora sólo quería encontrarlo. Sin embargo, le asustaba un poco lo que él pudiera decirle.

–Siempre es lo mismo –comenzó con rencorosa tristeza–. Cuando Cam aparece, despiertan en mi interior sentimientos, bien sean de alegría o enfado, que convierten mi corazón de hielo en carne nuevamente. Siempre termino cayendo en mi propia fragilidad, y las cosas me afectan muchísimo más que nunca.

–¿De qué hablas? –Patrick estaba impresionado, jamás se le ocurrió que Luce pudiese percibir el mundo a través de los ojos de una chica frágil.

–Cuando la muralla defensora de una importante ciudad es destruida, los daños son mucho más marcados que con los muros reforzados y elevados –volvió la vista completamente a Patrick–. Anoche Daniel se enojó conmigo, en todo su derecho, pero eso fue tan devastador para mí como la muerte de tu padre para ti.

Se sorbió la nariz suavemente para intentar disimular el llanto.

–Luce… –llamó Patrick, compadeciéndose de su amiga.

–Estoy bien –respondió ella.

Sin embargo, su mejor amigo la cogió del brazo y la abrazó con fuerza. Las lágrimas de Luce le mojaban el chaleco.

–Por supuesto que no lo estás –susurró.

Luce necesitó de unos diez minutos para poderse calmar completamente. Requería con urgencia desahogarse, y aunque no había liberado la presión que la tenía prisionera, agradecía a Patrick el preocuparse así por ella.

–Es despreciable no poder mantener control absoluto sobre las demostraciones de dolor que se dan a los demás, sobre todo porque así es más difícil luchar contra ello –comentaba Luce al enjuagarse las lágrimas sobrantes.

–¿Puedo contarte algo? Yo creo que es magnífico que estés en libertad de mostrar lo que sientes y no sólo reflejar frialdad a través de tu mirada.

–Me hace sentir vulnerable –replicó.

–No sé si mi padre te lo comentó… Él me enseñaba de pequeño que la única razón para que los hombres seamos más robustos que las mujeres es que portamos con el deber de amarlas y protegerlas. Para poder cumplir con eso es necesario que la dama abra sus sentimientos. Tú no lo haces, Luce, y Daniel no sabe cómo reaccionar ante el desconocimiento que perdura acerca de ti.

–¡Yo lo amo! –saltó Luce–. Él lo sabe, se lo he dicho, se lo he demostrado.

Patrick se encogió de hombros.

–Aquí entre nosotros, te confieso que yo me sentiría un tanto inseguro si el amor de toda tu vida apareciese justo cuando comenzara a nacer algo entre nosotros, Luce.

Patrick no podía entender a qué se debía que estuviese justificando las conductas de su competencia cuando lo que realmente quería era separar a Daniel de Luce para elevar sus oportunidades. Quizá, pensó a modo de justificación, si lograba que la joven misma lo aceptase, las cosas serían más sencillas.

–Comprendo lo que dices, Patrick. Sé que debería reafirmar lo que siento delante de cualquiera, pero temo lo que Gerret pueda hacerle a Daniel. Lo que ustedes presenciaron el pasado día no fue ni la décima parte del poder de mi hermano, él pudo haberlos matado a todos antes de que yo lograra quitarme el árbol de encima.

Patrick tragó saliva con dificultad.

–¿Cómo terminaron ambos aquí en tierra? –preguntó para alejar la conversación del escabroso tema de su muerte a manos de Gerret.

Ante los impresionados ojos de su amigo, y pese a que al principio él no comprendía qué hacía ella, Luce comenzó a soltarse los botones de la espalda del vestido, quitándoselo también de los hombros y parte del pecho. La respiración de Patrick se aceleraba imperceptiblemente, y por respeto a sus modales intentó mantener la visa fija en el rostro de Luce, pero le costaba un poco.

Finalmente algo increíble captó su atención tan completamente que olvidó el hecho de que su amiga estaba a poco de enseñar sus atributos superiores. Las enormes alas color piedra emergieron de la espalda de Luce y se extendieron primero hacia arriba y atrás y luego a los costados; teniendo mucho cuidado en que Patrick percibiera cada uno de los movimientos, le tocó la frente con la punta del ala derecha y la mente del muchacho se llenó de imágenes, recuerdos que sin duda no eran suyos.

…

Se hallaba en algo así como un jardín muy esplendoroso y exuberante; Luce le mostraba el mismo Edén que había visto Daniel. Patrick, sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol, escuchó que de la tupida copa provenían susurros muy hermosos, como cantos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y sin comprender qué le llevaba a hacerlo, escaló el tronco hasta ocultarse por completo entre las hojas. Allí descubrió a una Luce llena de vida, resplandeciente, tanto que parecía emitir luz y energía, al igual que el varón que tenía sentado delante, ambos con sendas alas blancas iridiscentes replegadas sobre la espalda. Patrick lo reconoció enseguida: era el joven Monsrey, Cameron. Ambos se miraban tan intensa y enamoradamente que el corazón le quería dar un vuelco al humano sólo de estar allí.

Estaban sentados en las ramas, de frente, y sólo se miraban, sonriéndole al otro de vez en cuando. Finalmente Cam se inclinó sobre Luce y le estampó un beso en la mejilla. Al separarse de ella, Patrick pudo ver que su amiga parecía muy sorprendida y ligeramente ruborizada por el gesto; Cam sonreía muy luminosamente.

–¿Qué ha sido eso? –preguntó ella en voz baja, como la melodía de una canción.

–Se llama _beso_ –respondió Cam muy entusiasmado–. He visto a Adán hacerlo con Eva. Dice que es una forma sutil de demostrarle cuánto la ama sin emitir palabras.

–Beso… –repitió Luce para sí, como sopesando el gran valor de la acción en la sola palabra–. ¿Para que querías verme? –preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Prontamente, y como si no hubiese habido expresión transitoria, el semblante de Cam se volvió más serio, y la energía que flotaba alrededor de él se oscureció un tono.

–Lucifer está enojado –dijo en tono grave–, se queja de que Dios le da más importancia a los humanos que a nosotros, cuando somos parte de su misma esencia. Quiere revelarse –declaró al fin.

Luce lucía desagradablemente sorprendida y preocupada.

–No irás a prestarle tus servicios, ¿cierto?

Él no contestó.

–¿Cam? –insistió–. Por favor dime que no se te ha ocurrido unirte a esa ridiculez de alzarnos contra Dios.

–He estado pensando… –admitió lentamente– Jamás vamos a poder estar libremente juntos porque Dios y nuestros hermanos lo prohibirán. No digo que apoyemos a Lucifer, pero si consiguiésemos escapar de aquí para vivir en tierra, tal vez podríamos alcanzar la tan anhelada libertad para amarnos.

Ella no parecía convencida y mucho menos entusiasmada con la idea de desafiar a Dios, aunque que sí quería estar con Cam.

–No lo decidas ahora, piénsalo, y cuando hayas resuelto algo me avisas –se acercó para estamparle otro beso, esta vez en los labios, momento en el que del semblante de Luce huyó toda preocupación, y luego se fue. Sin embargo, un pequeña arruguita probaba que Luce fruncía el entrecejo.

Prontamente la escena cambió. Los colores, sonidos y emociones se arremolinaban en torno a Patrick, y era casi imposible distinguir nada. Justo cuando el muchacho estaba por perder el equilibrio a causa del mareo, todo volvió a ser estático y sólido, a excepción de dos figuras.

Esa vez se encontraba en algo similar a un bosque a mitad de la noche, completamente silencioso, donde ni la brisa soplaba con fuerza y sus únicos acompañantes eran quienes se ocultaban al velo de la noche, algunos metros por delante de él. Patrick se acercó cautelosamente por miedo a ser visto, aunque eso no podría pasar, y descubrió, a la luz de la luna llena en el cielo, que eran Luce y Cam quienes permanecían en el bosque. Ambos hablaban en susurros, y, curioso, Patrick se acercó para poder escuchar.

–¿Qué hemos hecho? –oyó que se lamentaba tristemente su amiga–. Jamás hemos debido escuchar a Lucifer.

–Tranquila, Cielo mío, estamos juntos para afrontarlo –la consoló Cam, que cogió el atormentado rostro de la chica entre sus manos y la besó extensa y suavemente en los labios. Al parecer, aquello se había vuelto algo más cotidiano entre ambos, puesto que Luce no había reaccionado como la primera vez aunque aún se sonrojaba.

–¡No me dejes nunca, Cam! –sollozó contra su pecho.

–Jamás lo haré, nadie nos va a separar –prometió al estrecharla con fuerza y ocultar el rostro en el abundante cabello marrón de ella.

¡Cómo le envidiaba Patrick! Deseaba ser él quien se encontrara alguna vez en una situación así con Luce, pudiéndola tener tan cerca que el aire y su perfume natural se mezclaran.

–¿Sabes qué también me enseñó Adán? –le comentó Cam suavemente luego de una media hora de silencio, trazando suaves círculos en el cuello de Luce–. Me dijo que el amor cuerpo-alma que le guardaba a su esposa se hacía muchísimo más fuerte cuando se unía a ella, y que podía utilizarse como mensaje de amor más que para el mero hecho de reproducirse.

–¿De veras? –Pese a que la pregunta contenía un matiz de educada curiosidad, la verdad era que a Luce el corazón le latía ferozmente; su respiración se había vuelto un poco más pesada y sentía que la atracción física entre ella y Cam se hacía más intensa.

Patrick no necesitó las palabras para saber qué venía a continuación.

Tal y como supuso, Cam se acercó a Luce para cubrirla de besos desde la base del cuello a la mandíbula, desde los dedos a los hombros, desde los pies a los muslos… y posteriormente todo comenzó a tomar un matiz un tanto diferente al de inocente contacto como los besos del principio. Antes de tener que presenciar nada, Patrick intentó gritar en voz alta para poder ser liberado de aquellas imágenes que amenazaban con perturbarlo en celos por el resto de su vida.

–¡Luce! –gritó por segunda vez, justo cuando los paisajes y demás se disolvían, dando lugar al conocido y tan amado establo de los Chloster.

Luce estaba muy ruborizada; sus suaves mejillas prendidas de un intenso tono carmín, y sus ojos líquidos nuevamente.

–Perdona, Patrick –dijo cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Su amigo aún no conseguía normalizar el ritmo cardíaco–. Me dejé llevar por los recuerdos.

Él hubiese gustado decir _No hay cuidado_, pero habría preferido no tener que ver nada de eso, sobre todo porque no podía soportar saber a Luce en brazos (y algo más) de otro hombre diferente de él. En lugar de eso, y para ocupar su mente con otra cosa, dijo:

–¿Ése es el motivo de que hoy en día estés atrapada aquí, porque ambos querían amarse?

–Exacto –confirmó Luce y pasó a relatarle la misma historia que le había contado a Daniel sobre su destierro y el vaivén de Cam. Al acabar, Patrick parecía un poco más comprensivo respecto a lo que debía estar sintiendo Luce al encontrarse en tan precaria situación–. Como ves –continuó–, para mí no es sencillo desligarme y olvidarlo del todo, pero no miento cuando digo que ya no deseo que esto siga. Quiero dejar este jueguecito cínico y poder estar con Daniel. –Ante la mención de ese nombre, Patrick arrugó el entrecejo.

–¿Por qué él? –no se abstuvo de preguntar–. ¿Qué tiene él que lo has escogido de entre bastantes hombres que conoces?

Luce no respondió enseguida. No hallaba cómo expresarse adecuadamente.

–No lo sé –reconoció al final–. Es que sencillamente no puedo evitar amarlo y quererlo cuando estamos juntos. No puedo evitar ruborizarme cuando me toca, ni puedo evitar contemplarlo cuando lo tengo cerca y suspirar cuando está lejos. Siento como si fuese algo… que llevara demasiado tiempo intentando florecer por completo.

Patrick la miró entre consternado y receloso.

–A veces intento acceder al completo de mi memoria, pero hay vacíos, como si faltaran recuerdos que, según me parece, son importantes. La primera vez que vi a Daniel me dio la impresión de conocerlo de algo, aunque no pudiese recordarlo. Y la primera vez que nos besamos –Patrick hizo una mueca de irritación. Luce le ignoró– juro que sentí que ya había vivido algo así antes con él. Absurdo, ¿no te parece? –preguntó al cabo de un rato de silencio.

–Yo no aplicaría el término absurdo, sino raro –dijo el muchacho.

Antes de poder intercambiar alguna otra idea o palabra, la señora Brunilda, la doncella más anciana en la finca Chloster, se apareció en el establo.

–Señorita, su padre desea verla en su estudio ahora mismo –dijo al acercarse a Luce.

La joven se despidió de su amigo y siguió en silencio a la señora Brunilda hasta la casa; a partir de allí ambas tomaron caminos diferentes y Luce se internó en el despacho del señor Chloster, donde halló que el hombre la esperaba sentado tras su gran escritorio de madera.

–Hola, padre –se acercó lentamente, pero el hombre no alzó la vista–. ¿Me has mandado llamar?

–Sí, querida, hay algo que deseo darte. Un consejo. Aunque pueda parecer bizarro que un hombre de apenas cincuenta y nueve años como yo tenga comentario valedero qué dedicar a una criatura que desde la creación del mundo ha existido. –Luce aguardó en silencio–. Desconozco la totalidad de la historia que te ha traído a este momento en particular, ignoro lo que ha sucedido en tu vida y qué relación puedas guardar con Gerret y el joven Monsrey, pero sí quiero decirte esto: lucha por lo que quieres. Es mucho mejor provocar una guerra y saber que luchas por lo que deseas que mantener la paz y ser eternamente infeliz. Lo que realmente vale la pena conseguir cuesta, si fuese fácil no tendría atractivo alguno.

El hombre le tomó ambas manos y la atravesó con una mirada cargada de la sabiduría que concede la experiencia. En esos momentos Luce estaba un tanto confundida e indecisa, mas no refutó ni prometió nada.

La puerta del despacho se abrió lentamente. Unos pasos en el suelo de madera anunciaron la llegada de Gerret.

–¿Podrías, padre, dejarme a solas con mi hermana? –pidió con suma naturalidad. A Luce se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca.

–Por supuesto –concedió receloso el señor Chloster, dedicándole a la chica una última mirada antes de salir y cerrar la puerta.

El lugar se sumió instantáneamente en un espeluznante silencio. Cada uno mantenía la vista fija en el otro, sin moverse ni hablar. Gerret inició un paseo lento alrededor de Luce, quien procuró nunca darle la espalda. Eso a él le hizo sonreír.

–Hay algo, querida hermana, que me muero por comunicarte –comenzó tranquilamente–. Cam quiere que tú y yo nos vayamos a vivir con él en su mansión. –Un momento de silencio–. Esta misma tarde.

–¿Qué? –se sorprendió ella.

–Hemos resuelto que ya que volvemos a reunirnos, vivir con los Chloster no es necesario.

–¿Resuelto quiénes? No recuerdo haber sido parte de esa conversación –protestó Luce.

–No sería algo tan extraño, de hecho, puesto que tienes fuertes y hondas lagunas mentales…

–¿Cómo sabes eso?

Gerret calló y la miró tranquilamente. Era imposible que él supiera de sus lagunas mentales, ella jamás se lo había comentado. ¿De dónde entonces sacaba cosas así?

–No quiero ir con Cam –insistió Luce.

–La decisión está tomada.

–Pues vayan ustedes. No se me ha hecho partícipe de una conversación que ciertamente me involucra, así que no tengov intenciones de irme.

–Sé que no te niegas por abandonar a nuestros anfitriones, que por diecinueve años nos han recibido en su hogar, tu rebeldía se debe a la sabandija Grigori. –Luce apretó los labios–. Por eso estoy dispuesto a hacer un trato contigo, querida: si te quedas con nosotros sin oponer resistencia alguna, prometo no acercarme a él de nuevo.

No. Ella no quería. Se negaba a renunciar al único hombre que lograba moverle el piso y arrojar luz sobre su cabeza. Bajo ninguna circunstancia deseaba dejarlo y aprender a subsistir sin el amor de Daniel. Pero la oferta de Gerret era en extremo tentadora: su felicidad a cambio de la vida y seguridad de su amado. Tal vez inclusive, y con la ayuda del tiempo, Daniel acabara por olvidarla y casarse con otra mujer. Sí… era doloroso el pensar algo así, pero sin duda creyó que valía la pena.

Se tragó las lágrimas antes de abrir la boca y decir:

–No quiero que te le acerques nunca más. No podrás hacerle daño de ninguna forma: ni con recados, aliados, venenos ni nada.

Gerret esbozó una media sonrisa.

–¿Tenemos un trato? –inquirió, acercándose a ella y cogiéndola por los hombros.

–Sí.

–Muy sabio de tu parte. Dudo que el imbécil de Daniel se dé cuenta de lo que haces por él, pero yo puedo dar fe de tu gran corazón, Luce –la rodeó hasta situarse a sus espaldas–. Ahora –susurró contra la oreja de su hermana, viendo cómo la puerta se volvía a abrir e irrumpían Daniel y Cam en el despacho–, tú debes ser quien le comunique todo respecto a tu partida.

A Luce se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Daniel y ella se miraron fijamente. El primero con un amor que rayaba en la adoración, con unas ganas desenfrenadas de abrazarla y no dejarla ir nunca más. Luce sólo sentía que se consumía desde dentro.

–Daniel, qué gusto que aparezcas –dijo Gerret sin intentar siquiera ocultar el desagrado en su voz. El joven Grigori también le miraba con odio, sobre todo al recordar lo que le había hecho a Luce–. Mi hermana tiene algo muy importante qué decirte.

Con un movimiento del brazo le invitó a tomar asiento, pero Daniel en lugar de eso caminó lentamente hasta situarse justo delante de Luce, tan cerca que ella podía sentir su respiración en el rostro.

Las lágrimas amenazaron con salir, pero si quería mantener la vida de su amado a salvo, suponiendo que Gerret realmente fuese a cumplir su palabra, Luce debía resucitar la crueldad de su carácter y mostrarse tan distante como fuese posible.

–Me voy –dijo sin más.

–Yo te sigo –respondió el joven.

–No. A donde yo voy tú no me puedes acompañar.

–¿Cuál es el motivo?

Daniel levantó una mano, Luce supo que con la intención de acariciarle la mejilla. Se escabulló a un lado e interpuso entre ellos tanto mobiliario como fue posible.

–Gerret y yo nos vamos con Cam.

Silencio absoluto. Ella procuraba no mirarle a la cara.

–No, no puedes –jadeó Daniel.

–Por supuesto que puedo, soy una criatura libre –replicó Luce. Pero el joven no quería escuchar.

–¡No puedes dejarme, Luce! –insistió–. Me hiciste prometer que jamás te abandonaría.

–Te libero de ello. Ya no cargas con esa responsabilidad. Ve, olvídate de mí, cásate y ten hijos.

–¿Acaso no entiendes lo poco que me importa el legado que deje a este mundo siempre que pueda estar contigo? –Rodeó los muebles, el escritorio, le cogió la cara y la obligó a mirarlo. Luce gimió involuntariamente al observar su propio sufrimiento reflejado en los ojos de Daniel.

–Lo lamento, la decisión está tomada –se apartó y caminó decididamente hacia la puerta.

–Luce… –sabía que Daniel la perseguía y casi le salta el corazón cuando percibió por el rabillo del ojo un veloz movimiento de Gerret.

Se parón en seco. Gerret le cortó el paso a Daniel y lo fulminó con todo su odio.

–Basta, gusano, no acabes con la poca paciencia que he conseguido reunir –lo amenazó.

–Suficiente. Muy hospitalarios se han mostrado los Chloster con nosotros, no consentiré que se deshonre su casa con una absurda pelea que carece de todo fundamento y razón. –Tomó a Gerret de la mano–. Nos vamos esta tarde, no intentes detenerme porque de nada servirá –dijo en dirección a Daniel antes de llevarse a su hermano lejos del despacho. Poco después salió Cam, en extremo contento ante el dolor del otro.


	22. Capítulo vigésimo segundo

**Capítulo vigésimo segundo**

A las seis en punto de la tarde, Cam acaba de cargar, con la ayuda del cochero, la maleta de Luce al carruaje. Sólo faltaban las despedidas para poderse ir. Luce en realidad deseaba poder evitar a dos personas en particular, y parecía que al menos una de ellas intentaba justamente lo mismo. Se despidió de las doncellas, de Patrick (tan enojado que le costó articular palabra) y de la señora Chloster.

–Adiós –le dijo Luce a la mujer.

–Adiós –respondió la señora Chloster con fastidio.

Luego la joven se volvió a su amigo, Jean Rockett, a quien recientemente había dejado de dolerle la herida por bala lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie. Ambos se dieron un muy cálido abrazo.

–Sé feliz, Luce –le deseó a modo de despedida al besarla en la mejilla.

–Fue un placer convivir con usted, Jean.

Finalmente se despidió del señor Chloster, quien no se veía muy contento.

–Recuerda lo que te he dicho hoy, querida. No sé qué artimaña habrá utilizado Gerret para convencerte, pero confío en que al final actúes por ti misma.

–Lo tengo presente –lamentablemente así era–. Gracias.

Por fin los tres inmortales en el carruaje comenzaron a recortar el camino que los llevaría a la mansión Monsrey, donde Cam había reservado una habitación muy especial desde hacía años sólo para cuando volviera a reunirse con Luce. Aunque, evidentemente, él no contaba con que ella se hubiera enamorado nuevamente antes de que él regresase. No le convencía, de igual forma, que la distancia física que la separaba de Daniel fuese a ser suficiente para hacerla olvidarlo… No. Para trabajo similar sólo había una solución.

Daniel no había querido ni asomarse a las ventanas para ver a Luce partir; en aquel momento estaba dolido y se sentía traicionado y utilizado. Él sabía que ella sólo se había estado divirtiendo con él hasta que apareciera Cam, a quien realmente pertenecía su corazón. Le asqueó e indignó notar hasta dónde era capaz de llegar Luce sólo por no aburrirse, y comenzó a preguntarse qué clase de relación, más allá de lo que ella afirmaba, guardaba con Gerret.

o o o

–¿Dónde está el señor Monsrey? –preguntó Gerret cual forastero en tierra nueva, mirando a su alrededor con tranquilidad.

Él, Cam y los dos sirvientes que portaban el equipaje caminaban a la cabeza de la comitiva, mientras Luce se mantenía detrás de ellos debatiéndose entre arrancarle la cabeza a Gerret y echarse a llorar por Daniel. Ambas ideas se compensaban, por lo que se limitó a seguir. Justo delante el corredor se dividía y tomaba dos senderos a izquierda y derecha. Cam se dispuso a girar a la derecha, directo a su habitación, pero Gerret le detuvo.

–Sería más prudente que le dieses algo de tiempo y espacio –miró de reojo a Luce–. Una mujer disgustada es más peligrosa que una fiera hambrienta, sobre todo si se trata de mi hermana y lo sabes.

Luca asintió gravemente y tomó el camino de la izquierda. Entraron a una habitación de puerta doble a mitad de pasillo, tenía los muros pintados de un suave color malva y todas las telas eran chiffón, tafetán, seda y lino del más fino; enormes muebles de madera barnizados se esparcían por la habitación, y un gran ventanal con vista a un exuberante y hermoso jardín completaba la estructura. Cam siempre supuso que a Luce le encantaría tener una vista así al despertar y dormir, por ello su habitación propia era similar, aunque en el extremo opuesto del rellano.

–¿Qué te parece? –inquirió Cam suavemente.

–Es preciosa. –Luce miró a su alrededor, Gerret pensó que con interés, pero el ángel caído ya antes había escuchado la tristeza que se colaba en la voz de su hermana.

–¿Quieres cenar algo? –insistió–. Puedo mandar que te preparen lo que sea, tú sólo pide.

–Gracias, pero no tengo hambre –se fue a sentar al borde de la cama, mirando directo al cielo nocturno.

Gerret les hizo una seña a los sirvientes para que se retiraran; luego de desearle suerte a su amigo con una palmada en el hombro, él también salió y los dejó a solas. Los hombros de Luce se estremecían ligeramente con cada sollozo, o intento por contenerlos. Cam avanzó hasta ella y se arrodilló justo delante, apoyando los brazos en su regazo, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus labios.

–No llores, Cielo mío –susurró–. Sé que todo esto es culpa sólo mía, y en verdad no miento cuando digo que verte triste me mata desde dentro. Jamás quise que nada de esto pasara. De veras mi única intención era pasar contigo el resto de la eternidad.

–Pero me dejaste –dijo Luce con voz ronca–. Sencillamente te fuiste sin darme explicación alguna. Y aún cuando volviste te negaste a responder a mis preguntas.

–Encanto…

–Me pediste que confiara en ti, en nosotros, y eso hice. Solía preguntarme qué te impulsaba a dejarme, y qué hacías mientras duraba la separación, pero abandonaba las ideas sólo por serte fiel –le miró intensamente con sus ojos de avellana líquida–. Ahora quisiera saberlo, ¿me has sido fiel tú?

Hubo un momentáneo silencio en el que Cam no comprendía bien la pregunta. Sólo una idea se le pasaba por la mente, pero se negaba rotundamente a creer que Luce pudiera insinuar aquello.

–¿Me preguntas –dijo lenta y pausadamente, más como acusación– si he estado con alguna otra mujer además de ti?

Luce asintió con la cabeza.

–Cielo mío, ¡por el amor de…! –calló–. Sólo tu cuerpo he tocado con la intención de amar. Eres lo único que para mí vale.

–En estos tiempos el amor no es factor indispensable para unirse a alguien –replicó sagazmente.

–Luce, juro que no creí haberte dañado tanto como para que creas una cosa así de mí, pero puedo prometerte ante quien sea que lo único que he hecho en todos los períodos de nuestras separaciones es rastrearte y luego esperar a que culmine el plazo, nada más.

–¿Y por qué, por qué lo haces? –exclamó exasperada.

–¿Qué? –ahora sí estaba él confundido.

–¿Por qué tienes que dejarme? ¿Qué hago que nos separa siempre?

–Cielo mío, más nunca se te ocurra siquiera insinuar que hay algo malo contigo, porque no lo voy a consentir. El idiota de entre nosotros dos soy yo, y sé que muchos hombres lo dirán si llegan a conocerte tan bien como lo hago yo.

–¿Entonces qué ocurre, Cam? Me rompe el corazón sentir que me desprecias, que tal vez necesitas un respiro para poderme aguantar por otros treinta años. Si deseas dejarme dímelo, pero no me hagas esto. –Luce escondió el rostro entre las manos y comenzó a sollozar delicadamente.

Ella amaba a Daniel, de eso no tenía ninguna duda, pero Cam era un fantasma de su pasado y debía confrontarlo para poder avanzar. Él no podía soportar verla así y saber que era a causa de algo que ninguno de los dos podía controlar. Le apartó las manos del rostro, alzándose sobre las rodillas para quedar a la altura de los increíbles ojos avellana de ella, y la besó a modo de consuelo. Sus labios practicaban movimientos suaves y delicados sobre los de Luce, y en cuestión de pocos segundos ella le imitó, apoyando la espalda sobre el colchón y permitiendo a Cam subir sobre ella.

Entre los besos, que cada vez iban encendiéndose más, ambos probaban el sabor de las lágrimas de Luce, que a pesar de sentir un cosquilleo recorriendo su ombligo abdomen y vientre no dejaba de llorar. Ella quería que fuese Daniel quien la tocara así, quien la estuviese besando en ese momento.

En cuestión de media hora, Luce se quedó dormida con la cabeza apoya del pecho de Cam. Como hacía milenios atrás, él le acariciaba la curvatura de la espalda, pues era algo que siempre había hecho para consolarla cuando ella se mostraba afligida. Lamentaba, además, ser el causante de que la chica más dulce, optimista y fuerte que él había conocido se transformara en una criatura fría, cortante y frágil; pero aún así la amaba más que al cielo mismo, y estaba dispuesto a recuperarla costara lo que costara del amor que ella le profesaba a Daniel.

…

No pasaba día alguno sin que Daniel se atormentara pensando en Luce. No, más concretamente en el hecho de que ella se hubiese ido con Cam… pero sin devolverle el anillo de oro con esmeralda que él mismo le había dado como prueba física del amor que le profesaba, y se suponía Luce debía regresarle cuando ya no lo amara más y dejara de desear estar con él.

Pero no lo había hecho, y Daniel no sabía qué pensar. ¿Se le habría olvidado a Luce que llevaba puesto su anillo? No, ella era demasiado astuta para eso. ¿Lo habría hecho con la intención de torturarlo? Tampoco lo creía probable. ¿Entonces por qué lo conservaba?

Cabía, no obstante, la ínfima y remota posibilidad de que ella en realidad le amara, y que fuera ése el motivo que le había impedido desprenderse del anillo. Pero si era eso cierto, ¿por qué se fue? ¿Acaso ya no había sufrido suficiente por razón del dichoso Cam?

–Daniel –llamó la voz de su madre desde la planta inferior. No de muy buena gana se puso en pie y bajó las escaleras hasta la salita de estar. Sorpresivamente se encontró con el señor Chloster–. Tienes visita, cariño.

El hombre se acercó tranquilamente a Daniel.

–¿Podemos dar un paseo, hijo? –Ambos salieron en completo silencio de la casa y con paso aparentemente tranquilo se dedicaron a recorrer uno junto al otro la pequeña propiedad de la tía Prudencia–. Señor, no quisiera parece grosero…

–Pero quieres saber a qué he venido sin anuncio previo –completó el señor Chloster asintiendo levemente–. Me he tomado la molestia de venir hasta acá para decirte algo que creo es muy importante. –Daniel no habló–. Se trata de Luce. Creo que a estas alturas tú mismo has de estarte torturando al intentar descifrar el tan inusual comportamiento de ella.

–De hecho, tío, hace algunos meses que dejé de hacerlo. He entendido que es casi imposible razonar a Luce, ella es tan compleja como especial –una punzada en el pecho le obligó a callar.

–Pero no me equivoco al suponer que no entiendes por qué se fue –arguyó.

–Ciertamente no.

Daniel tenía la esperanza de que el señor Chloster tuviese alguna pista o noticia sobre Luce, y la decisión tan radical que había tomado.

–Yo tampoco comprendo por qué se ha ido –la esperanzas del joven se evaporaron enseguida–, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que Gerret se encuentra en medio de todo. No me sorprendería suponer que, posiblemente, él la hubiese amenazado de algún modo, obligándola a alejarse de ti. No es por hacerte sentir avergonzado, muchacho, pero Luce solía venir conmigo y contarme todo lo que le pasaba por la mente; me dijo muchas cosas de ti y de lo que estuvo por ocurrir en más de una ocasión. –Daniel se ruborizó sutilmente, pero no iba a negar ante nadie cosas así, sobre todo porque él aún deseaba que se realizasen.

–No me avergüenzo de amarla –dijo categóricamente.

–Eso me alegro de oír. Por lo que mi mensaje para ti es el siguiente: no pienses mal de ella por haberse ido, no pongas en duda su amor si tú realmente crees que ella te era sincera, porque ninguno de los dos sabemos qué pudo ocurrir y no debemos hacer juicios sin conocer toda la verdad.

A Daniel no acababa de sorprenderle el señor Chloster, tan callado y tranquilo, pero muy sabio en su hablar. Las palabras del hombre reverberaron de tal forma en su cerebro que a éste le fue casi imposible no pensar en ello. De cierta forma le alivió tener una posibilidad más que real completamente opuesta a la del deceso del amor de Luce hacia él.

…

Cada vez estaba más cerca la hermosa estación primaveral, con sus miles de colores y capullos abriéndose y floreciendo, la vida misma poniéndose en movimiento tras largas semanas de hibernación… y ella aún atrapada en la mansión Monsrey sin poder salir. Gerret la vigilaba celosamente para asegurarse que Luce no intentaba escapar; en más de una ocasión ella le había pedido que le permitiera cartearse con Jean Rockett como antes, pero su hermano se negaba rotundamente temiendo que realmente mantuviera el contacto con Daniel. Tampoco la dejaba salir de los terrenos de la propiedad y los sirvientes del lugar no tenían tiempo para detenerse a trabar amistad con ella. Así que, en resumen, Luce era una prisionera rodeada de lujos.

Cam había intentado por todos los medio reconquistarla, cantándole, cocinando, llenando su habitación de flores, armando mensajes con velas encendidas para que ella viese desde el ventanal de su recámara, invitándola a pasear, pero era sencillamente inútil. La depresión la tenía tan cabizbaja que apenas sí notaba lo que se llevaba a la boca en las horas de comida, y solían escapársele algunas lágrimas sin previo aviso. Cam llegó a preguntarse un día con cierto remordimiento si ella actuaba igual cuando él la dejaba, cada treinta años.

Para Luce, sin embargo, lo más duro de todo era ver y sentir todo el tiempo el anillo de Daniel en su dedo índice, sabiendo que nunca más volvería a verlo con vida, aunque le aterrorizaba la idea de quitárselo siquiera un segundo. El señor Monsrey había regresado finalmente de su largo viaje y era lo más cercano que Luce tenía a un conocido, aunque no le llegaba ni por los tobillos al señor Chloster.

Aquella tarde, no obstante, Luce intentaba convencer a Gerret para que la dejara salir al pueblo un rato.

–Hermano, por favor. Ya te he prometido que no voy a escapar, regresaré antes del anochecer –ella, Gerret y Cam se hallaban en una habitación pequeña pero acogedora que hacía las veces de sala de lectura.

–Luce, no es que dude de la veracidad de tus promesas –dijo Gerret tranquilamente, pasando la página del libro que tenía entre las manos–. Es sencillamente que no confío en ti.

–Gerret, por favor, Daniel ignora completamente la ubicación de mi paradero. Después de ver de qué somos capaces, no hallaría con sorpresa que nos imaginara al otro lado del mundo –dijo tristemente.

–No sería tan mala la idea, de hecho, así nos deshacemos de él para siempre –replicó.

–¿Por qué te ha molestado tanto que nos acerquemos el uno al otro? En nada te afecta –le acusó ella con enojo. Gerret estuvo a poco de replicar, pero decidió guardar silencio tras pensárselo mejor–. Escucha, sé que temes que me vaya a reunir con él, pero no lo haré. De veras. Al menos un día, hermano, sólo un día déjame salir.

Cam, que había estado escuchando sin emitir sonido, decidió intervenir.

–Si vuelves para antes de que oscurezca, puedes ir al pueblo –le dijo condescendientemente.

Ambos hermanos le miraron. Antes de que Gerret pudiese replicar, Luce salió rápidamente de la habitación.

–¿Por qué le has permitido salir? –preguntó el ángel condenado con irritación.

–Me duele su sufrimiento, amigo. Ella es para mí el más valioso tesoro.

–¡Precisamente por eso deberías defenderla celosamente!

Cam negó lentamente con la cabeza.

–No quiero que se sienta aprisionada. Después de todo cuanto le he hecho, Luce no merece ser infeliz también en mi presencia. Si quiero recuperarla, será bajo sus términos.

o o o

Luce había dado unas vueltas por el tan conocido y a la vez nuevo pueblo. En cierta forma temía acercarse a los locales que solía frecuentar por miedo a encontrarse con Daniel, pese a que eso era precisamente lo que deseaba más intensamente. Al final se sentó junto a la fachada frontal de una taberna que se separaba de otro local por un angosto callejón sin salida. Luce, como constantemente desde hacía unos meses, acariciaba la esmeralda del anillo de oro que llevaba en el dedo índice; no pudo evitar soltar un hondo y desilusionado suspiro.

–¿A qué caballero pertenece la joya? –escuchó que inquiría una tímida voz por detrás de ella. Al volverse en dirección a la boca del callejón descubrió que la misma niña mendiga a la que una vez había obsequiado una hogaza de pan, la miraba cohibida mas no asustada. La pequeña se acercó lentamente a Luce y tomó asiento a su lado.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que no es mía? –preguntó la joven de fríos avellana perla.

–Suelo pasearme cerca de la joyería que se ubica un poco más al este, por lo que puedo reconocer un anillo de porte masculino cuando lo veo. Entonces –insistió–, ¿a quién pertenece?

Luce se planteó la posibilidad de negarse a responder la pregunta, después de todo aún no sabía qué tan lejos podría llegar Gerret en su afán por separarla definitivamente de Daniel, más allá de que le hubiese hecho una promesa que Luce no estaba segura que cumpliría. Sin embargo, pensó que aquélla era una criatura demasiado inocente para servir a los crueles planes de su hermano, por lo que cogió aire para decir:

–Al hombre a quien amo. Desde siempre creí que mi corazón pertenecía a otro, pero sólo cuando éste apareció –volvió a rozar la esmeralda con el dedo– caí en cuenta de que nunca conocí el amor verdadero, ni qué se sentía estar en su presencia.

–Pero su suspiro ha sonado más como de tristeza que de dicha, si lo que me dice es cierto. ¿No le obsequió el mismo amor ese anillo?

–Sí, lo hizo, pero se nos impide estar juntos. Algo o alguien que va más allá de toda razón válida.

–¿Con qué motivo podrían intentar impedir que fuese usted feliz?

–Lo ignoro, francamente. Suelo sospechar que se debe a la fidelidad que años y años de amistad conceden, pero ahora no encuentro cómo meditar mi situación. Me encuentro prisionera en una casa donde prácticamente se me obliga a amar a quien no deseo por salvar una vida.

Luce clavó la vista en el suelo, triste. Percibió que la niña se ponía en pie y regresaba al callejón, para volver unos segundos después con una fina hogaza de pan, cuya mitad cedió a Luce. En completo silencio ambas comenzaron a comer.

–¿Qué tal, si disculpa usted mi falta de sutileza, que hubiese una razón diferente para que su hermano insistiese en mantenerla allí?

–¿Cómo sabe que es mi hermano? –preguntó Luce perspicazmente.

La niña se encogió de hombros.

–Lo he adivinado. Varias veces en ocasiones pasadas tuve la oportunidad de verlos juntos. Noté que guardan un parecido inusual; más allá de ser semejantes en rasgos físicos lo son en porte, el tipo de personas que no se olvidan.

A Luce esa respuesta no le convenció, pero desde hacía tanto necesitaba alguien con quien hablar y desahogarse que procuró no reparar demasiado en ello.

–Pues, en ese caso, me pregunto yo qué otro motivo le impulsa a obligarme. –Sin embargo, pensó que realmente era extraño el empeño que tenía Gerret en que ella permaneciera con Cam, como si su vida (de poder perderla) dependiera de ello.

–Algo que lo beneficiase –sugirió–. He visto muchas veces que a jóvenes damas como usted se las entrega a hombres desconocidos como esposas sólo por el provecho que se pueda sacar de ello, bien sea económico o de alguna otra índole. Quizá él espera conseguir algo… o mantenerlo.

–¿Mantenerlo? ¿Mantener qué?

–No lo sé, sólo es una sugerencia.

¿Sugerir? No, Luce tenía muy en claro que esa niña hacía más que lanzar sencillas sugerencias, le parecía que quería guiarla a una conclusión en específico.

–¿Sabe una cosa? –prosiguió la niña con total naturalidad, aunque abriendo de forma significativa sus llamativos ojos verdes–, hay un hombre por aquí cerca que viene todos los jueves en la tarde a vender collares que poseen substancias para diferentes cosas. Por ejemplo, si se coloca uno de color verde, supuestamente se sentirá más tranquila mientras lo lleve puesto.

¿Adónde quería ir a parar? ¿Sugería acaso que debía compararle un collar a ese hombre, o había algo más?

–Pues con respecto a mi hermano no sé más que lo que a mis ojos es evidente, aunque considero drásticas las medidas que toma para ser fiel a la amistad que mantiene a través de mí.

–¿Se lo ha preguntado alguna vez? –inquirió la niña, acabándose su mitad del pan mientras que Luce no había llegado ni a la tercera parte de la suya.

–¿A qué se refiere?

–A su hermano –aclaró la mendiga–. Cuestiono si alguna vez le ha preguntado directamente cuáles son sus motivos para que desee separarla del hombre que usted ama.

Luce se sorprendió bastante al darse cuenta que, en efecto, jamás se había enfrentado a Gerret con la intención de averiguar qué motivos tenía para alejarla de Daniel, pasando de las pequeñas discusiones que armaban. Tal vez esa niña presentía algo que Luce ignoraba, algo muy importante.

–No. Jamás lo he hecho –dijo Luce lentamente.

–Quizá debería iniciar por allí. Puede ser que los motivos de su hermano se hallen bastante alejados de buscar su felicidad, señorita. A veces –continuó, mirando cómo el cielo comenzaba a adquirir tonalidades rosáceas a la puesta del sol– una sola lágrima es capaz de contener hasta el más oculto de los secretos, sólo se necesita que caiga.

De acuerdo, era oficial, Luce comenzaba a creer que el hambre ya le estaba afectando a la pequeña, o tal vez era ella misma quien no comprendía el significado posiblemente oculto en las sabias palabras de la joven criatura. Luce también dirigió la vista al cielo y, por primera vez desde que fue desterrada, se comunicó mentalmente con Dios, deseando que le brindase una ayuda, aunque no la mereciera, para poder regresar con Daniel y librarse de Gerret y Cam.

–Creo que ya debería irse. Prometió regresar antes de que oscureciera –dijo suavemente la niña. Luce volteó a verla con unos ojos sorprendidos pero descubrió que ella ya no estaba allí.

o o o

De Gerretino a la mansión Monsrey se ocupó en analizar todo lo que la joven mendiga le había dicho; sobre todo lo de la lágrima la tenía consternada. ¿Cómo se podían hallar secretos en una lágrima?

Más pronto de lo que hubiera querido, llegó. Bajó del coche y subió las escaleras en dirección a la habitación que ocupaba, pero que no acaba de llamar "suya". Antes de internarse en el cuarto, captó unas voces, y algunas palabras sueltas, de la conversación que se desarrollaba entre Gerret y, probablemente, Cam. Se acercó cuidadosamente para poder escuchar.

–Hago lo imposible –se quejaba Cam con enojo–. He intentado muchas cosas para reconquistarla, pero Daniel se le ha metido demasiado en la cabeza; no sé si sea ya demasiado tarde.

–No te desesperes. El problema es que intentas ponerte a la par de los humanos e imitar las ridiculeces con que atraen a las hembras. Recuerda que tú eres un ángel caído, por lo que tienes mayores estrategias para poder recordarle por qué se enamoraron la primera vez –le decía Gerret, a quien Luce podía ver sentado de espaldas por el agujero de la cerradura de la puerta–. No estaría de más, por cierto, que le regresaras aquello que hace tantos milenios le obsequiaste, quizá le ayude a ablandar el corazón –la última frase fue pronunciada con una voz un tanto diferente, como si insinuara algo–. Si eso no funciona, tendré que encargarme de esa sabandija otra vez.

A Luce le huyó el color del rostro. Se metió velozmente en su habitación, dejándose caer sobre la Gerreta. Se sentía asustada, el término sabandija Gerret sólo lo utilizaba con Daniel. Luce temió que su hermano no fuese a cumplir con su palabra, y todo porque ella se resistía a volver con Cam, a aceptar las atenciones que él le dedicaba.

Pero… ¿a qué se refería su hermano con eso de encargarse "otra vez"? ¿Cuándo había tenido que ser drástico con Daniel?, porque Luce sentía en lo más hondo de su pecho que Gerret no se refería a la vez que casi lo mata. Pensó que debía hacer algo drástico para demostrarles a ambos lo contrario, aunque no fuese de verdad, y poder mantener a Daniel con vida. Sin embargo, y para su mayor humillación, Gerret sólo quedaría convencido y satisfecho si y sólo si ella se dejaba amar por Cam como la primera vez que tocaron tierra.

La idea la asqueaba. Se sentía desnuda y humillada. Luce hubiese preferido dar sus alas que entregarse a Cam y traicionar a Daniel aunque fuera para salvar su vida. Pero su bienestar no era ni de cerca tan importante como su primo, y ella supo enseguida que haría todo cuanto fuese necesario para protegerlo.

No obstante, debía andarse con cuidado y planear muy bien sus movimientos. Resultaría en exceso sospechoso que, de la noche a la mañana, incitara a Cam cuando desde hacía semanas no deseaba ni verlo. No. Allí era cuando entraba en juego la fría astucia de la que hacía gala antes de aceptar su amor por Daniel.


End file.
